


Miraculous... Rising Tied

by Moesx88



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, Deconstruction, Eventual Marichat, Marichat, Multi, Multiple Story Arcs, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Slow Burn, darker, darker tone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 129,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moesx88/pseuds/Moesx88
Summary: AU After Heroes Day.  Soon after saving Paris again, a new threat emerges from the shadows.Soon before their final battle against Hawk Moth, things change drastically for Ladybug and Cat Noir.Twists of fate, secrets being kept, drastic decisions, forbidden arts, global conspiracies, family legacies.A life of constant conflict and tension await them as Ladybug and Cat Noir really enter the life of a superhero...Things will never be the same...Originally posted on Fanfiction.net updates monthly-ish.  Expect some typos and Character name misspellings.Disclaimer: Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir is created by Thomas Austric.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 20
Kudos: 35
Collections: CHAT NOIR AND MARINETTE, Marichat, Miraculous: Ladybug and Chat Noir





	1. Timemaster Part 1

**MIRACULOUS**  
**Prologue**

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this, Master Fu,” a small floating turtle said while following an elderly man leaving a mansion.

  
“I don’t like it either, Wayzz, but if what he said is true…” Master Fu said looking over his shoulder back to the mansion. “This is the only course of action…” Master Fu just resumed his walk to his apartment.

  
“But we still don’t know if his suspicions are true? I mean is he even willing to go through such lengths?” Wayzz asked.

  
“A drastic means to an end…” Master Fu said as he unlocked the door of his apartment. Not knowing what was about to greet him. Upon opening the door he immediately noticed that the apartment is a mess and something was missing. The master just gasped as he ran in to look around the ransacked apartment and realized what was gone; the miraculous box. In its place were of series of pieces of paper with scrabbles of Chinese figure drawn on them. His eyes widened and felt his heart stop for a moment.

  
“Master…?” Wayzz muttered.

  
“This had gotten more complicated than I had envisioned…” Master Fu could only stand paralyzed for the situation at hand.

  
Meanwhile, Adrien sat in his room, the sun setting and while creating an anxious atmosphere as he had his eyes glued on his laptop screen, scrolling down with his mouse non-stop. Ever since his father was akumatized as the Collector, he never shook off the feeling that he knew more than what he let on. A small black cat figure was floating around him.

  
“You seriously think your father is Hawk Moth?” Plagg asked.

  
“I don’t know, but he’s hiding something for sure. As you know, Father has been distant from me since Mom disappeared and it all began with that book I had found in the safe in his office. Not to mention that brooch I saw when in his safe when I stole that book. Oh, and remember when he had me dressed as Cat Noir?” Adrien recounted as he stared at his laptop with black bags starting to form under his eyes. His cell phone rings and sees that it was Mater Fu.

  
“That was quick,” Adrien said in his usual upbeat demeanor. His eyes widened, emitting a whispered gasp. “I guess we have to act quicker than planned…”

  
**Chapter 1**

**Next day…**

  
“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” Ladybug shouted with an echo as red and pink energy burst to the sky covering the surrounding area. Swiping several affected areas, reverting structures and people to their normal state. Finally, a pale black haired young man on his knees holds his head looking around in confusion.

  
“Err… what the…? wha…? where…? when…?” the young man babbled as he looked around in confusion. Ladybug observed the victim briefly with her hands on her hips he recovered. Cat Noir fell by her side flat on his face once again. She looked down on him and showed her fist to him down to his reachable level.

  
“Pound it!” she shouted expecting a fist bump. Cat Noir looked up to Ladybug, he briefly lowered his eyes before looking back up at her. He didn’t smile…  
“Y-yeah…” he muttered returning the gesture.

  
“Uhh… what’s this? Where am I exactly? Um… Are you guys actually superheroes?” the victim asked as he approached the heroes. His eyes were really wide as a newborn infant seeing his parents for the first time. Innocent, filled with wonder.

  
“You don’t appear to be from around here, are you?” Ladybug asked, crossing her arms and cocking an eyebrow.

  
“Is it that obvious? Nah, I’m from the states. Name’s Mordecai, I’m actually working as a substitute teacher here… Whoooa you two are actual superheroes” extending his hand to be shaken.

  
“Yep, this is Ladybug and I’m Cat Noir, her prince charming,” Cat Noir introduced while approaching his head towards her.

  
“You wish!” Ladybug shouted, gently, pushing his face away with her finger. Not much of a Prince Charming when you were hanging their practically swinging your arms needing to be rescued.”

  
“Cheap shot, Ladybug,” Cat Noir muttered hanging down his head and letting loose his arms.

  
“Hey, nothing’s cooler than a superhero couple,” Mordecai pointed at them with a rather subtle hint excitement. Ladybug just shook her head while putting her hands.

  
“Really?” Cat Noir asked hopefully as he approached Mordecai. They quickly explain Mordecai about who they are, Hawk Moth, what had happened to him, akumas, and a little of how the miraculous work but not too much secret info. They then ask Mordecai why he could’ve been akumatized…

  
“My girlfriend broke up with me on the phone…” Mordecai said in a rather quick manner, looking down.

  
“Meowch!” Cat Noir expressed.

  
But before Ladybug could respond, her earrings started to beep.

  
"Whoop, I'm running out of time! See you later Cat Noir, Oh and pleased to meet you, Mordecai! Bug Out!” she quickly said, saluting the two boys with two fingers, before whipping out her yo-yo and swing away. 

  
“Wait! This is my first time meeting a superhero!” 

  
“Smile!” he looked at the Cat Noir, who he actually had Mordecai's cell phone, emitting a flash, taking the selfie with Mordecai. "A little souvenir for the newcomer to the fanbase," Cat Noir said grinning as he gave him back his cell phone.

  
“Whoooa…” Mordecai muttered widening his eyes, as he stared at his cell phone screen. “A selfie with an actual superhero…” Cat Noir then lightly punched him in the shoulder. Mordecai turned to him to find him grinning at him.

  
“You’re pretty cool you know that?” Cat Noir complemented but before Mordecai could respond, Cat Noir’s ring beeped again. “Sorry, I gotta split as well,” with that he whipped out his staff and went off, leaving Mordecai along. “Take care!” Cat noir shouted as he went off. Mordecai glimpsed at the screen once again.

  
“Wait till Rigby hears about this…” he said as he ran off.  
  
**Later…**  
At the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, Ladybug landed on the balcony and enters the trapdoor into her room. She sighs in relief as her suit wears off with her Kwami emerging from her earrings.

  
“Whew… That was pretty rough,” She chided wiping the sweat off her forehead. Tikki flew closer to her.

  
“Marinette, did Cat Noir get the short end of the stick again?” Marinette simply giggled.

  
“Boy did he,” Marinette said while glimpsing out the window. “It really took my all not to laugh. I kind of feel bad about it now…” she said, her tone changing to a slightly sadder one, scratching the back of her head. “They were other times when he sacrificed himself for me to get going… I know he has feelings for me. 

  
“Marinette…” Tikki began.

  
"But then they're other times where he's completely just this human shield or a redshirt just to pave the way for Ladybug, the ‘real hero' to save the day. But maybe deep down inside, he knows it’s probably because he knows I’m the only one who can purify the akumas and repair the damages of the incident…”

  
“Marinette, There’s something I haven’t told you before, something I should’ve told you from the beginning…”

  
“What is it, Tikki?” 

  
"As you already know, Ladybug and Cat Noir miraculous represent the two opposites of creation and destruction, good luck and bad luck respectively. So it's no accident when things have been going your way a lot after we first met. Cat Noir must have a hard life and things have not gone well for him, which is why he didn't have the best of luck in battle either. But this eventually wears off; your luck will balance itself and it will not go as smoothly as it once did." 

  
“I kind of figured that, but I think Cat Noir may finally have his break someday. Maybe things will look up for him as like the miraculous Ladybug cure,” Marinette concluded, giggling.

  
“There’s another thing I wanted to talk to you about. Marinette, try to protect Cat Noir and others. Thankfully, it has not happened but the thing is that not even the Miraculous Ladybug cure can bring back the dead,” Tikki said with a seriousness like never before, which leads Marinette to let out a gasp that left her silent.

  
"Yeah, I kind of suspected that but guess I’m still in shock now that you confirmed it,” she said with a chuckle.

  
“Those are the dangers and responsibilities of a miraculous holder,” Tikki affirmed.

  
“Those of a superhero,” Marinette chided in.

  
“Yes, a superhero,” Tikki confirmed, they both gave a brief chuckle. 

  
“Marinette, are you up there? Dinner’s ready!” they heard Sabine shout from the kitchen. Marinette could only smile looking don the trapdoor.

  
“Coming, Maman!” Marinette replied.

**Meanwhile…**  
Cat Noir made his way to the Agreste manor, sneaking in through a giant window just in time before his transformation wore off. Adrien let out a frustrated growl as he lay down in bed. Plagg flew around him.

  
“Wow, Adrien, You really don’t look so proud,” Plagg said as he neared him.

  
“I really screwed up, Plagg. Alya must’ve gotten it in her lady blog, and I’m gonna be the laughingstock of Paris,” Adrien said while he buried his head under a pillow.

  
‘Oh, come on! It can’t be that bad,” Plagg suggested. Adrien silently rose from his bed and walked towards his desk and types in the lady blog in his computer, showing Plagg what had happened earlier. Plagg covered his mouth but he quickly burst out a laughter of a lifetime.

  
“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,” Plagg simply was just in the moment.

  
“That was pathetic!” Plagg kept laughing, bouncing on Adrien’s bed.

  
“Hoho, laugh it up, Plagg!” Adrien then sank back in bed with a sigh.

  
“Cheer up kid, things will look up,” Plagg patted Adrien in the head. He then let out another sigh.  
  
“I remember when you told me that my luck will balance out with time, but my suspicions are true, then things will get a whole lot tougher,” Adrien said, not moving from his bed. Plagg’s eyes widened in a legit look of surprise, he hesitated for a moment before asking.

  
“You’re really going through this, Adrien?” Plagg asked. Adrien then began to sit up in sitting position with his forearms resting on his knees.  
“Something just had to be done, Plagg,” If my suspicions are true then being Cat Noir full time and break away from Adrien Agreste…”

**Next day** in **Françoise Dupont High School…**

  
“Did you see the footage of yesterday?” Alya asked on their way to the entrance.

  
“Oh, give him a break, Alya, he plays a part in helping Ladybug stopping the Akuma,” Marinette defended.

  
“Yeah, as a human shield,” Alya responded.

  
“That was mean, Alya,” Marinette wailed.

  
“You’re right, that was uncalled for. It’s just that, haven’t you realized that Cat Noir can’t keep himself in check? Would he really stand a chance if one day Ladybug isn’t around?”

  
“I don’t want to think about it,”

  
“Exactly!” Alya concluded. Once the two reached the school entrance, Alya then put her hand on Marinette’s shoulder, stopping her. “Oh, I almost forgot, did you bring your permission slip for today’s trip?” Marinette let out a gasp at the reminder. They had a trip to Belleville, this was especially important for Marinette, being one of the few times she has a chance to get in contact with her Chinese roots. She then frantically started to search her backpack, had completely forgotten about the trip itself.

  
“Seriously, Marinette!” Alya was flabbergasted by this, as she thought she had gotten her act together.

  
“Whoa, whoa…,” Marinette stopped Alya as she spotted the slip right next to her gift box. (Thanks, Maman) “I got it, here it is,” she whipped it out and raised it to the sky. Alya then let out a sigh of relief, blowing a bang of her hair of her forehead, putting her hand on her chest.

  
“Seriously, Marinette, how often do you pass down an opportunity like this? I mean, you don’t even speak Chinese,” Alya said. But before Marinette could respond…

  
“Speaking of Chinese…” a familiar male voice emerged. Marinette looked back of her shoulder and it was none other than Adrien Agreste. She immediately turned to him and waved at him giggling. He then took a closer look on her face. "So, you intend on checking out Chinatown, huh?" he asked, causing Marinette to nod silently. "Hmm…" he pondered for a minute before grabbing by her wrist. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" he then pulled her with him. "Don't wait for us, see you in class," Adrien shouted at Alya as he ran off with Marinette.

  
The two reached to a secluded corner of the courtyard. Adrien looked at the clock then around him before setting his attention back to Marinette. Who was still just staring at him, lightly blushing.

  
“All right, we still got time,” Adrien said as he searched his backpack, whipping out a small makeup set. “You know, I didn’t get the chance to ask you about your Chinese heritage.”

  
“I … I… hardly ever talked to my parents about it…” Marinette replied, looking away, still smiling and blushing. Adrien’s small makeup set caught her eye. “That’s actually a cool set, Adrien. Do you carry it around?”

  
"As a model, I do tend to carry this when needed, though a rarely ever use it since I tend to go with my natural look," Adrien replied as he readies his red eyeshadow with a subtle of black in it. “May I…?” he asked. Marinette’s blush intensified and hesitated for a moment. Her breathing became a little quicker and shallower before finally giving in to her ecstasy of being applied makeup by Adrien.

  
"Um… Sure," she replied in a quiet tone, almost a whisper. She then closed her eyes and allowed Adrien to proceed. 

  
“I keep seeing your parents and I just don’t see any resemblance. Are you sure you’re not adopted?” Adrien asked. “No offense.”

  
“It’s ok, and if I was adopted, they would’ve told me,” Marinette responded, still enjoying her moment with him.

  
“True enough, it’s just that you have such an exotic look. Like you took the best from both of your parents. Not exactly western or Chinese, like you really won the lottery on this and since we’re going to Chinatown, I’ve been looking for an excuse to do this. Ever considered modeling yourself?" Adrien asked. Marinette then opened her eyes as if she was a deer on headlights.

  
“Huh? Me? A model?” Marinette stammered as she tried to come up with a better response.

  
"Why not? You want to be a fashion designer, right? Modeling would look good on your resume," Adrien concluded. "And done, what do you think?" Adrien asked as he handed to her a small mirror. She saw her face with a new red eyeshadow, she was indeed impressed with his handiwork.

  
“Wow… You really are amazing…” Marinette said softly like in a state of trance. But before the conversation could continue, the warning bell rang.

  
“Whoa, let’s get going,” Adrien said gathering everything and set off.

  
“Right,” Marinette affirmed following behind.

  
The two reached the classroom, only to hear the rest of the class burst in laughter as they watch Alya’s lady blog in her tablet. 

  
“What a loser!”

  
“Totally!”

  
“Please, go easy on him! He just wanted to help Ladybug!” Rose wanted to rationalize.

  
“Yeah, as a punching bag,” Chloe retorted.

  
Adrien went pale as his heart sank to his stomach as all of his previous liveliness faded away with a shade of black and blue covering his eyes. Marinette took note of that.  
“Um, Adrien, are you ok?” she asked. Adrien turned to Marinette giving a very the best smile he could muster but came off as embarrassingly goofy. 

  
“I’m fine…” he responded in a rare moment of flimsiness, laughing forcefully. Marinette noticed a hint of sweat before she spaced everything when she was called.

  
“Marinette!” Alya called, “Come on, you know you can’t get enough of this!” she shouted pointing at the screen.

  
“Oh, come on, Alya! Give the guy a break!” Marinette shouted, causing Adrien to turn to her with a slight blush on his face.

  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Alya apologized, “I know this seems mean but I can’t help it!” she mustered while covering her mouth, trying to contain her laughter. Even, Nino is unable to contain his laughter while scratching the back of his head.

  
“Seriously, we should stop this, besides, someone’s coming,” Nino warned.

  
Everyone made their way seats with the laughter finally died down. The man entered the classroom. It was the same man who was akumatized yesterday. Marinette and Adrien’s eyes widened as he set his case in his desk and started to write his name on the blackboard.

  
“Hey isn’t that…?” Marinette asked herself.

  
“You know him?” Alya asked whispering.

  
"Alright kids, my name is Mordecai Quintel, Miss Bustier is unable to join you on the field trip today," Mordecai told the students. "First thing they told me to do is to make sure everyone is on their right seats. Could the class representative please sound off?"

  
“That would be me,” Marinette said standing up,” Marinette affirmed.

  
“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miss Bustier spoke highly of you, so I trust that everyone is present,” Mordecai told her.

  
“Yes sure, I know everyone here and rest assured they’re present,”

  
“That’ll spare me the roll call,” Mordecai said, shutting the list with one hand and letting it drop on his desk. He went up front and sat down on top of the desk. “I’ll be your substitute teacher for the next few weeks, while we wait for the bus, I should might as well introduce myself. You can call me Mordecai or what they called me at high school, Mordo…” Raising his arms as if receiving praise while giving a cocky grin. But the students looked uncomfortable as if they didn't know what to say. Chloe simply facepalmed, and Rose gave a slight giggle, and Mordecai swore he heard crickets on the distance. "Yeah well, anyway I came from the U.S. with a friend of mine to work as a substitute teacher, and before anyone asks, yes this is my first class." Just then, everyone's curiosity peaked as everyone raised their hands with the classroom getting extremely loud with excited questions in the blink of an eye. Most likely about where he came from. "OK, OK, OK, before I answer any of those, I have a question for you; have any of you ever been on the U.S.?”

  
Only one hand was raised, Adrien’s.

  
“I have,” he answered. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

  
“YOU!” Everyone asked in unison.

  
“I was actually born in New York, I actually lived there for a while before moving here and I enrolled to this school once I ensured that we have no plans to move out again.”  
“Whooooa…,” Mordecai muttered as he widened his eyes as if using puppy dog eyes. “I wish I’ve been to New York, I’m actually from a boring small town in Ohio. Hey, by the way, You're Adrien Agreste, aren’t you? Your father is the head of that fashion company, right?”

  
“Uhh… yeah, that's him," Adrien answered rather unenthusiastically.

  
“Does the name Rigby Rogers sound familiar?” Mordecai asked, focusing on him and got up from the desk, approaching Adrien.

  
“Actually, I think I saw him at the crew… Short, brown hair, raunchy, kind of a slacker demeanor?”

  
“That’s him!”

  
The conversation went on for a while when they finally let them know that the bus had arrived for their trip to the Parisian neighborhood Belleville.

**Later Upon Arrival…**

  
“Remember kids, you have until three in the afternoon to report back here!” Mordecai shouted as the students are leaving the bus to enjoy their day. “Man, I sounded like a boring parent!” He muttered. 

  
“Nah, you’re not half bad,” Juleka said slightly punching her shoulder.

  
Once Marinette stepped out, she immediately set her sights at Chinatown, she then turned to Alya and waved at her.

  
“Meet me ‘you know where soon!” she said as she turned her attention back to the road as she ran. Before she knew it, she was surrounded by a community filled with Chinese people and culture. The number of people going back and forth, the incredible number of small stores and business in every building. The smell of raw meat and Chinese cuisine is in the air. It was all fresh, exotic, and new to her despite being half Chinese, which left her somewhat regretting not bothering to explore more of her roots.  
She went deeper into the alleys as they’re fewer businesses around. And when they are, they’re usually odd stores and naturist medicine or curiosity shops. One of the caught her eye, a small print media shop. One would expect to have the latest of novels and magazines. Instead, it's filled with old books and Chinese texts. Just then, an idea pooped on Marinette's head… She then quickly hid in an isolated corner and opened her purse. Her kwami flew out once ensuring it was safe. 

  
“Tikki, do you see this post of old Chinese text? I’ve been thinking I could find some information about the miraculous that we can consult master Fu about. Do you think I may find any info to help us out?” Marinette asked Tikki.

  
“It should go without saying that I still haven’t told you everything Marinette. But I will say that they’re things even I don’t know that have been recorded and lost throughout the millennia. That place for all we know it may be just a waste of time but at the same time we may uncover things that may best be left buried," Tikki answered.

  
“I don’t know Tikki, it's just that just yesterday you told me that even I can't bring back the dead, which I think you should've told me from the get-go. I'm beginning to wonder if they're things I really shouldn't know or you just don't want me to know," Marinette concluded.

  
“You’re not the first Ladybug to question these things, Marinette. And I don’t blame you for having these doubts. You’re an individual and you’re part of something bigger than you, Cat Noir, of even Hawkmoth. They’re things that are beyond even my comprehension, despite all my millennia of experience.” Tikki concluded. Marinette took another look of the old print store and pause for quite a while before conceding. "Be cautious, Marinette," she said and Marinette gave a teeth-baring grin before heading in.

  
She made her to a very closed space, the walls filled with stacks filled with old paper. Books, scrolls, newspapers dating all the way back to the beginning of the 20th century. The place seemed to be exactly square shape so she could just take a lap around the store and pass through the exit. Most of the text is in Chinese so for a moment the whole thing was a dead end. Until a run in changed all that… She bumped into someone, dropping a scroll he was reading… it was Adrien. 

  
“Adrien? What are you doing here?” Marinette asked completely surprised.

  
“I should ask you the same,” Adrien replied. He then reached out to the scroll he was reading, Marinette couldn’t help but notice his hands were trembling somewhat…  
“I’m sorry, I see that you were in the middle of something,” she apologized.

  
“It’s all right it’s this weird stuff that caught my attention,” He got up and reopened the scroll. The scroll had an intimidating amount of ancient Chinese symbols. Despite not knowing Chinese, she would recognize the symbols of modern Chinese, this is traditional Chinese.

  
“Can you read that?”

  
“It’s a tough read, but I know the basic structure of it…”

  
“What is it?”

  
“Chinese alchemy, a practice that dated since way back when. With a combination of chemistry and science, they're able to craft and create any kind of resources whenever they lack them. This is how they created gunpowder. But also, other more complex transformations without having to extract them from earth, gold, metals, medicine, anything they may have needed at the time, kind of scary when you really think about it.”

  
“May I ask why this caught your eye?”

  
‘My mother was always fascinated with taboo arts. This stuff is what was the most particularly was into before she… was gone,” Adrien trailed off.

  
Marinette took another look at the scroll, it was filled with crookedly drawn images of ancient Chinese art of people in various unusual positions as well as drawings of object and resources, as well as ancient tools and machinery that neither have any idea what are for. 

  
“Is that why you were shaky just now?”

  
“Not exactly,” Adrien’s tone turned more serious. “I recently found out that they actually attempted to actually create human life…”

  
“You mean like… making an actual person with alchemy?”

  
“According to this scroll, this was suggested by some of the best scientists and alchemists in case they ever run low on manpower. An alternative to prevent women from overbreeding, especially since not every human being is born healthy enough to raise a promising soldier. Some even questioned the morality of such practice, some even said that if successful, they would be creatures to be disposed of once their purpose is served and even outright saying that they're soulless abominations with no right to exist," that last part caused the two to shiver. "And that's barely scratching the surface but I think you get the gist of it." 

  
“Have they ever succeeded?” Marinette asked, her voice trembled lightly, clearly unsettled but still wanting to know.

  
“There were attempts all right, but that’s it…” Adrien trailed off putting the scroll down. Adrien then turned to Marinette, rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his head.  
“So… wanna grab a bite at lunch?” Marinette asked on a whim.

  
“Sure!”

  
“HUH!?” Marinette’s face turned blood red at the outcome.

  
“I actually read about a Cantonese place not too far from here I wanna try out, it’s on me, what do you think?” Adrien asked. Marinette was in a complete trance, staring at him with dreamy eyes while grinning as if she’s about to drool. “Uhh…Marinette?” She then shook her head furiously.

  
“I… Yes! Sure!” Marinette said a little louder than she intended. Adrien gave a slight chuckle.

  
"Then it's settled, I'll text you the place's location. There are still a few other things I wanna check out if you don’t mind,” Adrien said.

  
“Suuuure…” Marinette muttered back in her dreamy trance state.

  
"I'll see you then, little lady," with that Adrien was off. All Marinette did be wave back as he walked away…

  
“DUPAIN-CHENG!!!” she heard while feeling hands on bother her shoulders.

  
“AAAAAAAHHHHHH!” Marinette yelled startled by the sudden appearance. It was Alya with a knowing grin if she ever saw one. “Damn it, Alya! Don’t do that!”

  
“Yeah, well it’s about time you asked him out!” Alya said putting her hands on her hips. “So how did it happen?”

  
“I… I don’t know. It just came to me and asked him on a whim!” Marinette tried to rationalize.

  
“It’s instinct, Marinette. Use it more often! This is your chance! You should tell them how you feel!” Alya advised, she then grabbed her hand, “Hey, come on, there’s still time before lunch. Let’s head to the park!” 

  
The two then ran off to join everyone else. Juleka, Rose, Alix and everyone one else heard the exciting news from Alya. They all became excited and started celebrating around her. They all suddenly grabbed and carried her in support.

  
“Tell him how you feel!” Alix cheered.

  
“You can do it!” Juleka shouted, louder than her usual quiet demeanor.

  
“Just believe in yourself!” Rose added in.

  
Marinette giggled at the support she was getting. There was no doubt; today without fail she would tell her feelings to Adrien. She would then spend the next couple of our playing, rolling and laughing at the grass with her friends. As she laid on the grass, she raised her hand as if reaching to the sky.

  
“This is perfect, nothing will stop me now…”  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
Nothing could’ve been farther from the truth…

  
**Meanwhile… In the Agreste Manor…**

  
Nathalie was doing her usual gatherings in her office while staring rather sadly at the door to the main office. She had the natural ability to listen in without anyone notice, she regardless knew what was happening. Gabriel Agreste’s usual cold demeanor was clear in his voice.

  
“Effective immediately… Your employment with us has been terminated, Rigby.”

  
“But… But…” a cracking voice could be heard.

  
“We simply can not afford your residency expenses, you have one week to evacuate your apartment,” with that, a short young man with spiky brown hair wearing a suit and a silver watch emerged from the office door in the brink of tears.

  
Nathalie could only stare in silence as he gathered his belongings on a box. He did so quickly and sourly storm off by kicking the front door and walked away. 

  
“Are you really resorting to that, Gabriel?” Nathalie asked. Gabriel simply looked down and his silent pause dragged a bit more than usual. He massaged his eyes under his glasses with a sigh. “You know full well he did not have to be let go.”

  
“I don’t even know what I’m doing, Nathalie. Our plan with Catalyst was supposed to be perfect, yet you had to resort to the Peacock miraculous, which only amplified our failure,”

  
"That was my choice, Gabriel, I already told you it was my choice," Nathalie retorted. Gabriel said nothing more on the matter.

  
“And that miraculous box?”

  
“Our hired men confirmed it… we were too late. Someone beat them to the punch and stole them leaving behind a series of cryptic writings and symbols. However, the elderly guardian arrived in the apartment before we could examine them,” Nathalie replied, leading Gabriel to look down with a sigh once again.

  
“Are we really destined for failure…?” Gabriel, his voice cracked. Shock was all Nathalie felt when she heard his voice cracking. She simply approached him and hugged him from behind. “Here I am, grasping straws and hoping for a miracle…”

  
“Whatever you decide, I’m always with you…” Nathalie said, tearing up herself. Gabriel quickly removed his glasses and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He puts them back on, adjusts his tie, clearing his throat.

  
“I’m going in, Nathalie. His emotions will hit its peak soon,” Gabriel said.

  
“Of course, sir,” Nathalie stepped back as he made his way back to his office and takes a hidden elevator down.

**Later… in Place des Vosges park**

  
Rigby stepped out of the bus, almost tripping on the way out he gathered himself a bit and sat down on a park bench, he had no rush in returning to his nearby apartment. He looked down burying his face for a moment before quickly getting up himself, grabs his box and slams it on the ground.

  
“ONE WEEK!? How am I gonna rectify myself in a week, if I don’t soon, we would have no choice but to go home…” Rigby said to himself with his voice cracking and sat back down, burying his face with his hands. “How am I gonna tell Mordecai? We just got here! I need more time!”

**Meanwhile…in Hawkmoth’s lair**

  
“Ah, the longing of prolonging your inevitable departure, such feeling of melancholy, nostalgia, and longing,” the observatory window opens, Hawkmoth the darkens a butterfly and flies away by the window. “Fly away my little Akuma and evilize him!” He shouted.

  
The dark butterfly quickly found Rigby in his forlorn state and submerge into his silver watch. He quickly shot his head up with wide eyes and a mask like a figure shaped like a neon butterfly was on his face.

  
“Timemaster! I am Hawkmoth, and I'm aware you long to remain in Paris to pursue your aspirations and I'm am happy to aid you on your quest but in exchange, I need you to lure out Ladybug and Cat Noir and bring their miraculous to me!” Hawkmoth communicated telepathically.

  
"Ready and willing, Hawkmoth!" Rigby replied, standing on his feet and transforming into a darker and slicker business suit with a neon clock on his back, a theatrical mask, and a scythe. He tapped the tip of his scythe causing a spread of black smoke turning people around him into carbon fossils. He simply cackled and jumped off.

**On a dark corner in Belleville…**

  
Adrien was hidden in one of the isolated alleys as he spoke with Plagg.

  
“Did you catch a sight of all that, Plagg?”

  
“Yes, and I gotta tell you, they’re the exactly the right symbols that Master Fu described when he told us about the miraculous box,” Plagg confirmed.

  
“But what are they trying to tell us?”

  
“Beats me, but they sure seem to have their Chinese roots,”

  
Before Adrien could respond people began screaming and the sound of dusty explosions soon followed as the approached towards his location. One such explosion shook the ground where he stood causing him to cover. Once the dust cleared, he took a peek only to be horrified to see the people being turned into motionless black fossils. He could see people’s terrified faces as they were turned. 

  
“What could…”

  
“Ladybug! Cat Noir! Come on out!” He heard a menacing voice nearby, causing to quickly take cover at a site nearby. Timemaster then jumped at a roof of one of the small houses. He walks near the edge to get a view around the neighborhood. Unaware that Adrien is hiding just below, his only cover from above was a vertically placed Chinese neon sign between him Adrien. “I know you’re out there!” As he was about to walk away… “Whoops!” he stomps his foot causing the neon sign to fall, landing on top Adrien.

On the other side of Belleville…

  
While awaiting her much-anticipated date with Adrien, Marinette was chatting excitedly with her friends. It was only now that Alya noticed Adrien’s work on makeup.

  
“Hey Marinette, I just noticed your eyes and you have a cute eyeshadow,” Alya complemented. 

  
“Oh yeah, thanks. I had almost forgotten about it,”

  
“You didn’t come up with it?”

  
“Nope, it’s actually Adrien’s doing,” Marinette replied, blushing.

  
“Is it? Wow, who would’ve thought he had such a keen eye on this,” Alya said, admiring Marinette’s eyes.

  
“Actually, he said that…”

  
“Hm?”

  
“That he came up with it just for me…”

  
“He did?”

  
“Mmm hmm, and he even asked me if I’ve considered modeling.” 

  
“Dude it’s official, he’s totally into you!” Alya Squealed, grabbing Marinette’s shoulders and slightly shaking her as if jumping up and down. 

  
“You think?”

  
But the conversation was cut short when the ground trembled under them. 

  
“Look!” Alix shouted pointing at the direction where a series of black smoke explosions.

  
“Ladybug! Cat Noir! I know you can hear me out there!” He paused for a moment before jumping high. The girls made a break for a hiding spot. Marinette sneaked out of the group to find another hiding spot. They were then suddenly ambushed by Timemaster on the other exit.

  
“HEY WITCHES!” he yells, slamming the tip of his scythe on the floor causing a vast amount of black smoke to emerge. Turning the girls into black fossils. Timemaster cackled at the looks of horror on his victims’ faces.

  
Marinette ran as far as she could into the building halls. When the section appeared safe, Tikki emerged from Marinette’s purse.

  
“This one’s really enjoying himself,” Marinette muttered.

  
“Let’s hurry Marinette,” Tikki added in.

  
“Right, Tikki Spots…” Marinette began, but out of the blue, the wall behind her was demolished.

  
“PEEK-A-BOO!!!” Timemaster shouted, causing Marinette to turn towards him with a gasp. Then, a cackling Timemaster shot a projectile, hitting her, causing her to transform into a motionless black fossil herself. Timemaster walked away to continue his rampage still cackling to no end.

  
Elsewhere, Mordecai was gathering the other students trying to get them to safety. Paving way to the kids and civilians towards where the police are gathering.

  
"Everyone, get to the authorities! Man, why did this had to happen on my first day?” He then caught a glimpse of a mother who had tripped with a baby in her arms. “Oh, come on!” He yelled while he dashed, to save them. Once he reached them and it turns out that there was a large sign on top of her legs rendering her unable to get up. Before Mordecai could do anything, he heard a familiar voice behind him, causing the woman to scream as well as the baby cry. 

  
“Oh Mordecai,” Timemaster said in a sing-song voice.

  
“Rigby?”

  
“Out of my way, I got heroes to attract,”

  
“Dude, what happened to you?”

  
“I GOT LAID OFF, THAT’S WHAT!!!”

  
“Huh?”

  
“Yeah, Agreste was too cheap to pay for the yearly rent, so he booted me out!” Timemaster yelled. Back in Hawkmoth’s lair, he twitched at hearing the remark.

  
“Why you…!?” Hawkmoth flinched.

  
“A-HA!!!” Rigby shouted, looking up and pointing at his head, “So it is you… ‘Boss’”

  
“What the… Impossible! How…?”

  
“And you wonder why you never beat Ladybug and Cat Noir? Read comics, you could learn a thing or two from them!” Rigby concluded before turning his focus back to Mordecai and the victims. “I’ll tell you one more time! Stand back, Mordecai!”

  
“I won’t!” Mordecai shouted.

  
“Fine!” Timemaster concluded as he’s about to strike. Only to knocked out by the end of an extended metal stick in his cheek above his jaw. He rolled uncontrollably to his side until he was stopped by a dumpster.

  
“Sorry to butt in, I can’t let Paris be another Pompeii now, can I?” Cat Noir said squatting at the edge of the building.

  
“That’s what time does…” Timemaster said as he got up from the trash, “Fossilizing!” he yelled, launching projectiles at Cat Noir, which he dodged easily. “Oh, ho, ho! I’m actually fighting a superhero!” Timemaster said to himself as he tightened his fist and shakes his arms in excitement.

  
“Timemaster! Focus!” Hawkmoth yelled.

  
“Ah, ah, ah, easy on the orders! Remember, I got dirt on you!” Rigby yelled. Which causes Hawkmoth to flinch again. He regains his composure and clears his throat.  
“All, right. Let’s do this together and capture the miraculouses,” Hawkmoth said.

  
“Now you’re talking,” Timemaster said as he jumped away after Cat Noir.

  
The two ran side by side on separate rooftops, looking at each other. Timemaster launches projectiles at him. Cat Noir whips out his staff and spins it to block them. Timemaster then jumps at him. As if time slowed down, Cat Noir noticed Timemaster reaching his glowing silver watch grabbing his index finger and little knob and extending it, pulling off a glowing silver string, automatically tying around his scythe like it had a mind of its own, which Cat Noir just noticed he had let go. He then grabbed his scythe and strikes. Cat Noir blocks the scythe with his staff and leans back. With only the tip of the scythe falling short of touching his nose. Timemaster twists his scythe yanking Cat’s staff out of his hands. Timemaster strikes again with a horizontal swing, but Cat Noir narrowly dodges the attack with a backflip. 

  
“The Akuma must be in his watch,” he muttered to himself.

  
“Eyes forward!” Timemaster yelled as he raised his scythe.

  
“And you, eyes on me,” Cat Noir shouted as he narrowly slipped between Timemaster’s legs. He quickly got up and grabbed his staff and hopped off the rooftop.   
“Gotta get him away from Belleville,” he muttered. Once he was far enough, he landed on the ground and started on foot. Hoping to lure him away to a more isolated place. “My Lady, where are you?” he asked himself as he looked around the rooftops as he ran. 

  
“EYES FORWARD!!!”

  
“Huh?” He looked forward again only for his face to meet the tip of Timemaster’s scythe, knocking him to the ground. Timemaster then gave a light chuckle.  
“Hahaha, that sounded really cool,” he said to himself in excitement.

  
Cat Noir quickly clears his head to see Timemaster about to nail him with the tip of his scythe. He successfully dodges it rolling back and he gets on his feet again. He began spinning his staff around again and then stood his guard. His stance had gone sturdier and his face had gotten more serious as he’s ready to attack again. The two appear to be in some sort of stalemate. Staring at each other as is they're studying their opponent. The two took a moment before Timemaster spoke up.

  
“Your move,” Timemaster tempted.

  
“Ladies first,” Cat Noir said with a grin as they charged each other with a yell as the two weapons clashed. The bounced off but quickly regained their momentum and charged back again. The two delivered a barrage against each other resulting on all of their attacks being blocked by the other, resulting in one final lock with them pushing their weapons against each other.

  
“Is that all you got?” Timemaster taunted.

  
The two once again push each other away. But before Cat could react, his hand suddenly felt like something was holding his right wrist up high. His wrist was frozen in place, unable to move. When he finally saw the cause is a transparent neon clock was floating near his wrist. Anyone would immediately notice that it is what was causing his hand’s immobility.

  
“Hold it right there,” Timemaster shouted, clearly the one responsible for Cat Noir’s predicament. He slowly approached, Cat Noir as he tried to break free with his other hand. “That’s the beauty of time, you can’t touch or mess with it,” He was finally close enough to grab his frozen right hand, touching his ring. “I must say this is kind of a show stopper, or should I say… a time stopper?” Timemaster said with a chuckle.

  
“Yeah, and it’s about time someone gave you the boot!” Cat Noir yelled. Kicking Timemaster square in the face, sending him flying across the block, causing the neon clock over his wrist to wear off, allowing him to move it again. “Cataclysm!” he yelled touching the ground, causing it to collapse causing both himself and Timemaster to fall under. Timemaster was still recovering from his kick in the face when he fell through the ground, hitting the sewer pavement flat on his face. It took him a while before he finally gathered himself, only to discover Cat Noir got away.

**A few moments later…**

  
Cat Noir was sprinting through the sewers, he had no idea how long it was but upon hearing the final beeping noise in his ring, he realized it had not been more than five minutes. He could’ve sworn it was longer than that. He leaned his back on the sewer wall as the soreness began to sink in as his transformation wore off. His Cat Noir persona faded off and revealed a rather battered and bruised Adrien underneath. Plagg emerged from behind with a genuine look of concern.

  
“Talk about a close call,” Plagg added. “If you weren’t a miraculous user, you’d be dead!”

  
“No need to remind me,” Adrien said painfully. “That neon sign really did a number on me!” He tried to get up, only to be held down by the pain. “AAAAAAHHHH!” He yelled as he faltered and fell face down on the floor.

  
“Whoa, Adrien,” Plagg shouted and flew to his side. “You gotta take it easy!”

  
“I can’t afford to play house cat now, Plagg,”

  
“Even Cat Noir has to step back and think of their next move,”

  
“It’s usually Ladybug who does that. Where is she?” 

  
"I finally found you!" A higher pitched voice said Adrien and Plagg looked around searching for the source of the voice.

  
“Who said that?” Adrien asked.

  
“Tikki?” Plagg asked.

  
The red and black kwami quickly approached the two. She appeared to have an anguished look on her face. She gave Plagg a quick hug before approaching Adrien.  
“I wish the circumstances were different but I’m…”  
  
“Ladybug’s kwami…” Adrien said, cutting her off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on Fanfiction.net last year and I'm already writing chapter 17 so expect some quick updates here until caught up.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	2. Timemaster Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ladybug unable to help, Cat Noir is left to his own devices to stop Timemaster.  
> However, one decision may have caused a chain reaction that changes the fate of everyone our heroes hold dear...

Timemaster part 2

“You’re Ladybug’s kwami…” Adrien said cutting her off.

  
Adrien got back up, trying to ignore the pain. He approached the anguished kwami with confusion and worry. 

  
“My name is Tikki, and yes, I am Ladybug’s kwami,” Tikki confirmed in an not to enthusiastic voice.

  
“But why are you here? Where’s Ladybug?”

  
“I’m afraid she won’t help you, we’re on our own,” Tikki concluded.

  
“Wait… You don’t mean…” Adrien said looking up at the surface.

  
“Yes, she was turned into a fossil like the others. Timemaster got to her before she could transform,” Tikki confirmed.

  
“But Ladybug is the only one who can purify the Akuma,” Plagg said, butting in. Then there was a brief silence between before Adrien covered his mouth and slowly turned around.

  
“This is bad…” Adrien muttered.

  
“Tikki, you won’t have the control of the power of the miraculous, you know what that means, right?” Plagg asked.

  
“Yes, I do…” Tikki replied.

  
“What? What are you talking about?” Adrien asked, turning back to them.

  
“Tikki…” Plagg began.

  
“I’m talking about my abilities without the miraculous user. I could fix all the damage done, even reversing the effect on the akumatized victim. But…” Tikki trailed off.

  
“There’s a catch, isn’t there?” Adrien concluded.

  
“Uh-huh…” Tikki confirmed. “The sole purpose of the miraculous is to maintain balance. Light and darkness, creation and destruction, good luck and bad luck go hand in hand. Neither can ever be without the other. As you already know, Plagg has the ability to destroy humanity as we know it.”

  
“Sheesh, thanks for pointing that out,” Plagg said, crossing his arms while looking away.

  
"If that happened, the balance would restore itself and life would begin anew. Of course, Plagg and I managed to learn to condense ourselves in smaller areas throughout the millennia. But the after effects will take over in that area. The same will happen once the energy of creation, the energy of destruction would later return with a vengeance.”

  
“So if you fix everything as you said you could… what would happen exactly?” Adrien asked.

  
"As I said, it will be positive energy at its highest. If I were to fix everything, many random unfortunate events would happen constantly and indiscriminately. Again if one side completely dominates, the other will return to with a vengeance before it balances out again,” Tikki explained.

  
With that, Adrien looked to his side again in contemplation. There was another brief silence before Adrien spoke up again.

  
“So what’s the game plan?” he asked.

  
“If you had seen the footage when Ladybug went against Style Queen, then you know that Ladybug had to balance out Plagg’s Cataclysm with her miraculous Ladybug cure,”  
“Indeed I have,” Adrien confirmed.

  
“Basically, once you expose the Akuma you have to let it expand then I’ll emit my cure power upon Paris before it could do more damage. Then use your Cataclysm to balance it out to prevent those unfortunate events.”

  
“Gotcha,” Adrien affirmed as he gave a piece of camembert cheese to Plagg. “We’re going back in in a minute,” Adrien said to the two kwami.  
  
**Meanwhile… in the Eiffel Tower**

  
“Alright, let’s go over this one more time…” Timemaster said as he paced back and forth on the mid platform of the Eiffel Tower. “How about you tell me where Ladybug and Cat Noir are, and I don’t have to have my way with you, how about it?” He asked, turning to his captives…

  
“I told you, I don’t know. And even if I did, I would never tell you,” Nino responded. As he struggled from his tied position with neon clocks floating near his wrists and feet, rendering him unable to move. Right by his side was Chloe, who was also tied in a similar predicament.

  
“How about you, sweet cheeks?” He asked her, which causes her to emit a light gasp.

  
“As if I’d tell you if I knew!” She shouted while turning away from him. 

  
“Look, I have my reasons to get those miraculous and I know you two have some connection with them!”

  
“Why’s that?”

  
“Starting with you, Chloe Bourgois,” Timemaster threatened while raising her chin with the edge of his scythe, causing Chloe to flinch, “I know you got that Bee Miraculous from someone! Guess you should’ve thought of that before telling everyone you’re Queen Bee!” 

  
“Ladybug dropped it and I pick it up, that’s it! She didn’t even give it to me! So no I have no idea who they are!” Timemaster simply shook his head and began pacing back and forth again.

  
“This is going nowhere,” he muttered as he continued his pacing. He caressed his chin for a minute with a hum as he turned to his left and right, until…, “A-HA,” He made a dash to the bottom where a legion of fossilized police officers are present. He grabbed one of the speakers then quickly reached the top of the tower. “Oh, Cat Noir!” Timemaster shouted in a sing-song tone. “You know the drill, I got your friends hostage, and you surrender!”

  
He raises his hand behind his ear with a rather lively expression on his face, his eyes wide and an open mouth smile as if he’s a little boy expecting a positive answer. But there was silence…

  
“No?” He then jumps back down to his prisoners. “Time’s ticking, Cat Noir!” he shouted as he tweaked the tiny knob on his watch. “Wanna know why they call me Timemaster and not…" he trailed off and his eyes stared aside before speaking again. "Fossil guy, eh?" As he tweaked his watch's little knob, his suit turn snow white, while he relished his prisoners struggling from their bonds to no avail. "Because fossilizing happens years after a creature dies. But what happens when I go backward!?" he shouted and started to walk backward while staying in the same place as he was on a treadmill. Nino and Chloe begin to struggle and moan in a rather sheepish manner as if they’re delirious. The two then started to slowly de-age. “Now or never, Cat Noir… AH!” he shouted in pain as he felt a sharp on his back knocking him off his feet in the middle of his ultimatum. He goes over the edge but he hangs on just in time before falling. It was Cat Noir who used his staff extension again.

  
“You know, life isn’t about going back, it’s about going forward!” shrinking his staff back to its original size. Timemaster flips back up to safety.

  
“Meow!” a childish voice shouted. His eyes widened and they moved towards its source. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped after getting a glimpse of Chloe’s six-year-old self. 

  
“Boy in a kitty suit is funny!” Nino said giggling, apparently unaware of his predicament. Chloe, on the other hand, wasn’t saying anything but actually making cat-noises such as meowing and hissing. 

  
“Oh, Chloe…” 

  
“HAAAA!” Timemaster charged at Cat Noir aiming the tip of his scythe towards his groin. Cat Noir then quickly deflected the blow with his staff and then locked it in place, Timemaster struggled to pull his scythe free.

  
“Can’t touch this!” Cat Noir shouted before kicking Timemaster in the face. “This isn’t a bar fight, have some class,” he said as he prepared to fight again.  
“Why you…” Timemaster muttered as he once again tempered with the little knob on his watch.

  
“The Akuma must be in his watch, gotcha,” Cat Noir muttered as he set his eyes on his target. Timemaster reverted to his original darker look.

  
“”Give me that miraculous, give it to me!” he sneers and punches the ground, releasing a bunch of black smoke, turning the captive Nino and Chloe into fossils.  
“Nooooo!” Cat Noir shouted before evading the smoke. But before Cat Noir could think of his next move, he was suddenly pinned by Timemaster. Cat Noir was once again struggling to break free from his grip.

  
“Now, I’m only gonna ask you once, where’s Ladybug?”

  
“Like I’d tell you!” Cat Noir tries to kick him again but Timemaster dodges it and quickly pins him again.

  
“No seriously, where is she? You’d think she’d be here by now, unless for some reason she can’t come,” Cat Noir’s eyes widened and then let out an unintentional gasp. “Bingo!” he shouted and then slammed him to the ground. “Alright, tough guy,” he said before grabbing Cat Noir by the neck and throw him into the elevator and seal the gate with hardened black dust. “I still need you as my failsafe.” He told Cat Noir. He then once again made his way to the top of the tower.

  
“What are you getting at?” Hawk Moth asked.

  
“Don’t you find it odd that Ladybug hasn’t popped up?”

  
“It is strange, yes, what’s your point?”

  
“Have you seen Cat Noir’s reaction? Chances are she’s among those fossilized!” 

  
“How do you figure it may not be a ruse?”

  
“That’s why I haven’t taken his miraculous. If I’m wrong then I can use him as insurance to lure her out, if I take his miraculous now she may not come out and come up with a counter attack,” Timemaster concluded, causing a grunt from Hawk Moth.

  
"I never figured you as a strategist,"

  
“I’m not stupid you know,”

  
“An undeniably flawed conclusion, but given the circumstances… If Ladybug is indeed one of the fossilized, who could she be?”

  
“I told you before… some comic book knowledge can go a long way…” Timemaster said with a grin.

  
**Meanwhile… in the Eiffel Tower elevator**

  
Cat Noir desperately tries to ram the entrance open, but the hardened dust was too strong. After ramming and kicking the door for a while he was beginning to tire out.  
“I can’t break free,” Cat Noir shouted.

  
“What about the vent?” Tikki suggested.

  
“Sealed shut as well,” Cat Noir replied while kicking the vent again. He then paused for a moment as he panted loudly. He was desperately looking around to find a way out. His frown begins to grow deeper as seconds pass.

  
“Cat Noir, I know what you’re thinking but you can’t use your cataclysm now,”

  
“What other choice do we have? Paris is gonna ghost town if we don’t stop him!” Cat Noir replied going through his hair with his hands. He then raises his hand in and starts to inhale before Tikki suddenly stuck on his back. “Cata… Huh?”

  
“Shh… shh… shh…” Tikki hushed while Cat Noir quieted down, and his panting had subdued. “Breathe Cat Noir, think straight. You can’t use your cataclysm yet, so quiet down and think of an alternative.” Tikki said. Cat Noir closed his eyes and breathed slowly. 

  
“Alright… what’s the game plan?”

  
“I could lend you some of my strength but I can’t give you too much or else I won’t be able to restore Paris to normal. So, you will need to give as much of your own strength, the more I give you, the less likely I’ll be able to use my purification…” Tikki concluded. Cat noir was silent for a moment. He lowered his head and breathed deeply once more.  
"Alright, let's do it!” he affirmed while clenching his fists. With that, Tikki stuck behind Cat Noir again and began to glow. Her red aura began to spread through his body as he begins to struggle in opening the elevator door. “NNNNghhhhh….” Cat Noir struggled as he gave it his all to open the elevator. After a while, only a crack was heard. “I don’t think it’s enough,” I moaned in his struggle.

  
“I can’t give too much. It would be like you used your cataclysm,”

  
“Damn,” Cat muttered. “NNNNNghhhhhh… COME ON!!!” the door cracked once more.

  
“Don’t give up, Ladybug needs you now more than ever,” Tikki pleaded.

  
“Come on Cat, if what Timemaster said was true, he might know where Ladybug is. Gotta get to her before he does!” Cat Noir muttered in his struggle. “NNNNNghhhhhh… NNNNNghhhhhhh… NNNNNNNNNNGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

  
Both gates of the elevator door busted out of place, sending both pieces flying. He stepped out of the elevator, panting deeply like an angry ogre. After a brief second to gather himself he remembered…

  
“Tikki?”

  
“I’m alright,” Tikki reassured struggling to stay afloat but Cat Noir caught her.

  
“I never asked but… what do you eat?”

  
He then went to an abandoned ice cream post where he grabbed some grinded pieces of chocolate chip cookie and gave them to her.  
“Here, just hide here and rest for a bit,” he hid her in the post while petting her. “He must be heading back to Belleville, that’s where this chaos began, follow me later,” with that he went off, leaving Tikki behind. “Hope I’m not too late.”

  
**In Belleville…**

  
“You actually know who Ladybug might be? How so?” Hawk Moth asked.

  
“Think about it, the superhero always hides from the rest of the confusion for them to transform into their alter ego. And do you remember a specific girl who was hiding?”  
“You don’t mean…”

  
“BINGO!!! That pig-tail cutesy I caught hiding? Think about it, she was hiding away from the rest and she was just standing there, I bet she was about to transform,” Timemaster concluded.

  
“I’m not convinced. Are you really risking Cat Noir to escape just for that?” Hawk Moth asked.

  
“There’s only one way to know for sure,” Timemaster affirmed.

  
Timemaster then searched relentlessly, trying to remember where he caught the girl off guard. He searched around Belleville, jumping rooftop to rooftop. Trying to remember the building where he had caught his hiding victim off guard.

  
“Here, buggy, buggy, here bug,” he taunted as he searched around his fossilized victims. He eventually made his way to one of the taller rooftops in Belleville and looked around. He finally a large hole on the wall of a building where the bus was parked. There she was, the shocked and surprised expression on her fossilized face. He grinned and makes his leap towards her. “THERE YOU ARE! Ugh!” he yelled as he was abruptly pushed off course while midair by none other Cat Noir. The two landed hard on the street pavement and began to roll. The two stopped and attempt to get on their feet.

  
“Sorry, Mr. Grim, but you’re not getting to my lady,” he gathered himself and prepared for battle.

  
“You should’ve taken his miraculous when you had the chance!” Hawk Moth yelled. Timemaster sneered in response.

  
“STOP TALKING!” Timemaster shouted pointing at his head, “No matter, I already know who Ladybug is!”

  
“Oh, I’m not worried, ‘cause you won’t remember a thing when this is all said and done,” Cat Noir said as he span his staff.

  
“No mercy this time. Say goodbye to your miraculous!” Timemaster shouted as he stomped his scythe tip on the ground.

  
“Bring it!” Cat Noir said with a ready grin. Crouching in a rather feral position, like a wild animal.

  
The two went headlong at each other with their respective weapons. Then they went all out on quick attacks, attacking and blocking each other at white knuckle speed. They then jumped away from each other and Timemaster started to throw the flat neon clocks at Cat Noir which he dodged effortlessly. He made a break for the small shops in the street market for cover, anticipating Timemaster to resort to the fossilization projectiles. In a long aisle of vegetables, he hid in one side, Timemaster had then lost sight of him.

  
“Grrrr… Stupid cat! WHERE IS HE!” he yelled as he searched around. Cat Noir was still hidden on the other extreme of the outdoor vegetable aisle. Timemaster was taking a few more steps to the other vertical side of the aisle.

  
“Come on…” Cat Noir whispered as he observed Timemaster searching around. “Come on…” he repeated with a slightly elevated tension. When Timemaster was finally in position, Cat Noir smirked and emerged from the other end of the aisle.

  
“Yo, reaper!” Cat Noir shouted, getting Timemaster’s attention.

  
“Huh?”

  
With a shout, he kicked the aisle with all his might that the aisle nailed Timemaster. In a matter of seconds, the aisle took him across the neighborhood, pinning him to a graffiti wall. He appeared to be unconscious and Cat Noir made a break for it to tear off his watch. As he desperately clutched the watch, trying to break it without using his cataclysm, Timemaster quickly regained consciousness and punched Cat Noir away and pushed the end of the market aisle off him. The two then ready their weapons and charged once again. Their weapons locked on each other and they stared at each other in the eye.

  
“Nice try,” Timemaster teased. 

  
“I’m not done yet,” Cat Noir retorted.

  
Then they raised their weapons and clash once last time. With a thunderous clap, their weapons broke in pieces. The scythe blade went flipping up landing with the edge nailing a rooftop. Both men unarmed, stood in shock of what had happened. They were both distracted by their respective weapons are no more, but quickly shifted their focus back at each other. The two were slightly panting. There was then an unsettling silence among the two. Then the two just circled each other.

  
“I guess we’re settling this the old-fashioned way,”

  
“Guess so, you and me, mano a mano,” Cat Noir made his fists, and made a traditional old school boxing stance.

  
Timemaster had a rawer and more modern street like approach at his stance. More like an experienced street brawler rather than someone fighting for the first time. The two charged at each other once again, throwing a barrage of punches at each other at an even faster pace than earlier. Both were desperate to land a blow at the other. They seem to have gained even more momentum without their weapons. From what started as a superhero fight one might expect in comic books had turned into a bare-fisted street brawl. Neither appear to have much experience with hand to hand combat, they both clearly developed raw strength thanks to their respective sources of power. While Timemaster lands more powerful blows, Cat Noir had speed on his side as he dodged more than he struck.

  
“Stop moving!” Timemaster shouted as he resumed his barrage.

  
“What’s wrong? Can’t land a purrfect blow?” Cat Noir taunted as he dodged his opponent’s blow with grace.

  
“GRRRR! I’ll show you purrfect!” Timemaster growled as he threw another hard punch. Cat Noir quickly responded in kind. Both fists clashed with each other, causing the floor underneath them to crack. Timemaster charged another attack. “Let’s end this,” he said as he finally landed a blow at Cat Noir causing him to fly off spinning horizontally and land hard on the floor. 

  
Timemaster then leaped to deliver the final blow to the face, only for Cat Noir to dodge it at the last moment, creating a hole on the floor. Cat Noir then returned with a vengeance, catching his opponent off guard and landed a barrage of successful blows at him. Timemaster was completely unable to react as he received the painful wave of fists that were coming so fast, he couldn’t block or fight back. Cat Noir concluded his barrage with an uppercut, knocking Timemaster off his feet and landing hard on the floor, causing a crater. 

  
“Well, had enough? Cat Noir shouted.

  
Timemaster didn’t respond. Cat Noir walked towards him, he grabbed his right wrist and once again attempts to tear off his watch. But before he could try to pull off his watch, Timemaster reacted spontaneously and threw one of his flat neon clocks at Cat Noir. Sending him flying to a nearby wall. Timemaster managed to hit Cat Noir’s right wrist, freezing it in its place.

  
"No!" Cat Noir yelled as he used his other hand in an attempt to break it free, but to no avail. Timemaster approached him, grinning as he savored the moment. Cat Noir tried to kick him off again, but Timemaster shot neon clocks on both his legs, freezing them into place. 

  
“Not this time! Heh, looks like time wasn’t on your side,” Timemaster taunted.

  
“Ugh, and you thought my puns were bad,” Cat Noir retorted. Timemaster then throws another neon clock at his other wrist. Cat Noir tried to dodge it but it his elbow in its place, freeing it in place as well. He approaches Cat noir and grabs his right wrist to snatch his miraculous. The two struggle with each other as Cat Noir resisted from Timemaster taking off his ring. Cat Noir tried to reach out for Timemaster’s watch but with his elbow bound by the neon clock, he could only barely touch it with his long fingernail. Just then, Timemaster grabs ahold of his right with both of his as he's attempting to snatch the miraculous from his finger. 

  
Meanwhile, Tikki was on her way to the area, searching for the two and where they’re fighting. She finally caught a glimpse of where they’re fighting and noticed Cat Noir’s situation.

  
“CAT NOIR, NOOO!!!” Tikki yelled as she flew towards them.

  
“Cataclysm,” Cat Noir whispered as he touched Timemaster’s watch with his fingernail again. 

  
“*Gasp* NOOOOOOOO!!!” Timemaster yelled as his watch disintegrated, releasing the black butterfly. There was nothing Cat Noir could do now as he helplessly saw the Akuma elevate up in the air, ready to multiply. The Akuma went on its way to the air…

  
“Cat Noir!” Tikki yelled as she approached where he stood. Cat Noir looked her as she appeared to have recovered her energy to do the cure. She didn’t look too pleased, however… “Do you realize what you’ve done!?” She yelled.

  
“What was the alternative?” Cat Noir retorted. “Let him take our miraculous and give them to Hawk Moth, or purify Paris with your cure and take our chances with the rebalancing?”

  
“But…” Tikki began, but before she could begin to speak the Akuma had started to multiply, engulfing Paris in darkness.  
“No time, we have to do this now,” Cat Noir urged.

  
“But… Adrie…,” Tikki was cut off as Cat Noir grabbed her and made his back to the Eiffel Tower. 

  
"Too late, we have to do this!" Cat Noir shouted as he rushed up the tower while avoiding the replicated akumas. 

  
“Adrien…” Tikki muttered in defeat, looking down within Cat Noir’s grasp. There was no choice, they had no choice. The akumas were starting to take over people. Unlike last time when the victims turned into giant mindless golems, people were becoming very intelligent time manipulators. With that many people with such ability, the result could only be disastrous, he had to hurry.

  
Upon reaching the Eiffel Tower, he looked up and briefly had a hard making out the tip due to the darkness caused by the multiplying akumas.

  
“Ready for this, Tikki?”

  
“What choice do we have?” She answered in a very solemn manner as she mounted on Cat Noir’s shoulder. 

  
He rushed to one of the corners of the tower and free ran his way to the top. Once he made the top, he leaped from one spot to another as he finally made his way to the tip. Tikki then made her way through his arm. Once, he reached the tip, he jumped as high as he could and reached his right hand up as if he was throwing Tikki up in the air.  
“Tikki, NOW!” Cat Noir shouted as she emitted her power. 

  
With light coming out of her mouth and both eyes, a large burst of red and pink aura engulfs all over Paris. Every victim, every building and every damage in any way shape or form had been rectified. The sky was starting to clear up, reverting to its sunny blue. Citizens were looking around, confused, not realizing what had transpired. All of the black butterflies became white and there was a spectacle of white butterflies all over Paris, becoming a sight to behold. On the top balcony of the tower, Cat Noir observed the cleansing from above. He finally, gets a glimpse of who Timemaster was…

  
“Rigby?” He asked himself.

  
“Do you know him?” Tikki asked. Cat Noir sighed, looking down. “Isn’t her Mr. Quintel’s friend he lives with?”

  
“I lied to the class about him… He’s my therapist. Ever since my mom was gone, I begged him to either spend time with me or let me go to a public school and to stop sheltering me as he always did. But no, the first thing he did is hire a therapist,” He said with a hint of disgust. “Oh, don’t get me wrong, he’s actually pretty cool. Sometimes I wonder if he’s even a therapist, he kind of lazy and pretty snarky. He understood my plight but he couldn’t do anything about it…” Tikki was silent for a moment before changing the topic.

  
“Adrien, you do realize you did not use your cataclysm when we needed it…”

  
“I know, and I’m willing to take responsibility for whatever repercussions this may cause,”

  
“Let’s hope for the best,” Tikki concluded as she’s about to fly away. Presumably to return to Ladybug, who should be back to normal by now. She paused then looked back at Cat Noir and said, “Good luck, Adrien,” with that, she was off. Cat Noir sighed as he lowered his head and scratched the back of his neck.  
“I screwed up, only time will tell how much…”

  
“Chat Noir?” he heard a familiar voice behind him, interrupting his thoughts. He turned to the source to see a restored Nino and Chloe.

  
“Well look what the cat dragged in,” Cat Noir said back to his goofy side.

  
“Well thanks for saving our skins, Cat Noir?” Nino said. “I’m pretty sure Chloe is grateful too.” He concluded, motioning at Chloe. Chloe rolled her eyes, causing Cat Noir to raise an eyebrow.

  
“Yeah, you expect me to believe you’re the one who saved us? Where’s Ladybug!” Chloe chastised, only earning her a slap in the head from Nino.

  
“I’m sorry, what was that?” Cat noir asked, putting his hand behind his ear. Chloe frowned at Nino for a moment before turning back to Cat Noir, who raised an eyebrow again but not removing his hand from his ear nor the grin off his face. Surprisingly, she simply hugged herself and looked down with a sad face, as is she just received a scold from her mother. Cat noir took note at that…

  
“Oh, Chloe…” Cat Noir began when Chloe finally spoke.

  
“Thank you, Cat Noir,” Chloe finally said. Her sad expression was changed to a smile, albeit a sad one.

  
“Chloe…”

  
“Yeah, bet the new are going to go wild with you actually saving the day for once,” Nino said nervously.

  
Yeah, I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Cat Noir said, considering the situation. Only then his ring bleeped. “Take care, I’m off,” he departed with a salute.

  
**Hawk Moth's Lair**

  
“Hmm… Maybe I got something out of this, after all.” He pondered with newly found encouragement, as his observatory closed off.

  
**Meanwhile…**

  
Back in Belleville, the kids who were previously been fossilized were gathering themselves and each other after the ruckus. Alya, Alix, and the others have gathered themselves and made sure everyone is alright. Elsewhere there was someone probably more confused than anyone in the area right now.

  
“Tikki? Tikki, where are you?” Marinette was looking around the area where she was previously in her petrified state. She stepped out of the building where everyone was smiling and hugging each other in relief. She looked up again, and to her relief, the small red kwami was spotted and motioned Marinette into following her to a small discrete alley. Once she reached the kwami, she landed on her hands and cuddled each other. “Tikki!” she greeted with glee.

  
“Marinette! I’m so glad you’re ok!” Tikki greeted as she cuddled, the two then finally stared at each other with Marinette clearly confused.

  
“What happened? Last thing I remember about to transform when…” Marinette began, she paused for a second before gasping while clasping a hand on her cheek. “The Akuma! Where is he?” she asked as she frantically looked around.

  
“Calm down, Marinette, it’s gone,”

  
“It is? Cat noir did it? Is it safe?”

  
“Yes, it’s safe, at least for now…” the kwami sounded troubled at the last part.

  
“What do you mean, Tikki?”

  
“I have to explain a few things, Marinette,” Tikki began. “But we’ll discuss this later, I think you missed meeting someone…”

  
**Later…**

  
The students were on the bus on their way back to school after the whole incident. The students were casually chatting away. Mordecai was asking the student if this was commonplace.

  
"Oh yeah, Ladybug and Cat Noir always save the day and every damage is repaired when it's all over," Alya replied casually while looking back at Marinette who was with Adrien. 

  
“I don’t know… What if something goes wrong…?”

  
“Seriously? A neon sign fell on top of you?” Nino asked, cutting Mordecai off from his question.

  
"Yeah, I thought I was hiding but it turns out he knew I was there," Adrien explained while playing his civilian persona. "Luckily, that healing thing Ladybug always does heal my injuries," he concluded while rubbing his arms where they were previously injured. He then turned to Marinette. “By the way, I’m sorry we didn’t get the chance for that date…”

  
“Yeah, it’s a real bummer…” Marinette said in lament.

  
“That’s an understatement,” Alya added in, rolling he

r eyes. “On top of that, I’m completely blank on what happened today. I got nothing for my ladyblog.” Adrien ust rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Marinette.  
“Anyway, how about this weekend?” Adrien suggested. 

  
“Huh? Really?” Marinette asked with her eyes lighting up at him. Adrien just chuckled.

  
“Why not? We got some interesting stuff to discuss,”

  
“Interesting…Stuff…?”

  
“Yeah, the Chinese scrolls we found on the marketplace?” With that Marinette’s heart sank. Her eyes were covered by a black and blue shade. “You okay, Marinette?” he asked, causing Alya to facepalm. Mordecai decided to break the ice.

  
“Anyway, I gotta get back to Rigby and see if he’s alright,”

  
“The victim… wasn’t he your friend, Mordecai?” Nino asked.

  
“Yeah, turns out he was fired,”

  
“Oh, father…” Adrien thought…

  
“Anyway, he said to meet up in our apartment,” he concluded.

  
“Umm... So, what do you say, Marinette?” Adrien asked rubbing the back of his head, turning back at her. Tikki nudged Marinette from inside her purse, snapping her out of her trance.

  
“Oh, I uh… Sure,” she replied smiling.

  
**Later…**

  
Back in the Agreste manor, Adrien sits on his bed in contemplation on what had happened that day. 

  
“So what’s your take on this, kid?” Plagg asked.

  
“Father fires Rigby for no real reason, then he’s akumatized. The timing was too perfect.” Adrien concluded.

  
“Adrien, I’ll back you up whatever you do but this will change everything!” Plagg warned.

  
“I know,” Adrien replied. “I just need a little more time… I need more information to see if my suspicions are correct,” he concluded.

  
“By the way…” Plagg began. “Did you really asked Marinette out?”

  
“Yeah, I guess I did,”

  
“But kid, if you’re really doing this why asking her out? You’ll break her heart,” Plagg pointed out.

  
“She’s been crushing on me since I started sharing her class and I’ve been turning a blind eye because I didn’t have the guts to turn her down,” Adrien answered.

  
“So, you knew about her feelings for you,” Plagg realized. “And you think asking her out now would make things easier?” Adrien sighed in response and laid back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

  
“I don’t know. If I do this, she may never see me again. I want to give her something to remember me by. She deserves that much,” he replied. “I can only hope she can move on, find someone else and live a happy life.”

  
**Meanwhile…**

  
Marinette is lying in her bed, looking up at the ceiling as Tikki finished telling her what had happened.

  
“I see, so Cat Noir had no choice but to use cataclysm at that point of else Hawk Moth would have taken our miraculous. If Timemaster already knew who I was.”

  
“Thankfully, he doesn’t remember anything, so it shouldn’t be a problem,” Tikki reassured.

  
“That’s not what I’m worried about…,” Marinette inquired.

  
“You mean my unfiltered cure?” Tikki asked, as she also told her the ramifications of using such power. “Good things will come up with it now but terrible things will indeed follow, are you mad at him?” she asked, Marinette shook her head.

  
“No, I’m actually proud of him,” Marinette replied. “He had to make a tough choice and took the more preferable one. I probably would’ve done the same thing,” she admitted.  
“Marinette…” Tikki began.

  
“Mmm-hmm?” 

  
“You should know that the weight of your actions as Ladybug will carry over your civilian life until the very end. The same will be for Cat Noir, so whatever happens, it will be on his shoulders,” Tikki explained. “Would you be willing to carry such a burden?” she asked. Marinette didn’t answer and simply just went back to stare back at the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	3. Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes are now facing the consequences of Cat's decision in his fight against Timemaster.  
> The Port de Bir-Hakiem bridge had collapsed and our heroes are being pushed to the limit, with only a matter of time before any of these incidents would a twist of fate befall them all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, for those who haven’t figured it out; Mordecai and Rigby are human versions of the two lead characters from “Regular Show.” When I bring characters that are not in the show, I tend to use crossover characters as I best define them.  
> Finally, props who got the Netflix “Castlevania” reference in the previous chapter.  
> Enjoy the chapter.

Before The Storm

  
Day has dawned in Paris. Just across the street of the Place de Vosques Park, there’s a humble looking apartment complex. At the top floor, one such apartment was inhabited by two young men who appear to be in their early twenties. They were lying on their respective bed until one of them, the taller and paler of the two began to stir and rise from his bed. He rubs his eyes and yawns as he gathers himself for the day. 

  
“Alright Dude, time to get up,” he said.

  
“Hmmm…” the other one still in bed just moaned with a pillow over his head.

  
“Come on, Rigby,” he enticed in a slightly sterner manner.

  
“Hmmmmaaaa…” Rigby yawned as he too began to rise from his bed. His brown hair was a lot messier than his friends.  
“Come on, we still gotta make the appeal for Agreste to give your job back,”

  
“Truth be told, I just want to talk to Adrien…” Rigby confirmed. Raising from his bed, making his way to the bathroom.

  
“Yeah, I met him in class the other day. Cool kid,” Mordecai said.

  
"I know right? But at the same time, the poor kid is troubled… I get the feeling something is coming,” Rigby said while rubbing his shoulder. “I don’t think he’s…”

  
“You really wanna help him, huh?” Mordecai said as he padded Rigby’s shoulder.

  
“What can I say? I got a soft spot for the kid,” Rigby confirmed as he got ready. He stopped and got serious for a moment. “It was for the money at first, and to be here in France, but I really wanna help him…”

  
“I know what you mean,” Mordecai affirmed. “Now come on, we got an icebox to pick," Mordecai said.

  
“Now you’re talking! Agreste’s going down!”

  
“You said it!”

  
“Whoooooooooo!” the two celebrated. The two spinning as they left the bedroom.  
  
**Later at the Agreste Manor**

  
Gabriel was looking rather focused on his monitor’s screen. He was looking at pictures of Marinette and Ladybug side by side. He had spent hours comparing the two figures, clasping his hands together with fingers intertwined. He squinted for a bit, which was actually the not the first time he’s done so now. Throughout the whole day, all he could think about was what he learned from the Timemaster incident and if what he gathered had any real value to his goal. 

  
“The girl who already received many accolades in design, including my own fashion shows for her hat, an album cover, even actual praise from Audrey Bougious who’s known for criticizing anything that isn’t hers. All before her sixteenth birthday. For such achievements for such a young age could only be the work of the Ladybug miraculous according to its abilities and benefits described in that book,” He whispered to himself. He zoomed the image into Marinette’s ears, they were indeed decorated by dark spot earrings. Gabriel sighed. “This only supports my theory… Then again this may be another red herring like when I foolishly believed Adrien could ever be Cat Noir," he concluded. With another sigh, he removed his glasses and rubbed the drowsiness out of his eyes. Am I really onto Ladybug? Or am I stalking an innocent bystander? Is this another dead end…?”

  
Before he could ponder any further, his intercom buzzed as Nathalie spoke.

  
“Gabriel,” Nathalie spoke at a rather casual manner rather than her usual professional tone.

  
“Yes, Nathalie?” Gabriel replied.

  
“Rigby kicked the door and he’s headed your way,” Nathalie replied, “He seems furious,”

  
With that, his office door bursts open as Rigby and his friend walked straight to Gabriel’s desk and slammed his fists on it. Gabriel quickly burst out of his chair with his hands making a fist and huff.

  
“What is the meaning of this?” Gabriel demanded.

  
“I think you and I have something to discuss, Agreste," Rigby replied, "You do know that what you did was illegal and that I had the right to find a way to stay in Paris and you had no say in how when and when not to leave!" Rigby said Gabriel had to come up with an excuse and fast.

  
"I realize that I suppose you're going to demand your job back," 

  
“You’re damn right, I am, so how about it? Either this or we take this to trial,” Rigby threatened. Gabriel stared at Rigby’s eyes attentively, he then took a deep breath and sat back down. He intertwined his fingers and spoke.

  
"Answer me this, what is it that you're so intent on retaining your position? Is it because Adrien has taken a liking of you?" he asked. "What kind of relationship do you really have with him?" Rigby looked down for a moment in contemplation of Gabriel's question. 

  
“First time I saw him…" Rigby began. He paused for a moment to choose his words carefully. "All I know is that he just needed a friend and a good therapist knows that friendship can go a long way for his upbringing. You don't even have to be a psychologist to know that," he answered.

  
“Has he ever talked to you about his friends at school?” Gabriel asked.

  
“Yeah, he keeps talking about his friend Nino, the one you kicked out,” Rigby answered, causing Gabriel to flinch. “Oh, and that girl he said that had been crushing over him.”  
“Oh?” Gabriel muttered. Only then, Mordecai rubbed his chin and butted in.

  
"Come to think of it, back in our field trip last week, the two were really into some old Chinese scroll they found there,” he added.

  
"You mean in the Chinatown section of Bellville?" Gabriel asked as if about to rise from his desk. 

  
"Yeah, something about making a person by some magic. Like alchemy? Is that the right word?" Mordecai continued, while Gabriel’s eyed widened.

  
“And she asked Adrien to interpret it for her,” Gabriel asked.

  
“That’s right, but maybe…”

  
“Congratulations, Rigby, you’re rehired,” Gabriel said as he sat back down. They all then stopped talking and stared at him. For a full minute, the three were in complete silence until…

  
“Wait, what…?” 

  
“You want your job back, you’re getting your wish,” Gabriel simply said.

**Later…**

  
The two were leaving the Agreste manor. The two men were leaving the manor with their eyebrows raised. The two were walking out rather slowly until they reached the park back home and sat on a bench.

  
“Heh, that was easy,” Rigby said, breaking the ice.

  
“Yeah, a little too easy…” Mordecai agreed. “Like there was no real reason to fire you.”

  
“Yeah, like he had an ulterior motive to fire me,” Rigby concluded.

  
“Do you think he fired you just be a jerk, to troll you?” Mordecai asked. Leading Rigby to raise an eyebrow and rub his chin.

  
“Nah, I don’t think that’s his style,” Rigby replied.

Meanwhile back at the Agreste Manor…

  
“These two are onto me,” Gabriel said as he stared out the window while the two young men left.

  
“What is your conclusion, sir?” Nathalie asked while she stood behind him.

  
“I might as well have found a clue,” Gabriel replied with a grin.

  
“Do you really think this Dupain-Cheng girl is Ladybug? For all we know, her fascination with the scroll may be pure curiosity. Also, Rigby’s logic may be just an overactive imagination coming from children’s literature.”

  
"I've looked into her file, Nathalie, thanks to our moles, all these honors and achievements, as well as being her class representative, it all began after Ladybug made her first appearance." 

  
“The timing is too perfect,” Nathalie added in, putting the pieces together.

  
“I know it's a long shot but we have to look into it," Gabriel concluded. "It's better than nothing, I’ve gotten too far to stop now. If there is a slight chance that she’s Ladybug, I must look into it and if she is, I will finally gain an advantage.”

  
With that, Gabriel walked back to his office. Nathalie stared back at his where he left. Once the door shut, she looked down for a moment before looking out the window for another moment. With a sigh, she finally muttered to herself…

  
“The end is nigh…”

**TVi News**

  
A smiling Nadja Chamack holds a microphone and stared at the camera as she stands in front of a large building. The entrance is crawling with families of children and parents who all seem overjoyed. 

  
“This is Nadja Chamack, reporting live at the Paris City Children’s Hospital, merely one of the many spots of where out of the blue has been a miraculous spike in patient recoveries even those who were once believed to be beyond saving. For those who don’t know; ever since the Timemaster incident triggered an apparently more powerful version of Ladybug's power of healing. While we don't know the full details, it seems like Ladybug's healing aura swept all over Paris. People from hospitals are healing all over town, money and resources for charity are at an all-time high. As we see behind me, every single patient that had been hospitalized has miraculously healed and leaving the hospital to be taken home by their parents. It is all thanks to the aforementioned aura.” 

  
The screen cuts to the aura blast that swept all over Paris, causing everything to be cleansed and repaired and thousands of white butterflies spreading all over.

  
“Ladybug’s power had a much bigger impact than it had ever before.”

  
The screen then has cut to footage from cat Noir’s fight against Timemaster.

  
“We know very little of what had really caused this phenomenon. The only actual clue we have is this footage with Cat Noir facing off against the aforementioned villain.

Adding to the mystery is that Ladybug is nowhere to be seen in this footage.”

  
The screen cuts back to Nadja in the Hospital.

  
“Our investigators are still looking into what had happened on that day, but it seems that the effects have made wonders to the citizens all over Pa—”

Nadja was cut off as she pressed her ear with her hand.

  
“Yes? Yes…?”

  
She regained her composure and looked back at the camera.

  
“We just received reports of another unexpected mass collision. This time is a cruise ship pile up under the Pont de Bir-Hakeim. Apparently, the waves have raised to an unprecedented high as the boats were forcefully carried over to the bridge from as far as 200 kilometers away, all piling up under the Bir-Hakeim bridge. While Ladybug and Cat Noir, are doing everything in their power to maintain order, chaos is leaking out, and… WHOA!!!”

  
An even bigger cruise boat comes in flying, crashing in the bridge. The two halves of the bridge fall into the water causing the electricity to spread in the water. Anyone falling in that water is lethal.

  
“For those who don’t know, for these last few days, we've had a series of apparently random incidents. Such as a collapse of one of the towers of the Notre Dame cathedral without explanation the day after the Timemaster incident. Then was a power blackout in the Paris international airport only a few hours later, causing planes to lose control and almost crashing, if not for the efforts of volunteers. Some casualties were even inevitable if not for Ladybug and Cat Noir, as Ladybug’s lucky charm got them out of jams more than once. Wait wha---” 

  
Nadia stammered again when she spotted Alya very close to ground zero, holding up her cell phone.  
“What the… is this girl out of her mind!”

**Pont de Bir-Hakeim**

  
Alya had been having a field day… or week with her Ladyblog as she tried to capture as much as she could as random freak accidents and collisions of great scale have been occurring at a massive scale.

  
“This is pure madness I tell you!” Alya yelled at her phone. “And I though Hawkmoth was the biggest threat in Paris but it seems so many of these big crashes will be the death of Ladybug and Cat Noir!” she said right before capturing them with her screen panting as they saved as many people as they could. “Speaking of which…”

  
“LUCKY CHARM!” Ladybug shouts as her yoyo span above her, turning into an unrealistically large inflating raft falling over them. That thing was big enough to carry the entire  
“Look out!” Cat Noir shouted as he pushed Ladybug out of harm’s way, with the raft landed hard of the port’s pavement. He then looked back at the giant raft. “Lucky charm, as if! That thing is big enough to crush every bone in your body!”

  
“Finally, something we can use…Except, that thing was supposed to hit the water!” Ladybug yelled in frustration as she kicked it. “Ow! For something with just air inside, it sure it’s hard!” She yelled as she held her foot.

  
“Ladybug!” Cat Noir said, “I know you're frustrated, I am too, but you gotta keep your cool,” he prompted while grabbing her shoulders. The two breathed together as they calmed down. With citizens screaming snapping them back to reality, Cat Noir took action; “Come on, help me push this.”

  
The two made their effort to move the gigantic raft, but it was heavier than they thought. Alya, who was watching from afar was still recording. She could see the struggle of her heroes and she noticed the people still stranded on the blacked-out cruise boats and the water was electrified, making it too dangerous to leave the boat themselves even in lifeboats. Not to mention those who were stuck in the tangled boat that were stuck under the bridge rubble. Alya switched her phone to selfie mode and kept recording.  
“Look, I know I’m not a superhero, but when push comes to shove, a citizen can help out,” Alya tuned off her phone and put it in her pocket. She dashed towards the struggling heroes and she herself began to push the raft. 

  
“Alya?” Ladybug blurted out.

  
“You think I’m just gonna sit by and twirl my thumbs?”

  
“I wish we could bring you the Fox Miraculous right now,” Ladybug added.

  
“Fox miraculous? Wait, you’re Rena Rouge?” Cat Noir asked, wide-eyed." 

  
“Not the time, Cat Noir!” Ladybug shouted as she pushed.

  
“Oh, right!” Cat Noir affirmed. The three pushed but in minutes, but they only moved the massive raft a few inches with the other end barely getting into the water. “Alright, it seems that it's not affected by the electricity in the water."

  
“It’s hopeless! We can’t move this thing!” Alya shouted. Just then, police officers stepped in to help push the inflatable raft.

  
“You got guts, kid,” the officer said, “And here I thought you were just here for the clicks, you may be a superhero like your idols here,” he concluded. Alya just gave a knowing grin at that.

  
“Come on, Rigby! We gotta help out!” They heard another voice as tow new yet now familiar faces stepped in to help.

  
“Mordecai?” Ladybug blurted.

  
“Rigby?” Cat Noir muttered.

  
“You guys know them?” Alya asked.

  
“Less talky, more pushy!” Rigby shouted as they all pushed.

  
Other officers began gathering around to help. More and more civilians gathered to push the surprisingly heavy inflated raft. The raft began to move quickly enough to get it to the water on time. Remembering that there’re still people trapped under the cruise boats under the bridge, Ladybug took note of it and decided she was needed as well.  
“Cat Noir, I still have to help the people under the rubble, I’ll leave things here up to you,” Ladybug affirmed.

  
“Go for it, My Lady,” Cat Noir consented.

  
With that, Ladybug jumped off to the rubble. With her enhanced strength, she lifted the pieces of rubble as quickly as she could.

  
“Oh, thank you, Ladybug,” the helpless citizen said as he accepted her hand. She then began to carry him to safety. She made a long trip from the rubble to safety.   
When she finally reached the pavement, she saw that the raft was in the water she saw that the raft was ready to move towards the rubble, near enough to help those citizens. The citizens who helped out are all waving at her, letting her know that is all ready, among them, Alya was giving her the thumbs up. She then dropped the citizen on his feet on the pavement.

  
“Go, get out of here,” she commanded. She turned again and saw Cat Noir in the rubble, lifting off the pieces of the collapsed bridge. She swung on in to join him. “How are things going, Cat Noir?” she asked. As if on cue, the destroyed boats that are keeping the citizens alive cracked, causing them to panic.

  
“We gotta get them to the raft, stat!” 

  
“I can carry two at the time, but we really have to be careful with these trips,” Ladybug pondered.

  
“NO TIME!” Cat Noir yelled as he grabbed a woman by the hand and threw her towards the river, landing safely on the raft.

  
“Are you crazy?” Ladybug scolded. “She could’ve hit the water!”

  
“It’s the fastest way!” Cat Noir retorted as he threw another citizen to the raft, bouncing safely there as well. “Unless you got a better idea, we gotta get these people to safety!”

He concluded while throwing another citizen to safety. Ladybug looked back and forth…

  
“Damn,” Ladybug muttered as she did the same. Once there were more than a few in the raft safely, she got as near the raft as she could. “Everyone, please ensure that no one falls off the raft!" With that, she knew it was going to be a long day.

  
Once they got the people out of the rubble, they could finally focus on the electrified bridge without endangering the people. Cat Noir could finally destroy the power connection to the bridge with his cataclysm to stop the electric current on the water. Thus, making it safer for the people to row to safety. 

  
“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” The raft had to be deflated for Ladybug to throw in the air for the miraculous cure to take effect, thus once again repairing all damages.   
“Cooooooool…,” Mordecai and Rigby said in a trance as they witness the process of falling pieces lifting up and stick back into place.

  
“I know, right?” Alya said with a grin, recording the whole thing with her phone. Everything was in check; the people were safe and everyone waved at the two heroes.  
"Pound it!" they shouted as they bumped fist. These few seconds were a real spectacle to the people as the silhouettes bumped fists with the sunset behind them. After a few moments of observing them. Their respective miraculous beeped, signaling their imminent return to civilian form. Ladybug waved back at the crowd before heading off. But before she could do so, she’s stopped by Cat Noir when she grabbed her by the shoulder.

  
“Could you meet me tonight in the tower?” He asked. She nodded.

  
"Sure," and with that, she swung out with her yoyo.

  
**Back with TVi**

  
It seems like Ladybug and Cat Noir had once again pulled through. However, these freak accidents have become considerably more frequent since the Timemaster incident, which leads to the enhanced miraculous ladybug spell, which had led to these miraculous recoveries in the hospitals I myself had reported earlier today. Without any Akuma victims involved, it is natural to assume that Hawk Moth wasn’t behind the incidents. Is there some sort of entity that we may not be aware of? All I can say for sure is that Ladybug and Cat Noir will fight tooth and nail to protect us the best way they can. Only time will tell what’s in store for our heroes… This is Nadja Chamack, signing out.

  
**Marinette’s bedroom**

  
Ladybug came down from the trapdoor into her room. Right then and there, she transformed back and Tikki fell into her hands, exhausted. She was panting like crazy, earning a very concerned look from Marinette. 

  
“Tikki… We can’t go on like this…,” Marinette said offering a cookie.

  
“I know,” Tikki agreed, accepting the cookie.

  
“That was the tenth time in three days that I had to use the miraculous ladybug cure,” Marinette pondered. “Is this what you referred to? The dangers of using the cure without me?”

  
“It’s all about balance, Marinette. That’s why I needed Cat Noir’s cataclysm when I used the cure,” Tikki confirmed.

  
“Tikki, I’m worried… I know you’ve been around before the European continent was even a thing but… Kwami’s can die of exhaustion too, right?” 

  
“We were created by alchemy and magic which is how we are bound to our miraculous,” Tikki began, “But we’re living creatures too. We may not age, but we may still die from illness or getting killed.”

  
“Alchemy? You mean like the scroll we saw with Adrien the other day?”

  
“No, that scroll discusses the creation of human beings to become soldiers and possibly miraculous holders,” Tikki replied, “But to create a kwami and a miraculous is considerably rarer and taboo at this time, the writings of such have long been faded into obscurity. To my knowledge, there was not a new miraculous created for centuries. Even I’m in the dark over how to do it.”

  
“Something, that’s been bothering me too, Tikki… Do kwami’s go to heaven?”

  
“Huh?”

  
“I mean, if a human being can be created by alchemy and if kwami’s were created by alchemy, doesn't a soul has been put into question?" Marinette questioned. Tikki opened her mouth but nothing came out, as if she was struggling to speak.

  
“I… I…”

  
And for once, Tikki was at a loss for words.

  
**Meanwhile, at the Agreste Manor**

  
Plagg was once again munching on a camembert cheese, while Adrien was watching the news. There were constant recaps of the random incidents over the past few days. The same had been said more and more as the incidents are piling up. 

  
“Is this what Tikki was talking about…?” Adrien muttered. With a sigh, he turned off the TV. “How are you holding up, Plagg?” he asked.

  
“I can tell you one thing, it’s been literally centuries since we had to use so many cataclysms in such little time,” Plagg replied, swallowing up his last piece of camembert.  
“Hope you get bright, ‘cause we’re meeting Ladybug in a bit,” He answered.

  
“Are you going to share Ladybug that you’re faking your death?”

  
“Only if it’s absolutely necessary, after all, it might compromise my identity,” Adrien deducted.

  
“Touché,” Plagg conceded.

  
“Part of me doesn’t want to do this. After all, I don't know for sure if Father is actually Hawk Moth," Adrien pondered. “I have to know for sure if he is. If he isn’t, I’ll do what I must to make amends…” He trailed off.

  
“And if he is…?” Plagg asked. Adrien hesitated.

  
"That's why I'm doing this," He replied. He then noticed the blue shades of the final stages of the sunset before going completely dark. “It’s almost time to meet.”  
“Ready to go anytime.”

  
“Plagg, Claws Out!”

  
**Later in the Eiffel Tower…**

  
Ladybug landed on top of the tower, only to find Cat Noir already waiting for her there. She couldn't help but roll her eyes with a smirk at the silhouette of her partner as it only paved way for his usual shtick.

  
“Cat Noir,” Ladybug greeted.

  
“Hey, Little Lady. How’re you’re holding up?” Cat Noir asked approaching her as he span his staff before leaning on it.

  
“My kwami is tired up because of what’s been happening, but right now, she's well enough to transform," she answered, trying to sound nonchalant. But Cat just looked down with a sigh as he scratched the back of his head.

  
“I kind of got us in some sort of jam, huh?”

  
“Don’t say that… I know what you had to do, I understand and I’m the one who’s sorry I wasn’t there for you,” She gently said, placing her hand on his shoulder. Cat smiled at her before turning towards the city horizon. Ladybug joined him in the Parisian night view in silence. After a few minutes of savoring the view, Cat broke the ice.

  
“Have you been wondering why I tend to dive first, my lady?”

  
“Huh?”

  
“Whenever a villain pops up, I always attack first, this may seem reckless but have you figure out the real reason I do that?” he elaborated, turning to her. For a second, Ladybug was about to playfully counter him with a sassy remark, but given the seriousness of Cat’s tone, she thought a little harder than that. “It was to protect you…” he concluded.  
“I haven’t given much thought of it, to be honest…”

  
“Well, I think what happened with Timemaster proved my point.”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“Ladybug, you and I both know that you’re the only one who can purify an Akuma once it’s freed,” Cat Noir stated. “Look, I know when to stop and think. I have friends at school who are too quick to jump to conclusions. I try to play the diplomat and keep the peace as best as I can but… even I tend to mess up once in a while…" 

  
“Cat, I…”

  
“They need you more than they need me…”

  
“That’s not true!” Ladybug countered nearing him, raising her voice.

  
“Are you certain? We’re doing everything we can, and until Master Fu can free all the other miraculous, we can’t always ask Rena Rouge and the others for help,” Cat Noir revealed. “With our kwamis exhausted, I don’t know how can we keep this up…” He paused for a moment, he turned his view towards the city and continued; “Timemaster got to you and you couldn’t help. Look where it got us… I mean, remember Style Queen?” he asked.

  
“Yes?”

  
“So, you remember that I couldn’t join you? Yet everything worked out. But what happened when you couldn’t help?”

  
“You’re overthinking it, Cat Noir,” she countered. "Heck, I wouldn't have even won if it wasn't for Plagg. I too made my share of mistakes, believe it or not, I was the cause of some of these people being akumatized. Remember Volpina? That was me! Heck, believe it ir not, I too was targeted by Hawk Moth to be Akumatized, so I too tend to let my emotions get the best of me," Cat Noir closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Ladybug moved in closer and hugged him. “I need you,” she said. Cat’s eyed widened and stared at her.

  
“S-Say that one more time…” Cat inquired. Ladybug then rested her head on his shoulder.

  
“I need you. After all, you still defeated Timemaster and even though you couldn’t balance the cure, all those terminally ill people you cured. Many were dying in those hospitals and you saved them. I couldn’t have been prouder, Cat.” She assured him. Cat scoffed playfully and chuckled.

  
“Yeah, I totally forgot about these sick people,” Cat Noir said, his voice became more spirited. “Thanks, My Lady.”

  
“Anytime, Kitty.”

  
**A few weeks later…**

  
Mordecai and Rigby were running around with their phone up recording what they witness. They reach the Merry-go-round where they finally caught a glimpse of the heroes jumping around against what appears to be another Cat Noir.

  
“Holy crap, Rigby, are you getting this?”

  
“A Cat Noir impostor? Dude this is so out there!”

  
“Dude, I think they’re heading towards the tower!” Mordecai shouted as they made a break 

  
“Dude, I feel like that kid from ‘Chronicle!’” Rigby chided. Running behind Mordecai.

  
“LUCKY CHARM!” Ladybug’s voice is heard from the distance while emitting a red radiance from the source. Once they reach the commotion, they witness Ladybug and the Cat Noir impostor landing nearby a seafood stand and then witnessed the Cat Noir phony turn into an…

  
“Oyster?”

  
“What?”

  
They then witness Ladybug open the oyster and use her cure to once again repair the damages caused by the incident. The two heroes would greet the victim. The two stared at had what just transpired, after a few moments they then stared at each other for another moment before finally jump in amazement.

  
“Whoa-ho-ho hoa! Did you get that?” Mordecai asked in his own excitement. “We actually recorded actual superheroes in action!” he said shadow boxing.  
“Oh yeah, never mind the fact that the Ladyblog had recorded her powers like a million times," Rigby replied. 

  
“Hey, you know what they say… Nothing beats the real thing!” Mordecai replied while Rigby reviewed the footage. His face went from excitement to confusion.

  
“Ehhh… Wait a minute…” he said while moving around the touch screen.

  
“Hmm? What is it?” Mordecai asked.

  
“That kid didn’t seem to be too grateful…” Rigby replied as Mordecai began to look closer.

  
“Hey that’s Lila Russo,” Mordecai pointed out.

  
“You know her?”

  
"I heard about her. According to Ms. Bustier, everyone seemed to take a liking to her. Except for Marinette who she had less than favorable opinions about her. Which is weird since she always seemed so pure," Mordecai chronicled.

  
"Are you going to teach that class again?"

  
"You bet, Ms. Bustier did say the class wanted me back so she hired me as her assistant," Mordecai replied.

  
“You know it’s really been a while since we actually have villain since the whole Timemaster thing,” Rigby raid while scratching the back of his head.

  
“Yeah but all those random accidents and crashes and all that jazz have been keeping them busy. Speaking of which, it’s actually been a while since we got those freak accidents. Maybe the whole thing blew over,” Mordecai concluded.

  
As if on cue, a street light was falling on top of the two. Rigby quickly took note.

  
“Look out!” he shouted pushing Mordecai out of the way while he let himself fall backward with the momentum as the pole landed between them. Then, out of the blue, the ground began to crack rather violently as if the earth was splitting open. The cracking went out of their sight up until where they heard glass breaking and screaming.

  
“Spoke too soon,” Mordecai said.

  
**Agreste Manor… Adrien’s Room…**

  
“*sigh* What am I going to do with her?” Adrien asked himself as he typed in his laptop. Plagg emerged from behind.

  
“Are you still frowning about that girl?”

  
“Lila hasn’t let go of her grudge… I know her well…”

  
“Do you think she’s in cahoots with Hawk Moth?” Plagg asked.

  
“I don’t want to believe it but she was akumatized so many times, don’t think that was pure coincidence,” Adrien concluded.

  
“When it rains, it pours,” Plagg added, chowing down his last piece of camembert.

  
“You seem awfully calm about this, Plagg,” Adrien said, staring at Plagg while raising an eyebrow.

  
“I told you before, you’re not the first Cat Noir to find himself in these sticky situations,” Plagg pointed out.

  
“Maybe, I’ll ask you someday…”

  
“Still, Adrien, if you're really going to leave it all behind, you have to do it quickly," Plagg added.

  
“Master Fu has already made the necessary preparations, including my new bank account, but..." he then looked down and sighed. "I… I really don't want to do this, Plagg.”  
“That’s the burden of a superhero, you have to make tough calls,” Plagg said. Adrien the silently went to his window. He slightly rested his head and arm on the glass as he stared out the window.

  
“I wonder…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Things will pick up at the next chapter, I promise you.


	4. In The Blink of an Eye...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another random calamity caused by Cat Noir's failure, Adrien takes this chance to finally make his move.  
> Little did he know is that Marinette is on the receiving end of everything that could go wrong that night...

**Agreste Manor… one month earlier**

“You wanted to see me, father?” Adrien asked as he stepped in Gabriel’s office.

  
“Yes Adrien, I called for you for this,” Gabriel replied as he turned his computer screen to see a screenshot of him falling from a building, causing Adrien to wince as he remembered that from the Gorizilla incident. “What explanation can you give me from this?”

  
“I… I was just passing by when I was grabbed…” Adrien tried to counter… “I should’ve known he’d make a fuzz about that…”

  
“Would you like to give me a reason why I should put you to home school again,” Gabriel threatened.

  
”Father, I know you want to keep me safe but if I don’t prepare for what’s out there what do you expect who I’ll be when my time comes?” With that, Gabriel got up from his desk and started to pace around his office.

  
“Adrien, I know about that youthful curiosity you have, but believe me that I once possessed that naivete as well,” Gabriel began. 

  
At that point, Plagg had emerged from Adrien’s pocket without his noticing and appeared behind Gabriel. Adrien’s eyes could only widen as Plagg began to make faces behind Gabriel’s back. Adrien tried to shake his head as quickly as possible.

  
“You see Adrien, your mother and I had to endure a difficult time to get to where we are now and we try our damndest to give you the life we never had…” Gabriel continued, but by that point, Adrien wasn’t paying attention as he was trying to get Plagg back in his pocket without his father’s noticing. But Plagg persisted and continued to swindle around and make fun of Gabriel. “Adrien, are you listening?” Gabriel asked, noticing his son’s apparent distress. Adrien quickly pulled himself together.

  
“I uh… yes father!” He quickly responded. Gabriel briefly raised an eyebrow before continuing.

  
“As I was saying…” Gabriel continued his speech as Adrien looked around for Plagg. What he saw was what for a second, he thought was Plagg but he immediately noticed that despite its size, its color was a shade of grayish purple. Adrien could’ve sworn that it mouthed ‘help me.’ Adrien just ignored it as he continued to search for Plagg. Only then he realized what he saw and turned back where the creature was, but it was gone. He then saw Plagg again, whisking around to see what else he could do with Gabriel. Plagg then put him himself between Adrien and Gabriel while the latter had his back turned as he stared at the window. Adrien gritted his teeth, motioning him to get back to his bag. Before either could breathe, Gabriel turned to face Adrien. Plagg boosted back behind Gabriel so fast that there was a small wind that caused Gabriel’s ascot to fall off. Revealing a purple jewel. With that, Adrien could’ve sworn he saw flashes of the pages from the book of the miraculouses he had in his safe. Gabriel quickly picked up his ascot and put it back in. "Go on now Adrien, you have school, now don’t you?” Gabriel concluded, turning back towards the window. Adrien snapped back and composed himself once again. He quickly grabbed Plagg and shoved him into his pocket.

  
“Plagg! GIT YOUR ASS BACK INSI…*mumbling*” Adrien whispered intensely while gritting his teeth.

  
“Adrien?” Gabriel asked, turning back to him. 

  
“Uh… yes, father, I’ll be heading out now,” With that, he quickly stepped out of the office.

  
For the rest of the day, Adrien felt like he was not awake. While he did listen, study, wrote, talked, eat, etc. He did not feel like he was there, he felt like he was dreaming. 

  
Later that day, during recess, He was “playing” basketball with Marinette, but he was just standing there. She evaded him and then made her way to the hoop and landed a successful shot. She quickly grabbed the ball again and passed it to Adrien only for it to hit him behind his head. She observed the ball bouncing away as she walked towards him. He did not respond in any way.

  
“Adrien, you’re like a million miles away, what’s wrong?” Marinette asked. Adrien turned to her. His eyes were like he had disappeared.

  
“Oh, I am?” he then looked away. “Guess, some things to get to me, huh?” 

  
“Is it your Dad again…?” She asked. Adrien scoffed.

  
“Nevermind, I’m fine…”

  
**Present-day… Friday Morning… Adrien’s room**

  
The day was dawning and Adrien was out of bed, watching the sun. He had woken up around 3 in the morning. So, he was already awake for four hours. Plagg woke up and hovered towards his owner.

  
“Today is the day, huh?” Plagg asked. Adrien then picked his cell phone.

  
“Adrien…”

“Master, Fu…”

  
“Have you decided?”

  
“Yes… I need you to fake my death…”

  
**Marinette’s room…**

  
Marinette was scrambling around her room, gathering her homework and other utilities for the day. Tikki could only roll her eyes at the sight.

  
“No, no, no, I can’t believe I’m late again!” she wailed hysterically as she shoves everything in her backpack. 

  
“I swear, Marinette, you must be the only Ladybug who sleeps through morning alerts,” Tikki chided in.

  
“Not helping!” Marinette wailed before getting everything ready and motioned Tikki to get in her purse. She hastily opened the trapdoor and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Where she suddenly grabbed a toast hastily ran past her mother towards the front door.

  
“Hi Maman, I’m sorry I’m running late aga…” Marinette was cut off when she bumped into her father on her way out.

  
"Now where do you think you're going, young lady?" Tom asked in a more playful tone than an angry one.

  
“Um… what is this about?” Marinette asked, looking back and forth between her parents. Sabine approached her with a smile on her face.

  
“Alya told us about the speech your friend Adrien gave on your picnic on Hero’s Day,” she said.

  
“She… She did?” Marinette asked, lowering her eyes while moving a strand of her hair behind her ear.

  
“And your kiss with Adrien,” Sabine continued with a sly grin. 

  
“EEK!” Marinette shrieked, waving her arms around. “Wait, What? I mean we didn’t…”

  
“Relax, it’s ok,” Sabine reassured giggling.

  
“I, uhh, I…” Marinette tried to rationalize but calmed down when her mother touched her shoulder.

  
“Shhh…” Her mother then pulled her into a hug. “No need to deny it,” Tom then joined them into the hug. “We heard of what you’ve done for everyone,”

  
“You’re your own Ladybug Marinette, you’re a hero,”

  
“Maman…” Marinette softly began with her voice cracking, as she began to return the hug.

  
“You’ve done so much and achieved so much already, we’re proud of you” Tom concluded.

  
“Papa…” Marinette rested her head on her mother letting her tears finally flow down her cheeks. After a while, in each other's arms, the family finally broke the hug. "I should really get going, I'm already late."

  
“Oh, don’t worry about that, you still got an hour,” Sabine reassured.

  
“What?” Marinette yelped.

  
“Yes, we set your alarm clock an hour later so you would get another hour for this,” Tom confirmed.

  
“This is almost like my birthday…” Marinette said.

  
“Let’s have breakfast together, we also prepared something for you,” Sabine said, motioning her breakfast in the table. In her dish being an egg with a croissant with some white powder and raspberries on top of it.

  
“Is that what I think it is?” Marinette asked as she approached the table.

  
“Your childhood favorite; cream stuffed, stuffed French toast croissant,” Sabine confirmed.

  
“Oh, Maman, how long has it been since the last time you made me this?” Marinette said clasping her hands together smiling like a little girl. 

  
“I know it’s been so long,” Sabine replied.

  
“We wanted to do something special for you after all you’ve done,” Tom reaffirmed.

  
Marinette simply jumped onto the table and enjoy her meal. So many memories came flooding through her thoughts and she savored her tasty breakfast dessert. All those times she used to enjoy these French croissants when she was a little girl and the good times, she had with them. Once she was done, she was getting up for school only to be stopped once again.

  
“Oh, hold on, Marinette, one last thing!” Sabine said, stopping Marinette on her tracks. “One last thing before you go,” She opened the kitchen drawer and whipped out a small box with a gift bow on it. "It's not much since it's not your birthday but…" she then gave the gift to Marinette. "You don't have to do it now but maybe you should consider a new look," Sabine concluded.

  
“Maman…” Marinette began.

  
“You’re becoming a woman now. And who knows. Maybe it’ll help to finally get Adrien’s attention tonight,” Sabine concluded, winking.  
“Maman, we’re just friends,” Marinette insisted but could not hide her blush.

  
“Sure, you are,” Sabine said, putting the gift in her daughter’s backpack, then closed the zipper and gave a slight push on her shoulder blade. “Go now, you might actually make it on time today,” she concluded. Marinette then hugged her mother.

  
“Thanks, Maman,” Marinette said before kissing her cheek. She broke her hug then proceeded to hug and kissed her father’s cheek as well.

  
"We love you," Tom said as they broke their hug and finally ran off. On the front door, she stops and takes one last look at her parents, who are now close to each other with Tom's hand on top of Sabine's. 

  
“Bye, I love you!” Marinette shouted before running off.

  
  
**Later…**

  
Marinette makes her way to Françoise Dupont High School as for once she might make on time before the bell rings. 

“Well, well, well, that’s a first. Is it the beginning of the apocalypse, Marinette?” she heard Alya as she gained up on her, running alongside her.

  
“Alya! Yeah, my parents moved my alarm clock ahead an hour, could you believe that?” Marinette asked.

  
“That’s parenting for you,” When the two reached the entrance, they paused for a moment and Alya crossed her arms. “So, about your date with Adrien…”

  
“I… Uhh…” Marinette stammered, blushing while making random nervous hand gestures.

  
“Yep, you’re nervous,” Alya concluded with her eyes closed and a smug expression on her face.

  
“Give me a break, Alya,” Marinette countered. “It’s not every day I get a chance like this.”

  
“Girl, it’s okay. You got this,” Alya reassured while grabbing Marinette by the shoulders.

  
“Speaking of ‘getting it…’” A familiar male voice is heard behind Marinette.

  
“AAAAHH!” Marinette shrieked as she turned to him before falling back into Alya’s arms. “Adrien?! I think you should work on how to say hello!”

  
“But that would ruin my mystique,” Adrien replied while stroking his cheek, giving them a sly stare. Leading both Marinette and Alya to giggle at that. “Anyway, I hope you don’t forget I’ll be waiting for you by my limo after class,”

  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be here…” Marinette whined nervously, moving her shoulders left and right as if she was seven years old again.

  
“Well, class is about to start. So, catch ya later today?” he asked, winking at her.

  
“Uh-huh,” Marinette moaned as she drooled.

  
“Girl!” Alya shouted while elbowing her. “You really gotta compose yourself! Or else he’ll never take you seriously!”

  
“Huh?” Marinette just noticed her drooling. “Oh! Ugh, I just washed my face!” She said, wiping the drool of her face while blushing. Alya simply giggled again and patted her on the back.

  
“Come on, girl, be there on time for once,” she said.

  
**Later at Kiyomizu…**

  
Marinette looked around the surprisingly small and cozy sushi place from their table. Truth be told, she was relieved that it wasn’t the larger than life elegant restaurant that she was expecting. She was always more comfortable in a small and humble place like this. Adrien anticipated that she had such tastes. It would be a bittersweet thing for him…

  
“So, what do you think of the place?” Adrien asked.

  
“This is great…” Marinette replied, trailing off. “I thought you were going to take me to this big restaurant with a great view and servants and suits and all these wealthy people going around staring at us wondering who am I then they figure out I’m what they call a commoner and I’m blabbering now, aren’t I?” she concluded, causing Adrien to chuckle.

  
“Do you want to go to one of these places?” he asked.

  
“No!” Marinette said louder than she intended, “I mean no, it’s fine. I…um, so how did you find this place?”

  
“Funny story, actually,” Adrien replied. “Soon after I started going to school with you guys, I started researching for places like this. A ‘hole in the wall’ kind of place, so to speak. I actually brought Nino here once,” He then took a seat before staring back at Marinette. “So, have you considered what said?”

  
“Huh?”

  
“I considered asking my father in hiring you as a model. Maybe he can give you a break in the fashion business,” Adrien offered.

  
“Wait what? Did you ask?”

  
“Relax, I haven’t. It’s not something I would do behind your back,” Adrien affirmed. Causing Marinette to sigh in relief. “Though, I really think you should go for it.”

  
“I… I don’t know… That was…”

  
“Out of the blue? I understand,” Adrien conceded. “I mean, even if it is something we want the most, guess we need to step back.”

  
“What about you, Adrien? What do you really yearn for?” Marinette asked.

  
“Me?” Adrien asked.

  
“Yeah, I mean, you can’t be a model forever,” Marinette suggested. “That eyeshadow you made me the other day was really top-notch makeup artistry, ever thought on doing that?” She asked, causing Adrien to scratch the back of his head.

  
“I haven’t really thought about it. I mean, I always wanted to take control of my life but now that I have some thanks to you guys, I guess I haven’t thought about it that far ahead. Maybe take over the family business, or at least, that’s what I wanted to do as a kid…” he trailed off. Marinette stayed silent and slightly bit his lip, not enough for Adrien to notice, her eyes trailed down for a moment, pondering what he had just said as well as putting herself in Adrien’s shoes. After a moment of silence, Marinette takes his hand, causing him to look directly in the eyes.

  
“Adrien, I can only imagine what it’s like. Your mother’s gone, your father has you under his thumb, and I know you only model for him,” Marinette told him, staring back at his eyes, with a somewhat sorrowful look. “I know it must be tough and you’re still looking for your place in this world, but… whatever you decide… I’ll be there for you. So, don’t give up, you’ll find your way, I know you will,” she cheered. Adrien could only stare at her wide-eyed. Before he knew it, a tear was cascading down his cheek. “Adrien…” she started softly.

  
“I—It’s nothing, I’m okay,” Adrien muttered, quickly wiping the tear from his cheek. Marinette then grabbed Adrien’s hand with both of hers. 

  
“Adrien, I care for you, you’re my friend and I want you to succeed, so find something to believe in and do it for yourself and when you do fight for it. I may not face all the barriers you may have but just know that you have me and I’ll always be there to take care of you…” Marinette elaborated leaning closer to him. Adrien could’ve sworn that he saw a flash that made Ladybug take Marinette’s place for a second before seeing Marinette in her position again. Causing Adrien to shake his head, widen his eyes before shifting his focus on her hands holding his. Marinette widened her eyes as well and also focused her sight on her hands.

  
“Whaaaa—aaahhh!” Marinette realized where her hands were and shrieked as she fell back on her seat, falling back.

  
“Whoa!” Adrien expressed as he raised from his chair and rushed to Marinette’s aid. “You okay?” he asked as he helped her up.

  
“I… uh…” Marinette started before she uncontrollably began to giggle. Adrien began to chuckle then before they knew it, they were laughing together.

  
**Later… still at Kiyomizu…**

  
After a while of everyone calming down and ordering the rest of the meal went rather smoothly. The two laughed at each other’s stories.

  
“You actually had your bodyguard to smuggle beer into your room?”

  
“Hey, what do you expect from an isolated adolescent? Gotta learn life and take some risks somehow,” Adrien answered. “What about you? I’m pretty sure you have your moments of defiance…” He concluded, leaving Marinette to ponder for a moment.

  
“Hmmm… Not really… My parents were always very open-minded with what I want to do,” Marinette confirmed. “I never brought myself to really go against my parents’ wishes because… well…” Marinette struggled to find an explanation.

  
“They never gave you a reason to, I understand,” Adrien conceded. Marinette closed her eyes and put her hand on her chest.

  
“Yeah, I know they love me and they’ll always be there for me. I’m so grateful for them and to them for everything,” Marinette said. She opened her eyes to greet Adrien’s smile. She giggled, “I’m sorry, that was so cheesy.”

  
“No, I get it,” Adrien replied resting his head on his hand. “You’re so pure, Marinette, you have a bright future ahead of you. I hope you realize your dreams…” he trailed off.

  
“Adrien…” Marinette trailed off, lost in his green eyes. But once again she shook her head out of her trance. “So, about the beer, I don’t think your father would’ve approved, how did you got rid of the evidence?” she asked.

  
Adrien then remembered that he had actually transformed into Cat Noir and he went off to look for a distant recycling bin. He had stumblingly reached the bin, falling headfirst into the cover and bounce off, landing on the cement floor. He stumbled as he got up and opened the recycling cabinet, almost falling in and threw the bag with the empty beer cans. He then went on to leave, only for his knee to clash with the bin, he winced in pain, only to quickly make his way back to the roof.

  
“Umm… I had Gorilla to take care of it,” Adrien answered on a whim, snapping back to the present. “Anyway, so what took you so long to work up your courage?”

  
“What do you mean?” Marinette asked.

  
“Come on…” Adrien began with a sly grin. “Don’t think I don’t remember that message you left me at the phone,” He hand sing with his thumb and pinkie sticking out and placing by his cheek like a phone, “Hey hot stuff…,’ remember that?” he concluded making Marinette almost jump out of her skin.

  
“EEEEEK!!!! You… you heard that?” She stammered.

  
“It was in my phone so of course I heard it. Though it disappeared for some reason and I certainly don’t remember deleting it…” Adrien pondered. Scratching his cheek.

  
“Y-yeah, weird…” Marinette said before taking a quick slurp of her tea. 

  
**Later still… Leaving Liyomizu**

  
The two were leaving the sushi place. The lights of a Parisian Friday night started to illuminate the streets and the darkening sky was also decorated with fading blueish-green afterglow light lines. They could only watch for a moment as they let the moment sink in. Adrien decided to walk with Marinette for a while before having Gorilla take him home.

  
“So, have you been playing ‘Ultra Mecha Strike’recently?”

  
“Not really, I’ve been more into single-player stuff recently, I’ve actually been playing ‘Yakuza.’ What about you? I mean, you must have played more extensively to be as good as you are,” Adrien suggested.

  
“I guess… though I really don’t play that much with others besides with my Dad,”

  
“But still, you’d need more than that to be that good, I’m telling you, if you go to tournaments, players are gonna ask you what your secret is,” Adrien warned.

  
“I didn’t think there was much to it…” Marinette pondered innocently.

  
“Are you kidding!?” Adrien said, probably louder than he intended. “It’s not everyday someone is beaten by a non-competitor!” The two stared at each other in silence before bursting in laughter. “Sorry, I got carried away,” he said, rubbing his again.

  
The two had quite a talk before Adrien made the excuse that his father has put him on curfew and had to head home.

  
“I guess I gotta go too,” Marinette conceded as she stepped back. She hesitated for a moment before saying, “Let’s do this again!” Now it was Adrien’s turn to hesitate.

“……..”

  
“……..”

  
“……..uuuhhm….. Sure!” Adrien said with the best smile he could muster, despite his heart being torn to shreds on the inside. Marinette had just given her cutest giggle she had emitted. Which made his heart sting even more.

“Great! We’ll decide at school, okay?”

  
“Y-yeah…” Adrien replied. 

  
And then… It happened… Marinette kissed Adrien square in the lips. The kiss only lasted a few more second before breaking off. They were both wide eyed as red as tomatoes. They stared at each other in silence for a full minute until Adrien smiled and burst into laughter. Marinette felt that this laughter was sincere and before she knew it, she joined in on the laugh. But this laughter came from two different places… With a wave the two eventually parted ways. Marinette felt a wave of indescribable joy that she was waiting for a while. She began to run and then skip around the streets as she headed towards home. Adrien, however, was watching her in her bliss from the distance and he could only stare in silence as a tear cascaded down his cheek…

  
“Goodbye…”

  
As if on cue, he heard an explosion from the distance, most likely caused by the side effect of Tikki’s power once again.

  
“Guess this is it…”

  
Marinette… On her way to the bakery…

  
Marinette was skipping around the lit streets of her humble Parisian neighborhood. Hear head in the clouds filled with bliss. She felt like singing as she hopped and hung on one of the street lights and spun around it. She hopped off then spun around on one foot with her arms spread wide, giggling all they way. Noticing that they’re alone, Tikki emerged from Marinette’s purse. Before she could say anything, Marinette began ramble like she was seven again.

  
“Tikki, I did it! I finally kissed him! I’m the queen of the world!” She shouted while she jumped off from another street light.

  
“I knew it was a matter of time! Congrats!” Tikki cheered.

  
“Thanks, Tikki, I wouldn’t have done it without you!” Marinette said, holding Tikki and kissing her in the forehead. She then began running to her bakery. “Come on! This calls for a celebration! I’ll make the macarons!” she concluded as she dashed her way in euphoria.

  
“I can practically smell them from here!” Tikki added with excitement.

  
“I can actually smell something great too! I wonder what Dad’s up to,” Marinette wondered as she continued her dash home while giggling as thoughts and possibilities with Adrien were soaring through her mind yet again. She was finally reaching to the final corner them made her turn to where the bakery…was…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
The bakery was on fire… Marinette just stood there, staring at the roaring flames destroying the place she called home her entire life. Dropping her bag, all that euphoria and excitement for the future became completely non-existent in the blink of an eye. Noticing, Marinette’s distress, she peaked out of her purse and stared at the blazing bakery in disbelief. She could only stare back up at her owner at that point…

  
“…Marinette…” she muttered. And before she could even breathe…

  
“TIKKI, SPOTS ON!!!” Marinette screamed as if someone would shout at the sky, angry at the heavens. Running headlong towards the burning building, transforming into Ladybug. 

  
Bursting into the fiery depths, she covers her face with her arms, though her Ladybug suit provided some protection from the flames. Coughing as she braves through the flames in her desperate search. 

  
“Maman, Papa!” she called out, not caring who heard her. She suddenly feels the burning heat on very random parts of her body. She covers herself in the best way she could as she coughed. “Mommy, where are you?” her voice began to crack. She then stopped dead in her tracks.

  
As if on cue, her worst fear came true. Two unrecognizable corpses lay burning on the ground. She immediately recognized the sizes of the two people who had raised her for the past fifteen years…

  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” 

  
**Meanwhile…**

  
Adrien went headlong to the source of the distant explosion. Looking for the opportunity to disappear… Buildings burning around him, he looked around to see what is the best way to make it seem to be his demise. People in panic were running past him as they try to get away from the blazes as the ground crumbled beneath them. 

  
“Adrien, aren’t you gonna transform?” Plagg asked.

  
“Too risky, I really have to fade away as me,” Adrien replied, but he then noticed the people needing help, being trapped under debris as well as people stuck inside the burning buildings. Despite his objective, Adrien knew he couldn’t ignore the people in need… “Damn it, Plagg, claws out!”

  
**Back to the bakery…**

  
Ladybug was on her knees in complete catatonia, unflinching to the collapsing bakery that was her home behind her. For the first time in her life, she felt… nothing. Her mind… nothing… staring at…nothing. The fact that her parents are no more had yet to go through her head. She didn’t even notice the people gathering around her with the firemen arriving at the scene. The gathering crowd were noticeably baffled by Ladybug’s inaction. 

  
“Excuse me!” a young female voice could be heard among the crown. It was Alya. She made her way towards her hero in her clearly broken state.

  
“Ladybug? What happened?” she asked, kneeling beside her. “Ladybug?” she asked again. “Ladybug!” she called again, shaking her shoulder. Ladybug slowly turned to face Alya and what she saw shook Alya to the core. Ladybug’s eyes were completely devoid of life or spirit that she had conveyed throughout her hero career. “Wha… What’s happened to you?” she asked.

  
“They’re… They’re gone…” Ladybug muttered. Alya gave another glimpse at the burning bakery. “I couldn’t save them… Not even the miraculous magic can bring them back…” she said breaking down.

  
“Oh, Marinette…” Alya muttered but quickly shifted her focus back on Ladybug. “I’m sorry but you have to pull yourself together. Cat Noir needs you!” Alya pleaded, shaking Ladybug again. She then whipped off her phone and opened TVi live where Nadja Chamack is once again reporting.

  
“Ladies and gentlemen, I sincerely cannot believe what’s I’m witnessing as the entirety of septième has caught in flames and the floors cracking without explanation. Once again leading to the recent phenomenon of random disasters in recent weeks.”

  
Footage is shown of Cat Noir going several round trips to the unforgiving blazes while bringing out as many people as he could. He’s noticeably exhausted and affected from the fire, but presses on, nevertheless.

  
“As you can see, Cat Noir is doing whatever he can for the citizens of Paris. But the burning question is if you pardon the pun, where’s Ladybug?”

  
“Ladybug, please, snap out of it!” Alya shook her again, dropping her phone. Still no response.

  
**Meanwhile…**

  
“CATACLYSM!!!” Cat Noir yelled as he destroyed a large chunk of debris that was blocking a huge chunk of victims from escaping. “Everyone out!” he shouted as he ran off while limping. Once he was out of sight, he detransformed sooner than he usually would after using his cataclysm.

  
“You really outdid yourself, kid,” Plagg added in right after emerging from the ring. As if on cue, a scream came from another nearby burning building.

  
“…And I’m not done yet,” Adrien countered as he limped to the aforementioned building.

  
“ARE YOU INSANE!?” Plagg yelled. “You can barely stand right now!!!”

  
“Ladybug is nowhere to be found Plagg! If I don’t do it, no one else will

  
TVi  
“We’ve managed to get a decent view from this rooftop into this taller building as another family is being trapped under the rubble. Luckily it doesn’t seem to be on fire, but if help doesn’t arrive soon, they…”

  
Nadja trailed off as she saw someone coming into the family’s aid. It was…

  
“ADRIEN AGRESTE!?”

  
**Meanwhile…**

  
With the mention of Adrien, Ladybug turned back to Alya’s screen with a gasp. She then saw him, helping the family lifting up the stiff not burning rubble from top of the members stuck beneath them.

  
“Adrien!” Ladybug shrieked as she swung away with no more hesitation. Making her way to the burning section of septième. Before she knew it, she swung into the window, breaking the glass. She was once again coughing and covering herself from the unforgiving flames.

  
“Ladydug!” Adrien cheered at the sight for sore eyes.

  
“No time, I’ve got to get you out of here!”

  
“Please help me get them…” Adrien was cut off by another scream, from another room across the hall.

  
“Help them!”

  
“What about you!”

  
“They need you more then I do!” he yelled back.

  
Ladybug then saw the source of the scream. A woman was pinned down with a wooden pillar which was actually on fire. A little girl was grabbing the woman’s hand, trying to pull her out.

  
“Mommy! Mommy get up!” the girl shouted.

  
“I can’t! Run! Save yourself!” the woman shouted.

  
She then saw flashes of her failure to save her own family…Ladybug then turned back to Adrien, who showed his strength as he lifted his own pillar. A family of five made their way under the blocking pillar. 

  
“Hurry! Everybody out!” Adrien shouted. Ladybug knew he wouldn’t last long enough for everyone to evacuate as she saw they were more people on the other side of the pillar.  
“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug shouted, as usual, she lifted her yoyo to make the spell. She was then gifted with a mechanism consisting of a pair of claws with a jack complete with a crank between them. “Can’t you make it simple for once!?” Ladybug yelled.

  
“Ladybug!” Adrien shouted, getting Ladybug’s attention. “Use it to lift the other pillar!” he continued. Pointing at the other victims; the mother still trapped under the burning pillar with her daughter refusing to let go. Adrien knew she was clearly upset to think clearly, though he wished he knew why. He knows her more than she thinks he does. He maintained his position as there were still people crouching their way out.

  
“Uhh… right!” she affirmed as she went on to save the mother. She slid her way to the victims and placed the jack mechanism under the pillar, freeing the woman. She got up and hugged her daughter tightly.

  
Thank you, Ladybug, thank you so much!”

  
“Go, now!” Ladybug prompted, eager to save Adrien. 

  
When the mother and daughter made their way to the exit. A chunk of rubble fell in front of them, blocking their way out. Growling in frustration, she uses the jack yet again to lift the rubble. With all the strength the miraculous could provide, she furiously turned the crank with the effort of lifting the obstruction. 

  
“Everybody out, NOW!” Ladybug shouted as she prompted the people to evacuate, she caught another glimpse of Adrien, who is still holding the other pillar on his shoulders. She desperately tries to get everyone out as she knew he can’t hold the pillar much longer…. And she was right… “Ok Adrien, that’s all of them!”

  
Once the last citizen was evacuated, the ground started to crack yet again. All the color left in Ladybug's face was sucked out completely as the floor finally collapsed under him creating a massive hole. With a final glance at Ladybug, Adrien falls in and a massive amount of burning debris falls on him.

  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! ADRIEN!!!!!!!!!!” Ladybug screamed, diving down the massive hole, which leads to the sewers.

  
Adrien held his breath as he fought his way out of the debris then swam his way through an underwater tunnel. He then allowed the currents to suck in them to take him as far as he could. He curled himself in fetal position as he received a barrage of bumps as the rough current tossed him around. Once again aided by his miraculous, even when he’s not transformed. The ride was rough and he eventually couldn’t maintain his fetal position anymore and he was near letting his breath out. When the push was over, he realized that it had only been a few seconds yet it felt like hours. He held on a latter to the surface, he climbed his way out of the water, leading to the largest inhale he ever emitted. He would never take oxygen for granted again. 

  
He finally emerged from the manhole in an isolated section. After making sure no one is around, he covered the manhole and began limping off. Plagg emerged from his pocket, coughing off the water.

  
“You okay, Plagg?” he asked, sounding very tired.

  
“Yeah…*cough* *cough* Though we weren’t gonna make it. *cough* *cough*” Plagg answered while coughing.

  
“Come on, let’s get out of here before someone sees us,” Adrien suggested as he walked off.

  
Mere seconds after Adrien left, one could hear a distressed female voice, calling out for him from the sealed manhole. Desperately looking for him… But to no avail…

  
“ADRIEN! ADRIEN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whew that’s a relief. I got stuck a few times in this and there’s also a ton of stuff in my life. Well, yes… this I did. You see, one of the few gripes I have with the show is that Marinette goes through little to no adversity throughout the show and everything had been smooth sailing for her thus far. Even though she had been the cause of some people being akumatized, she had little to no consequences and no one had dared to point it out. I mean come on, the most behaved child in the world? Really? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will fight tooth and nail to give you guys the next chapter sooner.
> 
> Please comment and Review. Need the feedback.


	5. Made Of Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All actions have consequences... Failures and successes...  
> Cat Noir learns that the hard way as once the luckiest girl in Paris, Marinette, is now the one suffering the most...  
> Their futures have now become uncertain as their destinies have been blurred in the aftermath of that fateful night.

**Unknown location…**

  
Lila was on her knees in a dark room. Pieces of papers of ancient Chinese text were scattered all over the floor, surrounded by adults staring down at her. She simply stared back at them then down at the scattered sheets. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she covered her mouth. She shut her eyes and lowered her head and began to sob.

The people surrounding her said or did nothing as she continued her crying. Though just then her sobbing was gradually turning to…laughter. She raised her head with tears still cascading her face and looked up, laughing like a maniac.

  
“hehehe…hehehehehehehahahahahahahahahah…….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA……”

  
**Montmartre Cemetery…**

  
Thunder clapped upon the graveyard under this cloudy day. Rain fell on the forlorn Marinette, unfazed by the sudden thunder noise as she gazed lifelessly at the two caskets that soon will be six feet underground. The priest was reciting the sermon regarding the burial of parents but Marinette wasn’t paying attention. Half the time she was either staring at nothing or only occasionally staring at another distant funeral where thousands upon thousands of people had gathered. She could only stare at the distance as only her, her grandmother, uncle and a few friends joined her. While the fallen were joined in a single ceremony, Adrien’s memorial largely overshadowed the Dupain-Cheng couple.

  
**TVi News**

  
“This is Nadja Chamack here at the Montmartre Cemetary, where we're here to pay respects the casualties of the massive fire caused by the unexplained seismic disturbances. Among the fallen is none other than a poster boy of the Agreste Company; Adrien Agreste, son of the current CEO Gabriel Agreste. There have been no less than 33 casualties from the incident but two people who have had more mention among them are of a married couple who had a popular yet humble bakery Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, who have had to be DNA tested, confirming to be them, as both of their bodies have been found completely unrecognizable, orphaning their daughter, who she chose to keep her identity secret.” 

  
“Regardless, it is Agreste who is gaining the most traction at this time, as thousands upon thousands of fans that he had inspired had gathered around to say their farewell. That great fire had definitively been the most devastating of these recent natural disasters. Despite Ladybug’s ability to repair the damages of such incident, saving the dead was beyond even for our beloved hero.”

  
**Back in the cemetery…**

  
Marinette’s classmates had each left a white flower on the memorials between the two pictures of Adrien and Marinette’s parents respectively. Marinette remained emotionless as some had put their hands on her shoulder. All she did was turn to them and smiled politely, not much else. One by one they eventually left as there was little they could do at that moment. She then caught a glimpse of Cat Noir, kneeling near the edge of the nearest building. He stared down on her with the same expressionless demeanor that Marinette had displayed all day. She responded in kind. After a moment of silence, he bounced off the roof without a word. Marinette just lowered her head with a sigh.

  
**Later… Marinette’s room…**

  
The day was now even darker as the rain really came down. Tikki sat in Marinette’s desk, staring out the dark grey sky. She could not tell the clouds apart as the sky was completely dark gray. She finally began to hear Marinette finally crying freely on her bed. Tikki didn’t even bother looking back at her, she was so used to seeing the bubbly optimistic Marinette, and it tears her to shreds seeing her in such a miserable state… 

  
After a full hour of sobbing, it was almost completely dark yet the rain was still pouring.

  
“Tikki…” Marinette called with a broken voice, the first time she spoke all day. It was the voice of a girl who needed a friend now more than ever. Tikki finally turned to face her. “Am I losing you too?” she asked. Tikki flew towards her.

  
“What do you mean, Marinette?”

  
“I always thought that everything would be just the way they were once we defeated Hawk Moth. But… If I have to give up my miraculous, I would never see you again…”

  
“No, Marinette. Even after that happens, as long you’re willing to be Ladybug, I will always be with you,” Tikki assured.

  
“I don’t feel like being Ladybug right now, but I need you now more than ever. You’re all I have left now…”

  
“That’s not true, Marinette. You still have your uncle and your grandmother. You should really talk to them, you ignored them for the entire funeral,” Tikki suggested.

Marinette sniffed again in response.

  
“I… I can’t… I can’t face them…” Marinette responded, her voice was breaking as she’s about to cry again. Tikki remained silent for a while, waiting for her to calm down before she spoke up again.

  
“Do… Do you blame Cat Noir for what has happened?” Tikki was dreading the subject but felt that it’s something Marinette needed to get off her chest.

  
“*Sniff* No…” She cracked. “There’s still this feeling that wants be angry at him, but I don’t want to be. I knew the risks, he did what he had to… He had to but… I’m just worried… After all, what happened will be on his shoulders too… Maman, papa, Adrien… Oh, Adrien… I could’ve saved him…”

  
“He was a kind soul, Marinette. He was willing to put himself on the line for others. Even with…” Tikki stopped herself right there.

  
“Even with what?” Marinette asked.

  
“Even with all the risks… He took action…” Tikki tried. Marinette sniffed and laid back down. Tikki gave a silent sigh.

  
“What am I going to do? Will I still be Ladybug? What would Cat Noir say if I don’t?”

  
“Marinette, you’re one of the bravest among the Ladybugs I have met. You’ll move on, you’ll get past, you’re still Ladybug, you’ll still do great things.” Tikki then kissed her in the cheek.

  
“*sniff* *sob* Thank you, Tikki…” Marinette said. She then curled in fetal position and allowed herself to drown in darkness until she finally dozed off. 

  
**The night of the fire… Right after Adrien’s disappearance…**

  
Adrien made his way to a "Home Box" self-storage where he went to his own container. He opens the garage-like gate to see both Master Fu and Mordecai waiting inside.

  
“Adrien!” Master Fu shouted as he saw the battered up teenager. Mordecai immediately came to grab him and help him to his new bed.

  
"Whoa, there! I got you, buddy," Mordecai comforted, lying him down.

  
“Hey, aren’t you…?” Adrien began, as he opened his eyes.

  
“Shhh… We’ll talk later little dude. Let’s get you fixed up first,” He assured.

  
“Were you the one who…”

  
“I know a guy back in Ohio,” Mordecai assured.

  
"We will talk later, right now he needs rest and time to settle in. Fortunately, his injuries are nothing serious," Master Fu reassured.

  
“I think we should tell him,” Mordecai suggested.

  
“He needs rest now,” Master Fu countered.

  
“Master Fu, please, the more we wait, the harder it’ll be,” Mordecai argued.

  
“Wha—What are you talking about?” Adrien asked in a weakened voice, trying to sit up. The two stared at each other for a moment, then master Fu closed his eyes.

  
“Very well,” the elder master conceded. 

  
“What?” Adrien asked. Mordecai simply typed a few keys on his laptop. The screen showed live TV, showing Nadja Chamack in the aftermath of the fire, broadcasting from the streets of Paris where they were once on fire now the building appears to be untouched.

  
“This is Nadja Chamack, walking around the streets of our septiembre district, were mere minutes ago was consumed in flames, caused by a series of seismic tremors that caused the ground to split open in various areas, thus eventually leading them to damage a gas leak. I'm right now standing in front of Tom and Sabine's patisserie…”

  
Adrien’s heart stopped as he just had a sudden feeling of uneasiness that crept up at him. He did not like where this was going.

"The couple in charge of this bakery was a beloved couple, Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng were found incinerated beyond recognition…”

  
After that, Adrien was blank that night and he could not remember the rest of the broadcast. 

  
**Present-day… Adrien’s storage container…**

  
“Plagg Claws in,” Adrien muttered once he was sure no one saw him. In his civilian form, his blue jeans, white jacket, and black shirt were gone. He was now wearing mostly black with green outlines on the edges of his pockets and openings of his jacket. He entered his container. There wasn't all that much, just an empty desk with a laptop and a bed. He laid down with a sigh, contemplating what had happened. He then dialed Master Fu…

  
“Yes?” the master answered on the other end.

  
“Any leads on the Miraculous box?” Adrien asked.

  
“Just as we suspected, the symbols indeed resemble from the ones used in ancient arcane Chinese alchemy. However, the motive of leaving such signs behind remains beyond my knowledge,” he answered. “Have you seen the old post in Belleville again?”

  
“I have, but nothing new to report…” Adrien answered.

  
“I see… I will let you know of any new development,” Master Fu promised.

  
“Same here…” Adrien replied and hung up. He then let his cell phone fall off his grasp, landing hard into the ground. Plagg then popped up to lighten the mood.

  
"Look, Adrien, there's no way you could've seen it coming. The fire was just a freak accident and you know it. Who would've known the fire would’ve reached all the way to the bakery…” Plagg rambled on.

  
“I’ve got the worst timing ever, Plagg. I just had to fake my death the night something like that would happen to Marinette…”

  
“Adrien, there’s no way you could’ve seen it coming. And besides; if you had delayed your disappearance, the harder it would’ve been to do it…” Plagg said in his usually casual demeanor. Adrien gripped his pillow and shut his eyes hard.

  
“I… I could’ve done something, I could’ve saved them… I could’ve…”

  
“Stop! Just stop it, Adrien!”

  
“Plagg?”

  
“Adrien, if there's anything I've learned from previous Cat Noirs is that you shouldn't regret your past, learn from it! Look, the mantle of Cat Noir has been passed down from generation to generation. They've made choices that you wouldn't even begin to imagine and they would have to live with them for the rest of their lives! Regrets will only make you weaker!"

  
“Then… What should I do?”

  
“Accept responsibility… Talk to her,” Plagg suggested.

  
“What?” Adrien asked, sitting up.

  
“You have to face the consequences head. Up until that night, everything has been rectified by Ladybug’s magic. So, you never had to live with any burdens, but the time has come where you have to shoulder the weight of your actions and live with these consequences. I’ve read your old Spider-Man comics, Adrien. They have the right idea…” Plagg concluded, ending it with a grin.

  
Adrien couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He was right, he did this for a reason and he now had no choice but to see it all through. He then curled up to get comfortable and dozed off.

  
“I’m gonna crash, night, Plagg.”

  
“Poor kid,” Plagg muttered, covering him with a sheet. “His time has come into the rabbit hole.”

  
**Several days later…**

  
“You sure about this, Marinette? It’s only been over a week,” Alya asked as she and Marinette walked their way to school. Alya had an arm around her friend and her other hand on her shoulder.

“I have to move on, I have to be strong. That’s what they would’ve wanted,” Marinette replied. Amidst of sniffing.

  
“Fine, just… Don’t push yourself too much,” Alya suggested as she guided her to school. 

  
As soon as they walked into the classroom, everyone looked at her. Not even Ms. Bustier knew exactly how to react at that particular moment. Some wanted to share condolences but they didn’t know how to do it without offending her. 

  
After an awkward silence, Marinette started to make her way back to her seat. Chloe then got up from her seat once Marinette was near enough. The two girls stood face to face for a moment until Chloe suddenly scooped Marinette into a hug. The rest of the classroom was so awestruck by the scene that the silence did not falter. Marinette was also taken aback but she then merely closed her eyes and returned the hug. After a full minute, they finally broke the hug and Chloe inhaled as if she was about to sob. She then patted her on the shoulder and returned to her seat. All without a word. Marinette then finally took her seat. Alya once again put her hand on Marinette’s shoulder.

  
“You okay?” she asked. Marinette, however, was gritting her teeth. Ms. Bustier immediately took notice.

  
“Marinette, we’re glad you want to be back but are you sure you want to do this now?” she asked. Then a tear crept out of Marinette's eye and cascaded down her cheek. She quickly began to inhale which then turned to sob.

  
“I’m sorry, I can’t do this!” she stood up and ran out of the room.

  
“Marinette!” Ms. Bustier shouted, “Alya, Nino, if you please?” the two aforementioned kids ran out after her without a word.

  
Marinette was running out of campus and down the streets with no direction. Passing through red lights causing cars to screech the breaks and angry honks at her. Which the slightly frighten her but quickly ignored them and continue her aimless sprint. Upon reaching the park she tripped, falling flat on her face. She tried to get up but then she realized that she had hurt herself harder than she thought. She then stumbled her way to a bench, looking down all the way she didn’t notice her friends approaching her. She looked up once she noticed their shadows. It was, of course, Alya and Nino. They then sat on opposite sides of the bench with her, both put her hands on her shoulders.  
“*sniff* I… I couldn’t do it… I thought I could… But…” Marinette said, trying to explain herself.

  
“Shhh… It’s okay, you don’t have to explain yourself,” Alya reassured.

  
“I know you’re trying to be brave, but no need to rush yourself,” Nino added. Marinette then wiped a tear.

  
“Actually, it might have been my last chance…” She said.

  
“What do you mean?” Alya asked.

  
“I… *sniff* I got a call from social services last night, neither my uncle nor grandmother has the finances to take me in. I… I may be going away…” Marinette answered.

  
“WHAT!?” Alya and Nino yelled simultaneously.

  
“They found that my parents had a home set for me… in Tibet…”

  
“Tibet?” Nino repeated. Alya got up from her seat and began pacing around nervously.

“What? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO!!!!” Alya stammered hysterically. “You can’t go to Tibet!”

  
“What choice do I have…?” Marinette asked, lowering her head in defeat. “Unless I get adopted or find a foster family, I’ll be gone at the end of the month…” she concluded.

Nino briefly took off his hat and wiped sweat from his forehead before putting it back on.

  
“Oh boy,” Nino muttered. Alya sat back down with her hands covering her face.

  
“Marinette…I…”

  
“I just want to go home… But…It doesn’t feel like home anymore…” Marinette muttered with her voice cracking once again.

  
“Marinette,” Nino began. “Whatever happens… We'll be there for as long as we can and… whatever happens… wherever you go… We'll always be your friends…" With that, Marinette simply stared at Nino for a second before simply rising from her seat and walk away.

  
“Please don’t follow me…” she muttered then ran off without a moment of hesitation.

  
“Marinette!” they both shouted as they tried to follow her, but quickly lost her. They both stopped and started panting.

  
“How can… she… run… so fast…?” Nino panted.

  
"Oh, Marinette… Please be ok," Alya could only mutter.

  
**That night…**

  
Cat Noir had not seen Ladybug in days, even though these disasters may have died down, but Ladybug's absence, as well as the missing miraculous, had kept him on edge. Or at least, that's what he likes to believe, but deep down, there was another emotion that still eats at him… Regret… Regret of leaving everything and everyone behind. His father, Nathalie, Nino, Alya, and, of course, Marinette. Once she popped up in his head, it's when what he did began to really sting him. 

  
“Damn it...” he whispered to himself, as he watched the Parisian night skyline on top of the building. “Where are you, Ladybug? I need you My Lady…” he sai as he lowered his head with a sigh. With his enhanced hearing he could hear soft crying from the graveyard.

  
“Marinette…?” Cat Noir wondered, making his way towards the graveyard expecting to find the recently orphaned Marinette and apologize for not being able to find her since the incident. Once he reached the dreaded place, to his surprise, was not Marinette but someone else he had not seen since the incident, Ladybug. He then realized that she had not spotted him. He then decided not to let his presence known yet. He got near enough to hear her. With a cool rainy myst surrounding her with a full moon shining on her, he could’ve sworn he had witnessed a heartbreaking soliloquy in the middle of a play.

  
“I… *sniff* I don’t know… How can I live with this?” she asked the two tombstones. “I keep going back and forth with you and Adrien…” she said, her voice was breaking down.

“I’ve… I’ve let you all down… I’m not the hero I everyone thinks I am. I don’t deserve to be Ladybug. Because of this… I will be turning my miraculous and I will leave Paris…”

  
“YOU CAN’T!!!” a male voice shouted, catching her off guard. Looking to the source it was, of course, Cat Noir. “You can’t quit being Ladybug! I need you!” Ladybug looked away.

  
“You needed me when you were all alone trying to save these people and I did nothing, I didn’t help you when you needed me… until it was too late.”

  
“We can’t save everyone Ladybug, I too was responsible for those people, you know I could only stay on my form for so long after using my cataclysm.”

  
“Which wouldn’t have happened if I was there sooner, these people would still be here,” Ladybug argued. “Adrien would still be here…” she muttered.

  
“Huh?” Cat didn’t hear the last part. Ladybug shook her head.

  
“I’ll be going away; I have no choice anyway…”

  
“What do you mean…?”

  
“Shut up, just shut up!” Ladybug shouted cutting him off. “You did this!”

  
“My lady…I…” Cat Noir began as he raised a hand to comfort her. She then slapped it away.

  
“You screwed up! You used your cataclysm when you shouldn’t, now all these people have died because of you!” she shouted. Cat Noir had no response. He then began to feel the weight of his failure again. He then just stood there, thinking about what to say, if anything at all. “I hate you…”

  
Cat Noir gasped slightly, his eyes widened as he looked back up at her. She was looking down, he could not see her eyes. He began to close in on her, hoping he heard wrong… She looked up at him with a stare that felt like a blade on his chest.

  
“You heard me, I hate you! I’m not your Lady and I never will be!” she yelled. Cat Noir backed away, gritting his teeth.

  
“You don’t mean that!” Cat Noir countered. The two stared at each other intensively, as if it were a duel in the old west. Cat then closed his eyes and turned away with a sigh. “I know you don’t…” with that, he whipped out his staff and set off.

  
After seeing Cat Noir off, her heart shattered in a million pieces. Having to push away one of the few people she had left.

  
“He hates me now… I hope he does; now he won’t miss me when I’m gone,” she told herself. She tried to maintain her composure only to break down in tears yet again. “It’s for the best… Master Fu will find a better Ladybug, this was goodbye…” she said breaking down to her knees. “She and Cat Noir will be the once to defeat Hawk Moth, Paris will be back to normal…” she rambled but abruptly changed her tune. “Oh *sniff* I’m so sorry, Cat Noir, I didn’t mean it. I just… thought that this was best that we…" she trailed off as tears continue to cascade down her cheeks. "Oh, who am I kidding, I… I need someone to hold me…" she admitted to herself and she finally let it all out, hugging herself. After several minutes of sobbing on her knees, drowning in her sorrow, she failed to notice a black butterfly approaching her miraculous earring. Before she could react, the Akuma submerged into her miraculous. She looked up with a neon mask on her face with a gasp and a frightened look on her still teary face.

  
“Finally, after all the times I have targeted you,” She heard Hawk Moth’s voice. “I have caught at your weakest!”

  
“No! Get out! You can’t make me!” Ladybug yelled, trying to resist.

  
"What's the wrong Ladybug? It's the temptation too hard to resist? What if I told you that I can bring you back what you have lost?”

  
“What do you know?” she asked.

  
“I have lost someone too, Ladybug, I know how it feels. But if you work with me and get the wish of gathering your miraculous, I could get what we both lost back.”

  
“You lost someone… what do you mean ‘too?’”

  
“Yes, I know you have lost your parents, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” Hawk Moth revealed, earning a huge gasp from Ladybug.

  
“It was you… You killed…”

  
“I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT FIRE! EVEN I WOULD NOT RESORT TO THAT!” Hawk Moth screamed. “Think about what you want the most! Your parents, your dreams, your friends, I know you'll be leaving for Tibet. This is your only chance…" he tempted. "Do you accept?" he tempted. 

  
Ladybug bit her lip as one last tear cascaded down her cheek…

  
“Yes…”

  
And with that, the usual dark aura began to cover all around her.

  
“Cat Noir… I’m sorry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: As I focused on other projects, I decided to make chapters shorter in my attempt to whip them out faster, I initially had a 5,000-word minimum but now I tend to focus on reaching where I intend to stop. Anyway, I realize that Adrien’s fake death may or may not have the time, focus, and /or set up that it should. What do you think? Please review, I need the feedback.


	6. Meloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate for things to go back the way they were...  
> Ladybug accepted Hawk Moth's offer and became... Meloe

“Plagg, claws in,” Adrien said as he transformed back. He exhaled and leaned back, enjoying the view of the dark Parisian horizon. The cool rainy breeze was just one of the little thing he grew to appreciate whenever he was stuck in his room. Even more so now that he’s finally out there but no real home to go back to… Plagg flew in his view.

  
“You ok, Adrien?” he asked. Adrien scoffed.

  
“I faked my death because I thought I would finally get to the bottom of this and maybe save Paris from Hawkmoth. I mean, my dad being Hawkmoth? What a joke…”

  
"Look, Adrien, I know you enough to know that there’s more to what you did. I mean come on; why else do you think I went along?” Plagg asked.

  
“You always liked the thrill of going off track,” Adrien countered.

  
“I live for those times,” Plagg confirmed winking at him. Adrien just chuckled, but then turned forlorn again then rubbed his arm.

  
“I… I just wish I could’ve done something for Marinette…”

  
“Hey, we went over this,” Plagg prompted.

  
"I know… I just wish… I don't know if I wasn't Cat Noir; maybe there would’ve been something between us…” he pondered hugging himself. Though he then smiled, leaned back again and looked up. “She’ll find her way. I know it.”

  
“Don’t worry, she may be pure but she’s tough as nails,” Plagg chided. Adrien chuckled before giving Plagg a piece of camembert. “You know, you’re pretty much loaded with cash now. Why not grab a late night meal?”

  
Adrien simply smiled. But before he could say anything he heard a building collapse from the distance. He quickly turned to the direction of the noise and suddenly realized what was going on…

  
“Oh no…” Plagg muttered.

  
“Wasn’t that Marinette’s bakery?”

  
“So much for the late night meal…” Plagg muttered. And with that, Adrien ran to the edge of the rooftop. He hopped over the railing and pushed himself off the building wall, jumping off, raising his fist. 

  
“Plagg claws out!" Adrien turned to Cat Noir, midair and bounced off over the buildings and made his way to the collapsing bakery. 

  
Upon reaching the once lively bakery reduced to rubble, there was no one there. Having his staff at the ready, he scouted the area for a minute before reducing his staff to his phone in an attempt to contact Ladybug.

  
“Please, My Lady, pick up…” he begged, but there was no answer. "Please…oh… Marinette!" he called out. The was no answer… he scouted deeper into the rubble, not letting his guard down. Not wanting to leave any stone unturned (figuratively) he looked for any nook and cranny on what was left of the bakery, including the passage in the kitchen and even peeking inside the still intact oven, he found nothing, of course.

  
He called again; “Marinette!” no answer still. He tried to contact Ladybug again, only to get no response yet again. "Please. My Lady, I know you're mad but need you now," he pleaded before a glowing purple whip came towards him. He leaned all the way back, narrowly dodging the attack, cutting the pillar behind him in half. When he got back up, he inspected the pillar to find an extremely clean cut. He could only gulp as he imagined what would've happened had the whip actually hit him. 

  
“’Mad’ doesn’t even begin to describe it,” a female voice said behind him, there was nothing but venom in those words.

  
“Who’s there?” he asked.

  
“Oh kitty, are you saying you don’t recognize my voice?” she asked as she stepped out of the shadows. The woman was wearing a skin-tight suit, similar to Ladybug, only darker with purple spots. Revealing a familiar face, "And here I thought you wanted me to be your lady."

  
“Ladybug…” Cat Noir muttered as his heart shattered as his hands lost some strength, almost dropping his staff.

  
“Not anymore, I’m not!” she retorted. She hopped and whipped her deadly saber-like yoyo toward Cat Noir again only for him to jump off, dodging it. She walked out of the shadows, swinging her hips seductively with a bitter grin in her face as well as the neon butterfly hovering her face like a mask. “Call me… Meloe.”

  
Cat Noir knew she’s not messing around. He quickly spun his staff around before readying himself for a fight. Meloe began spinning her yoyo and made some stylistic Nunchuk-like moved. The deadly glowing yoyo string doesn’t appear to affect her. The tow took a few moments staring at each other. Neither moved a muscle for a full minute…until…

  
Meloe struck first with a vertical thrust with Cat Noir narrowly dodging by skipping to his left with his staff close to his chest. She then jumped towards him like a wild animal. Cat Noir used his staff extension to push her off and throw her to the other side. Only for Meloe to land gracefully and just charges at Cat Noir again. He uses his staff extension to leap to the top of nearby buildings. Unsurprisingly, Meloe jumps towards him and dashed in pursuit on all fours. Cat Noir was in disarray as he was thinking of something. Meloe slashed her deadly yoyo at him again, he jumps barely missing him but hitting the building edge below him, causing him to falter. 

  
“Ow!” Cat Noir shouts as he landed on top of the car causing the alarm to go off. He opened his eyes only to see Meloe jumping down to him. She swings her yoyo at him, only for Cat Noir to dodge it again but slicing the car in half, causing the alarm to die down. 

  
“You hastate, you die! Amulet of despair!” Meloe shouted, levitating her yoyo to the air.

  
The sky then suddenly turned to a bright shade of purple and red stars starting to pop up, causing Cat Noir suddenly tear up.

  
"What the…" he whispered as he wiped them off. He also noticed that onlookers and passersby began crying, some harder than others. Cat Noir looked around as people broke down. He even noticed Alya, who even dropped her cell phone as she broke down; no doubt she was filming for her Ladyblog. He then caught a glimpse of Meloe and realized she too was tearing up.

  
“Feel… my…pain!” she shouted, punching the ground, causing the ground to split at an alarming rate. Cat Noir quickly dodged the attack but did not anticipate Meloe to dash towards him in the blink of an eye and jab him in the gut. He felt the air being pushed out of him and for a second he though his intestines would follow. The sheer force of her punch sent him flying up in the air. As he plummeted back down, he felt as if he was projected into outer space as he flipped uncontrollably as he fell. He landed on the hard Parisian street, creating a smoky explosion. As the smoke cleared there was a huge crater with Cat Noir lying on the center. He coughed as he tried to get on his feet. He stumbled to maintain balance, only for Meloe’s fist to meet his face. Pushing him in high speed through store glass windows. Only this time, he gathered himself and managed to land on all fours.

  
“Cat’s always land on foot,” Cat Noir managed to crack a grin, despite his pain, both physical and emotional.

  
“Grrr… It’s time to shut that trap for good!” she growled and spun her yoyo and ran as she swung towards him relentlessly. He kicked a piece of building rubble and kicked it toward her, only for Meloe to cut it in half. She immediately reached Cat and then leaned back to dodge the glowing yoyo string, barely missing his nose. The yoyo string cleanly cuts through the pillars behind him, causing the building to collapse.

  
Meloe quickly made her way out of the building and chased after Cat Noir, still reluctant to fight back. Dodged another attack from behind, he then threw his staff up in the air. Meloe immediately sliced it to bits, only to receive a punch in the face from Cat. He then simply shook his hand of stress.

  
"I don't wish to fight you, My Lady," But then raised his fists in fighting pose.

  
“Fine then, it’ll save me the trouble,” Meloe said dismissively as she spun her yoyo once again. She raised the circling yoyo toward the cat and charged at him like a shield.   
He then threw a car at her only to be obliterated to dust by Meloe’s spinning yoyo. Cat them immediately ambushed her from behind. He Roundhouse kicked her in the back of her head, knocking her off her feet. She immediately gathered herself and began spinning her yoyo, charging yet again.

  
“Damn, I can’t do much if she keeps spinning that thing,” Cat thought to himself as he jumped away.

  
“Stop moving,” Meloe shouted as she began to slice the floor causing Cat Noir to collapse down the hole, Cat Noir screamed in legitimate horror as he plummeted down the crater. “Gotcha!” she cheered. She grabbed her yoyo with her other hand and readied it as a strangling string. But before she could look for him into the sewer, she suddenly noticed Cat making a break for it on one of the accessible tunnels. “Oh, no you don’t!” she shouted as she gave chase.

  
She followed Cat to the surface where it is revealed to be one of the more secure areas of Belleville. She kept her cool as she readied her string again and looked around.

  
“Here, kitty kitty,” she taunted. She suddenly looked to her side and swung her yoyo at her right, seemingly hitting Cat as he winced loudly and made a loud thud as he collapsed at the trash. She jumped over the roof where Cat apparently collapsed on. She spun her yoyo and readied for the killing blow. “Bye bye little kitty,” she mocked as she slashed the rubble where Cat supposedly landed, only to see that he wasn’t there. “Huh?” She suddenly saw Cat’s shadow behind her. She turned only to see him holding up a huge neon sign. “Wha… ha… HA!” she gaped, leaving her shocked in place.

  
“I’m sorry, my lady,” Cat bawled as he smashed the neon sign on her head. Causing the sign to break into pieces as Meloe screamed in pain and lost balance and fell on her back. Cat shivered at the sight. “Oh, I’ve been playing too much ‘Yakuza’”

  
Cat then kicked the yoyo off her hand and grabbed her on a chokehold. Meloe tried to resist as she grabbed his arms trying to break free and gasped for air.

  
“Shh… don’t fight it,” he hushed as Meloe closed her eyes. Meloe then fell to apparent unconsciousness. Cat stood for a moment as he let her lay on her back. He panted as he processed what had just happened. “I should’ve known this would happen…” he muttered. He then leaned in on top of her as he prepared to remove her earrings. “It’s over now my lad… OOOhhh…”

  
Meloe’s eyes snapped open, causing Cat to freeze in shock and then received the hardest kick in the groin he ever felt. Cat collapsed on his knees grabbing his groin and lay on his back painfully.

  
“Ow! Now, that’s a cheap shot!” Cat yelled in genuine anger, rolling around painfully.

  
Meloe then grabbed him by the hair and began to drag him down the street. With her enhanced strength, she threw Cat up in the air. Only for Cat to grab a hold of the edge of the building and landed on his feet, only to notice that she was making a break to pick up her yoyo.

  
“Not good, she hits me with it it’s all over!”Cat thought as she dashed towards her. 

  
As she was about to reach her fallen yoyo, Cat rammed her with his shoulder, knocking her off course. Meloe only growled as she landed on her feet, taking a feral fighting stance. Cat also took an unarmed fighting stance, no longer hesitating.

  
As Meloe charged with a barrage of fists with Cat once again on the defensive, he evaded and tried to get a different angle. He tried a roundhouse kick her only to be blocked but Cat recovered quickly. Meloe raised her leg up high attacked with her ankle, which Cat dodged but actually made a hole on the concrete floor.

  
“Yikes…” Cat muttered as Meloe continued her barrage but Cat quickly caught up to her and grabbed her both her arms. She tried to head butt him but Cat pushed her away without letting go of her arms, thus her head did not reach him. He pulled her back in and he jumped kicked her chest.

  
“Oh!” Meloe’s eyes were as wide as she like she was just about to have an aneurysm. “Oh… oh…” she collapsed on her knees as she was unable to maintain on her feet.  
“How do you like them apples? A cat can eat your face off!”

  
“Grr… this is going nowhere! Lure him to me!” Hawk Moth commanded.

  
“But Hawk Moth, your location will be compromised,” Meloe protested.

  
"At this rate, you will lose to Cat Noir! Bring him to me!"

  
“Grrr… FINE!” she retorted. She jumped up the rooftops and made a break for it.

  
“Wait!” Cat shouted as he followed suit.

  
Cat gave chase to Meloe, he then quickly noticed that Meloe was heading towards the Agreste Manor. With a gasp, Cat Noir dashed towards her and jumped to tackle her. Knocking her off her course, the two rolled into a construction site. The two kept rolling uncontrollably into a cement bag then into a hole into the tall entrance hall. Both then landed hard on the recently died pavement.

  
The two painfully tried to get back up. Meloe recovered quickly and knocked him over. Pinning him down, she punched Cat in the face relentlessly, trying to knock him out. Cat quickly blocked her punch; he then flipped their positions and began his own barrage of punches. Meloe grabbed Cat fist and twisted it as if she was trying to break it. But Cat quickly caught on and flipped accordingly to avoid his wrist being broken. She jumped and kicked Cat on the face, propelling herself back to the roof to where she had fallen before.

  
“Damn it!” Cat cursed as he jumped up after her. They finally reached the Agreste Manor, the place he was dreading to come. “I never thought I’d be back here so soon…” he thought as he sneaked in. He wondered the empty dark halls. The only light source was the dark blue and purple sky caused by Meloe, which still caused his emotions to run wild. He was so focused on the fight that only just now he could hear people still crying and talking in melancholy and sadness in the distance. Now he too is suffering from the effects of Meloe's power again. With the dark halls of the manor he once called home, unwelcome images of his past began to overwhelm him.

  
“Where’s mom…?” Cat shook his head as thunder suddenly struck. He looked out the window. He looked around in anguish and started to tear up again. “Mom…” 

  
“She’s away in Tibet in business for a while,” He heard Gabriel reply with a gentleness his father once had. Adrien really missed that.

  
“Emilie, please, you have to let this go…” Gabriel pleaded, Cat remembered that conversation when he once eavesdropped them.

  
“No Gabriel! Not when I’m this close!” Emilie practically yelled at that moment. She was anguished and agitated. “Think about Adrien!”

  
“That is exactly why I’m begging you to stop! Don’t you realize this is hurting you, as well as Adrien?”

  
“Why don’t you believe in me?!” Emilie’s anger was something he had never seen his mother emit, or since. “I’m doing this for us! I will do this! And I will stop anyone who gets in my way!”She growled.

  
The vision ended just in time to see Meloe jumping down on him, about to strike. Cat narrowly dodged the attack with Meloe's fist hitting the floor, making a small hole. With a grunt, she blended back in the darkness.

  
“Ladybug, stop!” Cat bellowed, looking around, “This isn’t you!”

  
“You don’t know anything about me!” she growled from the shadows.

  
“You’re hurting, I know that much,” Cat replied. Meloe attacked again with a barrage of kicks and punches. Cat blocks and dodged everything and tried to fight back. But Meloe backed out again.

  
“Don’t get all wise on me, you stupid Cat. You’re not the one whose life changed in the blink of an eye. You never lost anything or having to fend for yourself!” Meloe growled.  
“You’re wrong!” Cat shouted back. “I know we failed these people, it’s gonna happen. But it’s the burden we chose to carry…”

  
“I DIDN’T CHOOSE TO BE LADYBUG!” Meloe screamed as she tackled him. On top of him, she delivers a barrage of punches on the face. He kicks her off him knocking her across Gabriel’s office. As Meloe tried to get up while leaning on Gabriel’s desk, Cat then dashed and tackled her, breaking the des and turning the tables on her. He head-butted her and knocked her out.

  
Cat then relaxed and got off her. He got into sitting position and panted. But before he could get his head around what had happened. The floor started to lower and Cat realized that it was an elevator. An elevator right behind his father’s desk was taking both him and his unconscious lady down to what appears to be a large hall with butterflies flying around. He got up on his feet and looked around. Then a hole appeared overhead and it opened as if it was a lens of an old camera. It was a large window, making the hall look like an observatory. The purple aura that was covering the night sky was dying off. Right then, Cat heard footsteps coming from nearby. Turning his head to the source… there he was, Hawk Moth. Cat’s anger burned so much that he felt like his body is about to bursts into a fiery inferno that would threaten to take Paris with him. He made a fist, causing his knuckles to crack.

  
“I knew it…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turns out that I have a tougher time with action scenes. Especially since this chapter is mostly one big fight scene. Because of that, I got stuck several times. This is considerably shorter that previously but I will make chapters shorter now to whip them out quicker, while also making them worth the wait. Anyway, please review, I need the feedback.


	7. Looking Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle against Hawk Moth...  
> Adrien knows the truth...  
>  and this only leads to the chain reaction that triggers this unknown evil to make their move...

  
“I have known it was you for a while…” Cat then pointed at him. “Gabriel Agreste!”

  
“So, you figured it out…” Hawk Moth conceded but then dashed to Cat Noir and uppercut him in the jaw, causing him to fly out. “No matter,” He muttered as he grabbed Meloe by the neck. Now conscious, Meloe tries to break free from Hawk Moth’s grip, gasping for air. He proceeds in removing her earrings.

  
Cat Noir was stunned by the earlier attack and struggled to open his eyes and get on his feet. But now he could only stand in shock of the scene before him. Hawk Moth did not mess around. He had removed the earrings thus she was already turning back. Cat was paralyzed as he finally saw who was behind the mask he wanted to take off for so long…

  
“Marinette…” Cat couldn’t believe it. “All this time…”

  
“You actually turned out to be a disappointment Dupain-Cheng,” Hawk Moth seethed as he relished his victory as he held the Ladybug earring in his hand while he still grabbed Marinette by the neck. He then dropped her as she moaned painfully as she succumbed back to unconsciousness. “No matter, I only have the lesser threat to deal with,” Hawk Moth grinned as he turned his attention back to Cat.

  
“Lesser?” Cat spouted. “I’ll show you!” he threatened as he made a feral fighting stance. Haw Moth then whipped out a light dagger from his staff as he slowly closed in. “You’re really gonna use dangerous weapons, huh?”

  
“Give me your miraculous and I might let you live,” Hawk Moth proposed.

  
“Sorry, but you’re about to see that this kitty’s got claws,” Cat countered.

  
“I thought you might say that, fine. Have at you!” Hawk Moth shouted as the two began their brawl.

  
Hawk Moth charged first and went directly for the hand. Most likely to amputate, he wasted no time on targeting his miraculous. Cat dodged skillfully though narrowly as Hawk Moth proved to be quite a skilled fighter. But he knew these moves all too well. Cat could not forget how he fought, even if he wanted to. This was very reminiscent to fencing, something Adrien had been doing his entire life. Of course, he knew Gabriel was trained in fencing himself but also added the necessary modifications to adapt to this shorter but deadly frame. With Cat unarmed, he could not return the stance, all he could do is remembering his time with the classes he took to predict Hawk Moth’s movements and counter. And he did…

  
Cat predicted a hacking attack, he grabbed him by the wrist then the upper arm and flipped him to the ground. Hawk Moth grunted but recovered quickly, and stood right back up and was in the same stance as before.

  
“Getting a little tricky, huh?” Hawk Moth taunted. He throws up the blade and grabs with a reverse grip and quickly attacked with a different strategy. He charged in, only to be grabbed by the wrist again. But this time he anticipated his opponent’s counter. He quickly switched his blade to his other hand and slashed at Cat. Cat managed to back away, narrowly dodging the blade but leaving a scar on his cheek, right below his eye. Cat rolled away, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand. Hawk Moth readied himself as the two stared at each other.

  
“Tell me,” Cat started. “Why are you doing this?”

  
“Why?” Hawk Moth repeated, Cat looked down for a second, only to immediately focus back on his opponent. 

  
“Didn’t you have someone? Any family? What would they say if they saw you?” Cat asked, hoping to get some answers.

  
“I wish I could’ve told them… Tell him, what happened and what I’m trying to rectify, I’m sure he would’ve agreed.” Hawk Moth stated. Cat’s eyes widened with a gasp, wondering, how he would agree to what he’s doing. “Tell me, was there someone you lost?” Cat thought for a moment before answering.

  
“Actually yes, I have…” he replied.

  
“Then you must understand why I would do this? Do you really comprehend the power that you two possess? What do you really think your cataclysm was all there was to it?”

  
“I’m sure there is, but what are you getting at?” Cat asked as they began to circle each other.

  
"The Guardian has been foolishly withholding information from you! Think about it, why does Ladybug have to be the only one to prevent the Akuma from multiplying? After all these millennia, has anyone ever thought if Ladybug would be unable to do it? Why upholding information from you or the other miraculous holders?” Hawk Moth growled as he grew angrier as he spoke. Cat was speechless, completely caught off guard by Hawk Moth’s observation. Of course, he tried his damnedest to hide it as he tried to maintain his composure.

  
"I'm sure the guardian has his reasons," Cat suggested while wincing. 

  
“Does he now?” Hawk Moth asked, tingling with the tip of his cane.

  
“I have faith that the guardian knows what he’s doing,” Cat was surer now.

  
“I used to believe that from the person I lost, now because of her, I lost the little I had left. But it’s too late for that now… He is gone as well!” His eyes glared at Cat with a look of unhinged evil like an insane teenager locked up in a mental institution.

  
"And what if I told you if your son would've spat you in the face and leave?"

  
“WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY SON!?” Hawk Moth screamed, completely losing his composure.

  
"Apparently, more than you!" Cat Noir retorted.

  
“Give me your miraculous, final warning!” But Cat had just made a brawler fist pose.

  
“I can do this all night,” Cat replied.

  
“As you wish,” Hawk Moth seethed. He extended his blade with his other hand, making into a sword with purple flames coming out of it. “Then DIE!!!” he shouted as he charged at Cat. 

  
He dodged the blade but Hawk Moth sliced the wall behind him, revealing a set of spiraling stairs going down. 

  
“Wha…?” Cat muttered before being attacked again.

  
“You’ve seen too much. Now I really can’t allow you two to live!” Hawk Moth Said as he readied his sword. He slashed his sword skillfully until he suddenly kicked Cat on both of his ribs. Cat grunted and lowered down on his knees. “This ends now!” Hawk Moth raised his sword and gets ready for the kill with a vertical slash.

  
“Cataclysm!” Cat shouted as he grabbed the sword at the right time, causing it to disintegrate.

  
Cat then tackled Hawk Moth, causing them to fall uncontrollably downstairs, landing the occasional punch here and there. The two then landed on what appeared to be an altar during a funeral. They got on their feet and they punched each other on the cheek. They stumbled but quickly recovered, then kicked each other on the ribs, also at the same time. Hawk Moth then threw a punch but Cat dodged it, and then threw one himself, landing the side of Hawk Moth’s head. The gracefulness that they had displayed before was gone and quickly became a completely raw fistfight.

  
When his ring gave the final warning beep when he blocked a punch, he gave a barrage of punches square in the chest. Hawk Moth stumbled and collapsed on his knees. He panted as he tried to get up.

  
“No…I can’t lose,” he wheezed in such a vulnerable manner that made Cat winced, finding it difficult to see his father this weak. He began to crawl towards the incubator.

“Emilie! Forgive me, my beloved! I failed you!”

  
Cat approached his fallen opponent and grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to turn face up, he grabbed his brooch and tore it out of him.

  
“You don’t deserve this…” he growled. With that, Hawk Moth became Gabriel Agreste. He moaned in anguish as he loses his alter ego. “Pound it…” Cat said solemnly, observing the butterfly miraculous in his hand. Then and there, Cat’s ring gave out its final beep and Cat became Adrien. Gabriel couldn’t believe it.

  
“Adrien… is… is it really you…?” Gabriel muttered. Without a word, Adrien grabbed Gabriel by his chest collar yet again, then he hit him square in the face with an uppercut, knocking him out. 

  
**3 months earlier… Adrien’s room…**

  
“So Adrien, you said you finally wanted to talk about your dad?” Rigby asked in one of his therapeutic sessions with Adrien.

  
“Actually, I haven’t called him ‘dad’ since the… you know…” Adrien admitted.

  
“Right, is there some reason for that?” Rigby asked. Adrien stroked his face and rolled his eyes up.

  
"It's complicated," he answered. "But from the very beginning, I could tell how

much father suffered. I know he tries his damnedest to hide it but he's probably the most transparent person in the world,” Adrien said with a chuckle.

  
“Has he done anything for you since then? Spent time with you or did anything together?” Rigby continued. Adrien rolled to his side, not losing his sad smile.

  
“Actually, yeah… we did… He once came to my room and offered me to see my mother’s movie… She starred in it… Because of that, I want to believe that there is hope for us, to be friends again.”

  
“Your mother’s an actress?” Rigby asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
“She was a model before transferring to acting, she had a few supporting roles before her break as a lead, but… That was before I was even born,” Adrien said, losing his smile and though Rigby couldn’t see it, he could tell Adrien now has a more serious expression.

  
“Why would she give up on acting after her first lead role?”

  
“I had asked that many time but they never want to talk about. I know my parents love me and I spent a lot of time together but… I knew my mother was hiding something, I overheard them fighting more than once and father was always the one trying to talk mom out of doing something. I could tell she was obsessed about something. But the thing is since they bought me things, they played with me, we went to do thing together as parents should, I didn't think about it too much," Adrien went on.

  
"Do you think it was all related to her disappearance?" Rigby asked, earning him a wide-eyed look from his patient. "Aaah! I'm sorry, uh, my bad, I shouldn't have asked," Rigby rambled, trying to avoid tension. Adrien simply looked up with a sigh.

  
“I don’t know…. I just wish… I wish… things would go back the way they were… I miss mom and I miss dad the way he was…”

  
Back to the present… In the altar-like containment room…

  
“Rise and shine,” Adrien growled. Gabriel felt the stingingly cold water being splashed on his face. He coughed as he opened his eyes. He looked up and realized that his son’s return was not a dream. In spite of everything, he was overjoyed that his son’s alive. When he tried to move, he realized that he was tied back to a chair.

  
“What the…? What is the meaning of this?” Gabriel asked.

  
“I think we both know the answer to that,” Adrien replied, dropping the bucket then showed the butterfly brooch in his hand. He grabbed the handle of the chair, not letting his father out of his sight. “Talk!”

  
“Adrien…”

  
“You were Hawk Moth and as you just saw, I’m Cat Noir. Guess fate’s got a sense of humor all right,” Adrien replied with a scoff.

  
“You’re Cat Noir…. How could you!” Gabriel yelled.

“I should ask you the same…” Adrien said, keeping his cool.

  
“You don’t realize what you’ve done,” Gabriel asked, reality was finally sinking in.

  
“Don’t I? It pretty clear to me what I just did. I just stop a criminal who took advantage of other people’s pain for their own personal gain,” Adrien retorted.

  
“I did it for you and your mother!” Gabriel growled back.

  
“So it’s true. Mom’s disappearance is connected to this, huh?”

  
“How could you do this to me? Prancing around like some clown in a catsuit? I thought you knew better than tha…!" his rant was interrupted by a painful whack on the head by his own son with the bucket.

  
“Do you really think you have the right to judge me?”

  
“I’m your…!”

  
“’I’m your father’” Adrien mocked. “It sickens me when you use that as your ‘get out of jail free’ card,” he concluded. “Did you even bother getting to know me? You’re so predictable; you’re reacting exactly how I thought you would if you had found out! That’s why you never succeeded.”

  
“Coming from the human shield who always had to rely on Ladybug to save his skin! Remember Timetagger?” Gabriel shot back.

  
“I had a role to play, Father, be glad I still call you that,” Adrien replied, he turned his back on Gabriel before continuing. “You’ve seen us in action, you know Ladybug is the only one who can purify the akumas that you unleashed. Now you tell me… Why?”

  
“Adrien… You’re mother… When you were born…” Gabriel hesitated. He looked away and winced before turning back to him. “Your mother was trying to harness the power of the miraculous, she had spent months researching them. She became obsessed, she craved for the ultimate power that I was now trying to harness as Hawk Moth. She fell ill and well… Look behind you,” Gabriel prompted. Adrien looked behind him and saw that in the middle of the weird altar and finally noticed what appeared to be a container. But it was covered by some sort of black shade. Not taking any chances, he grabbed Gabriel’s chair and dragged him towards the container where he could keep an eye on him.   
“The green button in the right…” Gabriel explained. Adrien pressed in and the shade within the contained was wearing off, revealing what was inside. Adrien’s world completely flipped upside down and everything he thought he knew suddenly shattered right before his eyes. It was his mother Emile, who was missing from his life for over a year. She lied very still, it was clear that she was like this for quite some time. Adrien covered his mouth and tears cascaded down his cheek and broke down on his knees.

  
“Mommy…" Adrien was unable to hold in the lovesick little boy he had been for a long time. "Is… is she even alive?”

  
"Yes, she is but the dangers of the miraculous’ power has taken her from us!” He answered.

  
“What happened?”

  
“Listen to me Adrien,” Gabriel began, leaning towards Adrien. “She loved you with all her heart but… she couldn’t find happiness. Behind her warmest smile lied a deep sadness that she could not share. Whenever she had the time, she spent hours in isolation in researching the miraculous in her attempt to gain its power. She became obsessed, every time she thought she was getting close, it always turned out to be another dead end. Every time she gets so furious… I never wanted you to get involved. When she finally got her hands on the peacock miraculous, she abused that power, tormenting Duusu relentlessly… Until she eventually became so weak she ended up damaging the miraculous which from then on the more she used and abuse the peacock miraculous the frailer she became. It was too late when I finally realized that the damaged miraculous was draining her energies and it eventually drained her defenses and collapsed. She’s near-death Adrien… I had frozen her body to preserve it and heal her of her illness before it could take her life!” Gabriel concluded.

  
“But why…? What was she after?” Adrien asked in desperation as his anger had been subsiding without his noticing. Gabriel hesitated while he gritted his teeth.

  
“GRRRR…You weren’t supposed to know about this. You weren’t supposed to be involved at all!” Gabriel shouted with clear frustration, changing the subject. “You weren’t supposed to be Cat Noir! I thought we raised you better than that! Why? Why didn’t you appreciate what I gave you…?”

  
“And stay in your prison?” Adrien asked, cutting him off. “Did you even bother checking up on how I felt? Or why I became Cat Noir? It was to get away from being locked up and have my life in surveillance 24/7!” He concluded, his rant was much less out of anger and more out of hurt. Unable to hold back tears, he let them flow down his cheeks, not bothering to wipe them off. “I… I’ve suspected you to be Hawk Moth for a while. But I didn’t want to believe it. I was in denial. I wanted to believe that father I knew was still in you, the one who gave me piggy rides and bought me ice cream whenever we went to the park. That loving caring man you were when mom was around,” he ranted while his voice cracked. “I was hoping that… You would be back to that person if mom ever came back…”

  
“That was my goal the whole time!”

  
“Let me guess… That’s why you wanted our miraculous, huh?” Adrien said wiping his tears and regaining some of his previous anger.

  
And then… Silence. The two stared at each other in silence for a full ten minutes. Every moment felt so surreal. Gabriel looked down and when he faced back up. All the tension he had earlier was gone. Adrien noticed that look of sincerity that he once possessed…

  
"Adrien please… give me the miraculous… It’s the only way to bring her back, we can be a family again. We can end this once and for all and we’ll be happy again,” Gabriel prompted. 

  
Adrien was hesitant to look at his comatose mother again. It took all of him to look again and a void inside him only grew as he saw her like this. He walked up to the container to get a closer look, every step he too felt like he was approaching the grim reaper’s door to the afterlife. Even though it’s not him who going through… Adrien placed his hand on the glass, stroking the container as if he was stroking her cheek.

  
“Mother…”

  
“Adrien…” Gabriel prompted. “You want her back just as much as I do… I know you do, so you know what must be done,” he prompted again. Adrien’s tears were falling again before wiping them. He shut his eyes, looked down, and made a fist.

  
“Father… for so long I had longed for the chance to get mom back…” Adrien said in the verge of breaking down to tears. “Now I understand…”

  
“I know, son…” Gabriel added. Adrien then turned to him and approached him. He put his hand on his cheek and stroked it for a bit finally breaking down crying.

  
“Father… *sniff* I’m sorry…*sniff* I can’t…” Adrien sobbed.

  
“What…?

  
"I can't give you the miraculous. Father, haven't you seen what has happened? I had to use that power to prevent the Akuma's from spreading. Everything that did was within the possibilities within reason. Everything damaged was repaired, people sick and injured in hospitals suddenly recovered. But then the negative energy returned and caused all these disasters and look what happened. Thirty-three dead, including Marinette's parents. Can you imagine what would happen if we brought mom back? Using both our miraculous? I don’t think she would agree to this,” Adrien said. Gabriel’s face fell. 

  
“What are you saying?” Gabriel asked, not liking where this was going.

  
“I can’t take that chance, father… Marinette’s parents died because I failed… I can’t risk it again…” Adrien explained. He then turned back at the incubator where his mother lied. “Not even for mom…” He then went to the computer and machinations that maintained the incubator. He then stroked his hands among the cords and abruptly started to pull off the cords and mess with the mechanisms. 

  
“Adrien… WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!?” Gabriel yelled in a vulnerability that Adrien never expected from his father in a million years.

  
“Letting her rest…” Adrien choked among tears as he continued to shut down his mother’s life support system.

  
“Adrien!!!”

  
“Please, father. Don’t make this harder. We both know she would agree to this… This is right,” Adrien countered carried on. The heart monitor was blaring out of control.

  
“Adrien, NO!!!!!!” Gabriel yelled as his chair fell over as he struggled to break free. “STOP!” Gabriel yelled. Adrien was bawling as he kicked the monitor, thus eliminating al chance in stabilizing her again. He placed both hands at the glass as if he was grabbing his mother by the cheeks.

  
"Goodbye, mother…" Adrien bawled in the midst of sobbing as he put his forehead on the glass as he waited for his mother's body to succumb.

  
“STOP IT! STOP IT, ADRIEN!!! PLEASE, I BEG YOU!!!” Gabriel pleaded desperately as he tried to crawl his way towards them. But it was too late, the heart monitor went flatline… it was over. 

  
Seconds to process and realize what just happened, Adrien sunk to his knees and screamed and bawled with his hands still on the glass.

  
After a good ten minutes of crying, Adrien turned to Gabriel, who was clearly devastated and heartbroken by the outcome.

  
"Father…" Adrien prompted, but Gabriel did not flinch. "Please, look at me…" Adrien prompted again. Gabriel finally did… "I understand if you hate me now. But know this, dad… I will always love you," he said, smiling through his tears. 

  
Gabriel then noticed something was not right and saw something wrong with Emilie’s body.

  
“Adrien…” Gabriel managed. Adrien turned and what happened next caught him off guard. The body was disintegrating into dust.

  
“Huh?” It was all Adrien could muster. The body crumbled until it was all dust. Black dust, not the kind of dust you would expect from human flesh. “What the?” he muttered as he punched the glass and grabbed some of the powder. “This is… burned wax?”

  
“What?” Gabriel asked. Adrien turned back to him and threw some in his face.

  
“What is this? A joke?” he shouted.

  
“I… I don’t understand…”

  
“You actually resorted to that? To distract me? To set up a trap? To have Nathalie ambush me? Where is she, anyway?” Adrien grabbed him by his shirt and held him close to his own face. “Where is my mother?” Adrien interrogated. For once, Gabriel was at a loss for words.

  
"I… I don't… I…" Gabriel stammered. Then it finally hit Adrien how defeated his father was now. His face softened; he was not angry at him anymore. Now he's just sad about the situation.

  
“You really didn’t know, did you?” Adrien asked. Gabriel shook his head, clearly confused. 

  
“I don’t understand…” Gabriel stammered. 

  
“She was never here,” Adrien growled, looking back at the broken container. “We were played, father. We were played, hard,” Adrien replied, looking down with a sigh. “I’m sorry, father. I need time to wrap my head around this,” he said, standing up.

  
“What?” Gabriel asked before he was abruptly knocked out cold yet again. Adrien closed his eyes and sighed again. He left his unconscious and tied up father behind and took the elevator back to Hawk Moth’s observatory. Once he entered, he leaned back on the elevator wall and allowed the lift to take him. Plagg decided it was finally time to make his appearance.

  
“Adrien? You ok?” Plagg asked. Adrien hesitated for a moment before responding.

  
“I don’t know what to make of this, Plagg,” he said. “From what I can tell, father was somehow tricked into becoming Hawk Moth in the hopes of getting mom back.” He stroked his forehead with a moan. “Talk about the tip of the iceberg!” Adrien shouted. “I would like to see if this only gets more complicated.” 

The elevator door opened and what Adrien saw only confirmed his previous statement. What he saw left Adrien completely paralyzed and gapped. Right there was a feminine silhouette of a familiar figure, with the glass of the observatory window completely shattered behind her. Her arm was holding what appeared to be a flute and the other she was carrying a still unconscious Marinette. That figure was none other than…

  
“Volpina?”

  
“Hello, Adrien. Or should I say, Cat Noir!” Volpina shouted with a toothy grin that would haunt his memories. Despite her mask, Adrien could tell that she had bags under her eyes.

  
“What the… What are you doing? How did you get the miraculous?” Adrien asked, unable to think of anything else to say. “Unless…”

  
“You mean your precious miraculous box?” Volpina asked, still grinning. "That's right. I know everything, Adrien. Mari-goody-two-shoes here being Ladybug? You being Cat Noir? Your daddy being Hawk Moth? Yes, I knew everything for a while now. My hatred for Ladybug has led me to everything I know, where I am now. Or so I thought…”

  
“What do you mean?” Adrien asked, stepping forward.

  
“It was destiny, Adrien. When I thought I dug into what I wanted to know to get my revenge on Ladybug. But the truth was something bigger than I had ever imagined!” Volpina stated. She made a fist and raised it to her chest, savoring the moment.

  
“What are you saying? Lila, do you have the miraculouses? How did you steal them from the guardian?”

  
“The ones who stole that box, the ones who gave me this opportunity? I’m afraid I can’t let you know anything. You’ll be gone from this world by the end of tonight anyway. The miraculouses are at the top of the Eiffel Tower. But of course, I’ll need my little hostage here, otherwise, you wouldn’t be prompted to show, would you?” With that, Volpina played her flute. Creating a mist, which caused Adrien to lose sight of her.

  
“Wait, Lila!” Adrien shouted. The mist quickly cleared off and they were gone. Plagg emerged.

  
“You were saying about things getting more complicated?" he said. With a grunt, Adrien gave Plagg a piece of camembert and turned around. Before Plagg could take a bite, he noticed Adrien whipping his phone. 

  
“What are you doing?”

  
"We're not going in yet, Plagg. I got an idea," Adrien replied as the phone rang.

  
“Hello?” A female voice answered.

  
"Is this Alya from the Lady blog?"

  
“Yeah?”

  
“This is Cat Noir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: By the time I first wrote this chapter, I’ve recently caught up with the latest episode, “Timetagger.” I have to say I was… DISAPPOINTED! I mean what was even the point of having characters coming from the future when thing don’t appear to have changed much from what is going on in the present. I mean, future Alix keeps spouting that Ladybug would become this awesome leader and how great she’s going to be, but here’s the thing… she pretty much already is. Marinette barely made any mistakes throughout the show and when she does, they don’t have any lasting consequences nor she’s called out on them. Ironically, Marinette herself was once again responsible for the Akumatization that took place, which was far from the first time. Not to mention she was also targeted more than once to be akumatized. They gave me the impression that these instances were building up to something really bad to happen to Marinette. And that's one of the few gripes I have with this show; it's that while Marinette is likable enough, she lacks adversity.  
>  One of the reasons Adrien is the more interesting of the duo is because he's had a more troubled path in life and constantly getting the short end of the stick and getting crapped on. And that makes me want to root for him because I want to see his moment to shine, I want to see him succeed. But the episode only doubles down on it and things don't appear to have improved for him, which was beyond infuriating. Also, the dynamic between Ladybug and Cat Noir didn't change much either, according to future Alix. While it was pointed out several times throughout the episode that the future is not set in stone and that Alix's comments were only a cover story in order not to tell too much of their future, but that feels like a stretch right now.  
>  Anyway, please comment. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	8. Easier To Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best Ladybug ever...? The most behaved child in the world...? Success in the fashion industry, commissioned to design an album cover? Receiving approval from Audrey Bourgois? Offered a career in New York? Beating video game wizard Max Kante?  
> It seems she's too good at everything to be a normal girl with a normal life...  
> ...That's because... she's literally not a normal girl... and will never have a normal life again.

"It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone"

-"Easier to Run" by Linkin Park

Marinette opened her eyes, blinking her eyes out of the exhaustion she shook her head. She felt the welcome cool night breeze, a ray of some good she felt in a while. She noticed the Parisian lights surrounding her and realized she was in a standing position, overlooking the city horizon. Once she was awake enough, she freaked out in a hysterical sense of panic as she realized she was at the top of the Eiffel Tower. In the midst of her panic, she realized she couldn't move her arms, which were tied upward by her wrists. Now she’s unsure whether or not she wanted to be untied… and then…

  
“Tikki?” she asked. She tilted her head for her ears to feel the silk of her usual dark brown coat. “They’re gone…” she realized.

"So, you're awake," Volpina’s voice echoed. Volpina hovered upside down, meeting Marinette’s face.

  
“Lila? Why are you Volpina again? Where is my miraculous? Why am I tied up here?” Marinette asked relentlessly as she looked around, getting a grasp of her situation.

  
“Blah-blah-blah,” Volpina mocked, drilling her pinkie into her ear. “Always the boring questions I won’t waste my time with,” she then pushed Marinette’s shoulder hard into the tower tip. “How about something I do want to talk about?”

  
“Wha…?” Marinette muttered.

  
“Of course, I’m using the Fox miraculous this time!” Volpina revealed, showing off the Fox miraculous. “And you akumatized, in case you really don’t remember…” Volpina added. She cracked a gasp after remembering her final moments before being akumatized and giving in to the temptation, a sting of guilt plunged deep into her hearts as she looked down in silence. "Aww… feeling bad already? And here I thought you may have enjoyed your time as a villain." She said as she floated around Marinette, lying on her back with her hands behind her head as she went on. “I saw your little tussle with Cat Noir and I gotta hand it to him, he wasn’t as pathetic as I thought. Quite more of a fight than the one I created with my power of illusion back in the Hero’s Day Parade.”

  
“Wait! That illusion of me killing Cat Noir? That was you?” Marinette asked. Only from Volpina to respond with the psychotic laughter.

  
“Oh, my sweet Marinette…” Volpina responded in a very cutesy voice, Volpina became increasingly unhinged as the conversation went on, it shook Marinette to the core as all she could do now is muster as much courage as she could and take whatever Volpina held in store for her. “If this bothers you then there is no telling how you will take what I’m about to tell you! Oh, I'm so looking forward to seeing the look on these ‘pwe-shius’ little face!” Volpina taunted holding Marinette by the cheeks. Marinette became increasingly more unnerved as she went on. “You see, I knew I hated you the minute I saw you! I thought that I would be the one to take you down. But it turns out this was all premeditated!”

  
“Premeditated? What are you talking about?”

  
“The ones that stole the miraculous box from the guardian? The ones who gave me the Fox Miraculous? Hmm? Well, that’s not all because the truth was way than I could’ve ever thought it to be!”

  
“Ok, spill it. Why? Who stole the miraculous and gave the fox miraculous to you? Why do hate me so much?” Marinette shouted trying to sound defiant but Volpina quickly caught her captive’s uncertainty.

  
“Oh, now you want to know? Weren’t you just a normal girl with a normal life? My, My, My,” Volpina mocked. “Do you realize how boring that sounds? ‘Cause what if I told you that you weren’t even born in Paris and your parents lied to you?” she asked.

  
"Don't you dare insult, my mom and dad, ever!" Marinette yelled as she struggled with her bonds.

  
“But how is that an insult when it’s the truth? You see we were never born, Dupain-Cheng, we were made!” Volpina revealed.

  
“Made? What are you talking about?” Marinette asked, now even more confused. Volpina rolled her eyes with a scoff. She then whipped out a scroll. The same one that she checked with Adrien in Belleville the other day.

  
“Does this ring any bells?”

  
“Wha…? What is this got to do with…?”

  
“You still haven’t put two and two together, huh?” Volpina asked, rolling her eyes. “Fine, I’ll enlighten you,” she said. She rolled the scroll up and lifted Marinette’s chin up.

“Now tell me… Have you ever wondered why everything goes your way? How you actually managed to create an album cover and impress Audrey Bugois Winning video games against pros? Top of your class? Hmm? So much natural dexterity and creativity, whether or not you’re in your Ladybug alter ego? Do you really expect me to believe that you can beat a pro in ‘Ultimate Mecha Struck III?’ simply because you play with your dad?” Volpina asked. “Do you really see yourself as just ‘boring,’ Marinette?”

  
"Wha… what… what are you getting at?" Marinette asked with doubt creeping up in her voice. 

  
“Think, Dupain-Cheng. The intention of these forbidden alchemy practices was to create their perfect warrior. Their perfect soldier! Great reflexes, super smart, strategic and stuff, these things aren't just handed to you just because. You still don't get it? You are a homunculus!” Volpina concluded with her arms open and a sinister grin.

  
“A what…?”

  
“You know, a living thing, made out of ancient Chinese alchemy you read about in this scroll. You were not born Dupain-Cheng, you were made, WE were made!” Volpina shouted. Marinette was at a total loss for words…

  
“No… You’re lying! That… that can’t be true,” She muttered as she began trembling, then slowly but surely started to shake her head angrily. “No! My Father was Tom Dupain, my mother was Sabine Cheng. I was in her womb! That’s how I was born!”

  
“Are you sure about that?” Volpina asked leaning towards her again. “Have someone ever told you that you didn’t look like your parents? Asking you if you were adopted? Your grandfather not recognizing you the second time you met him?”

  
“What are you talking about? Of course, not…” Marinette suddenly cut herself off when flashes of what Volpina was referring was flashing in her mind.

  
_“You know, you really don’t look like my son or his wife…are you really my granddaughter?”_

  
_“I’m telling you Marinette, you have a natural gift for this!”_

  
_“Aspiring Designer Impresses Audrey Bugois, the harshest of the fashion industry!”_

_"High Schooler Designs Cover for Jagged Stone's New Album!"_

  
_“You have such an exotic look. Are you sure you aren’t adopted?”_

  
_“Are you kidding? A pro gamer would’ve killed to have your skill!”_

  
As the flashes seized, Marinette could only cry. She couldn’t even think of anything to say back.

  
“I… *sniff* I’m…”

  
“WE ARE created to be superior! Something above those inferior dullards we call humans!”

  
“No!” Marinette denied again with a tearful voice, looking away.

  
“Yes! You were never a normal girl and you will never have a normal life! And besides, it doesn't matter who told me this or gave me the fox miraculous. I already told you, these pathetic humans were stupid enough to make something greater than them. Now I will make sure they pay the price!”

  
“How can you say that? Especially if what you’re saying is true. That they made us…” Marinette countered with tears still cascading down her cheeks.

  
“Bleh…” Volpina retorted, sticking her tongue out. “That was always your problem, Dupain-Cheng. You too much of a goody good, that’s why I hate you so much it makes me sick!”

  
“Say what you will! I will never give into you!” Marinette growled in defiance despite her tears.

  
“And here I thought I was finally considering tolerating you…” Volpina mocked with a sigh. “Oh well, once I get Cat Noir’s miraculous, none of this will matter,” she concluded as she juggled Ladybug’s earrings with her hand.

  
“My miraculous!”

  
“Yep, you were too busy taking a nap to pick these up from the floor!” Volpina said. Then something hit Marinette back.

  
“Cat Noir,” she whispered in realization. “Wait! Where’s Cat Noir? What happened to Hawk Moth?” she questioned.

  
“Oh you don’t have to worry about Hawk Moth, he’s no more. As for that dumb cat should be on his way. I’m surprised he isn’t here already, as someone as impulsive he should be here by now,” Vopina wondered.

  
“If you after his miraculous, he would think twice before going after you,” Marinette said.

  
“You don’t sound so confident,” Volpina said with a grin.

  
“Oh, Cat Noir, please tell me you have something up your sleeve,” Marinette pleaded softly.

  
“Face it, Dupain-Cheng, it’s over. Cat Noir doesn’t have a plan and he’ll probably just charge in without thinking…”

  
“You shouldn’t be underestimating the cat, little lady!” A very familiar male voice emerged out of nowhere, cutting Volpina off.

  
“Huh…?” Volpina muttered before Cat Noir’s boot landed on the left side of her face. He then propelled himself from her and used his staff to break Marinette’s bounds. Cat Noir then caught her from falling and quickly retreated. “Oh, no you don’t!” she yelled as she summoned her flute, creating an image of Hawk Moth.

  
“Hang on. my lady!” Cat shouted as he swung his staff, spitting the illusion in half, he didn’t even hesitate. Then dozens of Volpina clones popped up. He spun his staff like a helicopter, helping them to land softly on the ground. “Come on!” Cat noir prompted as he took Marinette’s hand as they made their way into the alleys while avoiding and fighting the Volpina clones Until they finally disappeared into the sewers. But Volpina did not notice their escape route.

  
“Stupid Cat! I still got the miraculous! I know you have to come for them! Spread out!” she prompted her clones.

  
**Meanwhile… Under the sewer…**

  
The two were panting as they ran through the sewers with Cat Noir still grabbing Marinette by the hand.

  
“There,” Cat Noir panted as he spotted a technical support door on his side. The two went in, Cat peeked out the door to make sure they weren’t followed. He then shut the door and turned his attention back to Marinette.

  
“Cat Noir…” She was cut off as Cat abruptly hugged her. Cat Noir was panting as he held her tight. He motioned his hand rubbing her back then made their way to her hair. Cat wanted to make sure she was there. Marinette was taken aback at first but quickly responded in kind and felt her heart out. She was never gladder to see her kitty again. They held each other tight for a full five minutes as tears cascaded both their cheeks. Cat finally broke the hug and took a look at her face. He placed his hands on her cheeks and looked at her in awe.

  
“Marinette…YOU’RE Ladybug?” Cat asked, still astonished of his lady’s identity. Marinette gave a light gasp before tears came down her cheeks and held Cat as tightly as she could as she sobbed… no, bawled in Cat chest. Cat could only hug her back and closed his eyes as he listened to Marinette’s solemn weeping. In this moment, Cat pretended that they are the only two people who existed in this earth, nothing else mattered right now as he gladly carried some of the weight of what Marinette’s going through right now. 

  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she wailed, trying to gather herself.

  
“No, I’m sorry. Sorry for everything you had gone through… for everything…”

  
“No, I’m sorry. I said I hated you… I didn’t mean it!”

  
"Shhh… It's ok, no more tears," he whispered as he wiped those tears with his thumbs. She patted and cuddled her head, making her giggle a bit. “Feeling better?”

  
“A little…” Marinette admitted. Cat then stood on his feet and offered his hand. She accepted it.

  
“All right, ‘cause I’m gonna need your help,” Cat stated with some authority but with enough gentleness to encourage Marinette.

  
“Oh? But what can I do? My miraculous is gone, I can’t transform to Ladybug,” Marinette said, rubbing her arm, looking away.

  
“No worries, ‘cause I got something else in mind,” Cat prompted, not losing his grin.

  
“Huh?” she questioned as Cat raised his fist. He motioned his eyelids for her to stare at it. “Wait… you don’t mean…”

  
“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, this is the miraculous of the butterfly, which grants the power of transmission,” Cat Noir prompted as he handed the butterfly brooch to her.

Marinette could only stare with her eyes wide as she saw the aforementioned brooch in his hand. 

  
“You have it?” she asked. “But Hawk Moth…”

  
“We don’t have to worry about him anymore. So, don’t worry,” Cat assured her. Marinette then approached her hand to it. Tempted.

  
“But… should I…?” she asked. Not losing his smile, Cat gently took her hand and placed the brooch on her palm and closed it.

  
“Marinette, you’ve proven to me time and time again what you’re capable of. I don’t care how you were born or how you were made…”

  
“You heard that?” Marinette asked.

  
“Yes, and all those times you saved the day was all because of it. Don’t you see? You were created to be something but, in the end, you became something better. All these gifts may have come from what you came to be but what really matters is how you used these gifts and you still chose the path to serve others even after learning the truth,” Cat Noir went as he placed the brooch on her chest. “That’s why I fell for you, My Lady,” Cat concluded before kissing her in the forehead, causing her cheeks to redden. Just then, the poor tormented gray kwami emerged from the brooch. The kwami shook his head and finally turned his attention to Marinette.

  
“Oh, um. Hello, my name is Nooroo and I’m so sorry for everything my master has put you through,” Nooroo quickly pleaded.

  
"Shhh… it's okay," Marinette assured as she petted him. "Don't worry, I'm your user, at least for now. So this is your chance to make amends," she said as she turned to Cat Noir, they both gave each other a nod and went off. 

  
Later… On the streets of downtown Paris…

  
Marinette and Cat Noir stood side by side nervously having lost some of the confidence from earlier. Marinette inhaled as she turned to Cat, who stared back. She offered her hand which he accepted. They held hands for a few seconds before letting go and turning their attention forward. Marinette gave a few steps forward, she stood, looked up closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The purple moon caused by Meloe earlier was wearing off, albeit, still in effect. Marinette spread her arms like wings. The image of Marinette spreading her arms as the winds blew under her coat as she was illuminated by the beautiful purple moon. Cat would remember that image for the rest of his life.

  
**Meanwhile… In Master Fu’s apartment…**

  
The elder guardian was kneeling in contemplation with his eyes closed. He took a deep breath before opening them…

  
“It has begun…”  
\----  
\----  
\----  
\----  
“NOOROO, DARK WINGS RISE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, Comment and Review.  
> Thanks.


	9. Paris Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the truth out, Marinette and Cat Noir are ready to push back and face this threat that unleashed an unhinged Volpina.  
> Only this time, they're not alone...

  
Volpina stood on top of the Eiffel tower with the rest of the miraculous, her eyes scanning over Paris. Opening and closing her fist as she grew impatient towards her illusionary goons as the searched relentlessly all over the metropolitan city for her targets.

  
“This is getting old, fast,” he muttered. She summoned her flute to gather her clones as well as the phony miraculous heroes as they gather around. “They’re most likely up to something. We should ransack the houses, search everywhere!”

  
“Not so fast!” Someone yelled and before she or her clones could react, a barrage of what appear to be bubbles hovered over them and fell on them then they began blowing up like grenades. As they blew and clones had been poofed off as well. The barrage continued as Volpina’s army shrunk rapidly.

  
“Frickin’ bubbles!” Cat Noir yelled as he landed in the middle of the legion of clones and spun his staff and ran life a fan around the vicinity as he mowed down the cones like a tractor. 

  
“Really, Cat Noir? This was your grand plan?” Volpina asked. Cat stopped his spinning and he crouched with a hand on the ground and holding his staff on his back with the other. He looked up at her and grinned.

  
“Heh… Not exactly…” he said before raising his hand upward as if he was presenting something… or someone. “Afterglow! Come on out!”

  
In the building behind Cat, standing on the roof there was a feminine looking silhouette with who appears to be wearing a slick suit and a purple mask similar to when she was Ladybug and butterflies flying around her, her clothes, the colors as well as the butterflies almost made her seem like Hawk Moth. Oddly enough, she did not have the cane that Hawk Moth did. She had a glowing butterfly-shaped neon mask on her face but her expression appears to be very calm and serene. She jumped off and landed beside Cat and stared up back at Volpina. 

  
“Lila! I know it’s you! Please, I know we’ve had our differences and even what you said about you and me is true… you don’t have to do this!” Afterglow pleaded.

  
“Heh, as if!” Volpina snorted. “You’re too weak and docile to compare to me and I’m using this knowledge and the Miraculous to go beyond than you ever could as Ladybug!”

  
“Please!” Afterglow implored. “This has to stop, whatever I have done to you and whatever our birth means, we can face it together…” she was caught off when one of Volpina’s clones punched her in the face, causing Cat to slash his staff, causing it to fade off.

  
“Save it, Dupain-Cheng!” Volpina sneered. “You’re just a waste, disposable, it was my destiny to hate you and to put you down; you waste of effort of the alchemists! A waste of the miraculous and I’m going to enjoy putting an end to you!”

  
“So is this it?” Afterglow asked, stepping in closer. 

  
“Heh,” Volpina shrugged. Afterglow then slightly raise her arms, still below her shoulders. 

  
“It’s this how you want it? So be it… You leave me no choice but to take you down!” Afterglow shouted. Volpina grinned as she summoned her flute once again and summoned a legion of clones, not only of herself but other miraculous users such as Carapace, Queen Bee, and Rena Rouge.

  
“Oh yeah? You and what army?” Volpina taunted. Afterglow slightly raised her arms yet again and the neon butterfly mask glowed on her face again. A legion of individuals, all with the same neon masks emerged from behind her and Cat Noir. They were all here, Nino as Bubbler, Alya as Lady Wi-fi, Kagami as Oni-chan, Luka as Silencer, Chloe as Anti-Bug, Alix as Timebreaker, Juleka as Reflekta, Rigby as Timemaster. Pretty much everyone who’s had been previously victimized by Hawk Moth. They all stood their ground behind Afterglow and were all getting ready for the coming brawl.

  
“Ha! Well looky here,” Volpina mocked, unfazed. “You were just so desperate that you just force your so-called friends to fight your battles for you!”

  
“Wrong!” Cat Noir retorted, stepping in. “It was all my idea! I just had to make a few phone calls and everyone came willingly. Do you see what I’m getting at here?”

  
“Huh?” Volpina muttered. But Lady Wi-fi stepped in.

  
“It means we believe in Ladybug and Cat Noir and now it’s our turn to help them!”

  
“Yeah!” everyone else shouted together with their fists rising up in the air. Volpina simply growled and rolled her eyes.

  
“All right, enough of this horsecrap!” She motioned her arm towards them. “Attack!” Volpina shouted, thus the two legions have at it.

  
During the chaos, Volpina struck at Afterglow with her flute and summoned even more clones of herself as well as Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace and all the other heroes that have saved Paris in the pat are now emotionless illusions ready to destroy anything on sight. 

  
“Now that’s what I call a switcheroo,” Cat Noir said with a grin, realizing the irony of the situation.

  
“Enough!” Volpina sneered. “Shut that cat up and bring me his miraculous!” she commanded.

  
“Go! Don’t let them near Cat Noir!” Afterglow commanded. “Go and hide somewhere, Cat!” she motioned her arm stopping Cat.

  
“Out of the question!” Cat retorted. He stood defensively with his staff ready in front of her ready to fight. “I’m fighting too,” he concluded.

  
“But it’s you she wants!” Afterglow retorted.

  
“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again! You’re too important if we’re gonna win this, my lady!” Cat responded tuning back at her. Her eyes widened by Cat’s determination. “I need you just as much as you need me against her,” he concluded before turning his attention back into the battle. Afterglow then calmed down a bit the smiled and nodded.

  
“All right, Cat. You can stay by my side, but whatever you do, DO NOT let them get your ring!” She commanded.

  
“You got it, my lady,” Cat said with his grin returning to his face.

  
**Meanwhile…**

  
**P.O.D. – Boom (Crystal Method Remix) plays.**

  
The Eiffel Tower block literally became a battlefield as the previously victimized people of Paris face off against the expendable phony heroes with abilities they once used for evil.

  
“I never thought I’d be Lady Wi-fi again,” She said in a mix of chagrin and excitement while throwing her neon pause icons to freeze the illusions while others strike them.  
“Who cares, we’re fighting with Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Shouted Bubbler as he used a large bubble to trap his enemies and let someone else strike them. Lady Wi-fi would dodged some attacks and swiped them off their feet and poof them. She then barely managed to see that it was a Rena Rouge illusion.

  
“It’s still weird that I have to fight what I grew to enjoy becoming,” she said.

  
“Yeah, I get it,” he agreed as he poofed a handful of Carapace illusions. He then jumps over Lady Wi-fi and grabbed a Volpina clone with his bubbler staff and them it at Timebreaker, who poofed it as she skated by.

  
“Aww man, this is awesome. I totally have control this time!" She flipped overhead and poofed her share of clones. “Haha, get it?”

  
“And I thought Cat Noir’s puns were bad!” Anti-bug uttered as she fought with her large buster sword. She spun around with a shout and threw her sword, cutting through the clones like a boomerang. Reflekta then skillfully grabbed the sword and cut her own share of clones. She then tossed the sword back to Antibug and fought on with her bare hands. 

  
Princess Fragrance landed on her back but quickly recovered. She greeted her teeth as she stared back at her opponent. 

  
“Ha,” a Queen Bee clone mocked. “You were always the weakest link, weren’t you Rose?”

  
She summoned her perfume gun and quickly fires away around her opponent. Looking around, the Antibug clone mocked her again.

  
“Really? You can’t even hit…” She was cut off when the perfume around her suddenly went off in smoke. 

  
“Ughh, what is that stench?” Another Antibug clone wailed. 

  
“It’s from her!” another clone wailed, pointed the affected clone.

  
“Ughh… How dare you look like me and have this smell. What are you, a peasant?”

  
Princess Fragrance walked away quietly walked away as the clones tear each other apart.

  
Gamer summoned a series of large pixels that came crashing down on the clones. While Dark Cupid shot out straight arrows through the clones. Anansi webs around carrying the Sapotis sisters on her shoulders.

  
“You two better hang tight, cause this is gonna be a white knuckle ride,” she shouted her sisters as swung by and knock a ton of clones with her fist like a pendulum.

  
Hurrificator, raved her way through the battlefield, being careful as to not to hit her classmates. With her strength, she lifts up Stoneheart and throws him at the enemy.

  
“Everyone, steer clear!” She commanded as Stoneheart hit the ground, knocking the clones as if they were bowling pins.

  
Oni-chan and Silencer were back to back fending off against the clones. The former planet horns all on the clones heads then the latter absorbs all of them with the help of the antenna horns. Oni-chan looked back at Silencer with a grin.

  
“I see you learned a few new tricks.” Silencer then motioned his hands as if speaking.

  
“Your horns were pretty helpful too,” Silencer said with Lila’s voice, causing Oni-chan’s expression to falter.

  
“Yeah… I think you need to work and what voice to use for the occasion… Whoop!” She cut herself off as another clone struck from behind, but was countered and poof by Oni-chan. “Let’s talk later,” She told him with his response being a thumbs up.

  
Meanwhile, Volpina began to play her flute again, summoning even more clones. All with the intent of invading with grins similar to hers.

  
“This is bad, we have to get her to stop playing that flute!” Cat said as he fought off the illusions while keeping them away from Afterglow.

  
“Except only this time, the flute is part of her, unlike last time which was an Akuma…”

  
“Well, we need a plan, and fast,” Cat urged as he fought off the clones.

  
Afterglow looked around, trying to come up with the next course of action.

  
“Grr… it's no use… without the clues that the Ladybug power gave me, I'm having a hard time cooking something up!” She said, gritting her teeth.

  
“Marinette,” Cat shouted, he realized he used her real name but knew it wasn’t important right now. “Remember what Volpina said. You were created to be stronger and smarter than anyone else; I know you can do it!”

  
“Cat…” Afterglow sighed, calming down.

  
“And remember what I said, no matter how you came to be, you’ll always be my lady… and I'll always get your back!” He concluded, looking back at her as he fought. Afterglow smiled back. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms like an ‘x’ and her neon ask popped up again.

  
“Everyone, I know you’re all busy but listen carefully. As you can see as long as Volpina keeps playing her flute, clones will just keep coming and will stop at nothing to get Cat Noir’s miraculous. Her power is limitless and it will only be a matter of time before we tire out and she succeeds, we can’t let that happen!”

  
“Come on!” Lady Wi-Fi shouted. “We’ve got to stop Volpina… Argh!” she growled as she fought off another clone.

  
“On it!” Oni-chan affirmed as she silently dashed around the commotion in an attempt to sneak behind her. She jumped in on her, but when she slashed her with her sword, Volpina poofed. “What the… a clone!”

  
Volpina the cackled as a slew of other clones jump in from behind. But before they could get a land at her, black projectiles suddenly appeared and hit the clones, paralyzing them. Oni-chan shielded herself as the fossilized clones rained on her and burst to dust as they land on the ground. After a second, she opened her eyes and looked up.

  
“Bow down to the Timemaster,” he said, spinning around his scythe.

  
"You wish, but thanks for the help!" She got up and jumped back into the fray.

  
**Music Stops**

  
“Damn it, where is she?” Afterglow growled after witnessing Volpina’s deceit. They were both looking down the field.

  
“Oh, Dupain-Cheng,” Volpina taunted in a sing-song tone. 

  
"My lady, get down!" Cat shouted, throwing his staff and Volpina as Afterglow ducked down. Volpina, however, easily deflected his attack. Cat’s staff came back to him like a boomerang. 

  
“No doubt, that’s her…” Cat muttered as he stood by at the ready.

  
“So you heard everything and then you came up with this ‘battle plan’ to keep my clones busy. You’re not as pathetic as I thought,” Volpina said with a smirk as she readied her flute.

  
“Cut the crap!” Cat shouted. "Who is behind all this? What more did they tell you about Marinette? Why did they take the miraculous? And why are you working for them?”

  
“So… you figured it out…”

  
“Wasn’t rocket science,” Cat grinned.

  
“I’ll say… That dusty decoy was pretty much a dead giveaway, huh?”

  
Afterglow was looking back and forth at them, cocking an eyebrow.

  
“Cat, what is she…?”

  
“On with it, Lila!” Cat shouted, cutting Afterglow off. “I don’t care if My lady was not born but made in some forbidden ritual! What I wanna know is what’s in it for you!”

  
“World domination,” Volpina said nonchalantly.

  
“That’s not even funny, Lila,” Afterglow retorted.

  
“You still don’t get it, do you?” she asked as she started to pace around. “It was all building up to it,” Lila got serious.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
"You see when they found out that you were situated in Paris, France, both us and the guardian made our way to locate you. When we found out the guardian was also in town, we knew it was a matter of time before you would become Ladybug.”

  
“What?”

  
“Do you think the guardian got himself in danger in front of you just like that? You see we used Hawk Moth to force the guardian’s hand and find you to recruit you as Ladybug as well as figuring out your identity…” Volpina revealed. Afterglow stood paralyzed, not believing what she was hearing.

  
“Wait… you don’t mean…”

  
“Yes, when Hawk Moth found out of your identity, we finally found out who you were. He was as we say; out unwitting puppet…” Volpina taunted. Neither she nor Afterglow noticed Cat’s gritting teeth as well as him tightening his staff.

“So Hawk Moth was just the bait to fish me out? By who?” Afterglow asked in a low but threatening voice, glaring at her.

  
“And here comes the best part…” Volpina stopped as if building tension. “They orchestrated the destruction of the flammable gas tank all over Paris including one right by your bakery!" Volpina revealed. Her eyes widened with a disturbing grin as if she was intentionally showing her teeth.

  
Both Cat and Afterglow stood frozen in their place. Cat was the first to snap out of the shock and all he could hear was Afterglow’s heartbeat. He moved his eyes first before turning his head towards her. He immediately saw the stirring emotions within her. Her face was slowly becoming a venomous glare. One that never in a million years he thought Marinette would show. He then slowly turned back to Volpina…

  
“You don’t mean…” Cat muttered before being cut off.

  
“You…” Afterglow growled.

  
“My lady… Don’t do anything stu...” Cat was caught off when Afterglow summoned her blade. Similar to the one his own father attempted on him just earlier tonight.

  
"You BITCH!" She threatened as she was about to charge at her.

  
“Marinette!”

  
“You better start talking or so help me I’m going to slit your throat!” Afterglow threatened. 

  
“Marinette… NO!!!” Cat shouted grabbing her from behind.

  
“Ha! As if I’m telling you. You won’t be alive for long anyway, so why do I even bother?” she waved them off.

  
“What?” Afterglow shouted. Cat then put his hand on her shoulder.

  
“My lady…” Cat begun, getting her attention. She turned back and saw what Volpina meant. 

  
The Volpina and Rena Rouge clones are all playing their flutes, summoning more and more clones as slowly but surely they're starting to overwhelm the powered citizens.

  
“They may not be as powerful as the real thing but the ability to replicate infinitely, it’s only a matter of time…” Volpina boasted.

  
With a gasp, Afterglow dropped her blade and sunk to her knees after realizing she’s got her trapped. But Cat patted her in the shoulder. She looked up and realized that He never lost his grin.

  
“Hey, aren’t you forgetting someone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Yep… I once again did not reach my 3,000-word minimum, but I reached the best point to stop. Anyway, I had forgotten to point out that Adrien’s new look is loosely based on his Cat Noir persona from the break dancing AU. Except for the black paint makeup.


	10. Paris Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Volpina still after the Cat Miraculous...  
> Cat and Marinette have no choice but to subdue her as the battle continued...

“Hey, aren’t you forgetting someone?” Cat asked.

  
“Huh? Who?” Afterglow asked.

  
As if on cue, holographic screens popped up all around the area. Appearing on buildings as well as the Eiffel tower as if the screens were part of their structures. It was TVi News but instead of Nadja Chamack’s usual persona, her skin was glowing blue and is on a completely black background. 

  
Everyone below had suddenly stopped fighting and got distracted by the sight, looking around in confusion. Even Volpina was taken aback by the sudden display of these giant images, stepping backward as she looked around. 

  
“This is Prime Queen and we’re he tonight to introduce you to tonight’s top hit!” Prime Queen commented.

  
“That’s odd… TVi doesn’t cover music…” Lady Wi-fi pondered.

  
“And I have here to introduce our top hit of the night! That's right…' Summertime Lovin!'" Prime Queen shouted with excitement as she presented what was behind her as the screen motioned to her right as a spotlight was turned on and showed what appeared to be a giant cassette tape which was sideways with large sunglasses adorning the object with four strings of tape film emerging on each side which one can quickly realize that they’re supposed to represent its limbs.

  
Not wasting any time, some simple acoustic guitar and percussion started to play and the anthropomorphic cassette tape began to dance. A voice began to sing and the Paris fighters began raising their eyebrows while Lady Wi-fi and Marinette's classmates have had a more knowing laugh. The clones, on the other hand, began to disappear as the real Volpina was so put off by the bafflingly awful tune. The voice sang as the tape danced on the screens…

  
_“It's Summertime and you know what that means._

_Gonna head down to the beach and do some beachy things._

_It's Summertime, it feels just right._

_Gonna gather all my friends and we'll party through the night._

_Summertime_ luh _-uh-loving._

_It's loving in the Summertime. (It's Summertime!)_

_It's Summertime_ luh _-uh-loving._

_My baby, why can't you be mine?”_

  
“Oh, Mordecai,” Timemaster muttered as he facepalmed.

  
“Of course! Mr. Quintel!” Afterglow shouted with glee. Volpina growled as she covered her ears.

  
“Grr… Neither Meloe or I couldn’t best Cat Noir but that abomination could?” Volpina yelled, astonished by the fact.

  
Afterglow couldn't help but giggle a little as she remembered the biggest humiliation Cat had endured to date. 

  
“Hey,” Cat shouted, turning to her, raising an eyebrow. He then looked back up at the screen. “Seriously though, this was pretty out there for my father to come up with. Heh, guess reality can be stranger than fiction…”

“Cat Noir!” Afterglow snapped. “Focus!”

  
“Oh, right!” Cat Noir said, shaking his head. 

  
They then both charged at Volpina who was still unwittingly in a daze about the song.

  
“Give it up, Lila!” Afterglow shouted as she charged to grab her opponent’s miraculous. Volpina snapped out of her trance and created and light ball and quickly whacked it towards them. The ball exploded, knocking them both off their feet. Volpina then began playing her flute in summoning a sandy mist, covering the entire area.

  
“Cat! *cough* *cough* Cat, where are you?” Afterglow shouted as she struggled to see through the sandy mist.

  
“Right here, My Lady!” Cat shouted back and coughed. “Where is she?”

  
“CRUSH ‘EM!” Volpina yelled. The remaining clones began to subdue the powered citizens. However, because of the “Summertime Lovin’” song kept playing on the background, thus still aggravating Volpina, therefore, her clones. While the mist limited the citizen’s vision, they managed to fight back and break free from the clone’s grip. Combined with the clones’ weakened state, the fight seemed to be evened, despite the now smaller number of clones.

  
Feeling her friends’ distress, she summoned her neon mask and communicated with her friends.

  
“Everyone, please listen up!” Afterglow called out, grabbing everyone’s attention. “We’ll do everything we can to keep Volpina vulnerable. But there are times when you have to find your own way out! Listen, my Ladybug abilities have helped me more than I had to admit, I’m not as competent as I let on to be and I going through a dark moment in my life right now and I don’t even know if I’ll be around for long. What I’m trying to say is that I need you all now just as you need me and I beg you all for once to be my heroes!”  
And with the neon masks fading off, everyone found way out of their situation. Lady Wi-fi had a Rena Rouge clone pinning her down with a foot on her chest. She then launched a pause icon on the Rena Rouge clone before she could stomp her again. She then kicked her off her.

  
Bubbler was trapped inside the barrier a Carapace clone being beaten with his shield. He reacts and bubbles the shield. The bubbles the clone as well as the other cones surrounding him and shrinks them, causing them to be munched to yellow sand. 

  
Cat Noir skillfully jumped on to of clone heads, causing them to poof as well. His cat vision helped somewhat to see through the mist but he was still struggling to find Afterglow or Volpina. A Volpina clone had pinned Princess Fragrance down and about to strike her with a light ball. Only to get her head whacked out by Cat Noir’s staff.

  
**Meanwhile…**

  
Afterglow was at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower looking around to catch sight of her opponent. Then a green shield went towards her, only to her to dodge it. She was quickly ambushed by four Rena Rouge clones, coming from the four pillar corners. She had anticipated to come at her at the same time but the clones were more in sync than she thought as one of the clones attacked from behind first then one after the other took a jab at her. Afterglow was too stunned to react after any of these attacks so once the final Rena Rouge clone struck, a Queen Bee clone struck her in the back with her venom, paralyzing her. 

  
“Grrr…!” Afterglow yelled. “Damn it! I can’t move!” she muttered.

With a giggle, Volpina landed in front, landing on one knee before immediately getting up. She slowly walked towards her while swinging her hips.

  
"You disappoint me, Dupain-Cheng. And here I thought your time as Ladybug would put your brain in motion for these situations,” she said as Afterglow struggled. “Or, was in the Cat who always got you out of a jam?”

  
“You still don’t get it, do you?” Afterglow muttered. She was gritting her teeth as she wasn’t able to move them. She was actually surprised she’s actually able to speak. “I don’t care where I came from or how I came to be, I would have never succeeded on my own. Cat Noir was always there for me when I was in trouble! Sure he can be a pain in the neck with his flirting and his Cat puns. But if there’s anything you should take into account is that I’m just like everyone else. Someone who needs friends, family, happy memories, love. I felt everything…” She said as she was starting to tear up again. “*sniff* Look at these tears, Lila. I've lost everything and I'm feeling the loss still fresh in my mind… *sniff* You felt it too didn’t you. When I was Meloe, and I summoned my amulet of despair. Everyone felt how I felt, the void that’s still eating up at me…” she continued.

  
“Are you done?” Volpina asked, trying to sound apathetic. But Afterglow scoffed.

  
“Don’t try to pretend you’re not affected. You’re just as desperate for affection as I am now. I mean come on. Why else do you think you were lying through your teeth to get the attention of the class? Face it, you’re just as lovesick as I am…”

  
“ENOUGH!” Volpina yelled and struck Afterglow. “It’s about time I end you!” she concluded as she readied her flute and played a tune. Then suddenly, Afterglow began to gasp, widened her eyes she began to wheeze as she struggled to breathe. As Volpina played the flute, the oxygen levels around Afterglow as she gasped for air. “It’s over, Dupain-Cheng…”

  
Cat’s staff knocked Volpina off her feet, as well as knocking her flute out of her hands. The flute music stopped and Afterglow began to pant in relief.

  
“Seriously, you need to stop ignoring me!” Cat Noir grinned as he caught his staff which came back to him like a boomerang.

  
“Grr… Damn that cat!” Volpina growled as she dashed to get her flute. Though a black yoyo swiped it away from her reach.

  
“What!” Volpina spouted as she looked up and it was Anti-Bug, who had her yoyo ready as if about to strangle someone.

  
“I was following a phony of mine and looky here,” Anti-Bug grinned.

  
“Good timing, Anti-Bug! Don’t let her get her flute!”

  
With that, Anti-Bug grabbed the flute with her yoyo and then kicked it up in the air. With a growl, Volpina abruptly pushed Anti-Bug out of the way and went wall running up the Eiffel Tower in pursuit. 

  
Meanwhile, Cat checked on Afterglow. It seems she was beginning to recover her movement.

  
“My lady, Are you all right?” Cat asked, looking around her. Noticing her slight movement.

  
“I’ll be fine. I would probably wouldn’t if it was the real Queen Bee,” Afterglow clarified with a chuckle. “Go! I’ll catch up!” Afterglow commanded abruptly.

  
“Yes ma’am,” Cat Noir conceded, but before he headed off he caught a glimpse of Anti-Bug, who was regaining consciousness. “Hey, Anti-Bug!”

  
“Huh?” She reacted, catching a glimpse at Cat Noir.

  
“I’m going after Volpina, keep her safe!” Cat commanded as he ran past her, after Volpina.

  
"Uhhh… Yes, sir!" Anti-Bug conceded, intimidated by his strength in authority. She propelled himself upward with his staff and went after Volpina. Anti-Bug went in to check on Afterglow.

  
“Hey… uhh… Ladybug?” She began and began twirling her fingers. “Uhhh… Big fan?” she said, giving her a nervous grin.

  
Meanwhile, Cat Noir wall-ran his way up the Eiffel Tower as he caught sight of Volpina jumping off as she reached out for her flute, only for Cat Noir to knock it out of her reach.

  
“Ah, ah ah,” Cat taunted. “Why don’t you let the summertime tunes fill your void?”

  
With that, the sand storm began to die out and the screens were still on but it appears that the footage is on repeat. Volpina quickly caught wind of all this.  
“Huh?” She muttered. Just then, the summertime song only sounded louder as a limb made of large cassette tale with the end tied like a knot like a fist. Which landed right on the side of her face. It was, of course, Summertime Lovin' with his giant sunglasses with the song still emitting from him…

  
_“It's Summertime and you know what that means._

_Gonna head down to the beach and do some beachy things.”_

  
He then tangled her with cassette tape amidst the Eiffel tower pillars. Summertime lovin’ then landed on one “knee” and greeted Afterglow.

  
“Thank you so much, Mr. Quintell!” A recovering Afterglow shouted with a glowing smile.

  
Summertime Lovin’ gave a salute and moonwalked away, with the tune still emitting from him.

_“It's Summertime_ luh _-uh-loving._

_My baby, why can't you be mine?”_

  
“Are you all right?” Anti-Big asked.

  
“I will be… Go join the others!”

  
“Are you sure?” Anti-Bug hesitated. She was getting ready to take off but still looking back at Afterglow.

  
“Don’t worry,” Afterglow reassured. She then looked up where Cat Noir and Volpina. “It’s something Cat and I have to do…” she concluded.

  
Anti-Bug hesitated for a moment but then nodded.

  
“Good luck,” she said before heading off.

  
Afterglow flexed her limbs and made sure she could move properly and quickly began her pursuit. She then quickly caught up to them and saw Cat Noir interrogating Volpina while he sat on top of the tip of his extended staff while she was still tangled by the cassette tape.

  
“Give it up, Lila. You’re now just embarrassing yourself,” Cat Noir trying to end the conflict peacefully.

  
“Don’t you dare patronize me!” Vopina spat as she struggled among the tape.

  
“It’s over, Lila!” Afterglow stated as she arrived and hanged on the edge of the tower structure. “We’ve got the high ground!”

  
Cat simply covered his mouth as he held back a laugh.

  
“Good one,” he said as he fist-bumped Afterglow. 

  
"All right Lile, enough screwing around, now your gonna tell us who stole the miraculous and gave you the Fox miraculous," Cat asked.

  
“And who told you everything about me? About us?” Afterglow continued. Cat noted a hint of desperation in her voice. Volpina growled in irritation and rolled her eyes. “What am I!?” she nearly shouted, nearly startling Cat.

  
"Fine, I'll humor you! They call themselves the ‘Blue Mustang' and they were the ones who told me everything, heck, my supposed mother is one of them as well!”

  
“What do they want? Were they the ones who tricked Gabriel Agreste into becoming Hawk Moth?”

  
“All I know is that they were bidding their time, waiting for the right time to make their move. You see, their goal wasn’t the stolen miraculous, no this was only done to get your attention. There’re actually many homunculi like you and me all around the world! The blue mustang is gathering them as much as they can so they can harness the power of other miraculous for their goals. Starting with Ladybug and Cat noir's miraculous!”

  
“And what about those other homunculi? How are they intent on using us?”

  
“Haven’t you realize it yet? You’re too good at everything! Always coming with the right solution at the right time and everyone kissing your ass for it! Just as I have been good at lying! We were exclusively created to become the best at everything we put our effort into!”

  
"The homunculi will make them the most valuable assets to their cause. Guess the real question is, why wouldn't want the homunculi in their army?” Cat concluded, stroking his chin.

  
“Yes, I guess that made sense…”

  
“Marinette…” Cat whispered.

  
“So what is it, then? Why our miraculous in particular? What are they after?” 

  
“Heh, why bother telling you I was planning my escape while we spoke, and besides I was never gonna give the miraculous to them!”

  
“Huh?”

  
As if on cue, a Volpina clone played her flute…

  
“Cataclysm!” The duo heard from behind. It wasn’t Cat who shouted that. There were two Cat Noir clones charging at them with both their cataclysm activated. The cloned disintegrated Cat’s staff causing him to fall, while Afterglow successfully dodged the other’s attack, which ended up disintegrating the tape in which Volpina was tangled in. In his panic, Cat attempt to grab on to something he was near enough to grab the Fox necklace from Volpina. 

  
“My miraculous!!!” Lila wailed. Cat landed on one of the tower pillars, breaking his fall but still lost consciousness when he hit the ground. All of the clones had disappeared and Afterglow herself tried to grab Lila’s hand but fell short. She propelled herself after her but Lila hit the ground before Afterglow could’ve boosted herself. She then landed on her feet and checked up on her. She covered her mouth and looked away with tears about to emerge from her eyes. It happened so quickly it didn’t really sink in. Less then a minute ago, the battle was apparently won with her tangled up with all this cassette tape. It seemed everything was going to be OK and maybe come to some compromise with her and now she’s lying lifelessly with a pool of blood spreading from her head on the pavement.

  
Cat moaned as he regains consciousness, only to be horrified by the scene before him. Afterglow was once again on her knees. It still broke his heart to see her like this but considering what had been happening to her, he had no choice but to let her all out as much as she could.

  
“My Lady…?” he began. She gasped as he grabbed her attention. She turned to him and hugged him again. He only returned the gesture. “I don’t know about you… But what do you say we wrap this up?” Cat suggested, Afterglow broke from his chest and looked up to him. Crying for probably the hundredth time this week, and probably won’t be the last. With tears still cascading down her cheeks, she nodded. She quickly gathered herself and summoned her neon butterfly mask and contacted everyone.

  
“This is Afterglow,” she greeted as all of the confused heroes had the same neon butterfly mask on as she spoke. "I thank each and every one of you for volunteering for this, this means more to me than you all can imagine and now a relieve you from all of our power including my own…" and with that, white butterflies emerged from Marinette’s friends and they all turned back to their original selves. Unlike the first time they were akumatized, they all stood still, remembering the events of what had transpired that night. Instead of looking around in confusion, they all looked up knowingly.

  
“Wait, we still need to find the miraculous box…”

  
“I know where they are…” Afterglow commented.

  
**Later…**

  
“Cataclysm!” Cat Noir shouted as he disintegrated the lock where the miraculous box was locked away. Cat then held the miraculous box and looked inside. “Yep, I think these are it!” he said as he saw all the miraculous in place. Afterglow finally conceded and nodded.

  
"The miraculous has been secured. I once again thank all of you for everything," Afterglow communicated as she spoke to those she had recruited. "Nooroo, dark wings fall," she said as she revealed herself to Cat Noir. 

  
“Marinette… I’m sorry…” Nooroo said, looking back at the fallen teenager. She just shook her head and removed her brooch. Cat took a moment to look at her in silence as he took her in his arms and took her to the police station. 

  
Meanwhile, everyone came running from the other side of the tower. They all had their reaction of the sight of Lila lying dead on the floor. Cat kneeled beside her and closed her eyelids. Alya buried her face on Nino’s chest as he held her. Juleka and Rose had a similar reaction. Most people just looked in silence as sirens began to appear on the horizon. Cat Noir held Marinette’s hand as they walked towards the crowd while he held the miraculous box on his other hand. 

  
“Hey, it’s Marinette!” Nino shouted, causing Alya to look towards them. She broke the hug and went to greet her.

  
“Marinette!” she shouted as she dashed towards her.

  
“Alya!”  
“Where have you been?” Alya asked, grabbing Marinette into a crushing hug. 

  
“Yeah, we haven’t seen you since you ran off from school…” Nino added.

  
“I was… I…”

  
“I was tracking her down when her family asked me to find her and take to the police station,” Cat interjected, getting their attention. “They’re all back at the station, they’re worried sick.”

  
“Go with him,” Nino suggested quickly. Alya turned to him.

  
“Huh?”

  
“But what about you guys?” Marinette asked.

  
“We can wait, but we’ll see you soon,” Nino said. “We know you’re headed for Tibet soon… So…”

  
“Right, forgot about that…” Cat thought. Marinette hesitated but conceded and nodded. 

  
“Don’t sweat it, Alya,” Nino reassured and placed his hand on her shoulder. “We’ll see her again before that happens,” he said before turning back to Marinette and nod to her who nodded back.

  
“I’ll hold you to that,” Alya said, pointing both at them. Reluctantly backing away. Cat then motioned Marinette to grab onto him, and she did.

  
He leaped over those who were recruited by Afterglow and cheered as Cat Noir carried her in his arms and jumped over them. On their way to the station, Marinette spoke up. 

  
“Cat…”

  
“Hmmm?” Cat responded.

  
“I’m sorry…”

  
“For what?”

  
“I… I willingly gave myself up to Hawk Moth…”

  
“My Lady…”

  
“He’s right, I was responsible for many people being akumatized. He promised me to bring my parents back and I allowed it. I wanted to be Meloe. I wanted to serve Hawk Moth, I wanted to be evil, I’m so weak.”

  
“Stop it!”

  
Huh?” she asked as she looked up at him again.

  
“Marinette,” Cat began as he hugged her again. “You may be made by some taboo experiment… But you also can be swayed… We all sell ourselves for one price or another, I’m no exception, there was a time I would’ve…” he said as Marinette laid her head on her shoulder.

  
“What am I…?”

  
"You're human," Cat answered. Then they finally arrived at the police station. Cat put Marinette down and they both stared up at the building. Despite Cat’s hand being gloved, he could tell her palm was sweating… "You all right, my lady?"

  
“I’m just nervous… My uncle, my grandparents… I haven’t seen them since the funeral…” She wondered. Then Cat’s ring began its warning alarm.

  
“Go…” Marinette prompted in resignation. “You’ll transform back…”

  
“I don’t mind keeping you company to face your family,” Cat stated and leaned a bit closer. “And besides, don’t you want to know who I am?”

  
Marinette stared back for a moment but she smiled, closed her eyes and shook her head.

  
“No, Cat,” she replied. It’s already dangerous enough for you to know my identity, and I still stand by that. The less we know the better. And besides, you still need to take those back to Master Fu,” she concluded, pointing at the miraculous box on his other hand. Cat’s expression lowered for a second but nodded. He then put the box down then put his hands on her shoulders…

  
“Look, whatever happens after all this, wherever you go, know this… I will stand by you and fight tooth and nail to keep you and Paris safe. Even if you’re not Ladybug anymore, I’ll always have your back,” he stated. Marinette began to tear up yet again.

  
“Oh, Cat…” the two then leaned on each other’s foreheads and stayed that way for a full minute before Cat’s ring bleeped again. Cat broke off their moment, grabbed the miraculous box, and ran off. 

  
“I’ll see you, my lady,” He stopped and turned to look back at her again. He waved at her who she waved back, pretending not to cry. He then ran off and actually left this time.  
Marinette then stood in place for a moment in silence before looking at her palm and saw her Ladybug earrings. She smiled and looked up at the building. No longer running away, she took a deep breath and walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be longer as I was planning to stop after the aftermath of the whole ordeal. But then I decided this is the place to stop and besides, I realized I kept you waiting long enough. As a result of this, I expected the next chapter to be shorter. It wasn't. XD  
> Here's the song emitting from "Summertime Lovin'": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohHHCzb7Hko
> 
> Constructive Criticism appreciated.


	11. In My Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the battle of Paris.  
> Both Marinette and Cat Noir deal with the consequences of their choices and circumstances.  
> Now they must learn to accept and deal with their now uncertain futures, separately.

“So, the Blue Mustang had made their move…” Master Fu said, stroking his beard. “You did good, Adrien,” he concluded as he put the miraculous box back in its place. 

  
“I don’t understand, Master Fu. Who are the Blue Mustang?” Adrien asked.

  
“Master, I suggest to let him in on it,” Wayzz suggested. The master put his cup down with a sigh.

  
“I suppose I was clinging onto the hope that we did not have to face them, but I believe I had underestimated them,” Fu conceded.

  
“So, you know who they are?” Adrien asked.

  
"I fear that my knowledge of the Blue Mustang is rather limited…" 

  
“If I had to guess, I’d say they’re based in the United States, right?” Adrien speculated. Fu’s eyes widened for a bit before continuing.

  
“Indeed, how did you come up with the conclusion if you don’t mind me asking?” Master Fu asked.

  
“Before coming to Paris, I lived in the states long enough to know some of their traditional symbols and phrases they use over there. Simply put, a mustang is pretty much a North American animal," Adrien concluded.

  
“Impressive, so you could tell the implications as well as the reasons behind my limited knowledge…” Master Fu admitted. “My knowledge of the Blue mustang actually began way after I had finished my fight in recovering the miraculous,” he concluded.

  
“Huh?”

  
“Adrien, only a few other people know what I’m about to tell you and that is Marinette’s family…,” Master Fu admitted.

  
“Wha…?” Adrien gasped, dropping his cup.

  
**Meanwhile…, in the Paris Police Station…**

  
Marinette had walked in the office and did not hesitate to report her name at the front desk. The front desk officer asked Marinette to wait in the lobby. Completely alone she sat down on one of the chairs and the only sound in the room was the ramblings of the late-night news.

  
After a few moments of deathly night silence, she looked back at her palm where she still held her Ladybug earrings. She was hesitant, at this moment she found it difficult to become Ladybug again after what she’s just been through and what she had learned…

  
“Marinette!” someone yelled, nearly jumped out of her skin as she was just so focused on her thoughts and the earrings, she had forgotten everything else at that moment. She slowly looked back at them, it was her grandmother, or more precisely, her adoptive grandmother, Gina Dupain. Even more surprising, was her adoptive grandfather, Rolland. 

  
“Grandma…?” Marinette muttered.

  
The elder woman dashed towards her granddaughter and hugged the wind out of her, while Rolland followed her from behind. Marinette then wordlessly hugged back and laid her head on her shoulder. She stroked the back of her head before breaking off and took a look at her.

  
“I’m sorry, grandma…”

“We saw you on the news and you nearly gave me a heart attack!”

  
“I know, and I’m sorry again,” Marinette apologized and stepped back. Gina then looked around her.

  
“Why don’t you have your earrings on?”

  
“Huh?”

  
“Where’s Tikki?”

  
“Y- You knew?!”

  
**Back to Fu’s apartment…**

  
Adrien chocked on his tea and coughed as he put his cup back down.

  
“Her family knew she was Ladybug?”

  
“Well, it is complicated…” Master Fu hesitated. Adrien then shook his head while waving his arms.

  
“Let me get this straight! Her parents were acolytes in the monastery where she was taken and they accepted to take her in?” Adrien recapped.

  
“Basically yes, or whatever young people say… Pretty much,” He replied.

  
“So the blue mustang came from the ashes of the separatists from the ancient temple…” 

  
Meanwhile… Back at the Paris Police Station…

  
“Marinette…” Gina began delicately… “You better sit down, what we are about to tell you is what you should know. I only wish we could’ve told you without this tragedy,” she explained as they did so while Rolland sat on her other side.

  
“We mustn’t hold anything back, Gina,” Rolland suggested.

  
“I know, and I wasn’t planning on it,” she replied.

  
"Please, I already know what I am, and that you are not…" Marinette hesitated. "Please, just… Lay it on me," she begged bluntly. 

  
“Of course, my dear…”

  
**Back to Master Fu’s apartment…**

  
"In my later years at the temple where we safe kept the miraculous, tensions have been rising over how we use the miraculous. If at all…”

  
For countless millennia, the miraculous have given its wielders powers and abilities beyond human ability to aid and protect the defenseless. Our ancient temple guarded the few that I have in this box. There are actually thousands of miraculous all around the world, and the miraculous in the box were the ones we had gathered in our travels, as well as any written documentation in relation to them as we knew any information might aid us by learning their history, the kwami’s personalities as well as the achievements and other chronicles of previous users, anything. 

  
In the temples, we had trained chosen individuals who would eventually become candidates to bear possession of a miraculous and become protectors of the people. However, our regulations and rules would lead to a danger that we did not predict. We have made the grave mistake in sheltering our hopefuls and completely forbid them from learning from outside philosophies, this created a gradual uprising of the idea of pride and supremacy. Over half of our hopefuls in our final years believed they have the power to govern and rule the people with the power of the miraculous, basically holding them hostage.

  
Though, of course, some stood true to our core believes of how the miraculous must be handled. This has led to rising tensions among our hopefuls and eventually lead to a civil war amongst us, eventually leading to the temple to be destroyed and I have taken it upon myself to take the miraculous box and protect them from the wrong hands.

Other surviving guardians have separated and once again explored the world in desperate need to reestablish ourselves and rebuild. A location, history, people to help us, resources, anything.

  
I would discover decades later; the tragedy had caught the attention of an enigmatic group known as the “Blue Mustang." That was the first time I have heard of the taboo practice of ancient arcane alchemy with the intent to create artificial human beings. They, of course, would eventually lead to Marinette's creation as well as dozens of others like her.

  
The guardian who had discovered this enigmatic group took it upon themselves to save those artificially created infants from such an oppressive life of constant conflict.

Regrettably, being only one person, she could only save one of those infants…

  
“Let me guess… Marinette?”

  
“Precisely,” Master Fu confirmed.

  
“And the guardian who rescued saved was…?”

  
**Paris Police Station…**

  
“MY MOM?” Marinette shouted in shock as well as a hint of sadness in her voice.

  
“Yes,” Rolland confirmed. “Our son had become a Tibetan acolyte after he ran away from home.”

  
“Dad was a runaway? I really find it hard to believe!”

  
“We kept a lot from you…”

  
“Your father was not always the loveable giant you knew, Marinette. He was so different when he was young,” Rolland revealed.

  
“The real reason they didn’t get along was because of the burden your father carried…”

  
“But Grandpa, weren’t you estranged because you didn’t want traditions to change?”

  
“Oh, that… It was a façade, I assure you,” Rolland insisted. “You see, I knew about the miraculous and what you were, your father told me everything. But I did not want my son to be taking such a dangerous burden. I… I did not want to deal with losing him as a result…” Rolland admitted.

  
“Your grandfather knew what you were and the danger you represented…” Gina cut herself off and covered her mouth after she realized what she just said. Marinette just stared back at her with a flabbergasted and hurtful look on her face. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that!” Gina responded quickly.

  
“But… Why? Why did they raise me? Why did they take the risk?

  
“Short answer… He fell in love with your mother…” Gina replied. With a light gasp, she looked down in guilt again. 

  
“He ran away when he was your age and ended up in the monastery in the Himalayas. He would meet one of their top guardians who had previously dedicated her life in protection of that box. After some time he wrote to us, it was the first time we had heard of him in years, he went on and on about your mother and how the two were so happy together… Everything was fine until that fateful mission where she brought you…"

  
Back in Master Fu’s apartment…

  
“Sabine was sent on another scouting mission on our cause to reestablish our temple and that is when she discovered the ‘Blue Mustang’ and their forbidden arts…”

  
"Including their ‘super-soldier program,'" Adrien concluded. Motioning his finger in quotation marks.

  
“Well, you can guess the rest,” Master Fu affirmed.

  
"So, Ms. Cheng was the guardian who rescued and adopted Marinette and fleed to Paris. The question is, why? Why? They could've just hidden her in some orphanage or a foster home. Why taking it upon themselves to raise her…?" Adrien stopped himself. "Oh," he muttered looking down with guilt.

  
“They were given an opportunity to start a life together and they took it,” Master Fu finished for him.

  
“Yeah, even though no doubt they were looking for her… I think that’s why they finally made their move and told Lila the truth,” Adrien observed further. “They weren’t after the miraculous, that much is clear, otherwise they wouldn’t give them to Lila…”

  
“The question is, how did they finally find her?” Master Fu wondered.

  
“My Father only recently found out Marinette is Ladybug, yet whoever they are, found out at pretty much at the same time. Could it be…?” Adrien trailed off, then it hit him. He suddenly burst on his feet… “No…”

  
**Gabriel’s Manor…**

  
Gabriel struggled to untie himself from the chair he had woken up on. His heart rate was staggering and his mind in-depth of its inner rabbit hole. Processing what had happened and the prospect of his son being Cat Noir all this time.

  
“How could I have been so blind!?” he chastised himself. “I should have foreseen this. The minute he stole the miraculous book from my vault…” He then froze as the rope fell to the ground… “THE BOOK!”

  
Gabriel dashed to the elevator and made his way to the office. He entered the code and the gate behind his wife’s portrait opened to check for the book and the peacock miraculous…  
…  
…  
…  
“Gone…”

Both the book and the peacock miraculous were gone…

  
**Meanwhile… Across the street of the Eiffel Tower…**

  
Police cars and fire trucks still gathered around the scene. Still investigating the aftermath of the battle that took place that night. The kids and other previous akumatization victims were still at the scene. Cops investigating the confusion. Alya explained to the police what had happened and officer Raincomprix took notes with a rather disillusioned look on his face.

  
“…And that the gist of it,” Alya concluded.

  
“So, Hawk Moth is gone and Ms. Rossi stole the miraculous and had caused this chaos,”

  
“Pretty much,” Nino added.

  
“It’s just that, this is not how I thought it would end…” Officer Raincomprix added.

  
“Neither did I…” Alya admitted. Crossing her arms while looking away. 

  
“Well thanks,” Officer Raincomprix said awkwardly and walked away.

  
Nino placed an arm around Alya, who she pulled it closer to her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back to his chest.

  
“You ok?” he asked.

  
“I guess, this is just so… Surreal…”

  
“Yeah. Tell me about it…”

  
“I mean… What were the chances that we were going to be part of this…?” Alya wondered.

  
“Well, I don’t know about you but I don’t think it was chance,” Nino added, looking up in the past midnight sky.

  
“What do you mean?” Alya looked up back at him. Nino then rubbed the back of his head.

  
“I don’t know. I just get the feeling that we were chosen for a reason. That this is just the beginning…”

  
“Wow, you’re cute when you’re trying to be deep,” Alya flirted. “What, do you think it was some ancient prewritten destiny that was bestowed upon us?” Alya asked, playfully lowering her voice at the last few words.

  
“Nah,” Nino countered. “Not that deep.”

  
Meanwhile, just across the dark street where none of the lights are hitting. Nathalie observed the commotion caused by the rescue workers and media around the tower. A feminine hand touched her shoulder. Nathalie looked back at the other woman, then looked down in shame.

  
**Master Fu’s apartment…**

  
“I can’t believe I forgot about the book!” Adrien shouted while he abruptly stood up.

  
"Calm down Adrien, fortunately, I have made a digital copy of the book," Master Fu assured.

  
“It’s not just that master,” Adrien countered. We don’t know who they are, yet with the book, they will know about us. Our flaws, our weaknesses, anything that can be a disadvantage against them." 

  
“Indeed, that would put us in a ‘tight spot’” Master Fu affirmed.

  
"On top of that," Adrien added, stroking his hair in a second, "We know absolutely nothing of the Blue Mustang. They may have things and abilities and maybe even miraculous that we’ve never seen before…” he concluded. Master Fu then stroked his beard.

  
"As you may have foreseen, my knowledge of miraculous beyond the ones I've discovered is limited,” Master Fu admitted.

  
“In other words, we’re completely blind… Great,” Adrien finished with his head falling back.

  
“I fear there is little more to say,” Master Fu conceded.

  
“That brings us to the other elephant in the room… Marinette… What’s gonna happen to her?” Adrien asked turning from the window the back to the elderly guardian.

  
“You are not going to like this,” Master Fu warned. “But she must go to Tibet.”

  
Back at the Paris police station…

  
“So, why Tibet?” Marinette finally asked.

  
“Your parents planned to take you there from the start. Now is as a good time as any…”

  
“I suppose it’s about what I am and the miraculous, huh?”

  
“We knew you would become lost once you knew the truth and you’re being targeted. Therefore, the best option is to send you to Tibet for a while,” Gina confirmed.

  
“Is that really it?” Marinette asked, cocking an eyebrow. Gina paused for a moment. She then turned to Rolland.

  
“Hey, don’t look at me!” he said, crossing his arms and looking away. “I have said it before, I did not want to get involved.” Gina sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before looking back up at her granddaughter.

  
“The truth is… That’s the monastery where your mother was born… and she took you there when she rescued you from the Blue Mustang…”

  
“Hold on a sec...” Marinette interjected. “It only takes some research to know that China and Tibet aren’t in the best of terms,” she observed.

  
“True,” Gina confirmed. “But Tibet does not discriminate. We are all children of the earth. Even you, Marinette,” she comforted, putting a hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “The people there knew what you were and still received you with open arms.”

  
“But...” Marinette doubted and began to look down.

  
“Shhh…” Gina hushed. “Let’s not speak further. This whole thing must have been a lot to take in…”

  
“Yeah…” Marinette nearly whispered.

  
**Master Fu’s apartment…**

  
“So, we gotta figure something out,” Adrien observed.

  
“Yes, the faster we resolve this, the sooner she’ll return,” Master Fu suggested. Adrien stroked his chin.

  
“You know what, I actually agree with this. Maybe it would be best for her to chill for a while away from here and it may help her with… You know… What she is. And besides, I think I’ve got just the way to bring her home when the time comes…” Adrien grinned.

  
Later… at the police station…

  
After some time of taking it all in and finding comfort with her grandparents, Gina finally spoke up.

  
“Aren’t you going to put them back on?” Gina asked, noticing the Ladybug earrings on Marinette’s hand.

  
“I don’t know…” Marinette replied. “Should I? I mean, If I’m leaving Paris then maybe I shouldn’t put them on anymore,” she said.

  
“Marinette…” Rolland began. "Look, I am not to tell you how to think about what you should become. But if you indeed had valued your time as a hero… would you not take advantage of the time you have left?" 

  
Gina put an arm around her and smiled without saying a word. Marinette looks back at her hand. With a sigh, she closed her eyes as she put her earrings back on and the familiar kwami emerged.

  
“Marinette!” Tikki shouted with glee.

  
“Tikki!” She responded in kind. The two cuddled each other for quite a while as her grandparent looked on.

  
**Later…**

  
Marinette laid on her back at the police station bed. After explaining to Tikki what had happened the two were silent for a while. But Marinette refused to dose off until Tikki spoke up.

  
“Marinette, are you sure you want to pass me to Cat Noir while you’re gone?” Tikki asked.

  
“Mayura’s still out there, Tikki. They’ll need Mister Bug,” Marinette reasoned. “Me, on the other hand, I’ll purchase this chance to find out more about the Blue Mustang and what I am… I suppose things will never be the same again, even when I get back, will they, Tikki?” she asked. Tikki paused for a moment and lowered her eyes in sadness then shook her head before looking back up at Marinette and spoke up.

  
“So, you’re going through with this?” Tikki asked.

  
“That’s the only way, right now, Tikki,” Marinette said in a pleading voice. “So, please, I need you to have his back…” She begged. Tikki just smiled and cuddled her cheek.  
“Ok, Marinette, I’ll be at his side until you get back,” she said as she cuddled then kissed her cheek.”

  
"Thank you, Tikki," she said thankfully. She giggled and slowly dozed off. Tikki hovered over Marinette head and fell asleep herself.

  
**Meanwhile… at a hole in the wall pizza joint…**

  
Adrien was having his late-night meal as he was eating an ingredient filled slice while Plagg was having a plain cheese slice. Adrien put his slice down and looked at the window.

  
“Some night, huh?” Plagg began.

  
“Tell me about it,” Adrien agreed, putting his slice back on the plate. “Did you know anything about this, Plagg?” he asked. Plagg did not put his slice down and began speaking quickly as eager for his next bite.

  
“Throughout the millennia, every Ladybug and Cat Noir have faced their own share of evil factions. Ghengis Khan, the Spanish inquisition, socialism," Plagg said in his usually casual demeanor then went on with his slice.

  
“Please, don’t dodge the question,” Adrien pleaded. Plagg sighed.

  
"No, but if their willing to go as far as to creating soldiers like Marinette and Lila through ancient arcane alchemy, it's clear to me that they mean business," Plagg observed.

  
“Not to mention, tricking my father into becoming Hawk Moth. I’m starting to suspect Nathalie is in on it…” Adrien looked out again and looked back at Plagg.

  
“Look, I never know what the future holds. But we’ll see how it turns out, together…” Plagg said. The two then silently enjoyed their late-night meals together, as the events of the night and their uncertain future weighs on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also tried to give Alya and Nino a moment after I saw a legitimate scene with them on "Puppeteer II" on the wax museum. They will have bigger roles in the following chapters as I do intend to explore other characters that I only left tidbits about. Remember Chloe's hug…? Not to mention the crossover characters who I also only left bits and pieces. Simply put, I will drive the focus off Marinette and Adrien for a while to give these characters time to breathe.
> 
> Not to mention that I got a new job and I still want to write my own original projects so I will go above and beyond to keep this thing going. I do NOT intend on abandoning this fic, even if it takes me years.
> 
> Anyway, let me know your thoughts on the comments.


	12. Hero Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her imminent departure to Tibet. Marinette does whatever she can to tie up all these loose ends before her departure.  
>  As well as coming into terms with Cat Noir, who she now has to entrust everything.

Nathalie sat in a dark derelict office where she stared at the peacock miraculous that she used to terrorize Paris as Mayura. She was swallowed in the darkness where she waited. Her cell phone rang and quickly picked it up.

  
“Report…” uttered the caller, bluntly.

  
“While I have the book as well as the peacock miraculous, the rouge homunculus has been disposed of, though we lost the miraculous in the process. Furthermore, my cover has been compromised and the entire town has become aware of these events," she replied in her usual cold demeanor.

  
“I see… so much for discretion…”

  
“There is some good news however, the homunculus that was kidnapped and taken to Paris is a complete success.”

  
**Sometime earlier…**

  
Mayura became more of a threat after Hero's day and after Timemaster, Ladybug and Cat Noir decided to temporally swap kwami's in case she wouldn't be there like back then. There were a couple of Mayura attacks since then, one of them warranted their kwamis to be swapped and the next was one that was too painful to talk about again…

  
Now on one of their usual patrols before that fateful fire, they went with the idea of swapping kwamis again. It was one of the unusual disasters caused by the Timemaster incident. 

  
The Centre Pompidou was being bombarded by pointy hail and the people were trapped inside. That hail was coming everywhere so they couldn’t even sneak out behind. The hail was dangerously damaging the buildings on the area through the public center was at its most in danger due to is glass structure. The glass that’s protecting the people from the falling knife-like pieces is about to break. 

  
Mister Bug was struggling to piece together the resolution, while he spun his yoyo to repel the stinging hail as much as possible from the glass. Lady Noir was spinning her staff doing the same. This time, however, Mister Bug’s responsibility to come up with a solution.

  
“Everyone, take cover!” Lady Noir yelled.

  
“Lucky Charm” Mister Bug shouted and was given… “A lighter?” he asked himself.

  
“Welcome to my world,” Lady Noir remarked.

  
“Grrr… What should I do?”

  
“Look out!” Lady Noir shouted as the glass ceiling broke and sharp pieces of hail landed on the floor. Causing the people around to shriek in panic. Mister Bug looked around and piece together what he had to do. Like Ladybug usually did.

  
“Grrr… It’s no use!”

  
“Mister Bug!” Lady Noir shouted sternly.

  
“Come on, come on,” Mister Bug growled to himself. He then noticed the fire sprinklers, Lady noir then, the underground heating system. “I got it!”

  
“Got something, Mister Bug?”

  
“I do… I think…” he replied, almost whispering at the end. “No time to go around! Everyone, get to the lower level! Lady Noir, use your cataclysm here!” he said, stomping the floor where he wanted a hole.

  
“Why?”

  
“No time! Just do it!”

  
“Cataclysm!” she shouted, creating the hole. She and Mister Bug jumped in where they quickly found the heating system. 

  
“There has to be a water pump for the fire sprinklers!” he asked himself as he looked around. “A-ha!” he said as he encountered the controls and overheated the pump while deactivating the lower level sprinklers and rigged the pump to explode.

  
“Mister Bug! Do you really know what you’re doing?” he asked angrily.

  
“Nope!” Mister Bug admitted. “Let’s go back up, it’s gonna blow!” Mister Bug shouted. Grabbing Lady Noir by the waist and swung back up with his yo-yo. 

  
“WHAT!”

  
Once they reached back to the surface, he used the lighter to activate the fire sprinklers. They all exploded with boiling hot water. Hot enough to burn a normal person's skin. The people were safe due to being under the ceiling of the higher level and with the sprinklers being deactivated, the hot water didn't harm them. However, they got hot and began sweating bullets. The pump underneath the hole began to release a massive amount of burning hot vapor. Both Mister Bug and Lady Noir were screaming in burning pain as the vapor consumed them. Made the building hot enough for the sharp hail to cease and land on the building as harmless snow-like bits of ice. Once noticing the hail had passed, he finally realized he had to stop this dangerous solution.

  
“Miraculous Mister Bug!” he shouted, throwing the lighter into the air. Reverting the people and the building fully healed and repaired. Mister Bug gave a sigh of relief but Lady Noir was not happy.

  
"Well, that went we…" Mister Bug was cut off by a slap in the face. Courtesy of Lady Noir.

  
“Can’t you do anything right?” she asked angrily.

  
"What was I supposed to do? I don't have your perception! It was the heat of the moment… if you pardon the pun…" he muttered at the end.

  
“These people could’ve burned to death! If it wasn’t for the miraculous cure…”

  
“Hey! It was that or the building collapsing on them!”

  
“You still could’ve done that! You could’ve got them killed! And you still go around making puns! You don’t realize the responsibilities of holding a miraculous and yet you still prance around making puns and making me do all the…”

  
"GIVE ME A BREAK!" Mister Bug screamed, cutting her off. "What? Do you really think I have it easy? Having to give myself up every single time I have to save you? For you to purify the fricking Akuma! The other time we switched powers, I mean, I see you and you’re a master with the staff when it was only the first time you used the cat miraculous. I did not have that luxury when I used yours! So answer me this, who the hell are you to expect me to be exactly like you?” Mister Bug finished his rant.

  
Lady Noir stared, taken aback by Mister Bug’s rant. She never really put herself in Cat noir’s shoes nor she ever thought of how everything just came to her with ease. Oddly enough, she didn’t think too much about it… She just looked away.

  
"I'm leaving your miraculous with Master Fu, leave mine there later," she said, changing the subject and bounced off with her staff. Mister Bug simply looked down with a sigh.

  
**The next morning… Present-day… in Master Fu's apartment…**

  
Marinette sat on her knees with the guardian as he served her his tea. He sat down after he served as he usually did.

  
“I know you’re still confused, Marinette,” he began. Marinette scoffed and grinned ironically. “It must have been a lot to take in.”

  
“That’s an understatement,” she replied bluntly, grabbing her teacup.

  
“I have never expected things to change so drastically…”

  
“I know, I mean… Gabriel was Hawk Moth? I looked up to him so much,” Marinette lamented, raising her voice.

  
“Yes, apparently, Gabriel had the intention of combining both Ladybug and Cat Noir’s miraculous to revive his wife from a comatose state, which turned out to be a war statue, according to Cat Noir…”

  
“But…” Marinette began but hesitated. “Who would do that? Why would they manipulate someone like that? What would Adrien have said…?” she whispered that last question.  
“Ah yes, I have heard. I believe his desperation got the better of him to the point in taking advantage of your sorrow,” Master Fu added. Marinette then rubbed her arm and looked away.

  
"In spite of him being Hawk Moth… I can't help but forgive him. After all, he wanted his family back just as how I wanted mine back…" Marinette said. She then turned back at Master Fu. "Speaking of which, is it really true that he would've brought them back had he succeeded?" 

  
“No one has tried to use both miraculous for millennia… There is the knowledge that was lost in time and for the past two centuries, no one had attempted as all it was said that despite granting an astonishing power, it as well bring massive ramifications. Just as the failure of balancing Tikki's power came about Paris." The Guardian explained.

  
“I take all responsibility,” Tikki intervined.

  
“Tikki…”

  
"No," she countered. "I was my fault. It was all my idea to use my power without Ladybug to filter it." 

  
“Enough, Tikki!” Marinette raised her voice. She then looked down. “Look, we all screwed up. Timemaster got me, that’s when everything went downhill.”

  
“And these are the real dangers of using the miraculous,” the master concluded.

  
“So, is he going to prison?” she asked.

  
“Not quite…” the master answered. “It appears he and Cat Noir agreed to a compromise. This may lead to your eventual return from Tibet.”

  
“Wha…”? Marinette jaw dropped.

  
“Social services are intending your residence in Tibet to be permanent, do they not? Only he has the money and the means to provide a permanent residence for you here in Paris,” the guardian said.

  
“I… I don’t understand… What was Cat Noir’s stake in this?”

  
“I cannot say too much without compromising his identity,” the master lamented. “But let us just say he will be pulling the strings behind Gabriel to orchestrate a living for you…”

  
“I suppose my trip to Tibet has its purpose, right?” Marinette asked, changing the subject.

  
“Yes, it was the plan from the start to take you to the place your mother brought you when she retrieved you from your creators…”

  
“The Blue Mustang…” she concluded, cutting the master off.

  
“Precisely, even I do not know the full nature of a… ‘homunculus.’ To tell you the truth, I despise that word,” Master Fu admitted. “The monastery in the Himalayas is currently the best location for any hope of discovering what you are and what can you discover regarding the miraculous…”

  
“Wait, so they have other miraculous there? How come you never went there?”

  
“I was… exiled, so to speak,” Master Fu admitted.

  
“Speaking of which, aren’t there a hundred monasteries in the Himalayas?” 

  
` “It is called; The Tiger’s lair. It is one of the few temples we established after the downfall of the original temple. It is where the trusted our miraculous, our history, as well as our most delicate secrets. Not even the other monasteries know about it,” the master replied. Marinette then held her head with her hand and gave a deep breath.

  
“Ok, I know my questions were all over the place but… it hasn’t even been twenty-four hours since I’ve just been aware of this. I feel like I’ve been living a lie…” Marinette said, becoming sad again.

  
“Your confusion is understandable, Marinette. Though I must confess I have very little knowledge of being in your shoes…” Master Fu admitted. Marinette sighed.

  
“So, you said Cat Noir is coming up with an agreement with Gabriel, right?”

  
“Actually… The conversation is happening as we speak.”

  
**Meanwhile… at Gabriel’s office…**

  
Adrien sat at the client’s chair, face to face with his father. They have been staring at each other in silence for some time with only the clock being the only noise in the room.  
“Are you not going to lash out on me?” Gabriel asked, finally breaking the ice.

  
“I should ask you the same,” Adrien responded wearingly. “I mean, I pretty much beat the crap out of you…” he said, scratching his head.

  
“So, what is it that you want from me? I highly doubt you would want to return to this residence and reveal to the world you’re alive…” Gabriel said, cutting himself off.  
“Not exactly…” Adrien replied, looking down for a second before looking back at his father almost immediately. “As you may know of Marinette’s passion for art design. Yet, she’s being taken to a monastery in the Himalayas as that was what was requested by social services…”

  
“I am aware of that…” Gabriel said looking away briefly before turning back to Adrien. “I… it was I her file while I was investigating her once I began to suspect she was Ladybug…”

  
“She will take my place as your top model…”

  
“Excuse me?” Gabriel was caught off guard.

  
“Think about it, if word goes out that you were Hawk Moth, you will be arrested and the company will be without an heir. As far as the world is concerned, I died in that fire, and I intend to keep it that way,” Adrien revealed.

  
“So, you chose to remain underground,” Gabriel concluded.

  
“Yes, father. Which is why you need her just as much as she needs you,” Adrien pleaded. “She’ll be a valuable asset for your company. You’ve seen her skill, her craftsmanship.”

  
“All came from her unusual ‘birth’”

  
“That’s beside the point,” Adrien cut him off, not wanting to deal with that detail right now. “She still strives for her own life outside of being Ladybug. She may be Ladybug, but I know how fragile she is. I know of the existential crisis she’s going through right now… Almost too well…” he concluded. Gabriel paused for a moment before giving a chuckle and spoke up again.

  
“It almost seems like we were never enemies,” Gabriel observed.

  
“You know me, Dad, I don’t hold grudges.”

  
“’Dad,’ you haven’t called me that since…”

  
“I know, but I’m free to be my own person now… and you don’t have much of a choice but to roll with it,” Adrien said, crossing his arms with a grin.

  
**Master Fu’s apartment…**

  
“Thank you for everything, Master Fu,” Marinette got up and made her way to the door. Master Fu got up on his feet and stopped her.

  
“There is no sugar coating this, Marinette, you are entering a difficult time in your life. Since your creation, you were destined for a life of conflict so I implore you to understand that this is the life we chose for you. A life where you can show your value to the world. But you won’t be alone…”

  
Without another word, Marinette walked out. Only then Wayzz spoke up. 

  
“I never expected things to change so fast, master,” he said.

  
“Indeed, Cat Noir has come such a way in such a short amount of time…”

  
“It still troubles me that he decided to remain incognito. What does that hold for him, master?”

  
"It is obvious that he wishes to break away from his father's grip. I believe this is his opportunity to find his own destiny. However, since he never expressed any specific desire, even I cannot predict which path will he chose.

  
**That night…**

  
Ladybug leaped around the rooftops as usual. That night thus far had been particularly uneventful. She merely saved the regular citizen from bullies, beat up a couple of thugs from assaulting a couple, helping cats down trees, she always enjoyed that one. For most of the evening, she just kept going, going above and beyond to ignore the sweat.

  
She eventually tired out and she finally stopped and panted close to the edge of the rooftop.

  
“A night of workout I see,” Cat Noir said, having snuck from behind as he usually did.

  
“You were watching me,” she said. More like a statement than a question.

  
“I was,” he admitted. “Just thought you could blow off some steam. Though I’m surprised you’re patrolling, considering last night,” he said.

  
“That’s exactly why I’m doing this…” Ladybug replied. She turned to him and approached him. She closed her eyes. "Tikki spots off…" she said in a very defeated voice. Cat turned to her, already back as Marinette. She opened her eyes and stared at him. Her expression told everything to Cat without her saying much more.

  
“So, you’re really doing this, huh?”

  
“This is hard for me too,” Tikki added.

  
“I really wish you could join her, Tikki” Cat lamented.

  
“So, you know, huh?” Marinette observed.

  
“That you going to Tibet having something with how you were born? Pretty much,” Cat confirmed.

  
“Then you should know that Paris will need Mister Bug… Mayura’s still out there,” Marinette rambled, trying to rationalize. 

  
“I know and I understand…” Cat reassured, putting his hands on her shoulders. “But are you really doing this now?” Cat asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
“I’m willing to give in if you wish, Marinette,” Tikki said, solemnly.

  
“I’m sorry Tiki, but I’ll be leaving for Tibet tomorrow evening. Social services agreed to let me spend the night at my friend’s. I know it seems selfish but I want to spend this last day with my friends at school,” Marinette revealed. Tikki leaned in towards her.

  
“No Marinette, you’re not being selfish,” she reassured.

  
“Tikki…” Marinette sighed.

  
"Every Ladybug has had the people who they loved, and you would not be the first to give me up for personal reasons. Do what you have to do, Marinette but no matter what, I will be open to you when you get back,” Tikki reassured.

  
"Oh, Tikki," Marinette cooed. She carried Tikki with her hands and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you," she said. She then let her go and removed the earrings and Tikki disappeared into them. She gave them to Cat Noir. “Please, keep them safe,” she implored.

  
“I will,” Cat affirmed, putting the miraculous away. The two looked away from each other for an awkward pause then Cat spoke up… “So, the boy you liked… It was Adrien…” he knew he was treading on this ice, but he couldn’t stop himself… Marinette let a tear fall down her cheek before wiping it off and looked over the Parisian horizon.

  
"He was… My whole world…" she sobbed. "Just when I finally had the courage to kiss him… I thought…*sniff* I thought I had more time… Cat… What I was Meloe and I used the Amulet of Despair, I made sure everyone felt what I fell… And I’m still feeling it now…”

  
“It’s like… It felt like a black hole where your heart used to be…” he remembered.

  
“Uh-huh, and I still feel like that right now…” she said, sobbing while wiping her tears. Cat then gently put his fingers on her chin.

  
“Look at me, Marinette…” he prompted. She hesitated. “Please look at me…” he prompted again. She did. She stared up at him with new tears streaming down her eyes. He stroked her cheek.

  
“I’m sorry… for everything. I really don’t know what can I do for you now. But what I do know is that I’m pretty sure is that he wouldn’t want you to spend the rest of your life like that,” He said.

  
“You knew him?” she asked. He looked away.

  
“You could say that,” he confirmed. Marinette then gave a small giggle.

  
“Yeah, Adrien would definitively say that,” she agreed but then looked down in sadness again. “But at the same time… I don’t know what he would say if he knew his father was Hawk Moth,” she said, putting her hands on her chest. “It would’ve destroyed him…” she concluded. Cat scoffed and rolled his eyes.

  
“It would’ve scarred the crap out of him. That’s for sure,” Cat assured.

  
“He would’ve never lived that down,” Marinette said. “For the longest time, I wanted to keep him out of all this. I never meant for him or anyone to be a victim of my exploits or the miraculous. Now that he’s gone, it will forever be in my shoulders…” Marinette said. Cat could only stay silent.

  
He made a fist as he could only stare at her as she contemplated with her eyes closed. He opened his mouth and it was at the brink of making the “c” sound and made a fist so tight that it trembled. He eventually closed his mouth and sighed.

  
“Cat?” she asked. Looking up back at him. Suddenly, he held her tight. 

  
“My lady… I know it’s probably not the best time to tell you, but since you’re leaving tomorrow, I have to tell you,” he whispered. “My feelings for you never changed,” he said, Marinette gave a light gasp. He hesitated but then continued. “I had known you well before I found out, and you were always so fearless yet so pure. Never in a million years, I would've thought you were Ladybug."

  
“Cat…”

  
“But looking back, I think I should’ve seen it coming,” he concluded. The two then leaned their heads on each other and held each other tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I originally wasn’t intending to be two parts but this turned out to be longer than expected. It was going to go on until Marinette’s departure. So, I’m taking this chance to expand on Marinette’s classmates as this story grows as well as their involvement. It should be obvious but this fanfic assumes you already know these characters so I will pick their arcs where the show left them thus far.
> 
> Constructive criticism appreciated.


	13. Hero Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette says her goodbye before leaving while entrusting Paris to Cat Noir...

  
**The next morning… Alya’s room…**

  
Marinette felt like crap. She changed out of her pajamas into her usual outfit rather slowly. Alya had completely withheld her sisters from greeting her until she could make sure Marinette was up for it. Marinette stopped and took a look out the window, her mind still trapped in that dark place she had been for these past several days. She wondered if she would ever feel like herself again or if she will be forever trapped in this mental prison.

  
“Marinette, breakfast is ready,” Alya called as she walked in, snapping Marinette out of her trance.

  
“Oh, all right, I’ll be right down,” she replied, as she quickly continued to change into her clothes.

  
“The girls are downstairs; they want to see you…” Alya prompted.

  
"Alya, I never told you that I didn't want to see them," she replied, softly.

  
“I know but… I just thought that…” Alya struggled. “I just thought that it wasn’t the best time, considering.”

  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Alya,” Marinette reassured. “Of course, I want to see them. Tell them I’ll be right down,” she concluded. Mustering the best smile, she could. Alya understood, despite seeing through that smile…

  
“All right, I’ll be downstairs.”

  
When Marinette walked into the kitchen, she was greeted by the hyperactive twins.

  
“Marinette!” the twins cheered in unison. Ella and Etta wanted to be there for Marinette but Alya somewhat underestimated their empathy. Truth be told, they indeed had no idea how to react so they only did what they did best. Marinette hugged them back. 

  
"Hey, you two! Been a while," Marinette greeted.

  
"I'm sorry about your mommy and daddy…” Ella began.

  
“…and Adrien,” Etta butted in.

  
“Girls!” Alya warned.

  
“It’s all right, Alya,” Marinette waved off. “Thank you, both of you.”

  
“Look we did this for you,” Etta approached her with a drawing. It was crooked drawing, as expected from them. It was what appeared to be snowy mountains, probably based on what they were told about the Himalayas. There was also the Eiffel Tower from afar where the twins and their family waving at Marinette, who was waving back from the top of one of the mountains. With a message written; ‘We will miss you' Marinette couldn't help but smile sadly and hugged the twins, thanking them again. Alya just stared in silence, with tears of her own are threatening to fall.

  
**Collège Françoise Dupont…**

  
After breakfast, Marinette and Alya are on their way to school and the former has been eerily quiet. Alya worked up her courage and asked…

  
“Marinette… You’re Ladybug aren’t you?” she asked. Marinette gave a light gasp and turned to her but immediately looked down again.

  
“Yes, I was…”

  
“You mean ‘am,’” Alya cut her off. Marinette looked back at her.

  
“But Alya, I’m…”

  
“I spoke with Cat Noir, I know he plans to bring you back from Tibet,” Alya revealed. Marinette hesitated.

  
“Wait, what? Did he…”

  
“And before you ask, no, he didn’t tell me who you are. I… I already knew…”

  
“You… You did? How…” Marinette stuttered, raising an eyebrow.

  
“That night, when you were akumatized. You used your power. The ‘amulet of despair’ as I recall. Everyone around felt what you felt. I was there, filming everything for my Ladyblog. I felt what it was like to lose their parents…” Alya trailed off. Marinette just stared back at her.

  
“Alya, it wasn’t just my parents,” she said. “It was Adrien, too.”

  
“Of course, Adrien,” Alya said with a scoff. “I didn’t even get the chance to ask you about the date,” she said with a nervous chuckle. Marinette looked up then closed her eyes and smiled.

  
“It was… Everything I dreamed it would be,” she confirmed. She clasped her hands together and held them to her chest. Alya rolled her eyes. “He was always the diplomat.

Always finding a way to help me see things clearly. Stopping me before doing anything stupid,” she continued. “I knew I wanted to be with him forever, so I finally kissed him.

  
“You did?”

  
“Believe it or not,” Marinette replied, winking at her.

  
“I’ll say, he always kept you in line. You were always kind of impulsive and quick to jump to conclusions and he was always the more levelheaded one,” Alya said. “Especially when it came to…” she cut herself off and covered her mouth. A brief eerie silence was followed by Marinette’s answer.

  
“Lila…” Then she started to be sad again and looked down and covered her face with her hands. “Why did he have to go, Alya?”

  
“Oh, Marinette… I don’t know,” Alya said, hugging her.

  
“Just when I finally had the courage… I felt so on top of the world and then, in the blink of an eye…”

  
“I don’t know, Marinette I just don’t know…”

  
Upon arrival, they noticed a slew of students gathering around where was the Adrien Agreste memorial that the school had set up. Even though it is indeed devastating news for a large number of the community due to his celebrity status, it was still amazing how many people he had touched. Soon, however, they realized there's more to this… 

  
“Hey, it's more crowded than usual, don't you think?" Alya asked. Marinette, however, was in a bit more of a trance as she approached the commotion. “Marinette?”

  
“Something’s off here,” Marinette pondered, she then walked on.

  
"Wait…" Alya said as she followed. The two girls made their way amongst the crowd until they finally reached Nino. Alya placed her hand on his shoulder, startling him a bit.

  
“Oh, hey Alya,” he greeted.

  
"Hey Nino, what's going on?" Alya asked, noticing he was holding a candle.

  
"Oh, haven't you heard?" he asked. "The girl Volpina, where there was this big fight in the Eiffel tower?" Nino asked, his voice sounded rather serious and grimmer, so unlike him.

  
“Yeah?” she replied. Raising an eyebrow.

  
“Yeah, it… it turns out to be Lila…” he replied. With a gasp, Alya covered her mouth with both her hands. She was clearly about to break down. Marinette, however, was having different thoughts. “Ma… Marinette?” Alya cracked as she observed her friend.

  
Marinette was gritting her teeth as she made her way to see Lila’s picture set right beside Adrien’s in the memorial. Her world just froze at that moment. She gripped her fist and gritted her teeth as her anger built up and contemplated to grab Lila’s photo and throw it across the yard…

  
“Marinette…” a soft familiar voice called beside her. She turned to the source and it was none other than her beloved teacher, Ms. Bustier. She motioned her to follow her. “Everyone to class,” she commanded solemnly.

  
Minutes of waiting in the classroom, there has been this sorrowful reminder of Adrien’s fate in front of her where a batch of chrysanthemum flowers lay on the desk where Adrien sat. The memory of his fate was bad enough as it was but the reminder still lying right in front of her is what had caused her to break down the last time she was in this classroom. She then rose from her seat and looked over where Lila once sat and had a similar batch of flowers on her desk. A spot of anger raised again, Alya must’ve taken note of that as if on cue she spoke up rather quietly, probably to make sure no one else heard.

  
“Did something happen between you and Lila?”

  
Marinette quickly turned to her, only then she remembered that Alya finally figured out that she’s Ladybug. Alya continued…

  
“You always seem to have some sort of grudge amongst each other. Does that have to do with her being Volpina?” Alya asked. Marinette hesitated, while Alya sat back down in her seat and leaned her head back. “I just can’t believe it, you being Ladybug and then Volpina being in my class? I find it hard to believe that we used the same miraculous…

On top of that, we fought together! We actually fought side by side and now you’re leaving? Oh, and you’re still angry, even though she’s gone? Have you no pity?” she asked exasperated.

  
“I couldn’t take it,” Marinette finally replied. Remember when I said earlier that Adrien always kept me in check? This is what I meant. Adrien didn’t want me to take any action against her because he wanted to see the good in everyone… But I could always see through her lies. I wanted to expose her,” she ranted.

  
“Marinette?”

  
“I wanted to make her suffer! I think it’s insulting to put her in the same pedestal as Adrien,” she continued.

  
“Marinette!” Alya retorted, not believing what she was hearing. “What’s happening to you?” She asked. Marinette’s eyes widened as she realized what she was saying. But before she could think about it, Ms. Bustier walked in.

  
“Students,” she greeted. Everyone kept quiet. The only sound that's emitting at the moment were her footsteps making her way to her desk. "There have been these incidents among our class. With the loss of our friend Adrien, we thought it would be the greatest tragedy this class had suffered. Now, we have lost another friend, who is Lila. We would have considered it inconceivable to have lost another friend so soon…” she said, causing Marinette to scoff and look away. Alya gave her a warning look. “Lila was not only have been taken from us but also coming with the difficult news that she was the villainous, Vopina…”

  
The students broke to rather loud discussions amongst the students. Everyone had their take on the matter but each opinion and remark have overlapped each other, making it difficult to comprehend who’s saying what.

  
“I don’t believe it!”

  
“Lila was Volpina…”

  
“Who would’ve thought?”

  
“Children, please…” Ms. Bustier begged. Not wanting to yell. “I know this is a lot to take in but please quiet down!” she shouted. Not too loud but enough to commend some authority. “It’s difficult for me to accept too. Lila being a villain and how we had to find out like this… I can only imagine you asking yourselves… why? Lila has had her share of misgivings like everyone else, but…” she stammered and facepalmed and sat back down. “I’m sorry, this is hard for me too. Lila was a formidable student just like all of us,” she said. Marinette growled and gritted her teeth and stared at dead space intensively. “She’s has had an interesting life, to say the least. Her trips around the world, her rather unorthodox quirks, and of course we all knew she had a crush on Adrien,” she continued with a chuckle, causing Marinette’s anger to build up a bit more. “Marinette” Ms. Bustier called, quickly catching her attention. “I know Lila and you have had your differences but if you could find it in your heart forgive everything?" Marinette was taken aback by this… "I've watched you and Adrien having these discussions about her so please, let go of everything. If not for Lila or yourself but at least do it for Adrien,” she begged.

  
Marinette was about to get even madder at the mention of Adrien in her petition. She remembered everything she had done, the lies, the deceit, the slander, as well as what she had said that fateful night when Lila revealed that she played a part in what happened to Adrien and her parents. But then remembered Adrien begging her to live and let live because of the consequences of holding a grudge. Just as how Lila’s demise was for her own grudge against Marinette. She finally realized that neither he nor her parents would want to live her life holding on to such resentment. Otherwise, she’s no better than her fallen nemesis. She took a deep breath and looked down with a guilty expression on her face.

  
“Okay…” she conceded, nodding. 

  
“Now as we all know,” Ms. Bustier maintained her somber tone. “Social services have to ship Marinette to Tibet and this is her last time in this class. I assume you all prepared your farewells…”

  
Rose was the first to rise from her seat, she was clearly about to break down in tears. She ran towards Marinette and hugged her. Marinette hugged back while Juleka followed Marinette close behind.

  
“Come on, Rose, we promised we would behave and go with the way we agreed.”

  
“I can’t help it…” Rose replied, her voice cracking in her tears.

  
The other students started to rise from their seats and began giving their condolences for everything she has been through, as well as their farewells for their departure. For all, they knew this would be the last time they would see her. Marinette wanted desperately to tell them she would be back but then they would raise a ton of questions that she knew could not answer. 

  
Nino was first, grabbing her with a crushing bear hug.

  
“I was looking for an excuse to do that,” he said as he put her down, causing Alya to slap him in the back of his head. “Sheesh, sensitive much?” he asked. "Anyway, here…" He gave her a CD. "It's a mix of some of the songs we played when we got together. That parties, birthdays, Yours and… Adrien's," he hesitated. But Marinette smiled and hugged him again. 

  
"Thanks, Nino!"

  
“No sweat,” he replied, breaking the hug. Alix followed and patted Marinette in the shoulder.

  
“I know we weren’t exactly close but you helped me out of a jam more than once,” she stated, then hugged her. “Goodbye, and thank you.” 

  
Marinette hugged her back, not finding the right words to say to her. And so began the individual farewells. 

  
Ivan and Mylene approached with a heart-shaped card. Inside there was the class photo.

  
Juleka and Rose gave her a picture of themselves and the band while they were practicing on Juleka’s yacht. The picture also featured Adrien, playing the keyboard, which caused Marinette to tear up again but quickly composed herself. They exchanged farewells and parted for the next person.

  
Next was Kim, aware that the two were not exactly close, he didn’t know what Marinette liked, so he just gave her a waterproof watch that resembled his. It may come in handy someday.

  
Max followed and gave Marinette a picture of them winning the ‘Ultimate Mecha Strike III.” For a moment she gasped with a shiver, as she was once again reminded why she was so good at the game without a real reason, but shrugged the tension off and exchanged farewells with him.

  
Nathaniel gave her a copy of their first comic, which he and Marc had finally completed before she left. It featured Ladybug and Cat Noir, teaming up with former villains. She quickly flipped a few pages and suddenly longed for things to be the way before.

  
Finally, there was Sabrina. Like Kim, she wasn't exactly close to Marinette. As she approached, she took a peek at Chloe, who was leaning on the wall with her arms crossed, looking away. She gave Marinette a small, travel-sized perfume as she didn't know if she'll get the chance to use it or even allowed to have it where she's going.

  
"I know we weren't exactly friends…" Sabrina admitted with a quiet yet giggly voice. Marinette could only smile sheepishly at her. "But even I can't just let you go without saying goodbye. Not when everyone else did…"

  
“You didn’t have to,” Marinette comforted.

  
“Oh, but I do. And don’t worry about Chloe, we talked and she didn’t say anything against it,” Sabrina pointed out, a little more lively this time, but her fragile demeanor remained. And she was right, Chloe was unusually quiet throughout the whole class or even the previous time she was there. Not to mention that hug… Marinette then grabbed Sabrina by her shoulders in the midst of her rambling, causing her to stop with a light gasp and hugged her.

  
“It’s ok Sabrina,” Marinette assured. “I’ll be your friend.” 

  
Sabrina calmed down and hugged back. After a few seconds, Marinette began to tear up again as everyone in the class joined in on the group hug. Even Ms. Bustier joined in.  
“Thank you!” Marinette wailed. “Thank each and every one of you…!” she trailed off and began to sob. After a while, she noticed Mordecai had just walked in and watched from the distance. Marinette smiled and offered her hand. Mordecai approached her and took her hand to shake it. She abruptly pulled him into the hug. Alya then took it upon herself to break up the hug and was now face to face with Marinette. 

  
“You okay?” Alya asked.

“Uh-huh…” Marinette replied tearfully. 

  
Once they broke the hug they still held each other at arm’s length and then they were interrupted when they heard a slam at the classroom door. They all stared at the door for a second before looking around and each other.

  
“Wait, where’s Chloe?” Nino asked. Alya then just shrugged.

  
“At least you don’t worry about her anymore, right?” she turned to Marinette, expecting an affirmation. But Marinette did not turn away from the door and instead approached it. Alya hastily grabbed her by the wrist.

  
“You’re not actually gonna talk to her, are you?” she asked. She then turned to her, with sadness but determination.

  
“Please Alya,” she begged. “I want to take this chance… And maybe… Just maybe…” she stammered. Alya’s face softened then nodded. 

  
“All right, I just…” she hesitated. “Don’t let her mess with you again,” she begged. Marinette nodded and went after Chloe.

  
Chloe was walking away with her arms around her chest. She was making her way downstairs until she was called from behind.

  
“Chloe!” a stern yet familiar voice said. She knew full well who she was. She turned over her shoulder and saw Marinette with a determined look on her face. Gone was the sentimentality that she displayed just a minute ago.

  
“What do you want?” Chloe asked apathetically. “Shouldn’t you be with your little group back there?”

  
“Ok, spill it. I want to know why you haven’t said anything,” Marinette responded, maintaining her stern demeanor. Chloe rolled her eyes, turned to her while keeping her arms crossed.

  
“Oh, now you care what I think of you?” she asked with venom in her voice.

“I’m serious,” Marinette retorted. “You’ve been quiet this whole time and what about that hug the other day?”

  
“I don’t know! Okay?” Chloe retorted back. “I mean what do you want me to do? Keep picking on you? Making me the scum of the earth? Or join in on your goodbye? Making me a hypocrite? Dup… I mean, Marinette… Adrien's gone, your parents are gone! How do I respond to that?” she asked as she showed vulnerability as she went on. 

  
Marinette was taken aback by what she had just said and lowered her eyes. Marinette had honestly never thought about what Chloe had thought about the whole ordeal. She was too deep in her own sorrow to think about what others outside her friends had been thinking. She then thought back when she ran out on Alya and Nino, without even thinking how her friends must have felt for her, now she's repeating that same mistake. Even after she finally accepted her friends' condolences she honestly didn't know what to expect from the girl who had done everything she could to make her childhood a misery. Marinette realized that Chloe had a point and maybe she was expecting too much from her, considering that history together.

  
“I didn’t say anything because it didn't feel right, okay?" Chloe continued, turning away again. "I think that hug was pretty much all I could think of doing. After everything, you've been through. I mean, losing my parents? I… I can't even imagine what you're going through now… I couldn’t see myself giving you a hard time after something like that?”

  
“Chloe…” Marinette began, softly. Turning away with her eyes still lowered. “I…”

  
“I feel bad, Marinette, I really do. But I can’t just pretend all these terrible things never happened.” Chloe added. Marinette hesitantly motioned her hand to touch her shoulder but stopped for a second. 

  
“Chloe, I… I’m… sorry," she said, clenching her fist to her chest.

  
“No, I’m the one who’s sorry. For everything,” Chloe said starting to tear up. “But I can’t be your friend, it’s just not right…” she trailed off.

  
“I know but…” Marinette thought that it may have compromised her plan but she said it anyway. “If we ever meet again… let’s start over…”

  
“What…” Chloe turned back at her. Marinette then reached for her shoulder.

  
“Yeah, if we ever meet again… let’s be friends,” Marinette said with a genuine smile on her face. Chloe didn’t react too much. She simply smiled tearfully and nodded.

Marinette looked behind her shoulder and saw the rest off the class, they all had mixed reactions of what they had witnessed. Marinette just smiles back. 

  
The group then decided to go back downstairs to once again pay respects at the Adrien and Lila memorial. Marinette was apprehensive at first as she stood at the far end on Adrien’s side of the memorial. But then remembered the conversation she had with Chloe earlier. She then places herself in the center and placed a flower for both of them.

  
**Later… Alya’s room…**

  
Marinette had finished packing up with everything she was taking to Tibet. With a sigh, she sat back down in Alya's bed and sat still for a while looking out the window.

Watching the world pass her by. The sun was setting and black clouds hovered over the Parisian horizon, creating welcoming afterglow. Alya then entered the room with two cups in her hands. Marinette simply smiled and accepted her cup as her friend sat beside her and watched the sunset together, knowing this would be the last time for a while. After a few minutes of enjoying the moment in silence, Marinette spoke up.

  
“Alya, I owe an apology.”

  
“If it’s about this whole you being Ladybug and me being upset of you not telling me, I’m the one who’s sorry,” Alya countered. “You were right in not telling me.”

  
“It was for both of our safeties,” Marinette replied. “And you were right, I shouldn’t speak ill of Lila especially since she’s no longer here.”

  
"I know you two had your differences… I mean, I remember she once akumatized and became Chameleon but how was she able to lie her way out of being Volpina?"

  
“She was a master manipulator, Alya. I had always wondered why she was able to fool everyone and convinced us she wasn't Vopina even though she was."

  
“But you always saw her through her lies, huh? How?” Alya asked. Marinette then remembered why but she didn't want to talk about it now.

  
“I… I can’t tell you…”

  
“Why not?”

  
“I… just can’t Alya, it’s best for none of you to know. How would Adrien have reacted?” Marinette rubbed her arm as she shuddered.

  
“I know,” Alya agreed, she then abruptly changed the subject. “It’s just that I had been best friends with Ladybug. I don’t even know what to say… Just a week ago I would’ve gotten my phone and bombarded you with questions and now you’re leaving…” she cracked and covered her mouth.

  
“Alya…” Marinette wiped her tears and grabbed her by the shoulders. The two stared at each other for a moment before Alya spoke up.

  
“I suppose Cat Noir is taking over for you.”

  
“Yes, he is,” Marinette confirmed.

  
“Marinette, we went to school in the same classes together for as long as I can remember…” she began but it was clear she herself is in the brink of breaking down. “You were always there for me…” she trailed off.

  
“I know and you were for me too,” Marinette replied. “You were the closest to the sister I always wanted.”

  
“Oh,” Alya sobbed, covering her mouth. That idea had never occurred to her. “You have no idea how much I wish we could adopt you. You were like a sister to me too…”  
“The best thing of my life would’ve never happened if it weren’t for you,” Marinette revealed. “Thanks to you I could finally go out with Adrien, for a while at least…” she said with a hint of lament in her voice. “I can’t thank you enough, Alya.” She concluded, causing her friend to break down even more as it became harder and harder for the two to speak clearly.

  
"I keep asking myself why… Why did all this happen? Why do you have to go away…? I… I…" Alya stammered. She opened her mouth but the words won't come out. She then finally spoke out. "I don't know what to do without you…" she tried to say but all Marinette heard was incomprehensible wailing.

  
“What?” Marinette asked, with a slight giggle among her tears. Alya quickly wiped her tears and tried to control herself.

  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she quickly said. It appeared that she would finally speak clearly. “I just…” it was only followed by more incomprehensible wailing.

  
“That is so sweet!” Marinette said and hugged one last time. There was a knock on the door. Nora entered the room.

  
“Marinette… They’re here…” she said.

  
**Outside… Downstairs…**

  
Marinette had everything ready as she stepped outside and saw her grandparents with a descent vehicle. 

  
“Grandma? Where’s your bike?” Marinette asked.

  
“Well, we just thought that your grandfather wanted to go out more so we rented out so we could go together,” Gina replied, looking at her husband.  
“I still got it, Baby!” Roland shouted, trying to light up the mood. Marinette and Gina giggled at that. They then heard a few smooth guitar notes nearby.   
“Oh, that’s right. Is he a friend of yours?” Gina pointed at the boy sitting on the entrance stairs with his acoustic guitar.

  
“Luka?” Marinette greeted surprised, as she approached him.

  
“Hey Marinette,” Luka spotted playing and greeted her. “Sorry I haven’t seen you since the funeral,” he said as he got up.

  
“Yeah well, a lot has been happening…”

  
"Yeah, I just thought I do this for you before I leave," Luka said as he sat back down with his guitar ready. “I’ve been trying to capture the sound that suits you.”

  
Luka plays the riff from the episode “Heart Hunter”

  
When he was done, he looked sad as he stood up again, putting his guitar away. 

  
“I wish I had finished it before you leave.”

  
“Luka… It’s beautiful,” Marinette complemented.

  
“Thanks, but you deserve better… I mean in general, not just a better song," Luka corrected himself. Marinette smiled and hugged him, who returned the gesture. “Take care, Marinette.”

  
“You too, Luka,” she said as Luka rode off in his bike. She then turned and gave Alya one last hug before boarding the car. 

  
“To the airport, Rolland.”

  
“Not yet,” Marinette interjected. “There’s still time. There’s something else I need to do.”

  
**Montmartre Cemetery…**

  
Marinette walked towards her parents’ graves. She had a batch of flowers similar to the ones found on Adrien’s desk and memorial. She placed some of the flowers on the graves while keeping some.

  
"Hi maman, hi papa…" she greeted solemnly. "I know it's only been a couple of days but, so much has happened that I feel it's been weeks," she said, she kneeled on the graves and went on. "I know everything maman, I know that you brought me here and what you have done. Papa, I know why you didn't get along with grandpa and… I'm just glad I help patch things up for you two before… you went…" she cracked. "No, no more crying. It's time to face what's coming to me with a smile, just like I always did," she said, finally working on a smile. "You may already know where I'm going, maman. To the place you grew up and where you and papa met…” She sighed and got to her feet. “I’ll see you again… someday…” she looked up and her smile has not left her face. “Until then… please watch over me,” she concluded and walked away towards Adrien’s grave in the distance, she then noticed someone already visiting his grave. She was standing with her eyes closed, holding her hands together as in prayer. It was…

  
"Kagami?" she asked, walking towards them. Kagami opened her eye and noticed Marinette approaching her. Her mother, who was standing behind her also to notice.

  
“Ah, Dupain-Cheng, you’re Kagami’s friend.”

  
“Marinette,” Kagami greeted. “It’s fortunate that we managed to meet one last time.”

  
“’One last time?’” Marinette repeated.

  
“We heard about your parents,” Kagami lamented.

  
“And we know you’re leaving for the Himalayas,” 

  
“Our deepest condolences,” Kagami said as she and her mother bowed to her. Marinette nervously responded in kind.

  
“I suppose you arrived just now,” Marinette said.

  
“Indeed, just when I have conceded to Kagami’s request,” her mother said. Turning to Adrien’s grave.

  
“Request?”

  
“Yes, I have seen through to permanently move here in Paris and even managed to become a permanent student in Ms. Bustier’s class the following school year,” Kagami revealed.

  
“Really? That’s great!” Marinette said with glee. “I promise you; everyone will love to have you there! Though you may have to keep an eye on Chloe,” she warned.

  
"I am aware of Ms. Bougouis's less than courteous antics. I can handle her," Kagami said with a smile. The smile quickly faded when she looked back at the grave. "I was looking forward to sharing the same class with you two…" she lamented. Marinette turned to the grave and lost her own smile as well.

  
“Yeah, we would’ve liked that…” she said. Kagami then took Marinette’s hand and looked her in the eyes. 

  
“Marinette, don’t forget what I have told you,” she commanded. “No matter where you go, no matter what challenge is ahead of you, always keep your head up high and never hesitate,” She prompted. “Never forget. We both have lost a mutual love, let us not repeat the same mistake.”

  
Marinette stared back for a minute and nodded.

  
Later as they drove off, Marinette saw Kagami and her mother waving at her. She waved them back. She then silently looked out the window watching the places where she made so many memories with her friends. Throughout the drive, she had noticed glimpses of Cat Noir. Upon arriving at the airport, Marinette took one last look behind her to see Cat Noir watching from the control tower. She could see him clearly despite the distance and only then she finally noticed that the bell that was once around his neck is gone. She sadly smiled and stared back for a while. When Cat jumped off, Gina finally spoke up.

  
“Marinette…” she said, causing her granddaughter to quickly snap back to reality and turn to her. “I’ve always wondered, what is there between Cat Noir and you?”  
“Huh?” Marinette uttered, being caught off guard.

  
“I know about the other boy you actually liked but… Have you ever seen him as more than your partner?” Gina asked. Marinette’s eyes wondered for a second. “Please don’t tell me he was just a friend,” she begged with a hint of demand in her tone. Marinette lowered her head with a sigh.

  
“Yes… there was more…” she admitted. “But I didn’t want it to be. I was so sure we would go our separate ways once Hawk Moth was defeated and I would go with Adrien,” she revealed.

  
“And what about now?” Gina asked. Marinette looked up in the sky.

  
“He’s the one I’ll miss the most," she admitted. "I can't be without him anymore…" she said. Gina then hugged her. After breaking up Gina turned to her husband.  
“Rolland?” she prompted, causing her husband to scratch the back of his head.

  
“Yes, well,” he said. “I have always been bad at this sentimental stuff, and I know we did not know each other very long, but…” he was caught off when Marinette then just hugged him.

  
“I’m going to miss you too,” She broke off and looked at him. “Thank you for everything.”

  
**Onboard the plane…**

  
Marinette was finally in the place she dreaded the most. In a plane, leaving Paris for the first time in her life, or at least since she was brought here as a baby, all alone. With her baggage already packed on the back, her back was the only company she had. She whipped out the photo book that her class had put together. It was filled with the pictures they had given her yesterday as well as more that they had taken together throughout the school year. She then flipped to one with Adrien’s pictures and stared at it the longest. There was one of Lila by its side but did her best to ignore it, refusing to let it get to her. Just then she realized that the plane finally took off. Against her initial reluctance, she took one last look at Paris. She managed to make out Cat Noir, sitting at the top of the Eiffel Tower who looked so small from the plane. She just smiled before sitting back and accept her inevitable journey to the unknown… 

  
In the Eiffel tower, Cat Noir sat silently on top of the tower and saw the plane taking off, knowing that’s the one Marinette was in, heading to the Himalayas. Cat gave it a wave in a loose form salute with his two fingers up. He himself leans back and closes his eyes as he accepts his voyage into the rabbit hole.

  
**That night…**

  
Nathalie was abruptly snapped out of her perturbed slumber in her hidden derelict office, she was hidden there all day. She answered the ringing phone.

  
“Yes?”

  
“We just evaluated the situation. Can you confirm the events that have transpired?”

  
“Yes… I can confirm that everything I’ve reported is accurate,” Nathalie replied.

  
“Then our time has come. Our plan is now officially a go…”

  
“Shall I, sir?” Nathalie asked.

  
“Yes… send out the Coon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hey I told you there were gonna be crossover characters!  
> Anyway, wow, yet another chapter that went out of hand. Life, work, home business, and other factors keep making my writing a struggle but I’m not backing down on this!!!  
> I have totally forgotten to tell this, but the idea of Marinette using the Butterfly miraculous in a battle against Volpina was actually inspired by an unfortunately discontinued fan comic by an artist simply known as "Mari" and the link to the aforementioned comic:  
> http://www.maristoryart.com/miraculous-ladybug.html#PhotoSwipe1489902034983
> 
> Also, Marinette and Alya's goodbye scene was based on Rachel and Monica's farewell in the final season of "Friends"  
> Just so you know. XD


	14. No. 22 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blue Mustang finally make their move when someone was sent to rob the oldest bank in Paris...

Adrien sat face to face with Master Fu as they shared information with each other. They went over what they know and gave their take. Fu had already revealed who the other heroes are. Even though Adrien already knew the identities of Queen Bee and Rena Rouge, he just found out the identity of Carapace who is Nino. Adrien then realized that he shouldn’t be surprised. What did surprise him, however, is that Marinette did not intend on recruiting Chloe as Queen Bee again.

  
“I don’t get it! She didn’t hesitate to bring in Queen Bee on the whole Hero’s Day Parade,” Adrien observed.

  
“It was in a desperate situation. However, Marinette did make it clear that it was intended to be the last time she would entrust Chloe with the bee miraculous,” Master Fu confirmed. “However, with Marinette unavailable at this time, I’m afraid that responsibility is befallen on you.”

  
“I know and I’m ready,” Adrien affirmed.

  
“Meaning you have the choice whether or not Chloe should become Queen Bee again,” Master Fu said. Adrien stroked his chin.

  
“Still, can’t help but wonder what made her change her mind?” he wondered.

  
“Marinette may have been created to be a warrior, but she’s still a child,” Master Fu revealed.

  
“Sudden going backsies, huh?” Adrien said with a grin, “Yeah, sounds like Marinette all right…”

  
As Adrien spoke, the guardian was setting the miraculous box. Adrien felt somewhat left out that the guardian was a little left out of the loop about these things.

  
“Adrien, you must now join forces with Carapace and Rena Rouge. It is only a matter of time before the Blue Mustang takes this opportunity to attack.”

  
“What about Queen Bee?”

  
“I would like for you to decide, but not now?” the guardian said in his most serious tone. Adrien pondered for a moment before taking the Fox miraculous. “Wayzz?” the master called.

  
“As you wish, master,” the turtle kwami as he emerged into the bracelet as the guardian removed it from his wrist. Gave them to Adrien.

  
"Beware, Adrien, it's only a matter of time before the Blue Mustang makes their move." 

  
"Speaking of which, didn't you get in contact with the guardian in Ohio? You know, where Mr. Quintel is from?" Adrien asked. The guardian then lightly slammed his fist on his palm. 

  
“Oh, but of course! His name is Mark Walks but he goes by Skips and he just gave me some information about the Blue Mustang. However, I believe you should speak to him yourself, one the opportunity arises,” the guardian said with a confident grin. Adrien was surprised and slightly turned his head but his eyes not leaving the guardian. He did no drop his grin. After a few more moments, he conceded and agreed.

  
“All right, I’ll give him a buzz,” Adrien said, rising on his feet about to leave.

  
“One last thing Adrien,” the master warned.

  
“Yes?” he asked.

  
“Be delicate on your approach to leading Carapace and Rena Rouge, they may not handle the situation as well as you,” the master warned with urgency and a hint of authority. Adrien was a little taken aback by this but given the situation, he just nodded. 

  
“You got it,” Adrien affirmed.

  
Later… At the Paris reserve bank…

  
On the rooftop one could’ve told of a silhouette watching over the horizon. Of course, if someone was looking but the figure made sure he was blending into the night. The figure was actually noticeably overweight. He appeared to be wearing a cam and a puffy material hanging on his lower back. Most likely signaling a tail, similar to Cat Noir. He then made his way deeper into the center of the roof where no one could see him.

  
**That night… In the rooftops of Paris…**

  
Carapace and Rena Rouge struggled a but to keep up with Cat Noir. They jumped on the rooftops watching over Paris who are still dealing with the aftermath of the battle of Paris.

  
“Hey now that I think about it,” Carapace pondered. “We usually don’t do a lot of patrolling. I mean…” he trailed off, scratching the back of his head. “You know, knowing that we are looking for a new villain we know nothing about and only waiting for them to strike? Now that’s creepy… On top of that, Ladybug only called on us when she really needed to…”

  
“Yeah, kind of scary when you put it like that… Then again, there were a few times when we just practice our capabilities. Remember when there was a zoo breakout?” Rena Rouge agreed. “But seriously though, what are we really doing, Cat Noir?”

  
“Just look for anything suspicious,” Cat replied as he oversaw the horizon.

  
“I don’t know, I mean looking over the city we’re going to find this new baddie by chance? That doesn’t sound much like a plan,” Carapace observed.

  
“He’s got a point, for once,” Rena Rouge agreed.

  
“Hey, I resent that,” Carapace countered, pointing at her. “I think I had more than my share of moments!”

  
"You guys, I'm kinda new to this leadership thing, so I kind of had little to go on. We have no idea what we're up against so…" Cat said rubbing his hands together. "I'm kinda freaked out myself…" he concluded with a sweatdrop.

  
Carapace and Rena Rouge gave him somewhat annoyed looks at him. Rena Rouge then stood up from her couching position and walked towards Cat.

  
“Ok, so what do we know so far about this new bad guy?” she asked.

  
“Well…” Cat began, scratching his left cheek with his index finger.

  
**Earlier that day…**

  
Adrien sat in his desk in his storage home. Now on a video chat with a man who appeared to be middle-aged. Though if he's a guardian like Master Fu, he was definitively older than that. His fair was white and wore a white sleeveless shirt.

  
“So, you’re the guardian of the miraculous in Ohio. You also helped me with my disappearance,” Adrien deducted.

  
“That’s me, Wang Fu told me about the situation. I thought I might be of use,” the man replied.

  
“Mark Walks, wasn’t it?” Adrien asked.

  
“I go by Skips if you don’t mind,” Skips replied.

  
“Skips it is then,” Adrien agreed. “Master Fu said that you may know a bit about the Blue Mustang? We have reason to believe they have our sights here in Paris.”

  
“I’m not surprised, for the past few decades, the Blue Mustang saw the potential to use the miraculous to control humanity in their favor. That’s just the gist of it, anyway.”

  
"So you've had some run-ins with them before, I presume," Adrien observed.

  
“Not exactly, here in Ohio is more of a hiding place for the miraculous here in the States. The real activity is taking place in their state of Origin; Colorado.”

  
“Does this have to do with that creepy statue in Denver International Airport?”

  
“Could be, even though that statue has not been in place for too long,” Skips revealed. Adrien stroked his cheek.

  
“But something doesn’t add up, why making a statue with a symbol of a group bent on gaining power over humanity?” Adrien asked. “That statue is very counterproductive. If they wanted people to suspect their existence, they would’ve made things more subtle. But if they want to hide under the map then there would be no need for a statue in the first place.”

  
“Jackpot!” Skips affirmed.

  
“Huh?”

  
“It’s for that very reason they allowed the statue to be commissioned,” Skips revealed. “The overly skeptic mainstream mentality keeps the people at bay, especially in modern times. There are some exceptions, of course.”

  
“Yeah, despite our exploits known to the public. Few know very little of ‘how,’” Adrien agrees, scratching his head. 

  
“I may have been a guardian for these 200 years but what we’re dealing with here is a relatively new group. It’s not as old as some of the ancient threats we went off against.

Though they do seem to share some ideology from one side of the miraculous civil war…”

  
“So, you've faced other threats that may be connected to them?”

  
“They may have their roots coming from the refugees that came here from such conflict. I’ve had my share of conflicts against such groups on my day…”

  
“I suppose you never met any of the previous Ladybugs or Cat Noirs?” Adrien asked. Skips just grinned.

  
“I may have…” Skips replied. “But how about we save them for another time?”

  
“Anyway, Mr. Quintel said he was the one who contacted you about my request, right? So how do you know him?”

  
“We go way back…,” Skips said with a nostalgic grin. “We actually worked together in this park along with Rigby…”

  
**Present-day…**

  
“And that’s the gist of it…” Cat confirmed. Much to Rena Rouge’s chagrin, she lowered her head with a groan. While Carapace crossed his arms raising an eyebrow in confusion.

  
“I suppose we just wait,” Rena Rouge suggested, turning to Carapace.

  
"Whoop! Not too long it seems!" Cat chimed in. The two took a look at him as he was staring at the screen in the staff. "Seems we got our first lead," he said showing them the screen. 

  
TVi

  
_“This is Nadja Chamack, it seems that sooner rather after the defeat of Hawk Moth, a new mysterious threat has emerged. Mere minutes ago as you can see in this footage, the unknown figure came in busting the lowest vault of Banque of France. That vault was regarded as the best-concealed vault in all of France in now left wide open and it was clearly busted out by force as seen in this footage. The aftermath of the situation is clear to have been done by something that appeared to have… claws. We asked_ officer _Raincomprix for more details.”_

  
_“Never seen anything like this, it’s like someone just clawed their way into the vault No.22 just… just clawed in like it was nothing!”_

  
_“No. 22?”_

  
_“DAH! Forget I said anything!”_

  
**Back with Cat Noir**

  
“Wow, suspicious much?” Carapace wondered.

  
“Looks like our target has made their move,” Rena Rouge said with the grin.

  
“Say the word, dude,” Carapace agreed.

  
“Let’s bounce!”

  
**Banque of France**

  
The bank robber was obviously long gone, but whoever it was definitively left traces behind. The place was trashed all around from the entrance to deeper into the vaults. They looked around and saw that they’re still cops interviewing the witnesses. They chose to play it stealthy for now and avoid attention.

  
“I say we check on officer Raincomprix,” Rena Rouge suggested.

  
“He should be deeper in the vaults,”

  
“Or maybe on officer penalty…” Carapace suggested.

  
“He did make a stir about this ‘vault 22,’ maybe more so than necessary…” Rena Rouge. Cat Noir then turned back to the vault.

  
“I say we check the vault first,” Cat said.

  
“Are you sure you don’t want to be seen?” Rena asked, cocking an eyebrow.

  
“Not yet,” Cat replied. “Based on the officer’s reaction, I have a feeling we won’t be allowed in…” he saw officer hauling the entrance to the vaults. “We need a distraction.”  
“Oh, leave that to me,” Rena grinned and played her flute. The officers nearest to the vault received word about a riot nearby and they all went out to the back exit away from the other officers.

  
“Whoa, you actually drove them away from the other officers so they were left clueless?” Cat hypothesized.

  
“That was awesome!” Carapace complemented. Rena smiled and kissed him in the cheek.

  
“I adore you too,” she said.

  
The trio finally stepped into the vaults. The place appeared to be ransacked, they could make out a series of scratches on hard steel. A long ling of vaults that were forcefully opened, but the thing is that nothing seems to be missing. Stacks upon stacks of cash piled up inside the vaults. But Cat Noir wasn't convinced that the robber was looking around aimlessly, considering the number of passages and alternate routes he had available. No, there was clearly a pattern.

  
“Whoa! It does look like they were looking for something,” Carapace observed.

  
“Only for the untrained eye,” Cat countered. “There’re other paths among these vaults, yet they went exactly where vault 22 was, like whatever they were looking for, they knew exactly where it was,” Cat told them.

  
“So why do you think they caused this ruckus if they knew where to look?” carapace asked.

  
“Cover-up, I bet," Rena suggested.

  
"Speaking of cover-up, what did you do to those officers back there?" Carapace asked. Rena merely just grinned slyly.

  
**At the entrance of Banque de France…**

  
Drunk people are dancing on top of the cars while the officers are trying to get them down.

  
“Get down, sir, get down immediately!”

  
“What are you doing, sir?”

  
“They’re getting down.”

  
“I can see that.”

  
“I’m just saying, technically they’re doing what you told them to do…”

  
**Back in the vaults…**

  
“Anyway, notice the pattern here?” Cat elaborated. He pointed out how the ransacked vaults follow through like it was a trail. 

  
“Is it really like they were leading us?” Rena asked.

  
“Most likely, unless they’re that stupid,” Cat concluded.

  
“Oh yeah? Check this out,” Carapace called, pointing at the trail’s destination. They then reach the infamous vault No.22, all three heroes gasp in shock.

  
“What the f…?”

  
**Agreste Manor…**

  
Gabriel went through his files in his office computer, grasping out straws for any information, late at night and his office was completely dark. Trying to make sense of what had happened recently. He knew Emilie well, with her obsession with the miraculous, he could only wonder what had happened to her and if she was indeed behind the ruse that drove him into becoming Hawk Moth. Then with the book and the peacock miraculous gone, it was only natural to assume that Nathalie is on it as well. He went through the backup pages of the book he once had as well as the texts that he had found in his travels and the whole ‘Blue Mustang’ group Adrien mentioned. But of course, the was also to distract himself from the complex position his relationship with his son is right about now… 

  
**Earlier that day…**

  
_“Do you have any idea what I have gone through? If you had suspected me then you should’ve known that I may have become more unhinged as Hawk Moth,” Gabriel said. Trying not to sound mad but still sounded exasperated._

  
_“It was all a means to an end, father. I believe you would never become Hawk Moth if it wasn’t for mom…” Adrien countered. Gabriel stayed quiet while Adrien’s expression softened and turned back at him. “I have no ill will toward you dad, I really don’t. But there is still a lot that you need to answer. So, your negligence to me is the least of your worries,” he concluded as he finished turning to his father._

  
_“I… I admit, I acted out of emotion that I didn’t pay as much attention to you as I should’ve… You wouldn’t have gotten away with what you did…” Gabriel babbled. Adrien merely chuckled._

  
_“Ironic isn’t it?” Adrien added in. Gabriel simply kept quiet. Not knowing what to say._

  
_“I…” Gabriel spouted. But he didn’t know how to approach the situation, or what place he has in his son’s life now. Adrien looked up back at him._

  
_“You may not believe me, but I don’t know how to approach this either…” he said, shrugging his shoulders with a weary smile._

  
_“You’re taking this horribly well,” Gabriel suggested. Adrien scoffed._

  
_“The truth is… I knew…” he lowered his eyes as he spoke. “I knew you were Hawk Moth for quite some time. I just… didn’t want to believe it. It was my mistake to do nothing but pretending it wasn’t true…”_

  
_“Adrien…”_

  
_“And then, of course, there’s mom…” he said and looked back at him. “You already filled me in on why but… what do you make of that wax statue?” he asked. Gabriel gritted his teeth at that and made a fist._

  
_“I have no clue how I fell for that…” he growled with a scowl while shutting his eyes tightly. "And with the statue disintegrated, I have no idea where to track its source. I have no leads at all…"_

  
_“Hey, you can leave that to me now. I’m Cat Noir, remember?” Adrien grinned while crossing his arms._

  
_“What are you proposing?”_

  
_“Mom’s still out, there isn’t she? Not to mention this Blue Mustang group who may be behind everything. We gotta get to the bottom of this,” he said as he stood from his seat. “Anyway, I should be off now. I have a few things to set up before I set off my new mission. Good to have this conversation with you, dad.”_

  
_“I’m surprised we’re having a civilized conversation at all…” Gabriel added. “I’m actually a bit frightened that you actually forgave me of everything.” He concluded. Adrien stopped in his tracks and turned back to him._

  
_“Not everything…” he corrected._

  
_“Oh?”_

  
_“I forgive for being Hawk Moth and neglected me for it. After all, I found my purpose as a result,” he said as he showed his ring to him. But then he lowered his and his grin faded. “But there’s still one thing I haven’t forgiven you yet… Maybe I will one day but not right now…”_

  
_“And that is…?” Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow._

  
_“Ladybug…”_

  
_“Ladybug?” Gabriel repeated._

  
_“Not the actual Ladybug,” Adrien clarified._

  
**Present time…**

  
He then went to some unseen files of the ancient civil war amongst the guardians over 200 years ago in the main monastery where the miraculous box was kept. Amazingly enough, the files do not disclose its former location. Most likely to avoid being found. It seems like a wise choice… 

  
“What is Nathalie up to anyway? Was her whole time with me just for her own ends?” he asked himself. 

  
He lowered his eyes from the screen for a second and contemplate everything that just happened. He then clicked one file and what he saw may have been what he was looking for. It was an old picture taken by a traveler in the Himalayas where there were surviving Tibetan monks, all haggard from what they had been through. They all just stared at the camera with very troubled expressions on their faces. They were dirty and injured as if they went through a rough battle, staring solemnly at the viewer. But what really caught Gabriel’s eye was the one staring from afar and the right end of the picture. He was rather short in stature and was carrying a traveling with an azuma bukuro on his back. Which made him wonder what’s he doing with a Japanese form of luggage there. On top of that, the man seemed familiar to him.

  
“That man… I’ve seen him before…” he pondered. After a while, he put a bookmark on the image and moved on. But it turns out to be Emilie's old files of her initial investigation. Only one problem… the file was completely empty…

  
"Oh, Emilie, I've always respected your privacy. But I have no choice…" he muttered as he then took a look at one of his own personal files. Turns out he copied his wife's latest entry and deleted the previous but he never read them out of respect and had hoped he would never have to read them. So with that, he opened his wife's last entry before her disappearance.

  
“I realize now is the time to act. Wang Fu was supposed to be my ultimate lead. Based on the information I had secretly gather from our trip in Tibet, I had finally tracked down the guardian of the miraculous, who was situated in Paris, France. I had gone above and beyond to orchestrate our moving to Paris without telling Gabriel my reasons to do so. Adrien was still too young to have any real attachments in New York, so he had no complaints. He should have enough company with Audrey’s daughter.

  
Unfortunately, Master Fu was not the break I was hoping to be as he refused my petition and warned me of the dangers of the power of the miraculous. If only I knew where he is hiding them! From the beginning, it was obvious that he was hiding something. I should’ve known he was hiding his weapon in Paris. To think that someone actually succeeded in creating a soulless soldier to become the next Ladybug hidden, living a normal life here in Paris. To think that such a soulless minion would be worthy of such a powerful miraculous. He tried to keep it hidden from me but I heard his conversation with his kwami. I don't know who I should pity more. The poor Ladybug who doesn't know it's just an object or the poor bastard foolish enough to be its accompanying Cat Noir. 

  
My only choice is to lure them out somehow and their miraculous will be within my grasp. It is too risky to provoke their actions myself so I did the next thing. I have frightened an illness supposedly caused by the "damaged" peacock miraculous and made it seem to be incapacitated. That should be enough to motivate Gabriel into seeking the miraculous. Nooroo will work wonders for this scenario. The wax statue was the last piece of this puzzle to convince Gabriel of my “condition.” Only that will force the old man’s hand and both the homunculus and the miraculous will be that much closer to us. And one step closer to finally--”

  
Gabriel abruptly deleted the file, knowing what she was after. For a few seconds, he sat in contemplation. But then he suddenly stood up, grabbed his computer monitor and threw it out the window across his office then he flipped the new desk he had just had replaced and screamed at the heavens.

  
“EMILIE!!!!!!!”

  
**Meanwhile…**

  
“This is Nathalie come in…”

  
"Sanceur… I believe you're aware of Lady Agreste's state of being is at this moment."

  
“It’s only natural to assume that it’s not good, considering…” Nathalie trailed off with sadness.

  
"She's just arrived in Paris and is heading your way as we speak. You two will discuss an agreement for your next COA."

  
“WHAT? Oh no no no, you keep that woman away from me…!” Nathalie was cut off by the sound of the door slamming open. Nathalie turned to the source to see the familiar face. Wide green eyes stuck from her haggard blond hair. Nathalie could tell every emotion behind those eyes. Anger, frustration, madness, sadness. She grinned at her, that look would be recorded in her mind for the rest of her life. The blond woman finally spoke…

  
“Hello, Nathalie…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. Things have been hectic this past week. They're still a few more chapters left before catching up with what I wrote so far in Fanfiction.net.
> 
> Anyway, I realize the lack of action in recent chapters. But I’m doing my best to make this story flow as naturally as possible and not feel rushed or contrived. I do have a clear vision of where this story is going but I really have to get there correctly. Even the simplest transition can be a pain in the ass. I’m gonna leave it there.  
> Please comment and review.


	15. No. 22 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Carapace face off a new threat.  
> Getting a taste of what's to come...

Cat Noir, Carapace and Rena Rouge were astonished of what they were seeing. It was like a massive gathering of ancient relics from the ancient monastery, from statues to ancient sculptures. It was kind of a museum and rather fascinating. There were also giant scrolls hanging on the walls of traditional Chinese text that would take Cat hours to break. There were also statues and artifacts from all over the world Egyptian, Aztec, Cambodian... One big artifact was hanging on the ceiling was an ancient model of the solar system which reminded them of the Italian renaissance. Oddly enough, Cat also recognized some Japanese text and for one instance he could’ve sworn was from the Tsurugi family. But what really shocked the three heroes was something that wasn’t all that noticeable at first glance. There were red rune-like markings on the walls and tables with stocked up piles of jars. What really disturbed the heroes, particularly, Cat Noir, they were dead fetuses inside these jars. Rena covered her mouth as she made a gagging sound.

  
“Whoa, man…” Carapace muttered as he looked around.

  
“What is all this…?” Rena asked.

  
“What happens when certain people know too much… Yet accepted so little…”

  
“Huh?”

  
“Pretty much what happens when you don’t just… let live…” Cat replied. Carapace and Rena raised their eyebrows and eyed at each other. “Long story for another time,” he told them as he ventured further into the vault.

  
“So, what do you make of this…” Rena asked as she tried to regain her composure.

  
“Trying to figure out what was taken,” Cat answered as he looked around. Carapace wondered around and got closer to the jars. Clearly disturbed by these ‘incomplete’ fetuses in these jars. These things were clearly too unstable to stay alive.

  
“Dude, who could’ve done this?”

  
“Not a sane person, that’s for sure…” Rena added with a shudder.

  
“Hey Cat care to tell us…?” Carapace cut himself off as he saw Cat Noir on one knee.

  
“Found something Cat?” Rena asked as she saw a small safe that was apparently smashed open.

  
“Give away, much?” Carapace said, raising an eyebrow while placing his hands on his hips.

“Yeah, a little too easy if you ask me…” Rena agreed. “Do you think it could’ve been a miraculous?”

  
“Most likely,” Cat replied. “The question is, why giving such an obvious giveaway?”

  
“What are you getting at, Cat?”

  
"I mean this box is actually pretty portable. So why open it and leave it here? He could've taken it and leave us guessing what was taken.”

  
“I don’t know, maybe to show off?” Rena suggested. But even Carapace realize how flimsy her theory was as he gave her a look, cocking an eyebrow. Cat shook his head.

  
“Nah, that only raises another question… why going through all this trouble to force this open? It seems like it’s some sort of…”

  
“Uh, calling card?” Carapace suggested. Cat turned to them for a second then looked away.

  
“Yeah, that is possible,” Cat admitted.

  
“But that doesn’t make any sense either,” Rena Rouge interjected. “An open box is hardly a calling card! It doesn’t give the thief any identity!”

  
“Unless…” Cat muttered.

  
“Unless…” Rena repeated. Cat got up and readied himself to fight.

  
“Unless the thief is still here…”

  
“Huh?” Rena and Carapace blurted but Cat already began to wander around. More and more he discovered things that people were probably never meant to see. Statues, paintings, and other sculptures of miraculous holders. Despite not being colored anymore, he could make out who are they supposed to be… Ladybug, Cat Noir, and all those miraculous he recognizes and even one that he doesn’t. The fox, the tortoise, the bee. Despite the situation, he took the opportunity to check on the Tsurugi symbol on one of the stone runes. “It may be just a coincidence…” Cat took a picture with his staff and thought about the rune but as he pondered on the rune a figure moved behind him. It circled around Cat as if making their way out of the vault, not making a sound while Cat still stared at the rune. Just as it turned around to make an escape, Cat abruptly turned to face the figure and pointing at them.

  
"Hey, buddy, where the goods?” Cat asked.

  
The figure was clearly caught off guard. It tried to jump away and make a break for the exit.

  
“Not so fast, dude!” Carapace shouted with shield ready. A flute started playing and a small group of Rena Rouge clones surrounding the figure. 

  
“All right, who are you?” Rena asked.

  
“And what did you took?” Cat asked from behind.

  
“I can see what you took!” Rena revealed.

  
“WHAT!” the figure said and he instinct covered where he kept what he stole. 

  
“They’re miraculouses, aren’t they?” she asked.

  
“I can see in the dark,” She replied pointing at her eye. “Also aren’t you a bit overweight to be a miraculous holder?” she asked, with a grin.

  
“HEY!” the thief shouted at a rather nasal tone. He jumped toward Rena, who was frozen in place, unprepared for the show. 

  
“Rena!” Cat shouted as he jumped in and reflected the attack. The thief was finally out of the shadows. True to Rena’s word, he was indeed overweight, probably to the point of obesity. His suit makes it clear that his miraculous has the theme of a raccoon.

  
“I’m not fat, I’m buff!” he insisted as he took a fighting stance. 

  
“Whatever you say,” Cat replied, readying his staff. Carapace and Rena Rouge spread out around their opponent. He slowly turned both sides before staring back at Cat and grinned.

  
“You think you can take me on? Your Fox already used her power, she will turn back any minute,” the thief pointed out.

  
“Don’t worry, we’ll finish this before that happens,” Rena said. Trying to sound confident, but she knew he was right.

  
“You sure about that?” he grinned. He finally took a fighting stance, similar to a feral position Cat Noir would take. Warning beeps were already coming from Rena's necklace. With a gasp, she clenched on the necklace before turning her attention back at him.

  
“Fear the Coon,” he introduced himself and attacked. He leaped onto Cat Noir and attacked him with his claws but was quickly deflected with his staff. Just then in the blink of an eye, he quickly moved behind him and kicked him in the back, sending him to Carapace. 

  
Rena tried to hit him with her flute but dodged it easily and kicked her in the stomach. He then grabbed her and threw her at the other two to delay them more. He then jumped over them and made a break for the exit. 

  
“Seriously, how can he move so fast at his size?” Rena asked as the three tangled heroes struggled to get back up.

  
Carapace then threw his shield with his free arm and hit him at the back of his head, knocking off his feet. The impact caused the Coon to drop not one but two miraculouses. The heroes took notice of that but they were halted by the Coon. 

  
“Hands off!” he shouted, attacking with his claws again. This time he was countered by Carapace’s shield. He was then kicked in the face by Cat, knocking him off.

  
“Rena, grab the miraculouses!” He shouted, pointing at where they are. Rena made a dash toward them, but by then the coon was at the other side, making his way towards grabbing the miraculous. They grabbed one each. Rena grabbed the pocket watch and the Coon grabbed the other one which appeared to be a bracelet. The two then realize that the other one had the other miraculous.

  
“Gimme that watch!” Coon demanded.

  
“As if!” she shot back.

  
Carapace threw his shield at him again. Only this time, the Coon anticipated the attack. He grabbed the shield and with a spin he threw it at Cat Noir like a frisbee and threw a flash grenade on the floor, blinding the heroes. After a few moments, they regained their vision. To little surprise, the Coon was gone.

  
“After him, he couldn’t have gone far!” Cat shouted, making a dash to the exit. They made their way out of the bank, only to find a large number of cops, clueless about the situation.

  
“Look out!” an officer shouted as the Coon jumped on the officers. Knocking them down one by one as he made his escape.

  
“There he is! Rena, give me the watch!”

  
Rena complied and Cat went off and landed on top of a police car.

  
“Cat Noir!” the Coon greeted. “Paris’ No.1 jobber?” he said with a laugh. Cat gave a rather annoyed yet playful look at him.

  
“Hey, I resent that!” he said.

  
“Hehe, yeah. I pretty did my homework before coming hyah,” the Coon revealed. “You were pretty much the jobber when ‘your lady’ friend did all the work. This ‘Ladyblog’ sure came in handy,” he revealed, causing Rena Rouge to wince.

  
“Alright, let’s try to make it easy, shall we?” Cat proposed while he squatted. “Hand over the bracelet and we’ll let you walk away. Oh and tell us who sent you.”

  
“How about you give me the watch and let you with your little petty crimefighting here with ‘your lady’ doing all the fighting for ya?” the Coon mocked. Cat tried not to flinch but the Coon noticed a small stir within Cat but he clearly tried to suppress it.

  
“Alright, let’s do this the hard way,” Cat affirmed, jumping off the police car and readied his staff. “Bring it on, Meatball!”

  
“Hey, respect my authoritah!” he yelled as he jumped with his claws again only this time, Carapace was prepared.

  
“SHELL-TER” he shouted. He raised his shield in the air, creating his green barrier. Cat Coon then banged his claws on the barrier before stopping.

  
“You can’t hide in there forever!” he threatened.

  
“We can try!” Carapace grunted. Coon then started to pace back and forth waiting for the barrier to wear off. “Dude’s we gotta come up with a plan and fast!” he urgently suggested, still holding his shield up.

  
“But he might be listening in,” Rena Rouge warned.

  
"What choice do we have? Even I couldn't lay a finger on this guy," Cat said. "On top of that, he had been watching Ladybug and me closely for a while. This is why I'm having the toughest time with him, so I really need you two for this," he concluded, turning his gaze to Rena. Who then gave him a nervous grin and chuckled. Her pendant gave another beep, which she clenched it again.

  
“No good,” Carapace said. “You’re about to turn back! You better go out and hide!”

  
“You remember what to do, right?” Cat asked. Rena quickly nodded; she was clearly tense.

  
The barrier was starting to fade. The Coon quickly took notice as he then stepped back and hidden in the shadows of a nearby alley. Cat noticed this and gritted his teeth.

  
“He knows we’re up to something…” Cat muttered. “The question is; how much he knows…”

  
“Any second, dudes…” Carapace muttered as the barrier faded.

  
“Now!” Cat shouted right before Rena Rouge skipped out of sight.

  
Cat then jumped in and readied his staff in defense as they looked around the rather isolated Parisian neighborhood. He and Carapace could only make out flashes and shadows quickly passing the cars and other covers the place provided.

  
“Eyes open…” Carapace muttered as his eyes rolled side my side.

  
**“No. 22” by Moderat plays**

  
Literally, in the blink of an eye, the Coon ran across them, only for Carapace to block him with his shield but staggered him and was taken aback. Before they knew it, their opponent was out of sight.

  
“You okay?” Cat asked a staggering Carapace. 

  
“Watch out!” Carapace shouted while pointing behind Cat. But before he could react, Cat felt a sudden gash on his back, causing him to gasp in pain. He fell on his knees and tried to make out where the Coon struck. “You alright?” he asked, but before he could help, Carapace fell on one knee, gasping in pain. He had been struck behind his thigh.   
“Carapace!” Cat shouted. But then the Coon suddenly sneaked up on them, kicked Carapace in the face then grabbed Cat Noir by the neck.

  
“Gimme the watch!" he demanded.

  
“Gimme the bracelet!" Cat fought back.

  
"How would you like to suck claw, Cat?" Coon asked as he readied his claw, ready to strike again.

  
“Suck on this!” Cat retorted, not wasting time. He extended his staff, with the upper end hitting his opponent below his chin, sending him flying upward. He then landed hitting hard on top of a car, dropping a chain. Cat then took the opportunity to grab the object expecting it to be the bracelet. However, to his shock, it was the fox pendant. "What the…?" 

  
The Coon suddenly go to his feet and leaped from one car rooftop to another and grabbed an unconscious Alya by the neck and showed her to his opponents.

  
“Hahahahahaha, I got luggage on you. Nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah,” the Coon mocked childishly. Cat gritted his teeth as a pang of guilt came to him.

  
“You better let her go!” Carapace yelled as he charged toward the Coon.

  
‘Carapace, wait!” Cat yelled. Carapace actually stopped. Mainly due to his bracelet had begun to sound its alarm. He grunted as he grabbed onto his bracelet as if he was trying to cover it up. 

  
"Now, how about that watch, Cat Noir?" the Coon asked. 

  
Cat the slowly and hesitantly stared at the pocket watch in his hand. He then quickly turned back at the Coon. He stared and gritted his teeth for a second before he saw Trixx emerging behind the Coon. Cat took note of the kwami, who winked at him. He then looked at his other hand, which had the fox pendant and looked back at the Coon once again and grinned.

  
"Stop grinning like a dumbass and throw me the watch over hyah!” the Coon shouted, clearly losing his patience. He tightened the fox miraculous and took a few steps forward. "Drop it over hyah,” Coon instructed, pointing at the ground. “And you step back over hyah,” he went on as he pointed towards the distance. Cat then just nodded…  
“Trixx, NOW!” Cat shouted. Trixx then dashed towards Alya and tackled her head causing her to regain consciousness. She gasped and looked around in panicked for a second but quickly realized where she was.

  
“Hey! Sit still you… ARGH---EH!” Coon was cut off when Alya broke free from his grip and punched him in the neck. 

  
“Alya, catch!” Cat shouted as he tossed the fox pendant up in the air. Alya jumped off a cached it and quickly put it back on. 

  
“TRIXX, LET’S POUNCE!” Alya shouted, turning to Rena Rouge once again. She landed on one knee alongside her fellow heroes once again.

  
“No more games, Mr. Kitty!” The Coon threatened.

  
“Only my lady can call me that!” Cat pointed out casually. 

  
“Where is she?” the Coon asked, pointing a clawed finger at him.

  
“Tame this kitty and find out,” Cat prompted, shrugging.

  
Coon then finally charged at them. Cat, Carapace, and Rena Rouge charged back. All three attacked but the Coon skillfully held his own. With the sound of the beep coming from Carapace, Cat knew that they had to finish this quickly. Rena once again played her flute, summoning another army of clones of herself. Coon had anticipated a similar pattern from earlier; however, there were no clones on sight.

  
“Two can play this game,” she whispered with a grin. The Coon felt a pain whack on the back of his head. He looked back and a Rena Rouge clone disappeared in the darkness while a street light broke above. A small legion of Rena Rouge clones had scattered and waiting for their jab at the Coon. One at a time, Rena Rouge clones came out and landed a blow at the Coon and quickly went back into hiding.

  
“ENOUGH!” the Coon yelled. He mustered the strength to push off all the Rena Rouge clones. “Barrage!” he shouted. He walked in on them closer and emitted a shadow effect as he moved.

  
“Watch your backs, guys,” Cat warned as they took a ready stance. The Coon then dashed and in the blink of an eye, he was already right under their noses and made uppercut on Carapace. Despite him reacting just in time to block it with his shield, the Coon still sent him flying.

  
“Carapace!” Rena called out in shock.

  
Coon then kicked Rena out of the way and set his sights on Cat. Cat quickly jumped back and spun his staff. Fast enough to swap the Coon’s hand away.

  
“EEEEEHH…” Losing his patience, he jumped back and dug his claws on a car and lifted up with a single hand and threw it a Cat.

  
“Cataclysm!” Cat shouted. It was too big to dodge and had no choice but to destroy the vehicle to avoid any real damage. 

  
Suddenly, there was a warning alarm from the Coon’s belt buckle. The Coon gritted his teeth and grabbed his belt buckle.

  
“You were lucky! We’ll again!” he yelled as he dashed off.

  
“After him!” Rena shouted, pointing at the direction the Coon went. Cat, however, placed a hand on her shoulder.

  
“Can’t, too risky,” he discouraged.

  
“But...”

  
**Music Stops**

  
“Look, we all three used our powers and we’re all about to turn back. On top of that; we don’t know what he’s capable of while he already knows quite a bit about us! We have to step back and think it through,” He suggested, lowering his hand from her shoulder.

  
Rena turned back at where the Coon had run off but then lowered her head in resignation. Sirens then started to blare from the distance becoming louder.

  
“The miraculouses, now!” Cat urged.

  
Then the police arrived and found Cat Noir alone. Nino and Alya had no choice but to hide and make a break for it back home. They did manage to listen in on some of the conversation that Cat had with the police. They had asked him of Ladybug's whereabouts and how they have to live with the damages they had caused, at least for now. Neither Nino nor Alya could help but feeling guilty, leaving Cat Noir to deal with all that on his own. But they also know that getting involved would get them in more trouble than it was worth. Once they knew they were safe they stopped for a while and panted.

  
“Ok, well,” Nino started. “That didn’t exactly go as well as I hoped.”

  
“Tell me about it,” Alya agreed. 

  
“He knows who you are!” Nino reminded her.

  
“Hey, if Chloe can handle everyone knowing she’s Queen Bee, I can handle some bad eggs knowing me,” Alya replied with a confident grin. Nino sighed and stared at each other for a moment and smiled. He then shook his head with a chuckle.

  
“We’re really in too deep, huh?" Nino said, trying to lighten the mood. Alya responded in kind.

  
“Yeah…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When posting this chapter, a year had passed since I started this story. Truthfully, I wish I posted more because of how long I plan this story to be. I would like to give shoutouts to everyone who had commented and gave kudos.
> 
> AshlyKagome15, Cyotesun, Entersarcasmhere, Yomon7, PrincipessaDellaLuna, Rosetiger1687, BlueMist7401, adrienmarinette, MysteriousFangirl, and PrincessCadenzaTwivine.
> 
> Especially those who commented: Vedo93, Rosetiger1687, and adrienmarinette.
> 
> Please comment and Review.


	16. Weak and Powerless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette arrives on the temple and prepared to face what may be in store for her as someone from "another world," and figure out what she is and what she can be...  
> Meanwhile... Gabriel finally confronts master Fu as he begins his quest on his wife's whereabouts.

Marinette made her way to the gates of “Tiger’s Lair.” She was all covered up with winter gear and covered with snow in some areas. She was accompanied by a taller and bulky man who had blonde hair and a black beanie. He was the one guiding Marinette to the temple since she arrived at the airport; he had introduced himself as Snow…   
The temple was practically hanging on a cliff which she couldn’t see the bottom due to mist. She had made a mental note to herself to never get near the edge. There were two waiting in the front gate, as well as doing what appear to be their daily errands. The two women who had oddly pink hair, most likely sisters, shoving the snow away from the entrance path. The man had shouted at them from afar. When the younger woman caught sight of them, she came running with a smile on her face and greeted Snow with a crushing hug and he spun her around. The older woman simply watched like she was some sort of watchdog. Marinette couldn't tell who she was staring at, either at her or the couple. Marinette’s mind was so far off that she didn’t take note of the easy yet long hike they just took.

  
“Hey Serah, missed you,” Snow greeted.

  
“How was your trip honey?” Serah asked.

  
“Nah, same old, except of course…” Snow said, pointing at Marinette, who shook her head out of her trance, which brought her back to earth.

  
“Hello, you must be Marinette,” Serah greeted. "Don't worry, we know who you are. So no secrets necessary," She added. Marinette gave a light gasp but quickly nodded and smiled. Ever since she got here, she didn’t feel like herself right now.

  
“Oh ok,” she said. “Name’s Marinette… But- But you knew that already,” she corrected herself.

  
“Now where was that chipper when I saw you at the airport?” Snow asked, ruffling her hair.

  
“I’m sorry, but that was the first time I left Paris by myself,” Marinette replied.

  
“Don’t sweat it,” Snow reassured, patting her on the back. “You can take it easy for as long as you’re here, right Lightning?” he asked the older woman, who just scoffed.

“Ummm…” he wondered, placing his hand on her shoulder. “How about you get in? We got our morning chores out here,” Snow suggested with a grin. Serah then hugged Marinette again.

  
“Come on in. We’ll get to know each other later,” she reassured.

  
“Um… Sure…” Marinette said, thankful to have friendly faces in the strange land. But that was greeted with an asterisk when the older woman, apparently named Lightning, gave a look or rather a frown of contempt. 

  
“Go on in, they’re expecting you,” Snow said as he left Marinette off on her own. Then the gates opened.

  
She removed her hat once the gates sealed behind her. It was a large dark hall, only lit by candles, leading towards the central altar. She gulped and made her way to the center.

  
“We were expecting you,” a friendly voice said behind her. She quickly turned around but saw nothing.

  
“Uhhh…” Marinette began.

  
“I’m over here,” the voice chided. It sounded quite a bit like Tikki but a bit deeper and somehow, more mature.

  
"Huh?" Marinette turned to see a small floating creature. It seemed to take the form of a black and white red-crowned crane. 

  
“Greetings, my name is Pinyin,” The Kwami greeted.

  
“Wha… Wait you… You’re…” Marinette stammered, still trying to gather her bearings.

  
“Yes, I’m what you call a kwami,” Pinyin confirmed.

  
“So, are there more miraculous here?” she asked, looking around with a hint of excitement.

  
“No, while many kwami and miraculous have been created here. However, I am currently the only kwami in this temple,” Pinyin confirmed.

  
“Wait, so are you in charge here?” Marinette asked. Pinyin giggled.

  
“Nope, that would be my mistress,” Pinyin confirmed.

  
"And I'm here now," an elderly voice greeted them. They turned to an elderly woman, wearing a Tibetan garb. “We’ve been expecting you Marinette, I am Akane Tenmioji and I am the abbess of this monastery. I assume you must be exhausted from your journey.”

  
“Yeah, not just the trip but this whole thing about me having to come here…” Marinette said, scratching the back of her head, “it’s so surreal…”

  
“Of course, poor child, being forced out of your 'comfort zone' tends to add a level of apprehension to anyone," Akane agreed. 

  
“I…” Marinette hesitated, “I suppose you know why I’m here…”

  
“Of course, I have been looking forward to seeing you again.”

  
“You met me?”

  
“Of course, though you were none but a mere infant when your mother hid here with you,” Akane revealed.

  
“You know she’s not really my mother…” Marinette said, starting to lower her head.

  
“I am aware you’re from another world, a world that we both hope to discover. Nevertheless, she raised you as her own, did she not?”

  
“…she did, but…,” Marinette hesitated.

  
“Then she was your mother, blood-related or otherwise."

“But…” Marinette began. “Where… Where do I really come from and why did you need to see me again?”

  
“As I said before, you’re from another world. A world that even I know little about,” Akane admitted. “I’m aware of the circumstances of how you became aware of what you are and you have my deepest condolences of your loss. I was really forward to see your mother again.”

  
“I suppose she grew up here didn’t she?” Marinette asked.

  
“Yes, and your father was a runaway who sought shelter here,” Akane confirmed.

  
“My grandmother told me that,” Marinette giggled amidst of her anguish. “And I still find that hard to believe.”

  
“Reality is indeed stranger than fiction,” Akane said with a smile. Marinette smiled back and remembered the good times. Everything went by so fast that their deaths were still fresh in her eyes.

  
“We can discuss this later, why not allow Pinyin to show you to your quarters?”

  
“I am honored to mistress Akane,” Pinyin chided. She then made her way towards Marinette. “Would you kindly follow me, young Marinette?”

  
“Umm… Sure,” Marinette said while biting her lip, still not feeling like herself right now. The way she said it was really quiet, still trying to figure out how to react in this situation. Akane took note of that, she approached her and caressed her cheek.

  
“Don’t be afraid, dear. Know this, whatever we discover, I will fight with all my might for you not to lose who you are now. I will advise you to do your part and not to lose sight of what you hold most dear…" Akane said with a little more seriousness. Marinette just nodded and head off to follow Pinyin. She then stopped and then turned back to Akane yet again.

  
“Could I ask you something quick?”

  
“Yes?”

  
“If everything is true and Mom brought me here… Why did she take me to Paris?”

  
“You needed to live your life… Establish your identity…”

  
“Huh?”

  
“We wanted to prove whether you were really human. There was never any doubt in her mind as well as some of us. However, there’re still those who are skeptical of you, even now,” Akane clarified. “But we can discuss this later. Oh, I almost forgot,” she realized as she whooped out an envelope. “I had hoped I did not have to give this to you…” she gave it to Marinette. ‘For Marinette’ it said. Marinette then let out a light gasp and looked back at her, who then nodded. She nodded back and headed off to follow Pinyin to her room.

  
Once she walked into her room, she quickly took off her backpack and was about to hastily open the envelope, but Pinyin quickly emerged from behind.

  
“Wait, now hold your horses, young Marinette!” she warned. “I believe you should think about your emotional state before doing this so quickly,” she concluded. Marinette raised an eyebrow at her.

  
“What do you mean, this is the last time I’ll hear from my mom, how could I not want to read it?” Marinette asked, confused by the kwami’s objection.

  
“Exactly, do you really want to read it now?” Pinyin asked. “Marinette, I sense the emotional stress that’s still troubling you. Do you really want to witness your mother’s final message in such a state? We still don’t know what we’ll find and we still don’t know how it’ll affect you.”

  
Marinette then froze and looked at the unopened envelope again. She turned back to the kwami. She took a deep breath and relented. She put the letter in the nearby table next to the bed.

  
“You’re right, I shouldn’t rush this…” Marinette admitted and sat on her bed. She then took a look at the kwami and spoke up. “By the way, what are you? I mean what is your miraculous and your power?”

  
“I from the crane bracelet and I represent the power of sight,” Pinyin revealed.

  
“Sight?” Marinette repeated. “You mean foresight? Or, *pfff* hindsight?” she said, rolling her eyes, showing some humor for the first time in a while.

  
“Both,” Pinyin replied.

  
“Huh?” Marinette was intrigued. 

  
“I am from one of the later generations from the miraculous you know from Paris,” she said. “I know of the miraculous of old that were taken by one master Wang Fu, I believe.

  
“So I guess you’re younger than Tikki and Plagg, huh?” Marinette observed.

  
“Plagg?” Pinyin said with a burst of excitement. “You knew Plagg?”

  
“Wait, so you know them, personally?” Marinette asked.

  
“I have but Plagg, in particular, is the one who taught me everything and guided me through life and the purpose of being a kwami…”

  
“Wait, Plagg? THE Plagg?” Marinette questioned, raising her hand in a ‘stop’ gesture and raising an eyebrow.

  
“You know him? I had assumed you had the Ladybug miraculous,” Pinyin said.

  
“I did, but I have met Plagg more than once,” Marinette revealed. “I had even used his miraculous a couple of times.”

  
“Isn’t he wonderful?” Pinyin asked with excitement closing in on Marinette. “Plagg taught me so much! He’s the oldest and wisest of all the living kwamis!”

  
“Ummm… Are we talking about the same kwami?” Marinette asked, tilting her head while raising an eyebrow. “Plagg isn’t exactly the kind who would settle down for long,” Marinette stated. “Let alone listen to learn all those secrets you claim to know.”

  
“What do you mean?” Pinyin asked.

  
“Well, Plagg can be a bit…” Marinette bit her lip and rolled up her eyes. “Mischievous. He gets into trouble a lot and his only thought is camembert cheese,” she concluded.  
“Oh, that. That’s all just a façade. He’s aware that he may become a target if anyone knew he’s aware of such secrets…” Pinyin said, knowingly. Marinette’s eyes widened.  
“Wait… You mean the troublemaker Plagg… It’s all just an act?”

  
“He’s actually level headed and wise,” Pinyin boasted. “Though despite my encouragement, he’s very hesitant to share his wisdom with his fellow kwami. The other kwami in Paris might still be unaware of that.”

  
“Wait, so not even Tikki knows what Plagg knows?”

  
“It’s possible, he is quite secretive…” Pinyin observed. Marinette rolled her eyes with a grin.

  
“That’s true,” she agreed. “I mean, I met master Fu and helping out of jams was because Tikki had told me about him and Plagg kept poor Cat Noir in the dark," she observed.

Pinyin, however, seemed more serious and looked away. 

  
“Hmmm… I wonder…” Pinyin muttered.

  
“Huh?” Marinette looked concerned. Pinyin simply shook her head as if to snap out of a trance.

  
“Errr… Pay no heed,” Pinyin insisted. “I believe it must have been a difficult hike,” she changed the subject. Marinette noticed the abrupt change but chose not to pursue the issue further.

  
“Y-yes of course,” she conceded.

  
“Then I will leave you to be settled, those winter clothes must be suffocating at this point,” Pinyin suggested. It was true, it was so cold outside it was astonishing how warm and borderline hot it was inside here.

  
“It’s true, I feel like I’m about to start sweating in here,” she agreed.

  
“Why don’t you settle here? I will return to you shortly,” Pinyin said and left the room.

  
**Meanwhile… Back in Paris…**

  
Gabriel stood out the door of a humble little apartment complex. He was wearing a darker suit, sunglasses and a wool fedora hat. He looked around and took a look outside the window. There was not his usual limo outside. He actually made his way to a bus stop and made the rest of his way on foot. He took a deep breath and knocked. The door opened but there was no immediate person to greet him. Gabriel doubted a second before he made a fist before walking in. He took a step and took a look inside the apartment.

  
“Hello?” he called.

  
“Hello Gabriel,” Master Fu greeted from the distance, he was already kneeling and the same courteous smile as he had greeted any other guest. “I’ve been expecting you, Mr. Agreste or should I say; Hawk Moth?”

  
Gabriel had expected his son to rat him out to the guardian. Nevertheless, he was still taken aback by the greeting. 

  
“Wang Fu, we finally meet… It’s really not that long ago we would have been enemies…” Gabriel admitted. 

  
“If you were aware of my identity, I am surprised things happened the way they did,” Master Fu said. “And I am aware of your motives as well your current situation with your wife…” he concluded. Gabriel stiffened for a second and sighed.

  
“I assume Adrien revealed everything to you,” Gabriel assumed.

  
“Yes and had I known you two were married and you were Hawk Moth, I would have done what it took to resolve this issue.”

  
“So it’s true… You two have met…”

  
“Yes, apparently the Graham de Vanily family also had prior connections to the miraculous that had her become obsessed with seeking them. Despite my warning of the possibility that her search may lead her to a greater heartache, she persisted in seeking the power of the miraculous…”

  
“She could not let go of such an unrealistic desire…” Gabriel agreed. “She knew that once I had lost her I would follow the same path to get her back… I was used…” Gabriel made a fist and took off his sunglasses, revealing the bruise on his cheek. “My wife used me and my own son gave me the most savage beating in my life… Do you know what it feels like being trumped over when you thought you were the one in control?” he asked. Master Fu lowered his eyes and thought for a moment.

  
“Actually, yes,” he confirmed. “My exile has been a constant reminder of my arrogance and my ignorance of the grand picture… All those apprentices… they were all children… sheltered, unaware of what was out there…” he pondered.

  
“Is that why they had Cheng to rescue young Marinette? To rescue her from the same fate?”

  
“There were many poor infants who came to be by such forbidden art… and she only had one pair of arms…” the guardian lamented.

  
“I see… she was just fortunate enough to be the lucky chosen one to become Ladybug,” Gabriel assumed.

  
“That is… One way to describe it, yes,” Master Fu confirmed. “Due to your motives neither your son nor I bear and actual blame on you for becoming Hawk Moth,” he said but then his expression became more serious… “However, you have committed a more severe crime you must atone for…” he concluded. Gabriel was taken aback as he didn’t know what he could do about it.

  
“The Ladybug sentimonster…” Gabriel concluded, remembering his last conversation with Adrien.

  
"However, I believe that is not the motive of your visit…"

  
“Correct,” Gabriel affirmed before reaching for his coat pocket. He took out a folded piece of paper and gave it to the guardian. He unfolded revealing an old photo of himself along with the other civil war survivors.

  
“So this is how she got a hold of me… And considering her motives, I reckon she will stop at nothing to acquire the miraculous,” the guardian said after observing the photo Gabriel had printed out.

  
“She refused to share any details, even to me. But I know she somehow knew you were situated here in Paris and began to seek the power of the miracle box…”

  
“If what you believe it’s true, what more could her family know?” the guardian asked. “If she discovered about the miraculous as well as my location, what more can they know that may compromise these secrets?”Gabriel pondered for a moment. He turned his head back over his shoulder and growled.

  
“Amelie…”  
  
**Sometime later…Tiger’s Lair… In the Himalayas…**

  
Marinette had settled here in the temple. It was actually pretty warm to the point that she could have sworn it was summer outside. She was now sporting a Tibetan nun garb with a single bare shoulder and barefoot. It was so hot she actually sweated even in these garbs. She sat on her bed looking intently on her tablet. She was given the time to settle down in her room, so she decided to check to see if something had happened in Paris.

  
**TVi**

  
_This is Nadja Chamack here with this report that no less than a week after The defeat of Hawk Moth, there’s now apparently a new threat looming over Paris who according to Cat Noir, refers to himself to “The Coon.” What’s worse is that Cat Noir has reasons to believe that he’s just the tip of the iceberg of this new threat that is now looming over Paris. Here’s an artist take on this new perpetrator based on Cat Noir’s description._

  
“EEEH,” Marinette reacted to the drawing but quickly rolled her eyes after she realized that it was a sketch Cat Noir would approve. It was a rather cartoonish sketch of an overweight man with his suit having features of a raccoon. Definitively clear where the ‘Coon’ name came from.

  
_But there is more, our beloved hero, Ladybug, is once again missing in action. Cat Noir refused to give details but he promised that Ladybug's absence is nothing to worry about. But concerned citizens have become increasingly wary of Cat Noir's exploits due to his inability to repair any collateral damage they may lead to… At this point, he only just explained that we must make due at this time…_

  
With a sigh, Marinette tuned out and put her tablet on hibernation. She got up and tried to grab the charger from her backpack but knocked it out of the bed by mistake, causing some things to fall off on impact.

  
“Oh, man…” she complained. She leaned on one knee and began to pick up when a small box slipped out of her old pink backpack. “Oh, I forgot I had that in there,” she picked up the pink backpack and was about to pick up the small box but came to a screeching halt when she realized what it was. 

  
With a light gasp, tears threatened to fall once again but managed to hold them off this time. It was the small gift her parents gave her on the day of their deaths. She held the gift close to her chest for what she felt had been hours. She sniffed and looked at the time at her cell phone and was surprised that only a few minutes had gone by. She put her gift to where the letter had been placed.

  
“Someday…” she promised herself and turned in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Originally, I was gonna have Tikki to join Marinette on her journey to Tibet. Though, with Mayura still a threat, it was clear that it wasn’t wise for her to leave Paris yet.  
> It’s been a while since Season 3 wrapped up with some admittedly lackluster episodes. It may be obvious but a lot of these episodes won’t be accounted for in this fanfics. The finale was pretty much a rehash of the finale of the previous season. I don’t know, it seems that the show is scared of breaking away from the initial status quo. Anyway, I’m still waiting on season 4 for inspiration even though the Marinette problem persists with her given pretty much everything without earning it.  
> Anyway, I’m gonna stop right here. Please comment and review. Any constructive criticism is appreciated.


	17. Deeper Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ladybug out of town, Adrien takes on the responsibilities for both of them in his ongoing battle against the Coon. He contemplates his next move.  
> Meanwhile, Gabriel consults his wife's family, only to go deeper into the rabbit hole...

**Gordes, France**

** ** In a small derelict house on the edge of the small town, there is one office where Nathalie had been in hiding since the final battle against Hawk Moth when she stole the book and the peacock brooch and vanished.Nathalie paced back and forth as she bit her thumbnail.Emilie on the other hand, sat on attentively with her arms crossed.She then started walking towards her nervous friend and stopped her dead on her tracks.Nathalie gasped and took a step back.With a grin, Emilie intertwined her fingers with Nathalie and bumped her forehead with hers.Emilie could've sworn she heard a very faint whimper from her raven hair friend but doing her damndest to hide it.

“Why are you so scared, Nathalie?" Emilie asked as if she was so innocent."I never thought of you to whimper…"

“You…” she hesitated. “How could you trick your family like that?Do you have any idea what they went through?”Nathalie asked, finally mustering the courage to ask.Emilie’s expression soured a bit and let go of Nathalie’s hands.

“You were never the questioning kind, Nathalie,” she admitted.“What happened?” she asked.Nathalie gritted her teeth and Emilie scoffed.“You disappoint me, Nathalie.Never in a million years had I thought you would actually grow a heart for them…”

“How can you even say that?”Nathalie growled, making a fist.“Your son is gone and it doesn’t affect you in any way?”

“No matter, I can bring him back too,” Emilie told more to herself than to Nathalie.

“Emilie I read the entire book front and back,” she said as she pointed to the open book in a nearby table.“There’re no writings of what happens when you combine the miraculouses. We don’t even know if it’s even going to work.”

“It will work!” Emilie insisted.“They will be brought back! We will all be complete again with Gabriel…” she rambled.

“Listen to yourself!” Nathalie sneered.“Haven’t you realized what you have become? How much have you sacrificed or how much you put at risk?Don’t you think you may lose Gabriel too if you continue down this path?” she begged, only to get backhanded by Emilie, knocking her off her feet.Nathalie simply looked back up at Emilie while stroking her cheek.Emilie finally noticed tears threatening to fall and began to sniff.Emilie had reasons to believe it was not the slap that’s causing her breakdown right now.

"What happened to you…?"Nathalie asked while her voice broke. 

“You never had a family… You never felt what I felt… when you’re about to have something you longed for your entire life only to be taken away from you just like that!” Emilie sneered and walked away.

“You’re wrong…” she lamented.Then the door behind her opened.It was a man around his early twenties.He had quite a few pounds on him.Nathalie sniffed and wiped the tears off her face and stared at the man, mustering her usual cold demeanor "What do want, Cartman?”

“What?Can’t I report my mission to who should I report to?Or did I got in the way of you and your girlfriend?” Cartman mocked.He then put the snake bracelet on the table.

“Where is the other one?”

“Hey, I said that I didn’t have the other one yet. But the big boss said to report it anyway before they took this one from me so there you go…”

“Let me guess… Cat Noir has the other miraculous…” Nathalie observed pushing her glasses.

“What about the vault?” Cartman asked. 

“Don’t worry.The boss had everything taken care of,” Nathalie said with confidence.

“Meaning?” Cartman raised an eyebrow.

“The vault had been compromised, those secrets were no longer safe and the boss did not like loose ends…”Nathalie said.

“So what’s the next move?” Cartman asked.

“It will be some time before the peacock miraculous is repaired, therefore, I must ask you to take down Cat Noir and track the guardian down,” Nathalie said.“If what you’re saying is true then it’s only a matter of time before Cat Noir recruits new miraculous holders.Particularly, that watch…”

**Next Morning…Back in Paris…**

** ** Alix was roller-skating her way to an apartment complex while listening "Bulls on a Parade" by Rage Against the Machine while holding a package.When she arrived at the intended apartment, she knocked where the guardian answered. 

“Delivery for Wang Fu?” she asked.

“Yes, thank you, young lady,” he greeted and accepted the package.After Alix left, the guardian's expression changed to a dire one as went back to where Adrien was waiting for him.

** ** Master Fu was flabbergasted by what Adrien had informed him.He looked at the watch in his hand with recognition.

“I do not understand, this watch must be in the miracle box along with the snake bracelet,” he stated as he searched the box.

“Yet I found them both on the vault.On top of that, the Coon got away with the bracelet,” Adrien repeated.

"Yes, we must prepare new miraculous holders if there is hope for what is coming.However, this does not what I had envisioned," the master admitted after the miraculous was on full display.He grabbed the pocket watch and the snake bracelet, they both disintegrated.

“Great Scott…” Adrien muttered.

“Fluff! Sass!” the guardian called.The bunny and snake kwami came out and greeted.

“Yes, master?” Fluff asked.

“Sass, I fear you may be in danger,” he said as he showed the half disintegrated bracelet to him.The usually collected snake kwami was completely caught off guard.They were silent for a whole solid minute before Sass spoke up…

“I do not understand…”

"Your miraculous is in enemy possession…”

“H-How can this be?I would have become aware of such deceit!”Sass was in utter shock.

“Maybe this was stolen way before you could have known…” Adrien added in.Both Sass and Master Fu stared at Adrien.“Tikki once told me how the kwami became more and more connected to the miraculous.What if it wasn’t stolen when the box was taken but…Sass, when was the last time you were used?”

“Used is such an offensive word,” Sass retorted, crossing his arms.

“You know what I mean,” Adrien insisted.

“That would be, about 200 years ago…”

“Have you’ve been training since then?”

“I have indeed.I have had the honor to be mentored by my creators as well as my wielders.”

“Yet master Fu never trained you himself?” Adrien asked, focusing his stare at the guardian, who shook his head.

"No, we did not.Our survival was our priority…" 

“Then maybe, the bracelet was already stolen by then…” Adrien concluded, rubbing his chin.The guardian stroke his face in shame.

“After all these decades… how did I not realize…”

“Master, this box has been sealed for nearly a hundred years.We could have not anticipated this…” Sass tried to comfort him. Only then Fluff finally spoke up.

“Pardon my interruption but what does this affect me?”she asked.Adrien rolled his eyes.

“You were always the confused one, huh?” Adrien asked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Fluff asked.

"The watch has been compromised as well, though I have it right here now…”Adrien said while showing the kwami the watch.“You haven’t felt anything either?” he asked.Fluff shook her head.

“No, like Sass, I have not been wielded for so long… Actually…” she lowered her head…Adrien leaned in towards the concerned kwami.

“Yes?” he prompted.

“I may be able to look into the past and try to find out…” she suggested.

“What do you mean?”

“My holder can have the ability to travel to a realm I call the ‘pocket dimension’ where they are able to observe the past and maybe we will be able to see…”

“That is absolutely out of the question!” the guardian stepped in.

“Master?”

“Whoever holds the bunny miraculous has the great burden of maintaining the events of past events intact…” the guardian revealed, Adrien then stroked his cheek while looking away.

“Maybe, could it be…?” Adrien suggested.

“What are you suggesting?”

“Maybe someone stole it while using the bunny miraculous… If I recall… the wielder can interact with wherever they choose, right?" 

“Yes, but the danger of altering history is beyond even my comprehension… However, your theory may reveal why the miraculouses were stolen without the miraculous’ noticing…”All four of them simply sat in silence for a few minutes…

…

…

…

…

Then, Adrien decided to break the ice.

“So, Fluff, how is Nooroo doing?”

“He is recovering,” Sass said.“He is indeed troubled by his time with Hawk Moth.But he is stronger than he seems.”

“You’re actually pretty coolheaded,” Adrien complemented. “Considering your situation…”

“In my millennia of existence, I have learned that despair leads nowhere,” Sass stated.

“Can’t say ‘no’ to that,” Adrien agreed.

“I am content that it is not the watch,” Sass said.Fluff then flew towards Sass aggressively.

“What’s that suppose to mean,” she asked. Adrien rolled his eyes and let them with their bickering.

“Uh, so master, you said that you wanted to show what you had intended for Marinette?”

“Oh, yes,I’ve nearly forgotten,” the guardian said.Practically forgetting what had transpired earlier.He went back to his apartment’s furniture where he whipped out a notebook with scribbles of notes throughout the pages."After observing Marinette for some time, I have discovered the astonishing amount of natural stamina she possesses," he said as he found the page he was looking for.Adrien took a look at the notebook and saw that, theoretically, she would be able to withstand the effects of using multiple miraculouses…”he said.Adrien dropped the notebook and motioned his hand as if worry.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on…” He said. “You’ve told me that using different miraculouses would drain or even drive you nuts,” he concluded.“Unless…”

“Yes, Adrien,” the guardian admitted. “If a life of constant conflict was an inevitability for Marinette then it is best to have a normal life and be raised for a life of compassion by teaching her a life of selflessness and honor would motivate her to use her ‘curse’ to fight for good…” he revealed.“We believe she was created with the capacity for this desperate plan…” he concluded.Adrien sighed and leaned his head back.

“I’m still trying to wrap my head around that…” he said.“I mean, it’s really not that different from the Ladybug sentimonster,” he then remembered her final moments before Mayura disintegrated her back to her keychain form.Causing him to suddenly wrap his arms around himself and shudder with sadness and anger…

“The Ladybug sentimonster was indeed something completely unprecedented.I had never witnessed such a phenomenon…” he wondered, stroking his beard.

“Speaking of which…” Adrien said.

"I'm aware this created some unresolved tension between you and your father," the Guardian observed.Adrien’s eyes widened.

“He came here earlier and while he did not tell me, his demeanor was clear,”

“Speaking of him, how is he?” he asked. Looking down as he stroked his arm.

“He’s currently on his way to London.Apparently, your mother’s family also has their connection with the miraculous arts…”

“London? But that would mean… I… I haven’t seen them since I moved here to Paris…” Adrien revealed.“Why would he consult them now?”

"I believe he hopes to find a lead of your mother's location," the Guardian observed."There is one more thing," he said as he handed Adrien the Bee Hair comb.Adrien stared back at him.

“Master?”

“Marinette’s decision was never to entrust Chloe with it again.However, I believe it is your turn to make a decision to who entrust a miraculous," He said with a smile."With Marinette gone, I believe it will be your turn to recruiting someone you trust with one of the other miraculous, choose wisely,” he concluded.Adrien then looked at the comb at his palm and closed it making a fist.

“All right, best be on my way,” Adrien said, standing up.

“Of course, Adrien,” the guardian said with a smile.“For the time being I will look into what I can find about this ‘Coon,’” he said.Adrien looked back at him and smile.

"Thanks, master, I appreciate it," he said. “Plagg?” he called into the box where the black kwami quickly emerge. “How are Nooroo and Trixx doing?” he asked Plagg as he walked out.

“Good luck.” The guardian cheered silently as he watched him walk out.After ensuring that Adrien had left, he opened the package he had received earlier.

** London… **

Gabriel sat in the living room of the family he had once rivaled for his wife's love.The Graham de Vanily residence was considerably bigger and more aristocratic and flamboyant that the Agreste mansion could’ve never been.This would remind Gabriel of his childhood in poverty…

“Hellooo, Gabriel!” a woman shouted, she sat opposite of him.That quickly snapped out of his trance.She smiled at him and giggled.

“Amelie, for how long have you’ve been here?”

“A full minute, what still on a trance?” she asked.Gabriel looked out and crossed his arms.

“You could say that…”

“I know why you’re here, Gabriel.You may remember that Emilie was the one who first mentioned the power of the miraculous in the first place,” Amelie said in a slightly more serious tone. 

“Yes she was, so I assume it all came from her family history,” Gabriel assumed.

“I highly doubt Emilie told you but you’re too perceptive to be fooled,” Amile said with a grin. 

“She never really told me where she first heard from the miraculous and I’ve always wondered why she tried to keep it hidden from me,” He said as he pushed his glasses.Amelie grinned and stood up as she began pacing around him. 

“You always had a knack of thinking ahead.I guess that's how actually climbed your way up from zero.Maybe that's why my sister took an interest in you.”

“What’s your point?”

"My point is that the reason she ditched was because she didn't want to know where she went or what's her next move,”she revealed.

“Enough beating around the bush, Amelie!If you know something, you must tell me!” Gabriel said, making a fist.

“My, my, my,Aren’t we hasty today?” Amelie teased.They stared at each other for a few seconds.She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms."Fine, I'll tell you.Though our father was so adamant for us to do it, I have no interest carry on the Blue Mustang.”

“So they’re still around…”

“In fact, neither did my sister.But well… You know what happened. She began looking into our family history to track them down.I suppose you made your research of the Blue Mustang as well…”

“I might have done some digging about my then girlfriend’s family history even before the incident…After all, I was still on my way into climbing to my current wealth…"

“That's why our parents hated you…Your past is a grade-A example of everything they despise…Did Adrien know?I'm sure now she became much more unhinged…" 

“No… He never knew anything…”

“If she knows now… I reckon she’ll stop at nothing to get the Ladybug and Cat miraculous…”Amelie suggested as she continued walking around him.Causing Gabriel to look down shut his eyes and gritted his teeth.

“Emilie…”

"Come on, Gabriel.My sister and I really love those closest to us and we really hold you, dear," Amelie assured, placing an arm around him.“Remember how you met.When she posed nude for your drawing class…?” she recalled.Gabriel then cleared his throat, cutting her off.

“So, how is Felix?”

“Oh don’t worry, he himself has nothing to do with it…”

“Are you sure he doesn’t know about the rings…”

“Why would I tell him that?”

“It’s a family secret,” Gabriel pointed out.“I am sure he’s bound to be told sooner or later.”

“As you may suspect… Emilie actually came here when she slipped away…”Amelie admitted.

“I figured as such,” Gabriel said, pushing his glasses.

“She actually wanted me to join in on her search.Like I said, I declined and she wasn’t too happy with that decision…”

“Sounds like you had a verbal brawl,” Gabriel observed.

“We did,” Amelie confirmed. “Though, it did make me wonder.I know her well, I know she wouldn’t come all this way just to ask me that.And I know she already knows everything of our family’s relics to search for more answers here so…’ she trailed off.“No… It can’t be…”

“What…”

“No… SHE WOULDN’T!” Amelie dashed off.

“Amelie!” Gabriel called and followed her.

She reached the family hall of portraits where the Graham de Vanily family’s history with the Blue Mustang has been prevalent throughout.Amelie quickly reached her father’s urn.

“Your father’s ashes?” Gabriel asked but Amelie shook her head.

“My father’s ashes were actually scattered in the sea…”

“Then what is this?”

“A hiding spot… a stash…” Amelie revealed.

“For what?”

Amelie wordlessly grabbed the urn and opened only for her expression of anguish to downright shock and disappointment.

“It’s gone…”

“What is?” Gabriel asked.But Amelie didn’t even turn to him.

“Emilie…why?”

**One Month Later…Tiger’s Lair, Himalayas**

** ** Marinette sat cross-legged in the center of the altar with her eyes closed, with Pinyin hovering right in front of her face with her eyes closed as well.She was reliving her first days as Ladybug and all those times she had succeeded and came up with crazy solutions at an almost inhumane level.Not to mention that speech she gave after the first time they went against Hawk Moth.That adrenaline rush she felt back then.That sudden boost of confidence she never thought she would have.Where did it come from?She opened her eyes back to the present…

“How do you feel?” Abbottess Akane asked.

"You say this is only a warm-up?"It's just so… Intense…"

“You must retread familiar territory before dwelling into the unknown,” Akane clarified.“The way to discover your place in this world and to find your true purpose is to start taking a look within yourself before exploring the outside.”

"I've been wondering, sometimes I feel if maybe I'm really free to choose my own life… But at the same time… I feel like… even if I was so good at what I did… I never felt like it was enough…”

“Your aspirations in fashion was based upon your experiences and your preferences in life.However, you were created to be a warrior, an endless desire for conflict… Tell me…Why did you decide to remain as Ladybug?”she asked.“You could have decided to discard the Ladybug mantel and you had no restriction to do so…” she concluded.Marinette closed her eyes and thought for a moment.Then it hit her…

“I… I never realized this but… I think I wanted to be Ladybug before being a fashion designer…”

“There’s no shame in that.You were created to be that way…That is why we put you in a normal family.We knew you would inevitably choose a life of constant conflict.Therefore we needed you to know what is life like as a civilian before being a warrior.”

“But then… Will I ever find happiness?” Marinette asked, hugging herself.

“You must be at peace with your inevitable destiny.However, you also have the ability to create your own reasons to use that drive and what to fight for.Yes, even in the life of a warrior, there is love, family, and happiness while you fight for the good of the people.That's why you're here Marinette, for your sake and others.”

**Later…**

** ** Marinette wondered the hall of the temple among her fellow acolytes.As she made her way to her room, she took a deep breath and collapsed on her bed.She took a look at her tablet and caught the news again.Things weren't exactly improving for Cat Noir as the news was showing Cat facing off against the Coon yet again.One time he went off against him alone and the next one others were joining him.One who was referred to as Pegasus, who could create portals anywhere and another was Ryuko, who Marinette quickly figured out to be Kagami, the design of her costume was something that matched her personality.She felt that it was something she herself would’ve designed.Some people being interviewed have blamed Cat for the collateral damage, but Marinette took notice of how well Pegasus and Ryuko fought.Cat Noir proved himself to be a decent leader but his lack of a certain power like the Ladybug cure is not making this easy.He’s not able to reverse the damages.She had to admit she wouldn’t fare much better if she didn’t have the Ladybug cure.

She laid face down and closed her eyes. 

** Early hours in the morning… back in Paris… Adrien’s storage bin **

With Plagg sleeping on his pillow, Adrien was upon his desk all night with his laptop observing the Coon’s movements up close from all the footage he could find.From what he could gather, he’s a bit sensitive about his weight and he does have a particular accent, though it may be more of a dialect linked to his personality rather than his region.Master Fu already had Skips look into where he might be from.He felt guilty that he didn’t have time to recruit Max or Kagami properly.To be fair, Max was willing to save his mother from a building where the Coon was taking hostage while Kagami was more than willing to help.He wondered if Ladybug would’ve handled the situation better.He also wondered if the two have thought of the situation since he’s already dragged them both to an ongoing fight.They two were very understanding of the situation, if they had any resentment of the situation, they sure weren’t showing it.

He sat back and looked up, thinking about his next move. He turned to the desk drawer on his right where there were only two things.There was an Eiffel tower keychain and a small box.He picked up the latter and opened the box where there was the bee hair comb… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All caught up!  
> Yep, this is everything I have for you thus far and I'm still halfway through the next chapter.  
> This story updates semi-monthly both here and Fanfiction.net
> 
> Anyway, I know Max and Kagami’s recruitments were rather abrupt but I realized that writing individual chapters with each of them while still fighting the Coon only slowed the story down. But I do plan to explore them and their recruitments on later chapters. Once again this chapter may have come off as an exposition dump. But I did my best to plant some seeds and make this set up at least interesting.
> 
> What do you guys think? Please comment, constructive criticism is appreciated.


	18. Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami, Marinette, and Chloe go through their own experiences as the final battle against the Coon draws nigh...

Kagami swung her bamboo sword on the air with her usual precision and finesse. She did contemplate being recruited by Cat Noir in his constant fights against this Coon character.

**A few weeks earlier…**

_It had been a week since Kagami had started going to Ms. Bustier’s class. She had admitted that she considered dropping from the class before her first day. After all, Adrien and Marinette were the biggest reason why she requested to attend this class and she was hoping her two only friends would be a gateway to make more. However, she decided to follow through and attend the class._

_Oddly enough, she quickly got along with Alya, especially when she pulled off a “disappearing act” on Chloe. Even though she mere stepped aside and tripped her with her foot. It was child’s play for someone like Kagami. Despite their history, Kagami hit it off rather quickly with the Marinette’s former classmates, particularly; Alya. They were amazed how much these two had in common, they both have this philosophy of acting without overthinking as well as their passion for their respective goals. They grew to respect one another and both stook together whenever antagonized by Chloe. Kagami would, however, envy the bond Alya had with Nino. It would remind her of the absence of her two first friends… leaving a hint of emptiness within her. Aside from her classmates eventually warming up to her, there was also Mordecai who managed to know them well despite the little time he had with them. Kagami acknowledged him as someone who cheers her up with the memories he shared with Adrien and Marinette._

_“Yeah, the kid knows how to make an entrance, ninja style,” Mordecai had said, causing Kagami to giggle._

_“He is quite a natural, Quintel-san,” she agreed._

**_Later…_ **

_Upon completing her homework she stood from her desk and looked out the window. Despite blending in successfully, she looked out the Parisian skyline, contemplating her next move. She turned around as she removed her ascot from her uniform before feeling a cool breeze from behind. She turned and saw Cat Noir in a squatting position in the window’s entrance._

_“Cat Noir,” she greeted as she turned to him._

_“Kagami Tsurugi,” Cat greeted back. “I heard you moved here for good.”_

_“You catch on quick, as expected,” Kagami observed, with a smile. “After all, Ladybug entrusted you to keep Paris…”_

_“Are you messing with me?”Cat asked raising an eyebrow. Kagami gave a slight giggle._

_“Let’s just say word spreads fast,” she said with a smile. Cat simply stared for a moment before coming in._

_“Onto business…” he said as he whipped out a small box. "I'm sure you're aware of this new threat I'm facing, yeah?" he asked. Kagami’s expression became more serious._

_“This Coon is indeed unlike anything you two previously faced. What has happened to Ladybug?”_

_“Let’s just say she’s out of town,” he said, walking towards her. “I know you already had an encounter with her, didn’t you? That’s why I figured you’re someone I can trust.”_

_“How could I be of use?” she asked. Cat took a step back._

_“Whoa…” he said with a hint of a smile. “Straight to the point, I like that.” He then offered her the box. “Kagami Tsurugi, the identities of my other allies have been compromised so they won’t join me for some time, so I entrust this to you…”_

**_Later…_ **

_Ryuko’s back slammed on the wall as she winced for a second before looking up and saw the Coon jumping in one her to strike. Having already used her wind dragon, she raised her sword defensively but nothing came. Cat Noir had protected her with her staff then kicked him off._

_“Are you all right?” Cat asked, offering his hand. She quickly accepted and he pulled her up on her feet. She gritted her teeth and readied her sword and they prepared for another assault…_

**_Days later…_ **

_Pegasus created another portal like the fifth time, trying to ambush the Coon. Cat and Ryuko separated and went after him from different angles in the hopes of cutting him off. Once they did and Pegasus came from a portal and attacked the Coon from above. But the Coon roundhouse kicked him off and knocked him towards Cat Noir. Ryuko took the chance to strike Coon but dodged the blade. She had countered her attacks before so she had anticipated his response. But apparently, he had learned as well. When she tried to use water dragon the right then and there used barrage to predict where she was going to emerge thus ambushing her before she could flood him and kicked her sword off her grip._

_"Something you should know… Only a dumbass trust their life to a weapon…" he taunted._

_With her choker beeping and unarmed, she helplessly raised her arms as the Coon was about to strike again. Only for Cat and Pegasus to step in._

**Present-day…**

She gritted her teeth and whacked a plastic bottle from a trash can followed by that trashcan, knocking it as far as the next block like it was a golf ball, barely missing a few passersby. She had finished her set of movements with a hint of sweat. She shook her head and wiped it with her sleeve.

“We are finished for today, Kagami,” her mother stated. “Go now. Do not be late,” she said while motioning to hold her stick with both hands.

“Thank you, mother,” Kagami bowed, grabbed her bag and ran off. Tomoe took a sigh and lowered her head.

“Something troubles her…” she murmured as men in suits emerged behind her.

“Tsurugi-sama…”

Kagami was on her way there she replayed those fights over and over again, wanting desperately to prove herself to Ladybug when she returned. She didn’t have too much of a chance to interact with Pegasus and Cat said he had already considered bringing in Rena Rouge and Carapace again. That had made her apprehensive about showing her face among them. Once she reached the classroom she was greeted well, as always.

“Hey, Kagami, I appreciate the feedback of my latest mix,” Nino said in his excited demeanor.

“I must admit Nino-san, the added ‘chill’ on your recent choices have aided my meditations well.”

“Does your mom let you listen to it?”

“I cannot risk it, so I listen in secret,” she admitted. She then noticed Max Kante’s head-boggling with black bags under his eyes. "He's a smart one, Cat Noir… but physically fragile… was it wise to choose him?” she thought.

“You okay, Max?” Juleka asked, shaking his shoulder.

“Affirmative!” he suddenly said, snapping back.

“Hey, Kagami,” Alya greeted, snapping her out of her trance and turned to her. She then smiled.

“Alya-san,” she greeted and took a seat beside her. Alya noticeably leaned back a bit and gave a light gasp. That didn’t go unnoticed by Kagami and she couldn‘t help but feel a little off. They had talked about it before and had a rocky start due to her sitting where Marinette sat. Some of the classmates such as Kim and Alix gave her a hard time at first as they accused her of trying to “replace” Marinette. They all knew her past history with her and to suddenly appear right after Marinette left for the Himalayas rubbed some of her friends the wrong way. After only a few weeks, she grew on them.

“So, heard anything recently of the hunt for the Coon?” she asked.

“I do not know. You are the one who runs the Ladyblog,” Kagami pointed out.

“Yeah, about that…” I’ve actually limited the information I’ve been giving,” Alya said while stroking the back of her neck.

“I must say, you have been posting less frequently than before,” Kagami pointed.

“Yes, I decided to evaluate the information that I find. Turns out that they’re some who have been watching my videos and studying Ladybug and Cat Noir’s antics…”

“I figured as much, but I believe Cat Noir and the others may come up with a solution,” Kagami suggested.

“Damn, straight!” Nino interjected from his seat below. “You can bet that they’re going above and beyond to bring this dude down,” he boasted.

“Nino!” Alya whispered while gritting her teeth.

“What makes you so certain, Nino-chan?” Kagami asked with a hint of a smile, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, Nino,” Alya chimed. “Let us in on it,” she prompted. But before Nino could try to come up with something, Kagami felt a finger poking on her shoulder. She stiffed a bit, still not used to the gesture, and looked behind her. It was Rose, joined by Juleka.

“Hey, Kagami, umm we were wondering if you could join us for lunch later?" her eyes widened as this was the first time she was actually invited, despite, or maybe because of how recently their friendship began.

“Of course, Alya, I believe you would join as well,” she said, turning back to Alya.

“You bet!” she confirmed while giving her a peace sign. She then turned back at the other girls then noticed Alix, who gave her weary thumbs up.

“All right, kids,” Mordecai greeted as he walked in. “Let’s get this over with and maybe we may leave early to give you time to study,” he said as he began writing on the blackboard.

**Later…**

Kagami sat with her classmates, with her traditional Japanese bento on her lap. Sitting all straight and formal while raising an eyebrow at everyone else who was sitting in different ways. Alix sat on the floor with a knee on her chest while extending the other. Alya had a foot over her knee while Nino had a foot on the seat, raising a knee up while resting an elbow above it.

“Hello,” Alya waved at her. “Sheesh, you make Adrien look like Nino when it comes to carrying yourself away,” she pointed out. Kagami responded by staring at her for a moment before looking down at her legs.

“Hmm, why?” she asked. “Is there something wrong?”

“Not really, but you really stick out like a sore thumb with the way you sit, your lunch and why are you wearing your old uniform? It’s almost been a month,” Alya pointed out.

“It is a disciplinary code,” she replied casually. “I must maintain this in mind to keep myself from losing control of myself…”

“Sounds a bit uptight if you ask me,” Nino shrugged. “Come on, try taking it easy once in a while,” he encouraged.

“But that is disrespectful,” Kagami insisted.

“You didn’t have to be so formal, Kagami,” Rose added in. “You can be yourself here. So don’t worry about others pointing at you.”

“Wow, now she’s talking like you,” Max told Juleka.

“I taught her well,” Juleka boasted.

“I apologize, this has become instinct to me,” Kagami admitted. She blushed for a moment then placed her leg over the other in a feminine leg cross.

“Aw but you’re letting loose now,” Alya said while giving a thumbs up.

“This is… oddly liberating,” Kagami admitted with a smile. “My mother would annihilate me.”

Everyone laughed and the rest of the day. She caught a few quiet glances at Chloe who was simply minding her own business with Sabrina. Alya and the others had told her about her and Marinette, but she would still expect some sort of trash-talking from Chloe. Yet there she is, not bothering with anyone anymore.

“Don’t think about it too much,” Alya encouraged.

**Later still… at the park…**

They continued their conversation after school and later became a playful run around the park. Kagami never had so much fun in her life yet she still keeps a lookout once in a while.

“Stop being so paranoid,” Alix chided. “Let loose!”

“My mother would have never approved this,” Kagami stated. She was unable to stop laughing.

At the distance across the street, Adrien had his hood up and sunglasses as he watched his former classmates having a good time. He smiled at them, especially Kagami. It was no surprise that she wanted to be in this class to be with him and Marinette. He hoped Marinette would return soon to keep her company.

**Meanwhile… In Tiger’s Lair…**

Marinette shone in her gold superhero suit as she skillfully deflected the other attacking kwamis. One kwami emerged from her while another was sucked into her, changing her clothes to a shining blue. One kwami attacked with a light ray while another attacked with an ice beam. She dodged them with ease for a full solid minute then levitated and shouted: **Eye of Truth!** The room was filled with shadow versions of the attacking kwamis. She studied the movements of each and every one of them. She predicted which of these paths they will take and neutralize them with ease.

With that, she called off the power of all the miraculouses and transformed back to her Tibetan robes. With a sigh of relief, she made her way to Akane who was sitting on the edge. All the kiwamis separated, including Pinyin.

“Impressive,” she said. “You were indeed capable to handle various miraculouses at once.”

“Huh? What makes you say that?” Marinette asked. “I mean, I don’t feel anything…”

“Precisely,” Akane confirmed. “As you know, a person would normally sink to insanity for using numerous miraculous at once, however, this is further proof of your… origin…” she concluded.

“I… I would rather not be reminded every half hour…” Marinette murmured while rubbing her arm for the hundredth time.

“Yet I still feel the uncertainty within you,” Akane stated. “What is the feeling you experienced the last time you were Ladybug? Did you felt a sense of uncertainty now that you know the truth?” she asked. Marinette hesitated for a moment as she looked down and closed her eyes.

“Yes, I have,” she affirmed.

“Just as I suspected, whenever you use your inhumane abilities, whether you’re Ladybug or not, it will always be a reminder of how you came to be. This feeling of uncertainty will consume you if that goes on and you will lose sight of who you are and why you want to do the right thing. That is why you’re here, Marinette, to give you that certainty. You will inevitably choose a life on conflict, so we made our efforts for you to fight for what is right for humanity.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’ve been told but… I don’t know if I’ll ever feel like myself again. Ever since Lila told me, I’ve felt like… I don’t belong here… In this world…” Marinette sunk to her knees as she was about to break down in tears. But felt a hand wiping her cheek.

“Shhh… Not more tears little one. Nothing that you said could be any farther from the truth," she comforted.

“But… Lightning…”

“Claire known none as her persistent prideful bitterness disables her from seeing things clearly. Only her sister is what kept her mindset tolerable,” Akane interjected.

“Claire?”

“Lightning’s real name that she tried to hide, she didn’t last the end of the first night for everyone to know,” Akane revealed. Marinette started to giggle. “That’s the spirit!” Akane cheered.

“Yeah, I guess that’s a little funny,” Marinette agreed.

“But you enjoy the little things. That’s what matters,” Akane encouraged. “Marinette, I cannot pretend I know what it is like, however, you have the right just as everyone else to decide your own destiny. The question is which path will you choose?”

Marinette was just quiet for a bit. She had no idea how to respond to that. She then thought about What Adrien suggested and what she’ll do when she returns to Paris. Pinyin then stepped in.

“Marinette, we still going to discuss this great favor we are asking about retrieving Plagg’s knowledge…”

“But how am I going to ask Cat Noir? In fact, how could I even share such knowledge with him? After all, I can’t just ask him to talk to Plagg, he’ll suspect something…”

“Then there is your mistake with this… Lila Rossi…” Pinyin added. Marinette felt like she was stabbed in the heart.

“But…”

"We may worry about that in due time. Would you like to join me for dinner?" Akane offered. Marinette just smiled and nodded.

**That night… in Paris…**

Chloe went up to her room, having finished her homework quickly. With Adrien gone and not indulging in her usual bullying since that night she didn't feel like picking on Marinette of anyone and did whatever she could to distract herself from thinking too much about what she had been doing this whole time what it paints her now after that night. She ate alone as usual and she actually thanked her butler as she left the dining room, earning her a paranoid stare from him, though she didn’t appear to notice. She went up in her room again and simply sat on her desk in contemplation. Her dad was in his office, being mayor and all. Her mother was… whatever the hell she was doing… She then, before she knew it, she fell asleep.

_Chloe was in a completely white void with circles all around her that appeared to be holes as every one of them had a different image in them. With a gasp, she panted as she looked around._

_“Wha… What… Where…? Where…?” she stuttered as she wasn’t able to wrap her head as to where she was. She heard two female voices as if they were struggling. After a moment of looking around, she finally made out who they were. There were two women in the distance, fighting each other. One of them is wearing a white and light blue superhero costume. She had short red hair and on her head appeared to be bunny ears. But the other one was… herself… It was Queen Bee but her hair is long and all down. Chloe had no doubt on her mind that it was her. She didn't know how she just knew. They both seem worn out as if they were fighting for a long time._

_“You’re not going anywhere!” the older Queen Bee shouted as they both have grabbed each other’s arms._

_“You think you’re so…!” the bunny girl didn’t get the chance to finish as both their miraculous have beep and suddenly their costumes wore off._

_The redhead was wearing punk girl attire with goggles on her head and both arms covered with dragon and rose tattoos._

_“Roller Girl?”_

_Chloe felt that the rug was completely pulled under her when she saw her future self. Older Chloe was wearing nothing except a green leaf loincloth and a leaf necklace big enough to cover her chest. The necklace also appeared to be sticking to her chest. And that’s it, she was barefoot, her back is completely bare and her hair is longer all down, messy and a jungle daisy on her head. As if she was a dirty jungle girl. Present Chloe would’ve been appalled if she wasn’t confused beyond belief._

_The two women mustered the little strength they had left and both punched at each other’s cheeks then kicked at each other’s stomachs. Knocking each other to different circles, which was clear to Chloe that they were portals._

_“I’m not done with you!” Future Chloe yelled as both women were sucked to their separate portals._

With a short scream, Chloe opened her eyes and got up from her seat. She began to pant and realized that her sweat was cold. After a few moments to compose herself she took a look in the mirror and noticed Cat Noir squatting on the window. Chloe turned quickly and saw him there.

“Having quite an intense dream weren’t we?” Cat chided with a grin.

“Oh, now who decided to show up!” Chloe snapped with her old snobby demeanor, putting her fists on her hips. Cat rolled his eyes.

“All right, fine!” Cat conceded. “Guess there’s no beating around the bush,” he said as he came in and began pacing around Chloe’s room. “Ok look there no sugarcoating this… Ladybug decided not to let you be Queen Bee anymore,” he revealed.

“WHAT?” Chloe bellowed. She couldn’t believe what she just heard. She made a fist and growled. “But… How could she…?

“She said it was too dangerous for you to hold a miraculous as everyone knows you’re Queen Bee it may be used against you and compromise our team and our mission,” he elaborated as he went to look out the window. Chloe was speechless and was about to lower her eyes before Cat continued.

“While I don’t disagree… I’ve been given the responsibility of these miraculous with Ladybug out of town and… I’m willing to take the chance and let you become Queen Bee,” he said as he showed her the little box, containing the bee comb.

“Really?” Chloe chided and she looked like she was five again.

“I’m rallying everyone and kick the Coon’s ass and we may need you. You in?” Cat asked. Did he have to ask?

**On Paris rooftops…Nightfall…**

Cat and Queen Bee made their way to the meeting point and saw Ryuko, Pegasus, Carapace, and Rena Rouge all waited on the rooftop to where they all agreed to meet Cat Noir. They all got along pretty well as they all had experiences with the Coon. Cat then made his entrance.

“Everyone, thanks for coming,” Cat greeted.

“Oh, I wouldn’t miss this for the world!” Rena said, making a fist clasping with the palm of her other hand, grinning.

“Hell, yeah. Got a score to settle with the dude,” Carapace added, giving a slight nudge at his shield.

“He will not escape my blade again, I swear it!” Ryuko added as well, stepping in.

“Affirmative,” Pegasus said pushing his sunglasses in. “Let us not forget our previous experiences with the enemy and we will succeed.”

“All right, on to business,” Cat said crossing his arms then made his way to the edge of the building then pointed at the distance. “Look over there.”

The group observed at the Palais Garnier and pointed one of the angel statues on the corner of the roof. There it was, the snake miraculous hanging from the angel’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Whoo! Can you believe I wrote half this chapter the day before this chapter was posted? Anyway, I know this is another setup chapter. But as the end suggests, the battle against the Coon is nigh, though maybe I should flesh him out in a flashback at the beginning of the next chapter before getting to the good stuff. Not to mention I have to give everyone in the six hero group agency in this battle to do it justice. That can only mean one thing… TWO PARTER!
> 
> On Marinette’s side of things, I purposely avoided describing the kwamis and powers of the miraculouses on the Tiger’s Lair because I don’t intend them to play a huge part in the story, though I’m not ruling out the possibility that they may later on. I also intend to give her a full chapter of her hindsight sessions with Pinyin before she returned to Paris.
> 
> Anyway, please comment and review. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	19. Red Tape Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Noir's assembled team finally takes on the Coon.  
> Marinette digs deeper within herself as she realizes what she had been missing to become the best Ladybug she can be.  
> Emilie finally orders Nathalie to make her next move...

Cat Noir Looked through his staff which he could use as an ocular. He took a good look at the snake bracelet hanging from the statue's hand.

“It’s a trap,” Ryuko inquired.

“What choice do we have?” Rena Rouge asked.

“May I suggest that a plan beyond what he had anticipated may be required in this situation,” Pegasus added.

“Yet, he managed to trump everything we threw at him,” Cat stated as he put his ocular away. “All right, everyone. The Coon is one tough customer. Unlike any akumatized villain, he doesn’t have some weakness he can just destroy. For those who don’t know,” he said, looking at Queen Bee. “We need to find a way to snatch his belt buckle while trying to get that bracelet from him,” he explained while pointing the snake bracelet.

“That’s it?” Queen Bee asked, rising an Eyebrow. “I mean, there’s six of us and only one of him, we can take him!” she boasted, hitting her fist with her other palm.

“It’s not as easy as you think, Chloe,” Rena Rouge retorted.

“Rena!” Carapace nudged and everyone looked at Rena.

“Oh, come on, everyone knows who Queen Bee is!” She defended.

“I still suggest discretion Rena Rouge,” Pegasus said. Queen Bee just shrugged.

“Let’s cut to the chase,” Cat Noir urged. “We can’t hide here forever, or else he may find us here,” he said.

“Come on, it will be a while before…” Rena began but was cut off when “Red Tape” by Agent Provocateur began blasting through the speakers that the heroes had missed. The ground they were standing on began to crumble underneath them. They all fell through the floors until landing hard on the first floor. The room was completely dark and appeared abandoned. They were then surrounded by dark green lights which were flashing so quickly with a high frequency that it disoriented the group.

“How did he know we were here?” Cat Noir asked to himself.

But before he could get back at his feet, the Coon grabbed Cat by the hair and kneed him in the chin. Ryuko and Pegasus tried to jump on him from behind. He then summoned shadow clones of himself and knocked them both off the air then scattered. He then quickly grabs the still recovering Carapace by the leg and throws him at the pursuing Queen Bee and Rena Rouge, knocking them both out.

“How did he find us so fast?” Rena Rouge asked.

“Don’t know, don’t care!” Queen Bee retorted as she quickly slipped off from under Carapace and Charged at the Coon again.

“Bee, No!” Cat Yelled.

“Venom!” Queen Bee yelled as she charged at the Coon with the pointy bottom of her top. The Coon then did a backflip and ended up stinging Ryuko.

“Ah-Ha ha ha ha, you suck dude,” the Coon muttered as he saw his first opponent disabled already. He jumped up on Ryuko’s shoulders and jumped to hang on a nearby chandelier. He propelled himself by kicking the paralyzed Ryuko and stepped on Queen Bee in the face, knocking her down. “Two Down!” he boasted and jumped off. Ryuko then moved her eyes to the knocked out Queen Bee, whose alarm is sounding.

“You will pay for that, Bourgeois!” she muttered between her frozen teeth.

Rena Rouge played her flute to summon a slew of clones, knowing that the Coon would respond in kind. While Cat Noir signaled Pegasus as he went in.

“Carapace, NOW!” Rena shouted as Carapace stepped in and threw his shield at the clones causing them to poof. But the real Coon stopped the shiel before it out gets them all. With a spin, he threw it back at Carapace. A portal then appeared in front of Carapace and Rena and the shield went through. Before realizing where the portal headed, the shield hit the back of his head. The shield flipped back at Carapace, stunning him.

“Pegasus, Now!” Cat shouted as Pegasus created a portal where the snake bracelet was located and quickly grabbed it.

“I got it!” Pegasus shouted. But then and there, the bracelet crumbled to dust and the Coon suddenly glowed green. Everyone looked and saw that their enemy now had a more reptilian look with his right hand over his left wrist and a grin on his face.

“WAIT!” Cat yelled.

**“SECOND CHANCE!”**

**Tiger’s lair… Tibet…**

Marinette sat in lotus style with her eyes closed, sweating, whimpering, and twisting with light spasm as Pinyin floated in front of her as she glowed. Akane watched on as tried her damndest not to rush to her aid, as much as it saddens her to see Marinette in pain. Her past successes had blinded her from other’s suffering she had caused, intentional or not. That was something that Marinette needed to know going forward.

_“She’s not my friend!” Ladybug shouted pointing at Lila, with a baffled Adrien staring at her in shock._

_“It’s all according to plan,” Marinette muttered in glee as she saw Nathaniel through her binoculars as he approached Jean._

_“…Or, for example, a kid who cleans up the mess he’s made and plays with toys for kids his age?” she lectured Chris Lahiffe in a rather condescending manner as she tried to hand him over a snow crystal ball._

_"Have you used the Cat miraculous before?" Mister Bug asked during a heated discussion. Lady Noir was taken aback by the seemingly random question._

_“N… No…” she answered, raising an eyebrow._

_“Then how the hell did you exceeded at everything I struggled the first time I became Cat Noir?” he asked. “You actually did everything I couldn’t at first so you expected me to do the same…”_

_“I… I didn’t think…” Lady Noir stammered._

“Please… stop…” Marinette whimpered. She was clearly about to break as she stirred. Akane didn’t flinch for a full minute until she finally spoke.

“Pinyin, that’s enough,” she ordered. The Kwami let up and Marinette collapsed with a gasp and began to pant. She looked like she was about to cry but did her best not to break.

“Forgive me, young Marinette. But I hope you understand why you must take into account what you have seen,” Akane explained. Marinette sighed as she sat up.

“I’m so ashamed,” Marinette revealed. “Was it my fault that Lila went evil?” she wondered.

“In the end, her path was her choice,” Akane assured. “Do not blame yourself too much.”

“But maybe I could’ve stopped her, you know,” Marinette she suggested. “Maybe I should’ve thought ahead, approached this differently. Maybe she wouldn’t become evil… It’s just… I hated lying so much I got so angry… I didn’t think…”

“Marinette…”

“I should’ve let Adrien stop me…” she continued. “If Lila didn’t become Volpina, she wouldn’t have become involved with the Blue Mustang my parents would still be here...” she rambled. “And… Oh, Adrien…” she wailed, breaking down again.

“Marinette,” Akane said gently cutting her off. “Such mistakes are inevitable, especially when you are someone as important as Ladybug, any decision may have long term consequences… The mention of the boy you loved still breaks you, doesn’t it? You have a long way to go…”

“Then there’s Cat Noir,” Marinette began with dread as she sat hugging her knees to her chest. “Now I know how I was able to be so good as Lady Noir even though I never used the cat ring before. I expected him to do the same and I treated him like dirt…” she said, finally breaking as she buried her head on her knees.

“Ah, yes,” Akane realized. “He is indeed an exceptional young man. However, he will be the final subject before you return to Paris.”

“Huh? You know about him?” Marinette asked, looking back up at her.

“You forget Pinyin is not the only kwami here, I apologize that I have monitored your exploits on occasion,” Akane admitted.

“Yeah, you told me that but…” Marinette began. “You said we were going to talk about him. You’re not telling me who he is, are you?”

“Though I know of his true identity, it is not my place to reveal it to you,” Akane stated. "However, there's a good reason why I choose to leave this subject for last."

“Okay,” Marinette conceded.

“Pinyin, ready?”

“We’re not done yet, are we?” Marinette realized.

“I fear not,” Akane said.

**Meanwhile… Back in Paris…**

**“Wind Dragon!”** Ryuko shouted as she transformed into the wind in an attempt to disorient the Coon then a portal opened by his side and Pegasus quickly emerged and passed right by him punching him in the face.

“Fast fist!” he shouted.

“’Fast fist?’” Carapace repeated, throwing his shield.

“What’s wrong with that?”

"You need to work on your one-liners… AARGH!” he exclaimed as his shield hit him in the head. Rena Rouge then stepped in.

“Less talk, more subduing!” she said as she summoned her bright ball and threw it at the Coon. This literally blew at the Coon's face, a single Rena Rouge clone emerged and grabbed him by the arm, and then and there she saw what he was wearing on his wrist.

“Wait a second…” she muttered. The Coon took note of that and knocked her off him, poofing the clone.

“If you’re wearing it,” Rena stammered, flabbergasted. “Then what is…?” she asked, pointing at the distant angel statue. She then looked back and forth until she put the pieces together. “Uh oh.”

Meanwhile, Cat Noir was already sneaking around the scene after having hidden the unconscious and already detransformed Chloe as he was about to use the wind created by Ryuko and Rena Rouge. Just as he was about to ambush the disoriented Coon he heard Rena’s voice shouting at him.

“Cat Noir!” Rena cried out as she dashed, desperate to reach him to tell him what she discovered. Cat jumped in for the strike and the Coon turned towards where Cat jumped in…

**“SECOND CHANCE!”**

**Meanwhile… At the Louvre entrance yard…**

Nathalie stood in the middle of the yard making an exact silhouette in the contrast of the pyramid light. Her hair was beginning to stick out loose from its usual bun. She quickly took off her glasses and checked her pocket, only to find it was empty. She did what she could to wipe her glasses clean as she quickly looked around as she put them back on. The place was quiet enough to sense someone approaching. She turned behind her, her expression didn’t change.

“Emilie…” she greeted.

“Cartman has had his chance," Emilie said nonchalantly. “Once it happens you know what to do,” she told Nathalie assuring as she approached her. Nathalie turned away and closed her eyes as Emilie placed her arms around her from behind.

“Yes…” she breathed.

Emilie then placed her finger gently on her shoulder blade, then traced it to her collar bone then gently motioned her to turn to her, which she did. She and Nathalie joined hands together with their fingers intertwining with each other. Nathalie’s expression was hesitant and gritted her teeth while Emilie was grinning with confidence.

“You were so good to me Nathalie,” Emilie pointed. “I know that you have made my suffering worth it and I can’t thank you enough,” she said. Their foreheads leaned closer together despite Nathalie’s hesitation.

“But what about…”

“Shhhhh,” Emilie shushed, cutting her off. She then abruptly kissed her in the cheek then undid her bun, causing her hair was all down and she could only stare back wide-eyed. “Cartman must be I his last legs,” she said in a soothing voice as if comforting her and left the peacock miraculous in her hand. “What happens next is up to you…” she concluded as she finally walked away. Nathalie could only stare back at her, not knowing what to do…

**Back at the Palais Garnier…**

The “Red Tape” song was still blasting through the speakers as Ryuko was knocked back to a pillar.

“How could he have predicted my wind dragon and reacted this quickly? It is impossible…” she wondered as she struggled to get up.

Pegasus was popping in and out through his portals, landing a blow every time.

"Dropkick!" he shouted, doing just that on his back then a portal shows on a floor below him and falls in. Only for another portal to appear above him and knocked him down on his head with his elbow. "Bodyslam!" he shouted as he quickly backed away to another portal and in a split second another portal appeared on his left. “Sucker punch!” he then shouted with his fist meeting the Coon’s cheek causing him to spin. “Crane Ki…” he was cut off when the Coon grabbed his leg and spun him and throws him at carapace and Rena Rouge.

“This is really starting to piss me off…” the Coon muttered. And made a dash to where Cat Noir was waiting to ambush him.

“What the…” Cat spouted as he realized he was coming his way. “Oh sh…” Cat was cut off when the Coon slammed his way through, knocking him out of his position. He landed on his back and raised his arms to block the crated that were falling on top of him. Then the Coon grabbed one of the falling crates and smashed it on Cat.

Ryuko used Water Dragon and surrounded the Coon and locking him in a sphere in an attempt to incapacitate him. But he managed to burst his way out of the sphere and made his way back to Cat Noir.

“All right, now gimme the damn watch,” Coon ordered as he grabbed Cat by the collar. Cat only grinned.

“I have my suspicion you wouldn’t just put it so far away on plain sight…”

“Huh?”

**“Venom!” Queen Bee shouted.**

“Screw you, hippie!” Coon yelled. He turned to see where she was approaching and grabbed his left wrist with his other hand once again. **“SECOND CHANCE!”**

Coon grabbed Cat by the collar.

“All right, now gimme the damn watch!” he ordered as he went back just at that moment. “Huh?”

 **“Venom!”** he heard Queen Bee shouted again,

“AAAAAAHHHHH!” the Coon gave his rather raspy nasal scream as he tried to use Cat as a human shield.

Acting quickly, Cat grabbed Queen Bee’s arm by the wrist and flipped her over their heads. The Coon jumped off to back away from the Queen Bee’s sting. Then a mist began to surround him then Carapace took his chance and face him head-on. Carapace managed to hold his own for a moment as his shield came into his aid as he threw it at the Coon but dodged it then the Coon came at him with his claws he dodged a few blows before the shield flew back and hit him in the head. Coon quickly snapped out of it and attacked him with his claws in which Carapace blocked with his shield.

“Don’t let him grab his wrist!” Cat shouted.

“What the… Impossible!” Coon shouted to himself as he tried to grab his wrist again. Only then to stop and pulled up by a string. Confused and looked up and saw Queen Bee is the one pulling his wrist up with her string.

“I knew this top string would come in handy,” Queen Bee boasted as she stood on the crates, tugging the string. Ryuko jumped in and tugged the string with her. She turned to her and Ryuko just nodded, Queen Bee, to her own surprise, nodded back and pulled together.

Cat approached him and grabbed his other wrist and lifted up in the air. The Coon tried to kick him off but stepped on him with his steel heeled boot, causing him to screech in a cat-like manner.

“Hey, cat noises are my job,” Cat stated as he forcefully pulled Cat’s left wrist up. Just as he suspected, it was the snake bracelet. “Ha, no wonder you seem so worn out!” he concluded. “Just how many times you used that thing?”

“Ha, so you figured it out…” the Coon concluded with a grin.

"Based on how unhinged you were, it took me some time…" Cat retorted with a similar grin in which the Coon just scoffed. He then head-butted Cat out of his range. Then Queen Bee’s string lifted him off his feet.

“Hey!” the Coon yelled as he snapped the string with his claws.

“Guess you were never such a great fighter after all…” Cat concluded as he closed in in another attempt to grab the bracelet.

“God, damn it!” The Coon shouted as he attempted to kick Cat off.

“Everyone, Grab him!” Cat shouted as Queen Bee used what’s left of her string to around his neck with Ryuko aiding her again. Carapace grabbed him by the legs. Rena Rouge and Pegasus each grabbed an arm. “We have you now in my paws and yes that was a pawn.”

“Screw you guys!” Coon growled as he tried to shake them off.

“Now who sent you?” Cat finally asked.

“Kiss my ass!” the Coon retorted, only for his neck to be pulled back further by Queen Bee and Ryuko, choking him. “AARRRGH!”

“Now, now,” Cat tempted, waving his finger at him. "We don't want to make this harder than it needs to be now, do we?”

“And how would you like to suck my… AAARGH EHH!” He was cut when Ryuko punched him in the throat.

“Such dishonorable language will not negate the effect of your defeat!” Ryuko stated sternly. “Have some dignity!”

“Whoo! Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Rena celebrated punching the air. The Coon tried to use the brief moment of distraction to free himself but to no avail.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Cat taunted. “I already told you, you purrcist and things will be tougher on you,” he warned.

"Dude, I almost missed your puns," Carapace said half-jokingly.

“Enough!” Ryuko shouted. “We are about to lose our transformations! Now you will answer Cat Noir’s questions!”

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Ryuko for a moment before Cat reacted and grabbed the Coon.

“Never mind about everyone else, I’ve got plenty of time,” Cat revealed. “Or you could make it easy on yourself and tell me who the Blue Mustang are and what’s your stake in this,” he concluded.

“And if I refuse?”

 **“CATACLYSM!”** Cat shouted, then scratched the side of his cheek. Everyone was shocked at the scene as black flames emerged from his cheek.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!” The Coon screamed painfully as he struggled uncontrollably from his restraints from the pain.

“CAT NOIR!” Rena gasped.

“DUDE!” Carapace gasped.

“Relax,” Cat said, assuring them. “The cataclysm isn’t supposed to be used on humans."

“Are you insane?” Coon asked. “How could you have known that?”

“Oh no, don’t worry Coony boy, ain’t nothing to it. Just a little incentive to get you to talk," Cat went off at him. "Even with my cataclysm gone, I have other ways to make your night a misery!" Cat threatened.

“All right, all right, I’ll talk!”

“Spit it out!”

“I was sent for the money! All right?” Coon began. “Nathalie Sancoeur was meant to rendezvous with us once her job was done!” He said, causing Cat to flinch and grunt as he looked away for a second before turning back at him.

“So she is in on it!”

“She was supposed to keep an eye on Gabriel Agreste while his wife went off to do her thing…” Coon continued before Cat’s eyes grew wide.

“What?”

“Yeah, she was the first to want to get the Ladybug and Cat Noir’s miraculous. Emilie, I think is her name. She sought us out and she was the one who tracked down the miraculous for us in Paris. She and her family moved here so she could track them down and lure the guardian to cough them up.” He explained. Cat shook his head furiously and turned to the Coon again.

“But… Why would she do that?” he asked, the Coon scoffed.

“From what I could gather, she was preggers with twins, but throughout her pregnancy, her kids have had been very sick inside the womb. Lung problems, irregular heartbeats, pretty much a lot of things which could kill them, poor kids. On childbirth, the medics managed to save the boy but the girl wasn't so lucky. The woman couldn’t let her stillborn daughter go so she began her crazy quest to bring her back by investigating her family legacy about the miraculous. Now that her boy is gone too she has resorted to more… drastic measures…”

“What do you mean…?”

“Aside from the miraculous she recently dug into her family’s secrets and she dug up a plague that would infect all Europe. She may plan to take the world hostage to extort the continent for her to get what she wants…”

“What she wants…”

“There may be nothing more dangerous than a mother’s love…” the Coon concluded. The other heroes realized that Cat was silent, they all caught glimpse of him and saw that Cat’s eyes were wider than they have ever seen. Cat began to step back and began to slightly stammer as he tried to speak but the shock of what he had just heard.

“Cat Noir,” Ryuko prompted. “Do not let this stagger you!” she said, but Cat Noir is too shocked to hear what she had said, Cat even began to whimper…

“What are you doing!?” Queen Bee shouted, getting annoyed by Cat’s inaction.

“Cat Noir? What’s wrong?” Rena asked.

“Dude, snap out of it!” Carapace snapped.

“We cannot restrain him much longer!” Pegasus warned as he realized their restrains on the Coon are loosening. But Cat did not even flinch and still frozen in his shocked trance.

“Cat Noir!” Queen Bee shouted.

“Cat Noir!” Rena shouted.

“Cat Noir!” Carapace shouted.

“Cat Noir!” Pegasus shouted.

“ADRIEN!” Ryuko screamed but immediately covered her mouth.

“Wait what?” Pegasus asked.

“Adrien?” Carapace asked.

“Adrien?” Rena and Queen Bee shouted together. Ryuko, still covering her mouth and shook her head furiously.

Then the Coon grinned and elbowed Pegasus and Rena knocking them out of their group. He kicked Carapace out of his grip as well then flipped Queen Bee by her string and slammed her to the ground. It was only then when Ryuko and Cat snapped out of their trance and saw that the Coon’s arms were free.

“NO!!!” Cat and Ryuko screamed and started to dash towards the Coon. But it was too late.

**“SECOND CHANCE!!!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO! Another doozy to write this was! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully, this bombshell was not too sudden, and as the final sentence suggests it will not come into play until much later on. Now that I think about it, I may have gotten this from the “Oblivio” episode.
> 
> Please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	20. Red Tape Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight against the Coon rages on and eventually, Cat's team realizes that this fight is a lot more complex than it seems...

MIRACULOUS

Chapter 20

Red Tape Part 2

_8 years earlier… South Park, Colorado…_

**_“_ ** _Heh, Hanukkah sucks,” Cartman scoffed when his classmate Kyle was sharing his Jewish culture by playing the dreidel while singing its song._

_“Don’t start with your crap, you fat ass master,” Kyle retorted._

_“Don’t call me fat, you egg sucker!” Cartman called back._

_“Then don’t oppress my people, you fat frickin lard!”_

_**Years later…**_

**_“_ ** _Token, I swear to God. If you call me fat ass one more time I will hit you square with this rock!” Cartman threatened as he indeed picked up a rock._

_“Fat ass!’ He heard a voice and Cartman threw the rock square at the Token’s head._

_**Only one year earlier…**_

**** _“Huh?” Cartman spouted as he dropped his new belt buckle as a ball of light floated. When the light died out, there was a small creature that had basic features of a raccoon, floating where the light once shone. “Ehhh…”_

_“Hello!” the floating creature said in a bubbly voice. “I’m Tanuki, and I’m a kwami!” he greeted._

_“Youse a jigga what?”Cartman asked, tilting his head, and raised an eyebrow._

_Then the kwami proceeded to explain everything he knew about the kwamis and the miraculous as Cartman paced around, listening._

_"So let me get this straight, you have powers to trick people and they're more like you with different powers and can be superheroes?”_

_"Pretty much, we have been doing this for millennia and we have aided humanity against anyone who has attempted to disrupt the balance that humanity is needed," Tanuki continued. Cartman, however, waved his hand and turned away._

_“Uh-huh,” Cartman muttered. “How about you can actually make yourself useful and cause some change?”_

_“Huh?” Tanuki was caught by surprise._

_"Just as you said, people have always done douchy things to people, always looking for an excuse, always finding ways to justify the crap they keep doing,” Cartman went about._

_“What are you proposing?” Tanuki asked, not liking where this is going._

_“I say what if there’s a miraculous to manipulate people’s thoughts and if I could use other miraculous at the same time, I could multiply that power tenfold! With that, there would be no more ill will or intent!"_

_“But Eric, that would mean robbing the people out of their free will! It’s too big of a price!” Tanuki shouted in a panic._

_“So what? Do you expect humans to stay stuck in this cycle of evil, piece, rinse, and repeat?"_

_"But as long as there are people, there will always be conflict," Tauki tried to reason._

_“Exactly, so if we have a mean to put a lid on in for good…” Cartman pondered as he rubbed his chin._

_“Eric… Please don’t…” Tanuki pleaded as he leaned in._

_“Tell me about all the other miraculous you know,” he prompted. “Don’t you see? We can save this world, with the right mind and the right plan we could take this world by storm and make it ours!” he said as he punched the sky and opened his palm. He spread his fingers as if the sunlight went through his fingers._

**_Three months later…_ **

_A hooded figure pinned down The Coon with his foot on his throat. He gasped as he tried to get his adversary’s foot out of his neck._

_“That’s enough Cartman, do you realize what you’re doing?” the hooded figure asked._

_“Yes! I’m making the world a better place!”_

_“No Cartman, you're making the world how YOU think it's better and it doesn't make it so!" the hooded figure shouted._

_“Screw you, Mysterion!” Coon shouted trying to fight him off. He swiped his way out of Mysterion’s grip and ran off. He ran and jumped from rooftop to rooftop in Denver, Colorado. There were people fighting each other and police sirens blaring everywhere._

_“Cartman! Don’t you get it?” Mysterion shouted but it all fell on deaf ears…_

**Present-day… In Paris…**

Emilie was surfing in her gallery with Gabriel and Adrien on her phone. There were pictures of Gabriel, Adrien, and herself as a seemingly one happy family while the last picture of her gallery was an ultrasound of her pregnancy which showcased two fetuses, twins. That image always caused her to break into tears.

“Emma… Adrien… Why couldn’t you wait a little longer… Why did you leave me too…” She looked up at the night sky. “Please, take care of your sister, you will both be home soon.

Nathalie saw Emilie’s soliloquy from afar with an uncertain look on her face and turned around with her eyes tight shut. She let out a gasp when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Emilie holding the Peacock miraculous for her taking.

“Emilie…” Nathalie breathed. “Please… I don’t think I can…”

“What was that?” Emilie cut her off. Nathalie stiffed.

“I don’t want to do this any…”

“What was that?” Emilie cut her off more abruptly this time. Nathalie bit her lip.

“Nothing,” she sighed in defeat as she lowered her head.

“Good,” Emilie seethed as she put the miraculous on her hand again and closed her palm.

**Meanwhile…**

Cat Noir gasped as he was once again surrounded by his team, as they were when they were planning on how to extract the snake miraculous. They were all looking at him weird and then he realized that he was panting as he looked back and forth. Queen Bee raised an eyebrow.

“Ehhh… Cat Noir?” she inquired.

“Dude, you okay?”

“Something’s way off here…” Cat muttered. Then a sudden pain in his head flashed him and saw a lot of vague images of him and the team getting tangled up with the Coon and finally grabbing the Coon by the wrist almost over the Coon’s other hand which was already on the bracelet while he himself was trying to pull it off. The pain quickly subsided and with a gasp, he realized what was happening. “Everyone, get off this roof…”

He was abruptly cut off when the roof once again collapsed beneath them and “Red Tape” was blaring from the speakers. Cat rolled his eyes at the already familiar tune. He whipped out his staff and began spinning it towards where the Coon was supposed to pop up and sure enough, he did just that and managed to deflect the Coon’s attack.

“What the…? Impossible,” the Coon muttered as he jumped off Cat’s staff.

“Alright, hand over the snake bracelet or else,” Cat demanded.

“So, you figured it out…”

“Seriously, how many times did you went back?” Cat asked, which the Coon scoffed.

“Heh, does it matter?” he asked. “I can do this as many times as I want!” he concluded showing off his bracelet. Everyone was shocked upon realization.

“Seriously, just how many times did we went through this?” Pegasus wondered.

“Wait, I’m lost here…” Queen Bee stepped in.

“The Coon has been using the snake miraculous to reverse time, so every time he’s on a pickle we go back to where we started! Who knows how long we’ve been stuck in this time loop!” Cat Pointed out.

“Time loop?” Pegasus asked, intrigued.

“The bracelet? Then the one hanging in the angel statue is…” Rena Rouge began.

“A Fake!” Carapace concluded.

“God knows how many times we had been looped!” Cat said.

“Whatever,” Coon rolled his eyes as he was about to grab his bracelet once again, only for a shield to knock his right handoff.

“Not this time, bro!” Carapace shouted.

“Everyone, go for the brave…”

**“SECOND CHANCE!”**

“…we’ve been stuck in a time loop!” Cat pointed out.

“AAARGH GODDAMN IT!!!” the Coon screamed, as he slammed his fist on the bracelet.

“He did it again!” Cat and Ryuko shouted in unison then they both charged at him from different directions.

“AAAAAAAAAAAGH!” Coon screamed as he narrowly avoided both of their attacks and tried to make a break for it.

“After him!” Cat shouted.

"Not getting away this time!" Rena Rouge assured herself.

"Screw you!" the Coon began knocking down crates from the warehouse in an attempt for them to land on top of them.

 **“Shell-ter!”** Carapace shouted, with the shield summoning its usual barrier, shielding him and Rena from the barrage of crates, plummeting on them.

 **“Wind Dragon!”** Ryuko went after him as she turned into wind in an attempt to surround them. The Coon jumped and slashed out one of the emergency showers, causing it to break. The showering drops were strong enough to cause a mist rather quickly. A portal opened below him which he fell in before he could react. He fell on a set of crates, breaking them. He looked up and saw Pegasus looking down from above and then looked up.

“He’s all yours!” he prompted and saw Queen Bee getting the drop on him.

 **“VENOM!”** she shouted, pointing her top as she fell towards him. With precise timing, he grabbed her wrists with both his arms, stopping it from reaching his chest. Queen Bee couldn’t stop as she now used both her palms to push her top on him.

“Come…on…” Queen bee muttered. “Just give up, will ya!” she raised her voice.

“Hey, I won’t be bested by the snobby Chloe Bourgeois!” the Coon threatened and kicked her back knocking her off him.

 **“Water Dragon!”** Ryuko shouted the Coon felt the wetness beneath him as the water she transformed into. He quickly got up and jumped off the water before the waves engulfed him. The waves began to lift up and charged towards him like a spear.

“Ah HA!” he exclaimed when he stuck his claw into the water spear. Ryuko abruptly regained her human form while the Coon grabbed her by the neck.   
“I GOTCHA!!!” he seethed.

She struggled to break free from his grip. The Coon wasted no time and pulled Ryuko’s pendant off her neck, revealing Kagami Tsurugi, and with a kicked, he knocked her to a tower of crates.

“Tsurugi!? You gotta be kidding me!” Queen Bee exclaimed.

“YOINK!” the Coon said as he snatched her bee hairpin out of her hair, transforming her back to Chloe.

“NO!!!” she shouted as her hands touched her hair where the pin was. He grabbed her by the hair and swung her, tossing her to where Kagami laid.

“Damn it!” Cat slammed his fist on the ground. “Some leader I turned out to be…” he growled.

“Cat Noir, I believe we can turn the tide by…” he was cut off by Carapace being thrown on him. The Coon shadows then started to gang up on the remaining heroes.

“Hey!” Cat spouted before his face was stepped on by one of the Coon’s shadow.

“Grrr…” Rena Rouge growled as she fought back the shadows. “I totally forgot he could do that!”

“Can you fight them back with your clones?” Cat asked as he fought back.

“I already did,” Rena replied discouraged. She was then headbutted by the real Coon and grabbed her necklace, causing it to snap from her neck and transform back to Alya.

“Alya!” Carapace panicked as he caught her in his arms. “Alya… Carapace began as the final warning alarm in his bracelet emitted, causing him to lose his transformation as well.

“Grr… Pegasus!” Cat called out.

“Looking for this?” the Coon asked as he held the horse glasses with his left hand, fiddling with them. “I don’t wanna wait, for our lives to be over…” he sung quietly, then he suddenly teleported in front of Nino and knocked him out with an uppercut. Cat barely even blinked. He sunk to his knees as he helplessly witnessed the Coon removing the turtle bracelet.

 _“How could I let this happen?”_ Cat thought to himself on a trance. _“I… I failed…”_

“Hey!” Cartman blurted out, snapping his fingers on his face. “Still in there? Hello!” he mocked at the defeated and entranced.

Meanwhile, a weakened Kagami crawled her way out of the broken crates. Her eyes widened in shock when she witnessed the scene before her. The Coon was about to try to take off his black cat ring.

“No…”

"So if you kindly hand your ring over hyah,” he said as he grabbed Cat’s hand.

“Cat Noir!” Kagami shouted, causing Cat to snap and head butt the Coon on the chin then he tackled him, causing the two to roll uncontrollably. Coon threw a punch at Cat’s cheek and then Cat responded in kind. Blow after blow after blow, they gave each other a punch in the face, one after the other. The Coon finally tackled Cat into an all-out brawl. Both of them struggle to grab the miraculous and finally getting the upper hand, both of them struggling with their focus on Cat’s hand, where the ring is.

“Gimme the ring!” the Coon yelled. He threw a punch but was blocked by Cat.

“You give me the miraculous!” Cat shouted back as he struggled out of his grip.

“Or what? You’re scared that your Ladybug will see you as the jobber you are?” the Coon taunted.

And that did it… He felt his anger rising as he felt this elevating sensation in his chest. He slowly made a fist and gritted his teeth beneath his lips, hoping the Coon wouldn’t notice.

 **“CATACLYSM!”** he slashed the Coon in the face, causing him to stagger.

“AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!” the Coon screamed while holding his cheek as he stumbled out of Cat, freeing him from his grip.

Cat then tackled him and bashed him with a barrage of punches at him. The Coon then showed an incredible amount of physical strength and barraged at Cat back with his own fist.

“How do you like them apples!?” the Coon mocked as he grabbed Cat by the collar and bashed his face in with his fist. Again and again and again, and again…

“I can’t give up… OOOF!” he was cut off by a knee in the stomach.

The Coon grabbed Cat’s arm and forced the ring out of Cat’s finger. All the weakened kids witnessed with shock and horror as they witnessed that the boy they thought to be dead was the feline hero guiding them in their vicious fight which had shackled them in this cycle.

“Adrien…” A weakened Kagami muttered as she raised her hand out to them before he was thrown in with the rest of them.

“Adrien…?” Alya began.

“Bro…”

“Hahahahahaha, I got all your miraculous, nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah," he mocked in a singsong voice. He began his little victory dance but out of the blue, he was suddenly tackled from behind once he turned.

“NEVER!” he growled as the two wrestled with each other once again. Mere seconds after he was so battered he was back with a sudden new wave of energy. The Coon, of course, had the upper hand due to his miraculous powers as well as Adrien’s battered and bruised condition.

“Hey, what gives!?” Coon struggled more than he thought as Adrien persisted in the struggle. Knocking him out of his high ground with a thud, Adrien gave his share of punches on the face. But of course, the Coon’s superior strength decided the brawl and kicked Adrien off and slammed him towards the others yet again. “OK, that does it!” he stated, getting up. “Screw you guys, Imma going home!”

He checked in the stolen miraculous that he had gathered. The cat ring, check. The Fox pendant, check. The dragon pendant, check. The turtle bracelet, check. The horse glasses, check. The bee hairpin, check. But as he was about to leave but then he stopped dead in his tracks and began to scramble around the miraculous he has gathered. As seconds passed, he appeared more and more frantic as he looked around the miraculous than the floor. 

He finally checked where he left his weakened opponents and saw a green light radiating from Adrien as he got back to his feet as his friends stared at him with amazement. The light faded and saw his previously fallen opponent and had a green suit with snake scale features and grinned at him as he showed the snake bracelet.

The Coon’s expression went from triumphant to shocked and slowly became more and more dismayed…

“Oh… Weak…” the Coon muttered. Barely a whisper. Adrien in his snaked persona did not lose his grin.

“You said it!” he said. His right hand went to his left wrist and activate. **“SECOND CHANCE!”**

Cat opened his eyes and nearly tripped on his feet when he realized he was jumping on the rooftops. He checked his wrist and realized that he didn’t have the bracelet. _So I only have one shot at this…_

“Whoa…WHOA!” Cat uttered as she regained his footing. Queen Bee, who was right behind him, looking at him raising an eyebrow.

“Are you ok?” she asked. Cat then took a detour.

“This way Queen Bee, change of plans, we’re not meeting with the others,” Cat said as he took another direction.

“Huh?” Queen Bee was confused at first but she then grinned. “Oh, so you know that I’m better than them and we’ll take on the bad guy on our own?” she asked. Cat rolled his eyes.

“Something like that,” he answered, stroking her ego a bit. “Come on,” he commanded as she led her to the bottom of a warehouse storage building.

Meanwhile, back up the rooftop where the others are waiting. Rena was pacing around while the other waited in their own way. Ryuko sat cross-legged with her eyes closed while Pegasus observed her stroking his chin. Carapace then broke the silence.

“You know, he’s unusually late now,” he said. Rena Rouge rolled her eyes.

“He said he was going to get Queen Bee. She’s probably giving him a hard time. I’d ditch her and come alone if I were him,” she replied. Ryuko opened her eyes.

“Do you hear it?” she asked the others.

“Hear what?” Carapace asked as he suddenly hears a clunking commotion.

“It appears to be from downstairs,” Pegasus suggested. Grunting can be heard as they appear to be fighting.

“You don’t think…” Rena Rouge began but was cut off by something, or rather someone, being shot out the air conditioning duct. They saw the Coon fly over them and then hit his back hard on a car below.

“Wow…” Rena muttered.

“What just happened?” Carapace asked as Cat and Queen Bee jumped up from the same air duct.

“Looks like the hunter became the hunted,” Cat boasted. He and Queen Bee joined the others as they witness their downed opponent getting up from the car he had just crushed. “Guys, the bracelet, go for his bracelet!” he instructed as he charged down towards the Coon while Queen Bee and the others followed.

The Coon quickly got off the car and threw it up ant them with ease. As they fell in, Carapace took point and activated his shield.

 **“SHELL-TER”** he shouted, as his barrier shielded them from the already half-destroyed car.

“Ryuko, Rena!” Cat commanded. “Use your wind powers to blind him!”

“Gladly,” Ryuko and Rena replied in unison as Rena whipped out her flute while Ryuko crossed her arm protectively as she spread when she shouted…

 **“WIND DRAGON!”** she turned into the wind while carrying the dust summoned by Rena Rouge.

“ACK!” the Coon he covered his eyes as he backed away. Then he suddenly felt the ground disappear and then he noticed that Pegasus had summoned a portal below and above him, causing to keep falling in the endless loop. “EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH” he bellowed.

 **“VENOM!”** Queen Bee shouted, charging at the looping Coon.

“Wait, Bee! Not yet!” Cat shouted. But by pure bad timing, Coon managed to grab Bee by the arm and pull her under with him. That resulted in both of them to fall into the loop Pegasus created.

“Epic… Real epic, Chloe!” Carapace berated. Cat then facepalmed with a sigh.

“Pegasus?”

“Yes, sir,” Pegasus affirmed with dismay as he closed both portals with both landing hard on the floor.

The Coon quickly regained his footing, and threw Queen Bee at them, stunning the heroes for a moment.

“Nice going, Bourgeois!” Rena seethed, gritting her teeth.

“Screw you!” Coon yelled as he reached his wrist yet again.

“Second chance!”

“NO!!!!!!” Cat screamed tackling him… Nothing happened. Cat would’ve not reached him on time, yet there he is on top of his opponent, who already had his hand on his wrist… But no bracelet.

“Ehhhh…?”

“Looking for this?” Queen Bee asked from afar, who was holding the snake bracelet, hanging from her finger teasingly. The Coon angrily kicked Cat off him and charged at her.

“GIMME THAT BRACELE… AAAAAHHHHCK!” he was cut off by Carapace’s flat shield hitting him square in the face, making an almost ‘gong’ sound effect on impact, stunning him.

“Now’s our chance!” Cat shouted.

With a grin, Ryuko transformed into her water form around his legs and froze them in place, keeping him standing. Pegasus popped up and quickly gave him a barrage of punches square in the face. He quickly stepped aside, to make way for Rena to whipped him in the chin with her flute. Rena then stepped aside and came at him with full force with his staff, whacking him on top of his head. Ryuko had already deactivated her frozen water dragon, causing the Coon to kneel helplessly. Stunned and disoriented, the Coon couldn’t defend himself anymore as he kneeled. Cat then held his staff down like a golf club.

“Fore!” Cat shouted as he swung his staff, hitting the Coon in the chin, sending him back flying to the warehouse, through a window. He observed the broken wind putting his head on his forehead as if covering from the sun. “ ***whistle*** I’ll never call golf a boring game again.”

“AAAAAAAARGH!” the Coon grunted as he hit the railing pillars of the ceiling. He then fell on the top crate pillars as he fell uncontrollably, bouncing back and forth among the cargo until he finally fell and his back on top of a pinball machine. “AAAAAAAGH!”

He was soon greeted by Cat’s team as the surrounded the pinball machine where he laid.

“Hey, you guys my back,” the Coon said weakly. “No seriously you guys…” his vision was greeted by the heroes surrounding them, looking down at him.

“My how the tables have tabled,” Carapace said. Pegasus adjusted his glasses.

“That’s not how it goes,” he pointed out.

“I know,” Carapace replied, rolling his eyes. “It’s just a matter of speech.”

“So what do you think we do with him?” Queen Bee asked. Cat grinned.

“I have a few ideas of questioning, we got ways to get him to talk,” he replied.

“Eeh… screw you guys…” the Coon said in his weakened state, as he succumbed to unconsciousness.

“Aaaaand he out,” Rena said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:  
> Whew! I wanted to end this with a sigh of relief.  
> Anyway, for you “South Park” fans out there may have noticed that I added some callbacks from the show. I also took some inspiration from the “Mysterion trilogy” from the show including Cartman’s motives as well as some scenes. But the inspiration won’t stop there so stay tuned…
> 
> I realize that the entire chapter is one big fight scene, so what I tried to do is telling the story as the fight went. I really need the comments to know if I succeeded or the story just came at a screeching halt, please let me know.
> 
> Constructive feedback is appreciated.


	21. Behind The Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes deeper into the surreal rabbit hole she must endure to go forward and become Ladybug again.  
> Her teacher, her friend, even the news from back in Paris put Marinette into looking a few figures from a new perspective.   
> Cat Noir, Chloe, and herself as she is enlightened by new knowledge of what these people are on the inside and what it means for them going forward.
> 
> Meanwhile, Gabriel goes down his own rabbit hole in discovering his wife's family's dark secret history as he and his sister in law figure out what Emilie's really up to and how things came to this current situation.

**MIRACULOUS**

**Chapter 21**

**Behind The Mask**

_Hopping the rooftops of Paris from her point of view as she usually did. Sensing a usual presence at her side, having an idea who it was she didn’t bother looking. However, once she looked down her physique, she realized she wasn’t wearing her usual black-spotted red suit but black leather and rather heavy metal boots. She looked at the other presence and realized that it was Ladybug. Marinette finally realized she was watching through Cat Noir’s eyes. She felt her lips move but heard nothing nor she could tell what Cat was saying. Ladybug also talked but again, nothing came._

_Ladybug turned away and took a few steps before looking up. She was about to whip out her yoyo but Cat came up to her and held her hand stopping her. Ladybug looked back at him exhaustingly, but before she could say a word and a flash of green light blinded her for a second before she saw Ladybug’s expression change in a millisecond to wide-eyed and speechless. Her mouth opened but not jaw dropped but more out of an unwelcome shock. The look on her eyes seems that her world was shattered and everything she knew about life was called into question. Plagg emerged into now civilian form Cat, with an uncertain look on his face as Cat focused back on Ladybug._

_She began to step back but she was stopped again by Cat. She immediately snatched her hand away as she backed away further, shaking her head. A small tear fell down her cheek as she shook her head furiously and swung away from him. Cat broke down to his knees and his hands on the pavement, as teardrops hit the rooftop payment, and before he could realize it, an Akuma entered his black cat ring._

_The scene flashed and showed a sword made of ice stabbing through Ladybug. Tears were cascading down her cheeks and coughed blood as she desperately tried to free herself from the attacker’s group. The scene then panned away from Cat’s point of view and showed Cat in all white with blue eyes and silver hair. Just then showed that the sword didn’t stab Ladybug from the front but behind and stabbed the white Cat as well. Hugging her close to him as he plunged the icy blade down even deeper while Ladybug desperately tried to break away but soon her efforts weakened as Cat began to comfort her. Ladybug eventually stopped struggling and let out her final gasp as she slowly closed her eyes. The two lay on their sides and perished together…_

**Tiger’s Layer… The Himalayas…**

Marinette’s eyes shot open as Pinyin's power wore off again. Marinette was once again on her knees as she gasped for air.

“Give her a moment, Pinyin,” Akane commanded as she approached her.

“Wha…” Marinette gasped. “What was that? That didn’t…”

“That was a possible past,” Akane revealed.

“Huh? You mean that could’ve happened?”

“Once again, what you must consider is the person you are and how you view people as well as how others have viewed you. You must also understand that your actions, regardless of your intentions, will have consequences. It was pure serendipity that you face those consequences yourself while it was other paying for your mistakes. Did you see who he was?” Akane asked. Marinette shook her head, still looking down.

“No, I saw everything through his eyes. I couldn’t even see what kind of clothes he was wearing. Pinyin probably did that deliberately,” She paused for a second. “I…” she stammered. “I couldn’t hear what they were saying; I didn’t even know what was going on in his head, but, I felt what he felt… It was… ***sniff*** Just how I felt that night…” Marinette started to tear up again. “I saw who he was, the other me, I mean, and I… I broke his heart…” she said as she then covered her face with her hands and began to sob.

She suddenly felt the older lady’s warm embrace. Ever since her arrival she hardly had any intimate affection from anyone. Sure there were her friends Serah and Snow but just distant friends as they haven’t talked too much since Marinette was focused on her training as well as her “sessions” with Pinyin. Marinette responded in kind.

“What does all mean?” Marinette asked tearfully.

“Cat Noir was ready to know your identity but you are not,” Akane replied bluntly. “Witness how far he was willing to go for your affection and your safety…”

“But… I couldn’t ***sniff*** I couldn’t love him back… I wanted Adrien… I wanted him so much… But now that he’s gone… I just don’t know anymore…” Marinette began sobbing uncontrollably.

“Shhh… Please, do not dwell on it too much, my dear,” Akane comforted. “I may have not known you too long. But what I am certain of is that you are a person, and you will be treated as such, neither as a goddess nor as an abomination but as a human being. You are what you do, remember that, always.” She prompted. Marinette smiled and with a sniff, she gently broke the hug and wiped her tears.

“Thank you,” she said weakly.

“I believe it is time to take a nap, it is nearly seven in the morning.” She said, causing Marinette to finally look up at her wide-eyed.

“Huh? We were here all night?” she asked, swiftly looking both sides.

“I believe I have lost myself in time as well,” Akane admitted. “Why not retire to your room?”

With that, she entered her room. There wasn’t much she had to decorate. A couple of her plushy animals around her sleeping mat. There were of course her backpack and her tablet recharging on the side. Before she could approach her mat, there was a knock behind her when she answered it was Serah.

“Oh, Serah,” Marinette greeted. “Good… Morning?” she said, now realized she was up all night.

“No sleep, huh?”

“It’s been rough…” Marinette admitted, scratching her head.

“Well, I would like you to know that your bath it’s ready. Why not get it out of the way before you go to sleep?” Serah asked. Marinette shrugged.

“Sure why not,” she accepted. “Hey, why wouldn’t you join me? We haven’t talked in a while.” She offered.

“Oh,” Serah pondered. “Um, sure.”

Later, Marinette sat on the large tub in warm water as she allowed the bubbles to massage her. She lay on her back and let her thoughts wander. Marinette opened her eyes as she lay on her warm bathtub, thinking back to what Akane had put her through that evening. The more she saw of her past the more she realized that things weren’t what they seem. Despite her mistakes, she never paid the price and it was actually the Ladybug miraculous that she managed to luck out the way she did. Especially the kind of scolding she got from Akane of the way she stalked Adrien. Maybe ‘stalk’ was a strong word but the way she was doing it wasn’t exactly healthy…

_"What you must understand, young Marinette is that your approach towards that boy may have had dire consequences…"_

Throughout her training, she saw herself through the eyes of her parents, her friends, the adults in her life, her classmates. While none have realized it, she was the cause for a lot of the misfortune they had gone through. The more she realized this the guiltier she felt when she realized how much she got away with. She could only imagine how Adrien would’ve reacted if he found out of her predatory approach to get near him. All her stupid decisions, her mistakes, it’s always someone else who took the consequences but never her. Cat Noir gave himself up time and time again just so she could keep going. Now he’s the only one left, he was the last person he was going to dig deep into. Akane said that the reason she's showing herself from these different perspectives was to show her that people never saw her differently, despite how she came to be. So she won't be haunted by the circumstances of her 'birth.' She saw flashed of everyone as she thought of these things but most of all, she saw Adrien in those flashes and all those moments she spent with him.

_“He was so pure… He never should’ve been dragged into this… He deserved better… Better than me… Knowing what I am… Our relationship would’ve never last…”_

“Marinette, you there?” she heard Serah’s voice. She covered her chest out of instinct, despite that bathing together was her idea. “Whew, didn’t think I was gonna finish on time to catch you.” She said as she let her towel drop from her bare body like Marinette’s and got on the tub.

“Actually, I just got here myself,” Marinette revealed.

“So, how are things with Akane?” she asked.

“Oh, well,” Marinette began, hugging her knees. “It’s been… trippy to say the least…” She replied. “I had made so many mistakes and so many times that I should’ve taken responsibility for what I’ve done…”

“Yeah,” Serah said while stroking the back of her neck. “I actually heard a little bit from Akane about while you were in Paris.”

“I just… I always screwed up and it was always someone else paying the price and after seeing what Cat Noir actually went through… I always thought things would go one way but then things went another way and I feel that…" Marinette paused for a moment as she looked up. "I should've been more responsible for everything that has happened. I wanted to believe that I could choose my path but… I will never have that life…"

“Marinette…” Serah began.

“I wanted to someday leave the days of Ladybug behind and live my life with Adrien… But, I can’t escape my destiny… So it’s not gonna happen…” Marinette said resigned. Serah was quiet for a moment before speaking out.

“Look, I’m not going to pretend what it’s like but I still say that you can still have a happy life. You can still shine the light in the world as a person as well as Ladybug,” she encouraged.

“You mean, Cat noir?”

“Whoever it may be, your origin doesn’t have to be what defines you. After all, isn’t that why you’re here?”

“I want to believe that but… It’s in my blood… it’s how I was born… I will always be Ladybug. So, my fate has been sealed, I just don't see myself having a family, anymore…" she concluded resting her head on her knees. Serah was silent for a second before speaking out again.

“I actually saw some of your exploits on my tablet,” She began, getting Marinette’s attention. “That speech you gave at the Eiffel tower, you were so confident back then. It’s actually fascinating for you to be here in this time of weakness,” she concluded, Marinette lowered her head back down giving a nervous giggle.

“To be honest, I don’t know what came over me at that point. I’m usually not that confident. At the time I thought it was the Ladybug miraculous that somehow helped me.”

“Knowing you now I would’ve never guessed you were Ladybug,” Serah admitted. Marinette chuckled, slightly turning her head towards her. “I have to say, it is rather tough to see you like this…” she trailed off. Marinette looked down again with a sigh.

“Some much has happened in so little time…” Marinette said then quickly turned back at her. "Have you ever felt your legs being chopped off by what life threw at you?"

“I never knew my parents and my sister had to bring me up on her own,” Serah said. “At least you had a mom and a dad who loved you and raised you, especially since you were not born with parents…”

“I guess…” Marinette admitted.

“Look, Snow may not look like it but he taught me some great things too.”

“Did he know?” Marinette asked raising an eyebrow.

“Have you ever heard of the poem about the fool in the bar?”

“Can’t say I have,” Marinette admitted.

“I don’t remember the exact words of the poem itself but basically it’s about this apparent buffoon who hangs out in a bar in this backwater town. Whenever some bullies offer him to choose between two coins. A smaller one and a large one. He would always pick the bigger one and of course, everyone laughs at him behind his back because the smaller coin has more value. It happens constantly and one day when someone asked why he always picked the less valuable coin as he pointed out that the smaller coin was the more valuable."

“And what did he say?”

“He said he knew that. But if he ever picked the smaller coin then they wouldn't offer him any more coins now, do they? You see?" Serah asked. Marinette wondered for a second.

“No?” she answered. 

“The point is things aren’t always what they seem, there’s nothing more elusive than the most obvious. Just when you thought you have something figured out, you may not be further from the truth or the other way around. Maybe the answer is right in front of you," Serah explained. 

Marinette then thought back and once again reevaluated her mistakes, if she knew what Serah told her back then she probably would’ve handled her jealousy towards Lila differently… Heck, a million other ways keep popping in her head over how she would've handled her lying rather than lashing out as she did… Once again she was trapped in her cycle of thought of how she wished she let Adrien stop her and maybe he and her parents would still be here…

“Marinette…” she heard. “Marinette!”

“Huh?” Marinette snapped out of her trance.

“You’re drifting off again,” Serah pointed out. “Your parents?” she asked. Marinette sighed and nodded.

“I’ll spare you the hindsight of what I should’ve done,” Marinette said. “Over and over again I keep going back to it. I keep going back to that moment and imagine myself doing what I should’ve done at that moment and convince myself that that is what I did and then hoping that it would somehow change things…”

“Be careful what you wish for!” another voice interjected abruptly. Marinette was caught by surprise as she and Serah saw behind them and saw the latter’s sister, Claire. “Changing the past will not give you what you want!" she continued sternly as she approached the bathtub. “Hindsight may be helpful in moderation but you must not dwell in the past too much, it’ll make you weaker. Any change in the past can alter the future in ways you cannot even imagine.”

“Claire…”

“What I’m trying to say is that one thing you may want may not be the best path for you. Maybe… maybe you’re in the best path that was laid out for you… The best thing that can happen to you is here right now…” Claire said as she sat on the tub.

“Claire!” Serah sneered. Marinette lowered her eyes and got up. She stood for a moment of contemplation, ignoring the light breeze going through her bare body and the view she was giving the Farron sisters. A million other images flashed through her hear.

"If you'll excuse me," she said half-heartedly as she grabbed her towel and walked out.

“Did you have to be so blunt?” Serah asked her sister, who just closed her eyes and enjoy her bath.

“Only that way she’ll learn," Clair said nonchalantly. "I expect you to be the same as your son as well. Serah blushed as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

“How do you know it’s a boy?” Serah asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Karma,” Claire replied plainly. “It’s only natural for Snow to father a bow who raised all kinds of trouble like him,” Claire replied, and then Serah looked back where Marinette just walked off.

“Do you think she’ll be a mother?”

“Have you talked to her about it?”

“Mostly about the boy she lost, and how much she imagined. A house with kids. Pretty much every girl’s fantasy…”

“I wonder…”

**Marinette’s room…**

**TVi**

_“Nadja Chamack reporting from the official Paris distribution warehouse where mere minutes ago Cat Noir and his team had finally caught the enigmatic figure known as The Coon. By Cat noir's request, the authorities are keeping his identity a secret as he is being escorted to the police station medical bay. While Ladybug’s whereabouts remain unknown, we have Cat Noir and his team to thank.”_

On the screen, there was Cat and the others. Queen Bee seemed to savor the attention. Ryuko simply bowed at the camera while Carapace, Pegasus, and Rena are seen to be just waving at the audience. Marinette thought that they may not know how to respond to this attention. Cat then spoke to the interviewer.

_“All I can say is that I did what I had to do stop the Coon. Right now he’s too weak to question him, but we will as soon as he’s conscious enough to give some actual answers. I just wish I could update Ladybug about this right now,” he stated. Queen Bee then stepped in._

_“Hey yeah,” she said, resting her hands on her hips. “Where is Ladybug, anyway?” she asked. Cat simply facepalmed with a sigh._

_“We’re having a moment here, don’t ruin it,” he countered._

“Queen Bee?” Marinette sputtered as she watched her tablet. “I thought I told the master that we shouldn’t let Chloe be Queen Bee anymore.”

_“Do you have anything to say to the people watching from their homes?” Nadja approached Ryuko._

_"I simply accomplished my duty… Nothing more," she replied. Of course, you already know Carapace and Rena Rouge._

Marinette watched the news feed, wishing she was there to aid them. She turned off her tablet she set eyes on her backpack. She whipped out her mother’s letter and the small box. 

**Later…**

“You have seen what is to happen with this Bourgeois girl in one of your previous visions did you not?” Akane asked. Marinette then remembered when she was seeing herself from Chloe’s perspective.

“I did but I thought it was the past…”

“A past,” Akane corrected. “You have made it clear that you would not allow her to fight alongside you again. She becomes a villain and she would live the rest of her life in deep resentment against you,” she observed.

“I have thought about it, especially her potential as a miraculous holder. But I ultimately decided that it would be best not to pursue further into that path… She would at least be safe.”

“Your partner does not believe so,” Akane intervened.

“Yeah, I saw that Cat Noir gave her the bee miraculous,” she said. “Did Cat really thought about the risks with everyone knowing who he is? Why do I get the feeling he may not?” she asked herself.

“He’s an unpredictable one indeed,” Akane admitted. “Even I cannot predict his next move,” she said. Marinette scoffed playfully.

“Hey, I’m the one who has to deal with him,” Marinette countered with a grin. Akane could only smile back.

“You may go through the recent information after this session, however, your decision to negate Chloe to become Queen Bee would’ve led her to a darker path.” Akane took a sip of her tea then looked up. Marinette then rubbed her arm.

“So, did Cat do the right thing?” Marinette asked. “Was he the one who made the right call?” she asked, questioning herself even more. Akane closed her eyes.

“Her future is very uncertain,” Akane admitted. “Her fate is much more clouted, with Cat Noir’s intervention… When he gave her the opportunity to become Queen Bee again, he has set her to a path not even Pinyin could predict,” she concluded. Marinette rubbed her neck.

“’All’s well that ends well,’” she said. “That’s what he would say…”

“You want to know who he is, don’t you?” Akane asked. Marinette just nodded. “Back in simpler times, this may have been manageable.” She concluded.

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked, looking back at her.

“Without revealing too much, they’re current circumstances that will make the knowledge difficult for you to handle,” Akane warned. “No matter when you finally know his identity, a massive wave of confusion and emotions will come to you. I can only pray for to be ready when the time inevitably comes,” She concluded, closing her eyes. Marinette was visibly shaken by this.

“He wasn’t created by Chinese alchemy like me, wasn’t he?”

"No, he is not," Akane confirmed. “However, he too has been affected by the miraculous, though in a more indirect way.”

“Good, I wouldn’t want him to carry that same burden like me…”

“They’re more actually,” Akane revealed.

“Huh?” Marinette blurted out.

“Your mother did save you but the others were scattered around the world by former members of the Blue Mustang.”

“Why? Wouldn’t they raise them themselves?”

“When your mother struck in your rescue they knew that plan was compromised and they chose to dispose of the clones,” Akane revealed and Marinette immediately covered her mouth.

“They… killed the others?”

“That was the order but those with the task were unable to do it… One couple adopted one of them for themselves while the others were given to other members who also abandoned the cause. I suppose Sabine’s betrayal damaged them more than anticipated.”

“Was it really that big of a setback?” Marinette was impressed. “Maybe that’s why they took so long to act.”

“Indeed, Master Fu told me everything which is how I know of Cat Noir’s identity as well as the Agreste family’s involvement.”

“No need to remind me of the latter,” Marinette said with disgust. “I just can’t believe it! Both of his parents were in on this, not to mention Gabriel’s secretary who’s still out there!” Marinette snapped, banging on the ground. “He didn’t deserve this… He didn’t deserve any of it!”

“And you don’t deserve that kind of guilt,” Akane responded. Marinette looked up at her again. “You may have regrets, it’s only natural. But you must see the bigger picture and know when you must be held accountable and when not to,” she concluded.

“But everything that has happened…”

“Your parents were aware of the responsibility they had carried the minute they decided to lay low in Paris.”

“…And that’s why they died…”

“Once again, you should not be held accountable for their decision, you were but a mere infant,” Akane urged. Marinette merely sighed.

“Then there’s Chloe,” Marinette brought up.

“What about her?”

“I specifically told the master to tell Cat that Chloe shouldn’t be Queen Bee anymore. Now she on a path that we can’t predict…”

“Isn’t that preferable? I believe Cat noir would’ve done it again if he knew,” Akane prompted while Marinette scoffed.

“Yeah, if he would try to make Chloe good and not to a path of villainy he would’ve taken the chance,” she admitted then rubbed her arm. “Still, I’m worried about her, her destiny…”

“You have your own uncertain fate as Ladybug, she has her own destiny she will carry which will also be in her fate as Queen Bee. It is the path Cat Noir has set her in, whether he’s aware of it or not,” Akane explained.

“All this about inevitable fates is rather scary…”

“You will still have choices of how we live that certain life,” Akane assured. “You are fated for a long time as Ladybug, it’s true, but the choice you do have is how you live that life,” she inquired. “Do not let your destiny interfere with your pursuit of happiness.” She finished.

Marinette looked up and smiled, but then looked down again.

“Still, I may not have the security of the path I would’ve given her… Chloe…”

“Do you still prefer her to become a villain and live a bitterer existence for the rest of her days as long as you knew where she was? Isn’t it the better alternative to leaving her fate more to chance, especially since there's now the possibility of a better destiny for her?"

“But what if she strays to a darker path? My choice would’ve at least be sure she would be safe in Paris,” Marinette urged.

“Though that would have taken the living out of her life,” Akane countered.

“What do you mean?”

“A life should never be foretold but created their own. Cat noir allowed her to choose. Whatever it is will be ultimately up to her… And that is the most beautiful thing. I believe it's enough chatter, the sooner we complete your trials the sooner you'll return to Paris."

“Home, huh?” Marinette wondered. “I’m still not convinced that Gabriel would take me into his mansion.”

“I suppose you need to ask him yourself.”

**Meanwhile… in London…**

Gabriel and Amelie were typing away in Amalie’s laptop where she recorded her family’s secrets rather than a huge hidden library where it would one day collapse. It's still preserved there but her laptop still more accessible.

“Are you sure you have everything here?” Gabriel asked.

“If anything is missing we can always look back at the old library, I would know where to look,” Amelie reassured. He looked through the encyclopedia until he found the file he was looking for… “The White Plague…”

“The white plague, over half of Europe was killed by it…” Gabriel said based on what he read. “Amelie, all those times she's visited you after that day… She was looking for the miraculous from the start.”

“Ever since we were little girls, we were never allowed in the library. We were told that the secrets of the world that we shouldn't know because there were things our family believed should never be revealed to the public."

“It was right after Adrien was born, it rather annoyed me that she would leave me on my own with him. He was but a mere infant…”

“I suppose she didn’t tell you about what he had we had here or what she came to do," Amelie said.

“At the time, no she didn’t and I believe this is where she found out about the miraculous as well as the guardian.”

“Yes, she was clearly distraught about Emma…”

“We all were,” Gabriel agreed. "But at that point, I had never imagined the lengths she would have gone to reverse what has happened. Years went on, she neglected Adrien and I. And now I have made the same mistake when I wanted to bring her back to us. I convinced myself to be justified, that I was doing it for all of us. But I had lost him, I have neglected him too much as well. Nooroo warned me, but I didn’t want to hear it…”

“So, it’s true… You were Hawk Moth,” Amelie said, putting her hand on his shoulder. “He’s with Emma now…” she comforted.

“I suppose Emilie told you,” Gabriel asked, ignoring Amelie’s consolation.

"She did, in fact, she gave me a few details of her plan on how she plans to lure the guardian out by summoning Ladybug and Cat Noir, thus pinpointing the location of the miraculous."

“Where is she now?” Gabriel was afraid to ask. 

"Last time she visited me she said she would be in a smaller town in France but she didn't tell me the name," Amelie replied. 

Gabriel hummed as he typed away until he saw an old newspaper article, chronicling the damage the white plague caused. One article actually expressed their belief that it was actually provoked by man. That assumption was of course correct but it appears this journalist never got to the bottom of it. He then got to the next article which almost made Gabriel’s heart stop… That journalist that wrote that article was found dead for hours after the article was published. Upon further searching, he found an image of a familiar place. A town he and Emilie had visited during their travels, Gabriel got off his seat.

“Let’s go,” he commanded.

“Where?”

“We’re going to Gordes,” he said. “A month of investigating has to have paid off somehow.”

**_Gordes France… 16 years ago…_ **

_“Are you filming again, Gabriel?” Emile asked playfully, struggling to move a little due to her pregnant belly. She sat down by a window and looked out. "My family has a history here, actually. Apparently, an ancestor of mine was once a magical warrior with powers that were once considered from another world and was adored by the people around. But one day discovered something terrible…”_

_“Emilie?” Gabriel asked. She shook her head._

_“Never mind, it’s just another one of those tales I keep hearing from that stupid closed off library,” Emilie shrugged. As if on cue, she suddenly felt her belly and giggled. “They’ll be the biggest blessing we ever have, Gabriel, you’ll see,” she insisted and looked back out the window. “Whatever happened, I will make sure nothing affects them,” she said, rubbing her belly again._

_“How are you feeling?” Gabriel asked behind the camera._

_“What do you think?”Emilie asked with a giggle. “You, me, Adrien, and Emma. What more can I ask for?” she got up from her seat and spoke with her fists in her chest as if it somehow contained her excitement. “Let’s make a pact, no matter what we will protect our children and whatever happens, they will have the happiness that they deserve,” she boasted. Gabriel smiled at his wife and stopped recording._

**_Three months later…_ **

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” Emilie screamed as she as excessive blood was all over the hospital bed as she tried to give birth._

_“This is bad!” The doctor said. “The baby does not appear to be responding!”_

_“Why? Why is this happening?” Emilie wailed with tears cascading through her eyes._

_“Is there anything I can do?” Gabriel asked panicked as he held a newborn Adrien wailing in his arms. As if on cue, the baby heart monitor went flat line…_

**_One week later…_ **

_“We made a pact!” Emilie yelled after she slapped Gabriel. “And if you say ‘there is nothing we can do’ I will slap you until tomorrow!” she threatened._

_"What do you want me to say?" Gabriel asked angrily. "We should be grateful for what we have!"_

_"Grateful?" she asked, insulted. "Have you forgotten what we had?" she then shook her head. "No… I can't accept this," she was then storming off._

_“Where do you think you’re going?” Gabriel asked, following her._

_“I’m going to London!”_

_“Do you really think you’re going to find something in that library?” he asked, knowing what she was thinking. “You said it yourself; it was nothing but fairy tales and rambling of an old man. Your words, not mine,” he said. Emilie walked out without another word. “Don’t even think about leaving me alone with Adrien!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Another wordy chapter but I feel that we need quieter chapters in any story don’t you think? I know the actual show does. This is why I need your feedback to know if I’m handled the action and story progression correctly. Next chapter I’ll try to combine the two as things heat up back in Paris.
> 
> There may be some things that may feel hammered in but I really need to take into account the narrative problems with explanation and deconstructions of these problems before starting from there and go forward. Particularly, seasons 1 and 2 as well as the handful of season 3 episodes that made into this story. I know have planted a ton of seeds throughout the story that have yet to be addressed again. But don’t worry, I have each and every one of them noted and I haven’t forgotten them.
> 
> Next chapter MAYURA RETURNS!
> 
> Please, comment and review. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	22. Land Of Make Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and the others try to squeeze info out of the Coon while Marinette is tasked to investigate what could be the next terrible thing to strike next.

**MIRACULOUS**

**Chapter 22**

**Land Of Make Believe**

_**New York… 8 years ago…**_

**** _Gabriel and Emilie were sitting on a gorse wagon in central park with a 7-year-old Adrien who was looking around innocently, enjoying the scenery. The couple was at its happiest than they were in years. They had spent the day as a family and both seemed to have had a good time, at least for Adrien’s sake._

_However, that night in their loft, Gabriel was going through old files and documents while Emilie was showering. A blank folder caught his attention and took a peek into it and there were drawings and outlines of ancient miraculous as well as old pictures of the old monasteries where the miraculous were kept. There were also notes where there were dates that were written. The last one was last week… He heard her voice from behind._

_“Gabriel?”_

_Turning to see her on her bathrobe, clearly exasperated of what she saw. Gabriel’s expressed in kind._

_“I would’ve never imagined… You’re still doing this…” Gabriel sneered. “I thought you have let it go. Why?”_

_“I should ask you why aren’t you backing me on this?”_

_“Don’t even think about turning this on me!” Gabriel shot back. “I have told you, we don’t know what this can lead us! You saw that power yourself, we don’t even know if it’s going to work!”_

_“If it exists then it may give us back what is rightfully ours!"_

_“Emilie, please, reconsider…”_

_“How can you ask me that? It’s our daughter we’re talking about!”_

_"She's gone…" Gabriel was cut off by a slap in the face._

_“Don’t even think about finishing that sentence!” Emilie threatened. Undeterred, Gabriel pushed back._

_“Stop this, please, while you still can! For Adrien’s sake!”_

_“I’m doing this for Adrien, too! Why are you so cold? Why do you want to leave Emma all alone in the beyond?”_

_“There’s nothing we can do! Please, don’t you risk losing Adrien if you continue down this path?”_

_Emilie was taken aback and was about to follow it up with another burst of anger until the discussion came to a screeching halt by Adrien’s innocent voice._

_“Mom, Dad?” he asked. “What’s going on?” the couple turned to see a frightened Adrien hugging his blanket…_

**Tiger’s Lair… Present-day…**

 **“** Our discussion was cut short that night and we didn't discuss it further for Adrien’s sake,” Gabriel said from Marinette’s tablet. “I suppose you learned quite a bit about what I have mentioned.

“Yes, about the miraculous, the civil war that caused the collapse, about the arcane Chinese alchemy that created me as well as the white plague… Over half of China was killed by it,” Marinette confirmed. “Are you telling me your wife’s family was behind it?” she asked. Gabriel nodded.

“I have reasons to believe that’s how she got her hands on the peacock and butterfly miraculous.”

“I see, so her family may have indeed be tied up with the Blue Mustang,” Marinette observed.

“I ask you to look further into it,” Gabriel pleaded. “I need to know what my wife could hope to achieve by unleashing such a deadly substance.” He paused then lowered his eyes for a second.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Marinette observed. “Cat Noir told me everything and I would like you to know that I have no ill will towards you. Now anymore, at least.” She admitted, and actually smiled at him.

“Really? After everything I’ve done?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow and looked at her from his screen and he could tell she was being sincere.

“It’s what Adrien would’ve wanted. I knew he would,” Marinette said as she put her hand in her chest. A small grin came in Gabriel’s face and shook his head.

“Yes, he would,” Gabriel agreed, remembering his last conversations with Adrien as well as the fact that he still views his as his father.

**Later…**

Marinette was looking into the hidden files where she had been studying the civil war that caused the temple’s collapse as well as the forbidden arts as to how she came to be. Even now she’s extremely apprehensive about that topic and always soldered her way through whenever she ran into the topic.

When she encountered the topic of the white plague she was constantly ridiculed by the file keeper. But she was always assured by to of the elder monks who hang out in the archive chamber.

She went on and on and read pretty much what was expected about the consequences of such widespread situations. She went further ahead instead of back where she could find more of the plague’s origins and found a lead… After the plague was finally contained, many Chinese elders have resorted to black arts that were long forbidden. Arcane Chinese alchemy, the practice was rediscovered and practiced again in a desperate attempt to repopulate. So that is what caused them to create people via forbidden arts. It made Marinette cringe since she’s still hasn’t fully wrapped her head around how she came to be. A lot of this knowledge is believed to be dated back even before the stone age…

 _“Wait ‘before the stone age?’”_ she raised an eyebrow. _“That doesn’t make sense…”_ she thought. _“How could there be forbidden practices when there weren’t any people at all…”_

“Marinette, if you can’t accept and embrace the circumstances of your birth, they will haunt you forever,” Snow had assured her. Marinette snapped out of her train of thought and stared at the source of the voice. He was sitting on another one of the tables. “Furthermore, you will never get to the bottom of this mystery!”

“She’ll never reach that point,” an old monk countered. “She’s not crazy enough!” he spouted as he pointed his temple.

“People out there can’t get that it takes crazy to know crazy!” Snow nodded, grinning at her.

“That’s the sanest thing I’ve heard in a while,” Marinette agreed.

“Haha, sane?” the monk cackled. “Young lady, you need to think outside the box and put the pieces together if you wanna figure out this crap,” he said. “Forget what you thought you knew, maybe even your kwami didn’t even know,” he suggested. And with that, they got up and left the archives at her disposal.

Marinette stared back at them cockeyed. She turned back at her document and continued her search.

She then read on about the origins of the white plague and Gabriel was right about originating from Europe. The earliest case was actually traced down to Graham de Vanily house…. Gabriel’s fears have been confirmed and Adrien just kept coming back to her mind.

 _“Damn it,”_ she growled, gritting her teeth. _“Why does this keep coming back to him? Hasn’t he suffered enough?”_ She quickly wiped a tear that threatened to fall and put a bookmark on it, not willing to deal with it now.

She looked elsewhere for any new abilities she could use. She found something familiar. It reminded her when she and Cat noir had once used a giant robot. But she found some new information in regards to much larger threats. Intrigued, she quickly whipped out her tablet and took notes.

**Meanwhile… Back in Paris…**

Cat squatted on Max Kante’s furniture as Max worked on his desk.

“I appreciate you’re doing this for me, Max. I can only stay as Cat Noir out there for so long,” Cat admitted.

“I should thank you, Cat Noir. Not only you and Ladybug gave me the opportunity to save my mother on that train, but also to work on my electronic skills,” Max said as he continued working on his project. “To be honest this is child’s play in comparison to my previous creation. I’m sure you remember Markov,” he pointed out.

“Who?” Cat blurted, raising an eyebrow.

“It is I!” a small floating robot appeared behind Cat out of nowhere.

“Wha…!” Cat spouted as he fell off the furniture, startled by the little droid.

“Yes, don’t recall? He was akumatized as the villain, I believe he was called…”

“Robostus!” Cat cut Max off, getting back on his feet. “I remember now, you were actually akumatized by Hawk Moth and actually became a supervillain,” Cat pointed out.

"Markov is currently one of the most advanced androids of our time, which already granted me a scholarship to UTC,” Max said.

“The University of Technology in Compiegne?” Cat asked. “That’s amazing!”

“Max’s has already proven himself capable of the most complex technological advancements in the last half of century with solely my creation,” Markov boasted.

“Markov, you’re making me blush,” Max muttered. Fascinated, Cat got back on his feet and approached the floating robot.

“Yeah, that’s right. You’re not human…” he muttered.

“Did you have to point that out?” Markov asked with a cynical voice.

“No, no, no, I mean, you have quite a bit of human emotion and you got akumatized.”

"In the past, there has been the creation of high tech supercomputers given the ability to communicate via speech. However, the computers began to talk sassy and grow personalities; this started a massive panic among the engineers so they limited their vocabulary. Thus I believe Markov's creation was essential to prove if any form of life outside humans may become self-aware," Max spoke quickly. Cat actually caught up.

“Interesting…” Cat muttered. “I wonder…”

“Cat Noir?” Max asked. Cat turned to face him.

“Nah, never mind, I was just thinking of something. Anyway, I’ll get back to you to see if it’s done.”

“I appreciate it Cat Noir. I must test it on long term use,” Max affirmed. Cat the made his way out the window.

“I should get going, there’s somewhere I need to be,” Cat stated.

“I won’t waste your time,” Max said. With that, Cat took off.

**Master Fu’s apartment…**

“How is he doing, master?” Wayzz asked as the guardian attended an ailing Sass. 

“The overuse of the snake bracelet has indeed taken a toll on him,” Master Fu confirmed as he checked him with a stethoscope. "As of now, I cannot tell his condition at this time. I have not seen such a strain like that in decades.”

“Master Fu,” he heard a voice greeting him. He turned and sat Adrien to enter the room. "You wanted to see me?"

“Yes Adrien, I did not thank you for bringing the snake bracelet back to me. It is inexcusable that I had a false bracelet for all this time."

“Fluff and the others were very distraught when Sass suddenly disappeared from the box,” Wayzz explained. "Sass still has an opportunity for survival, thanks to your efforts. I cannot be more grateful," he said, bowing.

“Don’t mention it. I overheard what you said about Sass. I just hope he’s ok,” Adrien inquired, waving it away.

"He's so exhausted it even hurt to move. He is asleep right now but full recovery will take time indeed. Such the overuse of a miraculous’ natural effect. I must admit, miraculous had perished before suffering such strain. Sass had been strong to have survived such abuse," Master Fu concluded.

“Wow, I had imagined such a thing happening but it’s really something else when you confirm it,” Adrien admitted.

“I cannot fathom that the snake bracelet I had for so long was not the authentic one…”

“This does make me wonder…” Adrien said.

“Yes?” the guardian asked.

“I can’t help but wonder what was even the point of that other fake bracelet? Something about that still bothers me. We didn’t even get close the Palais Garnier,” Cat wondered. “Something doesn’t add up, why did he hang up a fake bracelet out there when the trap was right at that warehouse?”

‘That is a valid observation indeed,” the guardian agreed.

“His actions were inconsistent, even for the Coon. If he wanted to set a trap, he would’ve put it right in the warehouse where the fight went down. But if he wanted to ambush us then there would be no reason for a fake bracelet at all,” Adrien concluded. The master stroked his beard and contemplated Adrien’s words.

“Your deduction is sound indeed. It is suspicious that such a diversion was in place yet none came off of it.”

“Could it be more timelines?” Fluff suggested. Both Adrien and the Guardian stopped and stared at Fluff.

“It may further explain Sass’ exhaustion. Maybe he was abused more than we originally thought…”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out!” Adrien cut Fluff off making the American ‘time out’ hand gesture. “Are you saying that we fought the Coon more times that it seemed?”

“It appears you have had your share of battles in the old theater after all,” the master observed. Adrien was deep in thought.

“Hmmm, maybe I should squeeze the info from a certain fatty,” Adrien wondered, then got to his feet and began to pace around.

“Is there something more on your mind, Adrien?” the master asked.

“Something about that vault still bothers me. I mean, that Tsurugi symbol was really out of place. Could it all be connected? That’s the only explanation I can think of.

“It may be a lead,” the master elaborated.

“Welp, I’m off. The Coon has to be well enough to be interrogated. I have also notified Skips about him and said he would get in contact with the miraculous holders in Colorado.”

“Hold on, Adrien!” the guardian stopped him.

“Huh?” Adrien muttered tuning back at the guardian.

“You must take the others with you.”

“Huh?”

“I believe you may have not seen the last of this situation. This man may have an ‘ace in the hole.’ I suggest being prepared.” The master then opened the miracle box and took out a smaller box. “And speaking of being prepared,” he teased. He gave the box to Adrien, who then opened it. His eyes widened.

“Hey, isn’t that?”

“Yes, this is indeed the Raccoon belt buckle,” master Fu confirmed. “I believe Tanuki would like an owner who would give them a better purpose. You have chosen wisely with the new miraculous holders. I believe you will do as well with him,” he said giving Adrien the raccoon belt buckle. 

“Tanuki huh?” Adrien suggested.

“That is what he called himself, a curious one indeed,” the master boasted. Adrien stared the belt buckle for a moment, then closed it to a fist and grinned.

“I know a guy,” he said.

**Meanwhile… In an apartment Complex…**

“All right, Bean Burrito, I’ll give you one last chance to take back what you said about my mom!” Rigby threatened, pointing a doll of a wrestling figure. When the inanimate object naturally just laid there he shouted. “I’ll kill you!” He slammed his body onto the doll and played pretend while motioning the doll that it was hitting him.

“Tag up, tag up!” Mordecai said, offering his hand. Rigby pretended to struggle as he reached and tag up his hand and played with the doll himself. Mordecai eventually picked Rigby up.”

“Oh, you want me to put the hurt on you? He wants me to put the hurt on him?” he asked Mordecai.

“I think he wants to put the hurt on him,” he agreed.

“You think he wants me to put the hurt on him?”

"Yes, I do!"

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH”

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH” they both yelled as Mordecai threw Rigby a the trampoline bounce off to land a body slam at the doll, causing a body slam, causing the furniture to crumble, causing a ruckus in the complex.

“AWWWWW YEAH!” Rigby shouted as he flipped the trash can off his head. “Did you see that?”

“HAHA! Yay yeah I did,” Mordecai replied then they clapped their palms. The two had a good laugh. After a few minutes of laughing the joy died down and the tone got serious for a bit.

“Hey, you think Adrien is all right?” Rigby asked. Mordecai gave him a weary smile and placed his arm around him.

“Come on, Rigby,” Mordecai assured. “He’s a tough kid. I know he’s got it in him to do what it takes…” he said. Rigby then ribbed the back of his head.

“We really bit off more than we could chew, huh?” he said.

“Hey, we wanted to be part of something bigger, huh?” Mordecai said. “Skips warned us, huh? So all we can do now is trust him.”

**Later… At Paris Police Department…**

Officer Raincomprix, paced around the observation room staring constantly at the one-way window to the interrogation room where Cartman was being held. Then, the six heroes entered.

“So, what’s the sitch?” Queen Bee asked, punching her fists together.

“Easy, Kim Possible,” Carapace said, rolling his eyes. Cat simply shrugged while Ryuko and Rena simply crossed their arms.

“Anyway, what do we have here?” Cat asked.

“His name is Eric Cartman, born and raised in South Park, a small town in America. This kid’s got a criminal record the size of my arm,” Raincomprix stated. “You were right about him being from Colorado, but…”

“Why don’t come over nyah!” Cartman shouted at the window, knowing they were watching him.

“Right on cue,” Cat said, as of Cartman knew he was there. "You guys wait here. I have a feeling things may get out of hand, be prepared," he said as he walked in. Cat grabbed a chair and sat on the inversed chair. "You wanted to see me?"

“So, you finally manned up, huh?” Cartman taunted. “Was that ‘Summertime Lovin’’ incident finally gave that wakeup call?”

Cat heard some snickering from the mirror, most likely Rena and Bee. He merely shook his head and continued.

“If you think you’re gonna drill into my head, you’re wasting your time,” Cat countered.

“And what do you think you’ll get from me?”

“Nathalie Sanceur, I know you’re in cahoots with her,” Cat interrogated.

“So, you figured it out…” Cartman concluded.

“That’s not all, I also noticed a fake snake bracelet hanging on that statue at the theater,” Cat added. “Now why would you leave something like that there when it was never your intention to lure us there?”

“Eh, you figured that too? I should’ve gotten rid of that fake bracelet,” he muttered.

“So you were trying to hide it,” Cat realized. “Care to elaborate on why?”

“Heh, you think is gonna be that easy?” Cartman asked. Cat rolled his eyes.

“You’re just a hired merc aren’t you?” Cat asked, “I know you’re just in it for the money.”

“The money’s just a bonus, I would throw everything at Sanceur’s face just for the giggles,” Cartman admitted.

“So you would tell us?” Cat raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, I would just because I would love to see your reaction,” Cartman taunted. Cat began to close his fist.

“What do you mean?”

“All the times I used the second chance, I have told you the truth more than once. The reaction, the look on your faces, heheheh, I couldn’t get enough of the drama,” Cartman admitted. Cat gulped as he tries to quickly come up with a retort.

“What’s wrong? Not liking where this is going?” he taunted. Cat wasn’t going to show him weakness.

“Cut the chatter! You will tell me where she is and who she’s really working for,” he threatened.

“Oh please, you got nothing to threaten me with!"

“I can think of a few things,” Cat motioned his hand with his index finger making it look like a hook.

“Have you felt what is like to use my destructive power against a person?”

“No?”

“Well I have, and let me tell you it wasn’t fun in the slightest,” Cat threatened.

“Oh, and then you wouldn’t know about the mole Gabriel Agreste sent to snoop around Ladybug’s identity,” Cartman revealed. “How is little Sass, anyway?”

“So, Agreste hired you as well, did you double-crossed him?" Cat asked. Cartman shrugged.

“Not exactly,” Cartman shrugged, I have my own reasons for aiding Gabriel the way I did. And before you ask, no I did not take the miracle box from the guardian, but I knew from the start that it was the Sanceur who took the miracle box and hide the guardian’s identity from Gabriel.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Simply put, Sanceur beat me to the punch. After all, the miracle bow was just a smokescreen to lure out Ladybug and you because they knew they wanted the most powerful miraculous. The Ladybug, the Black cat, the snake, and the rabbit, but as you know none of them were in the box at that point and the bracelet and the stopwatch were fakes. That Rossi girl went crazy and took the box, minor setback. They’re probably now tracking the guardian down as we speak, now that he has the real bracelet and watch,” he revealed. Cat’s eyes widened and was about to get up.

“Why are you telling me this?”

"As I said, I'm just a hired criminal who doesn’t give a rat’s ass about the ‘stang,’” Cat raised an eyebrow.

“Is that all?” he asked, Cartman grinned again. “How is it that you knew so much about the miraculous? I highly doubt they would just tell you…”

"Oh you mean like a certain aspiring reporter is telling all their findings on the internet?" he asked then looked to his right in the mirror. "Isn't that right, Alya Cesaire?”

Rena Rouge freaked out and tripped back and landing on her but. Cat then jumped and grabbed him where the mouth is and slammed him to the ground, causing him to growl while his mouth was sealed shut.

“I would pick words carefully if I were you!” Cat warned. Officer Raincomprix staggered.

“Hey, aren’t you in Sabrina’s class?” he asked. Queen Bee scoffed.

“You? Ugh, why would Ladybug pick the likes of you?”

“This is not the time, Bourgeois!” Ryuko tried to stop her.

“Yeah, and you’re wondering about the Tsurugi symbol back in the vault, huh?” Cartman taunted.

That caught Ryuko’s attention. She immediately approached the window.

“Ryuko, please, do not let this manipulate you,” Pegasus pleaded. Ryuko just pushed him off and approached the window.

“Yeah, the Ladyblog was a pretty good source to grab you by the neck,” Cartman continued. “Watching the videos repeatedly and carefully? I swear, these stupid teenagers posting that stuff on the internet. They don’t think things through,” He concluded. Causing Rena’s heart to race as she began blabbering her way out of the spot she unwittingly led herself to. Before the situation could escalate further the mirror window broke. And saw it was Ryuko who broke it.

“Ma’am? Ma’am! I’m afraid I have to ask you to…” Officer Raincomprix was cut off when Ryuko pushed him away as well, landing on top of Pegasus.

“Ack! Officer, could you get off?” Pegasus asked. Ryuko hopped into the interrogation room and approached Cartman. Cat tried to stop her.

“Ryuko? Ryuko, get a hold of yourself,” he begged but she just ignored him. She grabbed Cartman by the neck and punched him.

“That stone has been a missing family relic that disappeared from our clan!” Ryuko growled. “How could you have possibly known about it?" she asked. Cartman merely whistled and grinned.

“Let me guess, you’re Kagami, the clan leader’s daughter?” he said. Ryuko gasped and was taken aback. “Why else would you have such an outburst about a secret family relic?”

“YOU IDIOT!” Queen Bee yelled.

"Coming from miss vanity who showed their identity out in the open from the get-go!" Rena retorted.

“I had nothing to lose!” Queen Bee justified. “Unlike her!”

“I should’ve been more careful…” Ryuko lamented. Cat was completely speechless of the situation has escalated so quickly.

**Meanwhile… In Gordes...**

“Emotions are escalating so high,” Mayura said as she felt everything. Emilie hugged her from behind.

“You know what must be done.”

“Yes mistress,” Mayura conceded. She then pulled a feather from her fan and darkened with her energy and began to float away. A brief white light flashed behind her. “Fly away my beautiful amok and manifest her anguish!” she prompted. Then a portal opened to what appeared to be the Banque de France within vault 22. The black feather emerged from the portal within the vault and submerged into the large stone with the Tsurugi symbol.

**Back in Paris police department…**

"You're going to tell me where it is, RIGHT NOW!" Ryuko yelled. Then a neon mask that surrounded her eyes suddenly appeared. Cat was lying helplessly on the floor. Holding his face painfully when he saw the neon mask around Ryuko’s eyes.

“Nathalie…” Cat growled as he struggled to get on his feet.

“Greetings, little Kagami. I am Mayura.” She heard a voice. “I have found your weakness!”

“The relic! You didn’t!” she threatened.

“Oh, but I did, and it is my masterpiece and I have full control of it!” Mayura boasted.

“Where is it?”

“That’s for me to know,” Mayura replied and giggled, as the neon mask faded away.

“Wait, come back!” Ryuko shouted, looking around. She then turned to Cat Noir and grabbed him by the collar. “Did you know about this?”

***BOOOOOOOOM***

Before Cat could respond, a loud explosion could be heard throughout the building, causing the room and furniture to shake, the computer monitor fell off the table. Everyone had seized their bickering as they took looked around as they noticed the unsettling commotion outside.

“Everybody out!” Cat shouted as they scrambled out of the police station.

Once outside, they saw people running and screaming in the same direction and looked up and saw what was causing such panic.

“Run!”

“Move it!”

The team heard the people screaming and running in panic. They all began to run towards the source of the mist, trying to make out what was behind the mist.

“Anyone see anything?” Pegasus asked.

As if on cue, a massive hairy chunk emerged from the mist before going back into the mist.

“ ***Gasp*** What was that?” Queen Bee wailed as she stepped back slightly behind Ryuko.

Then the head of a gray and brown Asian dragon emerged roaring from the mist.

“Holy protons!” Pegasus shouted, raising his arms defensively. Carapace looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Who says 'holy protons,' dude?" he asked.

“Is that important, right now?” Pegasus retorted. Ryuko looked down in shame.

“This is my fault, I should not have let my anger get the better of me,” she lamented. Rena then rubbed her back.

“Hey, we all have our moments of weakness,” he reassured her. Cat Noir made a fist and stepped in. 

“It must be heading to the vault. Ryuko, I believe the Tsurugi emblem is what we saw in the vault at the bank. It will no doubt go after the guardian while finding a way to guard the vault,” Cat suggested and growled. “I hate to leave you guys behind I need to head off before joining you guys,” he cringed as he said that.

“What!?” Queen Bee shouted. “Are you seriously going to leave us alone with that?”

“I need you guys to head to the bank and try to get to the vault. Carapace and Rena should know where it is!”

“What are you going to do?” Pegasus asked.

"I need to get other miraculous to safety and another errand. I'll be back for you I promise!" he said. After a brief moment of silence, Rena smiled and stepped in.

“I trust you, Cat Noir,” she said. A smile crept in Cat’s lips and began to feel relief.

“You do?” he asked and Carapace nodded.

“Hey, she probably you and Ladybug’s number 1 fan, and you hardly let us down before, we trust you. Right, Pegasus?” he said turning to him.

“Of course,” Pegasus affirmed, giving a thumbs up. 

“Ugh… Like a have a choice,” Queen Bee conceded. Ryuko finally broke her silence.

"Cat Noir?" she stepped in. "Please forgive my childish behavior. I am the one who led to this," she admitted and bowed to him. Cat put his hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, you acted what you believed in. And how you act to those who get in the way,” he said rubbing his chin. Everyone had a brief laugh before another blast interrupted the moment. They all looked at the source and realized they have to act now.

“I gotta go…” he said as he took off. He whipped his staff which had a phone. He contacted the guardian as he ran.

“Cat Noir!” the guardian greeted. 

“Master Fu, you saw what’s out there. It’s after the miraculous. They know that you now have the real bunny and snake miraculous you gotta move out and hide somewhere!”

“Do not worry, I have anticipated this when you gave me the bracelet. I have had my apartment cleared out by this point. I’m already in a new spot!”

“All right, no doubt the dragon sentimonster is after you so make sure to stay put. I have a city to save Cat Noir out!” he said as he hung up. “Plagg, claws in!” he turned back to his civilian persona while he ran.

“WOW! Talk about quick escalation,” Plagg said, noticing the commotion around him.

"We have to split, for now, Plagg. This is a job for Mister Bug!”

**Meanwhile… Tiger’s Lair…**

Marinette read on the old archives, digging as much as she could about the white plague, while Snow did his best to translate for her. While she found all that she could about the creation of the miraculous, the arcane alchemy that created her and the civil war in the high temple that destroyed itself. She had taken notes and now keeps in her notebook for future uses. But her focus now is on what the Graham de Vanily family.

“The white plague, another creation from alchemy that created the miraculous, to accumulate life-force,” Snow read out loud while Marinette took notes. “It is unknown how the Europeans got the information, however, they appeared to have mastered an uncanny ability to control a deadly plague. According to our reporter, it appears that it had been designed to be what the Europeans had referred to it as 'pre-payment,'" he translated.

“Pre-payment?” Marinette repeated. “That sounds a little modern.”

“It’s kinda I would’ve worded it but it basically means that this is like paying your price before making your wish…”

“Wait, are you saying those behind it have not made their wish?”

“Seems that way,” Snow lamented. Marinette then massaged her temples and then grabbed the sides of her head and shook it like a dog drying itself.

“So, are you saying that the people who die of the white plague are part of the payment?” She realized. She then got to her feet, frightened. “Cat Noir has to know about this!” she dashed out of the archives room and made her way to her guest room. She unplugged her tablet from its charger. “Come on, Cat…” there was no answer. “Damn,” she muttered as she contacted Gabriel. And she was greeted by a woman with pale blonde hair. “Whoa!” she was frightened that she felt she was punched in the face and fell on her back. The woman giggled.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you,” the woman assured. “You must be Marinette. Gabriel has told me about you,” she said, while Marinette got back up and looked back at the screen and she was clearly apprehended.

“Aren’t you…?”

“My name is Amelie, I’m Emilie’s sister if that’s what you’re thinking,” she reassured. Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“Where’s Gabriel?” she simply asked. Amelie started to get nervous.

“You know Gabriel, always focused on what’s in front of him,” she said.

“Marinette?” Gabriel’s voice asked. “Please let me speak to her,” he asked as he grabbed the tablet from Amelie. “Marinette? What did you find?” he asked. Marinette finally realized what she was about to say…

“You’re not going to like it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hope you enjoyed that little callback to Regular Show’s first episode. XD
> 
> But seriously, last chapter I may have made it appear that Mayura would be featured more predominantly in this chapter than she did. As Cat deals with the immediate threat in Paris, Marinette is realizing that something bigger is on the horizon.  
> Not much more to say this time around, though I may remember later and it’s too late and I remember way after posting this chapter.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	23. Red Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing Mayura is behind the commotion, Adrien takes the role of Mister Bug once again...
> 
> This particular sentimonster has some effect on Kagami... Some that broke her...

Adrien rushed to his storage, now his home, as people continued to run for their lives, scrambling around. These people don't appear to take a certain direction. Since going underground, he has, ironically, seen more of the outside world and saw more of how people in panic lose all their sense of control and run around aimlessly, it’s a really scary thing the more he thought about it. Upon reaching his storage, he quickly made sure he wasn’t followed before shutting the storage gate. 

“All right, Plagg,” he said right before removing his ring. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Good luck, kid,” Plagg said before disappearing into the ring after Adrien removed it from his finger. He put it back into the small jewelry box and opened the thin drawer. There was another small jewelry box… and an Eiffel Tower keychain. He stopped for a second to gaze at the keychain and his adrenaline spiked as a tear escaped from his eye. 

“Nathalie…” he growled as he quickly wiped the tear from his face and grabbed the other box while putting his original box away. He put the earrings on and the familiar red kwami emerged. She opened her eyes and looked up at Adrien knowingly.

“We actually haven’t talked since you went underground,” Tikki said.

“Considering you know who I am, I guess we should’ve talked about it,” Adrien admitted. “But now is not the time.”

“Has Mayura made her move?”

“Goes without saying,” he replied.

“Ready to go anytime!” she affirmed.

**“TIKKI, SPOTS ON!”**

**Meanwhile… In Tiger’s Lair…**

**“** Just as I feared…” Gabriel said, he took off his glasses and massaged his eyes as Marinette spoke to him on her tablet. “Emilie’s is unleashing the white plague and take as many lives as she can so that no further consequences would surge after making her wish.”

“Gabriel, is your wife really behind this? If so, I think it’s the best time to let me in on it,” Marinette prompted. Gabriel sighed.

“I suppose there is no avoiding this,” he conceded, putting his glasses back on. “Adrien had a twin sister…”

*GASP*

Marinette’s heart nearly stopped and inhaled a lot of air by the sudden info bomb she just heard.

“Emilie and I were so excited that she was pregnant with twins. Her family had quite a history of twins. The room Adrien had was meant to be shared when we originally going to commission our manor in New York. When the day came, Adrien was born perfectly healthy, but Emma wasn't so lucky. Our daughter was stillborn."

“Emma…” Marinette breathed, almost a whisper. “Seemed like a nice name…” she said quietly.

“She was never the same when it happened. The fact that her baby girl died in her womb tore her up on the inside… She had changed… Something broke…” he hesitated.

“Gabriel…” Amelie was heard in the background.

"She then broke into her family's forbidden library where hidden truths from around the world had been gathered by her family for millennia. You could find everything there, the miraculous, alchemy, records we didn't even know were possible to exist, as well as the white plague, what it does though we had a little record of its purpose. Once she tracked down the guardian she changed the commission of our manor in Paris, most likely to avoid arousing suspicion. She became obsessed with finding the Ladybug and Cat Noir miraculous to bring back Emma.” Gabriel then scoffed. “Ironic, when I believed she was gone I spiraled down that very path I desperately tried to talk her out off…”

“Mr. Agreste…”

“It is difficult to believe I was once in Nooroo’s position…”

“But is what you’re saying is true,” Marinette suggested. “With Adrien gone…”

“Yes, the scope of her plan has increased twofold and is now intending to bring both of them back. Even now I have no clue how many sacrifices are required to pull this off.”

“That madwoman must be stopped!”

“We must find Mayura! She’s undeniably in cahoots with her. I will inform Cat Noir, though I believe you should check the news in Paris at this moment. She must know the truth before the plague it’s unleashed!”

“All right I’ll dig deeper,” Marinette promised. Gabriel nodded.

"In the meantime, I will begin preparations for your return in Paris, I will see you soon," he said, but before Marinette could log off. “Oh, one more thing,” he interjected.

“Yes?” she asked. Gabriel gave her a sincere smile.

“Thank you,” he said.

“For what?”

“For stopping me from making the biggest mistake of my life,” he revealed. There was a brief silence and she smiled back

“And I’m sorry… about your family… Emma… and Adrien…” she said, stopping herself from breaking again. “You know, the whole Meloe thing made me realize that I would’ve done the same thing if I were in your spot, given the chance,” she admitted while placing her hand in her chest. Another silence followed and Gabriel spoke up.

“I’ll see you,” he said.

“Yes sir,” Marinette said, having some odd affection for him now, considering. There was a knock in her room door. Upon answering she was surprised by her visitor. It was the monk in the archives earlier…

**Meanwhile… Back in Paris…**

Carapace, Rena Rouge, Ryuko, Queen Bee, and Pegasus were looking up with confused looks on their faces…

“Errr… Why were we afraid again?” Carapace asked.

“I have no idea anymore,” Rena said, not sure how to feel, Ryuko had an annoyed and insulted look on her face.

The team finally saw what was within the clouds. The dragon was indeed big but the colors on its fur were… lively and its tail had a long flag with a vibrant variety of colors. It also had edges made of stone like it was some sort of an ancient manmade structure fused with a giant creature, they glitter when it is hit by the sun. It had red-colored lips like it was…lipstick…

“Sheesh, flamboyant, much?” Queen Bee said making her usual sassy gestures.

“This must be a jest or an insult if this in any way reflects my inner desires,” Ryuko growled. “How dare you represent me like this, Mayura!” she ran off.

“Wait, Ryuko!” Rena shouted, running to stop her.

“Wait! Weren’t we supposed to get to the bank?” Pegasus asked the others. By then, everyone went after the girls. “Cat Noir will be furious,” he said as he summoned a portal beneath himself and fell through.

“Exactly as I predicted,” Mayura said as she observed the event.

**“WIND DRAGON!”** Ryuko shouted as she turned into the wind and went after the dragon.

“RYUKO!” Rena shouted. “Damn it!” she said and then played her flute. “Pegasus!”

“Right ahead of you!” a portal appeared with Pegasus to greet her.

“Come on, we gotta stop her before she does something stupid!” she said as they teleported. 

Ryuko, greeted her teeth as she went after the dragon. A few Rena Rouge clones suddenly popped in her way.

“What do you think you’re doing?” the clones all shouted in unison. But Ryuko wordlessly sliced through them.

“Was that it?” Carapace asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Hey, I never tried to fight in midair like that before,” Rena countered.

“No choice we gotta wing it!” Carapace urged. Pegasus takes us to the dragon," he commanded. Pegasus adjusted his sunglasses and cleared his throat.

“Carapace, I suppose you have thought of what is your course of action once we are up there,” Pegasus stated.

“Hello, does the term ‘wing it’ mean anything to you?” Queen Bee stepped in. “I say we drag her cute butt back down here.” She suggested, Rena stared at her cockeyed. "What?"

Meanwhile, Mister Bug swung from rooftop to rooftop as he was still getting the hang of the Ladybug’s abilities and accessories.

“Whoo, okay,” he muttered nervously as he panted while was sweating bullets getting the managed the yoyo. “Okay, just, need, to, get, to, the, bank…” he said steadily. 

“I see a he-Ladybug!” he heard Carapace’s voice gradually yet quickly getting louder.

“Huh?” Mister Bug muttered as he looked up to the source of the sound. It was Carapace plummeting towards his position. “AAAAAAAAHHHH!” Carapace landed on top of Mister Bug and tangled with the yoyo string. “Carapace, what the hell?”

“Hehehe… Things just got a little out of hand…” Carapace began to sweat.

“What’s going on?”

“Yeah, you’re not gonna be pleased…”  


**Meanwhile…**

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!” Queen Bee plummeted down from the skies. A vertical portal appeared below and Pegasus emerged appeared and both went through another portal on the other said. They both landed on a rooftop closer to the ground. They both got to their feet and dusted themselves off. “Meh, I had it under control,” she said.

“Sure you did,” he said, adjusting his sunglasses.

As if on cue, thunder clapped. They all looked up and saw Ryuko with her sword out in a dive to strike the sentimonster dragon on the head. Mister Bug rolled his eyes.

“UGH!” Mister Bug groaned. “Brilliant!”

**Meanwhile… at the Paris police station…**

Cartman was struggling with his bounds behind his chair, taking the chance due to the cops evacuated the area. Knowing they would be back any minute did wiggle his way out.

“Finally crawling out of your hole, eh Sanceur?” he muttered.

“Hey, who’s twisting and turning in there?” An officer ran into the interrogation room. “You were you trying to break out?” he threatened approaching Cartman.

“Ehhhh…. AAAAAAAHHHH!” Cartman dashed into the officer, tackling him.

**Meanwhile… At the Parisian skies…**

“KAGAMI STOP!” Mister Bug commanded. “This isn’t you!” He yelled as he threw his yoyo towards the dragon and pulled himself up to where she was, on top of the dragon’s head. He then used his phone, “Rena, Carapace, Queen Bee, Get to the bank and try to destroy that totem, I’ll deal with Ryuko! Pegasus, follow me,” he commanded. Ryuko has likely taken note of that.

“NO!!!” Ryuko tries to stab the creature with her sword.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

**Meanwhile… at the Banque de France…**

“Okay, this should be no sweat,” Carapace assured as he Rena and Bee made their way to the bank when all of a sudden a large trash disposal was thrown at them. When they dodged it saw that normal citizens were attacking them.

“Guess that would’ve been too easy,” Rena said, taking on a fighting stance.

“Wait to get a taste of my venom,” Queen Bee boasted smugly. Carapace raised his hand to halt them.

“Hey, hear that?” Carapace asked. They looked around.

“Kinda sounds like… music,” he observed.

“It may be the source,” Rena suggested.

“So, there’s three of us and no leader?” Carapace raised an eyebrow and looked at Rena, who grinned back. “All right, here we go," he asked and readied his shield. “ **SHEEL-TER!!!”**

**Back up the skies…**

"What's has gotten into you?" Mister Bug asked as he tried to apprehend Ryuko.

“I cannot allow you or anyone near our family relic!”

“Is that really the only reason?” Mister Bug, not fully convinced. “You know it’ll be put back together when I use the miraculous cure. Tell me the real reason,” he said. But Ryuko elbowed him in the stomach and flipped him over her shoulder.

“Stay out of this Adrien!” Ryuko ordered. Mister Bug grabbed her arm and pinned her down the dragon’s head.

“So, you figured it out,” Mister Bug conceded.

“Was not difficult,” she boasted, grinning. “And I refuse to accept this atrocity has any representation of my inner feelings!” she kicked him off her.

“Ummm,” Mister Bug put two and two together and scratched the back of his head. “I don’t think that a valid reason to… AAAAAAAHHHHH!” he began to scream when Ryuko began to force the dragon to a nosedive on land. “Are you insane?”

“I will destroy atrocity along with the relic!”

“Wait what?”

“My family caused nothing but pain and if they discover this is how I feel!” She shouted. Mister Bug has a vague idea, based on how the dragon looked like. The dragon now started to try shaking them off. “AAAAHHHHHH!” 

“AAAAAAHHHHH!” they both screamed as the hung on to its fur. “What the HELL?” Mister Bug berated at Ryuko.

“I did not want to believe it! I did NOT!” she growled trying to take control of the dragon again.

“Get a hold of yourself!” he yelled, tackling her.

“Why has such cruel fate been bestowed to me?” she began to cry as she struggled to break free from Mister Bug’s grip.

“What the heck are you even talking about?” he asked, amidst of their struggle, they failed to notice that the dragon had stopped twitching and floated idly as if nothing was bothering it.

**Mayura’s hideout…**

“Strange, a wave of emotions just emerged from Ryuko,” Mayura explained. Emilie walking behind her walked closer to her. She wore all white attire with gold markings around the edges. With a grin, she stood beside Mayura and smirked.

“Definitively wasn’t expecting that. That girl’s emotions are much more chaotic than anticipated… Perfect,” she conceded. “Now I am curious about that relic…”

“My lady?” Mayura waited. Emilie’s smirk remained.

“Push this further, let’s see what it can do,” she said.

**Paris… Banque de France…**

Rena knocked a security guard out with her flute, Queen Bee threw another on him. 

“UGH, I sure hope Cat Noir has found a way to stop these guards,” Queen Bee shouted in frustration. Just then, all of a sudden, the music became much clearer.

**“Waltz of the Flowers” by Peter Tchaikovsky plays.**

“Wait… hear that?” Carapace asked. Before anyone could answer, everyone started to feel lighter on their feet.

“Hey, I feel like… Whoa!” Rena and Queen Bee began floating uncontrollably, along with everyone else.

“What is this, Space Odyssey?” Carapace asked out loud. The building is about to crack open and he could’ve sworn he saw the sky change to different colors in a very lively brightness. The brainwashed security guards still went after the then team as they tried to grab and apprehend them. “Look out!” he shouted, trying to ‘swim’ away from them. The guard grabbed Carapace by the foot. “Hey, lay off, pal!” he threatened, trying to kick him off.

“UGH, where have these hands of yours been?” Queen Bee yelled as she tried to free herself from a security guard trying to choke her.

“BEE!” Rena called out as she slammed her flute at the guard’s face. “They’re clearly out of it,” she said.

“Thank you, lady, obvious!" Queen Bee said as she tried to get the hang of the situation.

“Hey, come on, we gotta get to that relic!” Carapace commanded as he ‘swam’ towards the vault. “All this for a big ass boulder?” he muttered.

**Above the Paris skyline…**

Both Mister Bug and Ryuko struggled to control themselves from drifting off from ground zero. Mister Bug was struggling to untangle his yoyo…

“Come on, come on, come on,” he growled. “I fell like a cat in a knitting yarn ball,” Mister Bug suddenly gave himself a chuckle. He then hit his back with a house chimney causing him top snap by the pain. He shook his head and focused. “ ***Groans*** … seriously, how does Ladybug do this?” He eventually straightened his yoyo and began spinning it. “Okay…” he whispered.

He then caught on a chimney, breaking his momentum and began to make his way back to ground zero. He tugged his way into the rooftop then with the chimney he propelled himself back to the bank.

“AAAAAHHH,” Mister Bug heard Ryuko being knocked out of the area and was flying off as well.

“RYUKO!” he called out, grabbing her with his yoyo. “Hang On!” he shouted as he pulled her towards him. She herself attempts to pull herself in return.

“Mister Bug!”

“Just keep….” He commanded but saw a floating car coming towards her from behind. “Ryuko!”

“AHH!” Ryuko yelled painfully as she was swept away toward the dragon's location, pulling Mister Bug with her. He lost his grip on the rooftop and the momentum started to pull him towards the dragon. Just then, Pegasus suddenly appeared and grabbed Ryuko.

“Fellas! Don’t let go!” he shouted as he got a good grip on Ryuko.

“Hey, HEADS UP!” Mister Bug yelled as he realized they were floating towards the dragon’s mouth.

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!” they all screamed right before Pegasus summed a portal to safety. They emerged into the vaults inside the bank. Mister Bug was about to complement Pegasus but saw that they were still out of the vaults.

“Oh, right, you still don’t know where it is… Wait. They’re not here yet? Seriously, where are the others?”

**Back upstairs…**

As the music went on they still struggled with the lack of gravity while fighting off the brainwashed security guards.

"It's hopeless! At this rate, we'll never make it down the vaults!" Rena said as her head clashed into Carapace's. "OW!" sending them both rolling uncontrollably.

“UGH!” Queen Bee groaned. “Seriously we gotta get to the vaults before that beast knows were…” she was cut off when she saw the dragon’s eyes peeking into the window. “Too late…” she muttered before the dragon roared and attacked. It then rammed its head into the building, turning it into rubble. Carapace's bracelet began its warning alarm.

“Oh, man, I’m gonna have to back off…”

**Music stops…**

**Back down the vaults…**

***BOOOM***

“Now what?” Mister Bug muttered, crossing his arms and the dragon’s head came into the hall. “Holy crap!”

As the beast dashed into the halls in an attempt to devour him, Mister Bug summoned his yoyo and swing his way to the way and ran to the corner and jumped, barely missing him. The momentum was taking him closer to the targeted vault. Pegasus suddenly appeared and grabbed him into a hug.

“Pegasus, have you found the vault?”

"Affirmative, in fact, I'm teleporting you there now,” Pegasus confirmed as he summoned a portal to the vault. “I believe we are in the right vault?” he asked.

"Oh, man! Millennia worth of human history is in the air!" Mister Bug shouted, rubbing his head with both hands.

“Both figuratively…” Pegasus agreed as they saw all the items and objects floating around due to the lack of gravity as well. “… and literally…” he concluded. 

“Pegasus the portal!” He warned as brainwashed security guards made their way into the portal.

“Argh!” Pegasus choked as he was grabbed by the neck from behind. By the time he closed the portal, it was too late as too many have made through and came at them like droves. Before Adrien could defend himself, the giant boulder, which was the Tsurugi relic floated above him.

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!” Mister Bug screamed at the notion of being crushed by the boulder. Another guard grabbed him by the neck as he began to choke him as the boulder floated towards them. “OH, Man…” he choked. “I could really use my ‘cataclysm’ right about now,” he struggled to break free from his opponent’s grip. He finally kicked him off then jumped out of the way after kicking the guard out of its way as well. He landed on the wall in a squat and gripped his yoyo to his chest. “Oh man, oh man, please have mercy on this poor soul… **LUCKY CHARM!”**

His yoyo then summoned what appeared to be a can with a half-length handle…

“A flash grenade?” he questioned. He whipped out his yoyo and called. He how’s everyone’s end?” 

“Bad,” Queen Bee answered. “I can’t hold them off much longer. If you’re going to do something you better do it quickly!” she shouted as she kicked off the guards from the now vulnerable Alya and Nino. He then saw his end and saw Pegasus fighting off the guards to portals. Then there was a big bang on the vault entrance, ramming its way in. 

“Ok, ok, don’t panic…” he muttered to himself. “I have to be just as capable as Marinette at this. I may not be created by alchemy but every Ladybug had to earn her worthiness to bear this mantle… focus…” he closed his eyes and remembered his experiences as well as what Marinette and the master have said.

_“It was not entirely Marinette who came up with the solution, it is the miraculous’ power who give the boost her perception. After all, Tikki represents creation…"_

He opened his eyes and his vision became black and white as the objects of interest flashed red with black spots. The flash grenade, Pegasus, the Tsurugi family symbol on the relic, and the vault entrance. 

“I got it! Pegasus go back and bring Ryuko in!”

“Are you sure?”

“Trust me!” Mister Bug shouted. Pegasus then teleported out. Mister Bug jumped off the wall and rammed the boulder with his shoulder stopping it from drifting from the door any further. “OW!” he rubbed his shoulder. “That’s gonna bug me in the morning!” he backed away and jumped off and rammed the boulder again, fracturing his shoulder. “ACK!” 

The boulder the slightly floated to the center of the vault. He allowed himself to float away as another ram from the dragons was heard from the entrance, trying to get in.

“Not very original, eh, Nathalie?” he muttered as he waited. A new portal opened and with one final ram, the dragon broke into the vault and attacked Mister Bug, right away. “Let there be light,” he quirked as he threw the flash grenade on its face, blinding it. The dragons shook its head violently as if trying to shake its blindness away. “Open wide!” he shouted as he kicked the boulder to its mouth, unwittingly biting it, damaging it dramatically.

**“FIRE DRAGON!!!”** Ryuko shouted from the portal as she emerged from the portal and charged into the dragon. Nailing her sword into the boulder, destroying it, releasing the black feather.

“No more evil doings for you little amok,” he said as he opened his yoyo and began spinning it. **“Time to de-evilize!”** His yoyo caught the feather and pulled his yoyo back to his hand. “Gotcha! Bye-bye little feather,” he said as he opened his yoyo again and saw the now white feather fly away. **“MIRACULOUS MISTER BUG!!!”** he threw the grenade safety up in the air. Naturally, it blew in a shiny red light with an aura fixing all the damages caused by the incident.

Ryuko was on her knees panting. She had dropped her sword and gritted her teeth and was sweating.

“Curse you mother… CURSE YOU!!!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. Unable to get up she abruptly fell into unconsciousness. The security guards who were attacking the team earlier came to their senses with no memory of what just happened. Pegasus was rubbing his arm and approached Mister Bug.

“Mister Bug?”

***sigh*** “Round up the others, I’ll meet you upstairs,” Mister Bug ordered, as he approached an unconscious and detransformed Kagami with an exhausted Longg panting by her side. He flipped her face up and grabbed the dragon's pendant. “Are you all right, Longg?”

“I do not understand,” Longg wondered amidst their exhaustion. “Kagami is so level headed. To give in to the anger in that manner…"

“Don’t worry, I’ll deal with her, rest,” Mister Bug said. The dragon kwami disappeared into the pendant. He then looked down on the unconscious Kagami “What was that all about? Why did…?” he was cut off by an elderly lady’s voice.

"Your confusion is justified," she said. Mister Bug stared at the source. It was Tomoe Tsurugi where the vault door was open.

“Errr… How did you get here so fast?”

“I’ve got my ways,” she replied, casually as she approached them. “I believe my daughter has caused you grief. That much is clear when I heard the dragon’s description. It was a ‘sentimonster’ I presume?”

“Guess I shouldn’t be surprised you know about all that. I suppose father talked to you about it.”

“We go further back than you realize, young man,” Tomoe revealed. She kneeled beside her daughter. “I am not surprised she proved to be a disappointment for you and you revoked her pendant.”

“That goes without saying,” Mister Bug confirmed. Tomoe then summoned what seemed to be a kwami. Seemed like a little brown owl with one wing.

“Fukuro, oblivio,” she commanded.

“Yes mistress,” the Fukuro said with a male voice, he floated and flew in a circle over Kagami’s head and then quickly, her expression turned into a smile.

“Arigato, Fukuro,” Tomoe said as the little kwami got into her pocket.

“Err… what was that?” Mister Bug asked. Tomoe got up to her feet and approached.

“Mister Bug, I must implore you to allow my daughter to be Ryuko,” she said. Mister Bug took a step back and shook his head.

“What?” He asked, clearly not expecting such a request. Tomoe even bowed with her head. I beg you otherwise she will question why and she will remember this incident.

“Hold on,” Mister Bug backed away, waving his hands. “You wiped out her memories? And you want me to pretend this didn’t happen? What’s going on?”

“My daughter’s fate… has been sealed…”

“Wha…?”

“For her entire life, she has been cursed with an inevitable fate. A destiny she cannot escape from…”

"So what, she can live any life she wants to strive for she will never let some destiny decide where she will go…"

"You do not understand! She must follow through and accept that fate! The fate of humanity depends on it! She must have seen that what will eventually come to her is inevitable and she curses that fate."

“What? What is this destiny you keep saying?”

“I will reveal it to you in due time, but now it is not the time, it is the reason why I let my daughter remain permanently situated to the class she desired because I wish for her happiness before the inevitable. It is why I erased her memories of today’s events, hence why I beg you to let her be Ryuko and not mention today. I wish for her to live in this blissful ignorance for a little longer.” She implored. Mister Bug looked to his side and made a fist.

“All right,” he reluctantly agreed. Tomoe bowed to him.

“You have my sincerest thanks,” she said, bowing to him yet again and turned to leave.

“Hey wait,” Mister Bug called out. “You’re gonna leave Kagami here?” he asked, kneeling beside her. Tomoe turned back at him.

"If she sees me here, she'll question me and will suspect something. She will persist, I know her too well. It would be best for her not to know about our conversation."

“Fine,” he conceded and bowed. She bowed back and walked away without another word. He then kneeled down to her and caressed her cheek, he couldn’t help but wonder what is that fate that she cursed so much and what was it about that dragon that set her off so much. He got up and contacted a nervous-looking Queen Bee.

“Mister Bug, hey I actually checked the police station and…” she trailed off and began to sweat.

“Let me guess, Cartman got away…” he guessed, Queen Bee scratched her temple. 

“hehe… that obvious, huh?” she said, nervously. Mister Bug let out a sigh.

““I didn’t even get to ask him about the theatre… I’ll look into it, in the meantime I need you to play dumb and head to your homes, I’ll take care of everything.” He commended almost apathetically. He was clearly not surprised that Cartman escaped, and was too tired to deal with it right now.

“Ummm… right…” she affirmed, not knowing how to respond to the situation and hung up. He then contacted Marinette.

“Cat Noir?” She greeted. “Oh, Mister Bug,” she corrected herself.

“Hey, My lady,” he greeted with his usual Cat Noir demeanor.

“Hey, Bugaboy,” she greeted with a sheepish smile even though Marinette had a black eye, a scarred nose, and a busted lip. “I have spoken with Gabriel Agreste and I found out quite a few things I’d like to go with you.”

“Been a while since we spoke, sorry I couldn’t answer you sooner,” he said.

“I can see you’ve been busy,” Marinette said with a smile. Only then Mister Bug noticed her injuries.

“What the, what happened, who did this to you?”

“Oh, well, I hope you have time to sit down cause it’s kind of a long story…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Whew, that was pretty rough. I’m gonna be honest this chapter was completely made up as I wrote. 
> 
> On top of that, the direction I’m taking Kagami’s character has changed and I had to start building up to it which is why her behavior in this chapter may seem abrupt. 
> 
> I really have a soft spot for Kagami and to spare you the disappointment I will not be shipping her with Luka (I have other plans for him).
> 
> As you may expect the next chapter with being parallel to this one from Marinette’s perspective. I assure you, it’s going down…
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, constructive criticism is appreciated.


	24. When They Come For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tells Mister Bug what had happened while he fought the Dragon Sentimonster.  
> The Blue Mustang sent goons to the temple while she suddenly gets a surprise ally...

**MIRACULOUS**

**Chapter 24**

**When They Come For Me**

Marinette opened her room gate and saw that monk from the archives earlier that day. He had that grin that appeared similar for the one earlier but there was something different about it this time around. More sincere…

“Oh, it’s you,” Marinette greeted with a bow. “I’m sorry I didn’t get your name.”

“You may call me Sazed, and there is no need to bow young mistress," he said bowing. Marinette shook her head and stepped back with her eyes widened.

“Ummm…”

“I am aware that this may have caught you by surprise, considering my behavior in the archives.

"Wait, you mean all that you said back there… That was all just an act?" Marinette asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Oh no, I really meant what I said back there. My behavior just back there was merely enjoying life,” he explained. Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, right," she muttered. "So, what brings you here?"

"I was merely biding my time with your time here. I have waited until your time is merely up before I spoke to you and this is something that not even abbotess Akane knows.”

“What?”

“I believe the master has given you hints about the temple he was situated in…” he prompted. Marinette thought about it for a second.

“I have gone about it with Gabriel, yes…”

“Young Marinette, there is something you must know. It is indeed connected to your recent research,” he confirmed. Marinette looked around the hall and invited Sazed in.

“Ok, what is this you’re talking about?”

“You may be aware of an inner conflict that caused the destruction of the ancient temple where the miraculous was preserved. There was an insurrection who concluded that while individual opinion is so different from others, humanity would always be in conflict. Thus they wanted humanity to conform how they see the world, there was the resistance of course…"

“Yes, but what does that has to do with the white plague,” Marinette said.

“The formula was lost when the Graham de Vanily scientist died. He regretted his creation so much that he destroyed all evidence of how to create it and the formula died with him. That is why it has not resurged until now…”

“So the Graham de Vanily family’s tied with the Blue Mustang must be how she found out about the white plague, as well as combining their info to find that last vial…” Marinette concluded.

“Yes, she revealed them to have the last vial of the white plague, thus enabling them to proceed with their centuries-old plan… I must apologize for not revealing it to you sooner,” he said.

“But why now?”

“Because I was one of the insurrectionists and I refuse to let history repeat itself yet again.”

“’Yet again?’ What the… It’s happened before that?” Marinette asked, taken aback.

"The desire to control others creates a vicious cycle, no matter your intentions. And that is putting it simply,” he confirmed.

“How do you know that?”

“I suppose you know of the kwami of destruction, Plagg,” he inquired.

“Yes, I know him but what does he have to… Wait… Plagg told you? But Tikki never…”

“She did not exist yet… She was only created after the final disaster that led humanity to what is now referred to as the ‘stone age.’" He said. Marinette stepped back wide-eyed.

“Wait, you don’t mean…”

“Yes, Plagg is the last living kwami created beforehand…” he confirmed. Marinette began pacing around and combed her hair with her hand for a second.

“Pinyin told me something about it but I never thought Plagg was that ancient…”

“I apologize, mistress, but I am afraid we must cut this short,” Sazed lamented.

“What, Why? I still have so many questions…”

“…And no time, they are coming…”

As if on cue, a light portal appeared in this very room. Both Marinette and Sazed turned to witness the phenomenon with awe for a few seconds before a girl with shoulder-length red hair appeared. She fell on her back like she was knocked into the portal, which closed before anyone could look into what pushed her in. Her attire is that of hardcore punk, possibly a biker by the goggles over her head and both her arms covered with rose and vine tattoos. She moaned is slight pain as she slowly sat up. Marinette could’ve sworn she was an older version of…

“Alix?” Marinette blurted.

“What a bitch…” Future Alix muttered.

“Goodness, I believe everything is revealing itself…”

“Wait, you knew about this?”

“I fear it is only the beginning…” he said when the ground started to vibrate. Future Alix finally realized where she was.

“This is the place, groovy,” she said with glee as she got up.

“Umm… Hey, are you…?”

“Marinette! Oh, good then the time was right. Are they here yet?”

“Who?” she asked. As if on cue and explosion could be heard from the entrance.

“Everybody out!”

“They found me?” Marinette wondered. The door burst open saw that it was Serah. She was sweating, panting, and holding a handful of miraculouses in her hands.

“Marinette!” Serah shouted.

“Serah…” Marinette muttered, getting up on her feet.

“No time, you have to transform now!”

“Fluff, ready for another go?” Alix asked her kwami, feeding her a carrot.

“Ready to go anytime!”

“Huh? Where did you come from?” Serah asked, noticing future Alix, who also got back to her feet.

“No time!” she blurted. “Tell me where the commotion is!”

“Snow and the others are trying to fight them as we speak. They’re in the entrance!” Serah replied and future Alix went off.

“Catch me up later, Ladybug!” she shouted.

“Alix, wait!” Marinette shouted but Serah stopped her. “We can’t let them see your face, here,” she gave him the miraculouses, and then nodded to her with a smile. “I know you can do this…”

**Meanwhile…**

**“FLUFF, CLOCKWISE!”** Alix shouted as she ran down the halls while transforming was suddenly stopped from her tracks when someone burst into the hall through the wall. He was wearing a black suit with red markings with an eye mask and his hair was spikier and combed backward. He slowly got up and dusted himself off.

“Ugh, wipeout…”

“You could use a hand,” the transformed Alix suggested, placing her hand on her hip, getting Snow's attention.

“Oh, hey…” Snow said, acknowledging her. "Please?" he accepted. Blue robot-like creatures started to appear in the hallway. Coming in from the hole, a taller and muscular figure appeared from the dusty mist. Both Snow and Alix put on a fighting stance. Another female figure appeared behind the threat and attacked her. The second was dressed in an armor-like costume.

“Lightning!” Snow shouted. As the big villainous figure grabbed Lightning by the head, a feminine voice began to grunt painfully as her opponent was crushing her helmet. “Hey! You let her go!” he went charging with his fists.

The mysterious enemy then threw Lightning at Snow, making their head clash. Alix wasted no time and stepped in.

“Yo, muscle hag!” Alix charged in with a kick, only to be blocked with her arm. 

“Who are you?” the figure asked with a growl. “Bring me the girl,” she commanded.

“How about… no,” Alix countered.

“Then get out of my way!” she growled as she rammed into Alix with her arm.

“Damn it, I think Chloe did a bigger number on me than I thought…”

“Lady Jasper,” one of the robotic goons greeted. “We are informing you that Mayura has infiltrated Paris as well.” 

“Tell her t continue her loyalty charade to Etheria. She has yet to complete her purpose,” Jasper replied with a rough but still feminine voice.

“What shall we do with Ehteria?”

“The Agreste woman is just a means to an end, she's our only access to the white plague, she’s unaware of our actual plans and she’s considered expendable.”

“What are your current orders?”

“Bring me the test tube freak,” Jasper ordered. “Preferably alive but snuff her if she gives trouble.”

Elsewhere in the temple, Marinette made her way through the halls and hid on one of the lower rooms.

“Ok, I still don’t know if I should do this,” she said to herself as she counted five miraculous Serah gave her in her hands. One was a bead necklace, a purple magatama pendant, a smaller green bead wristband, a turquoise earring, and a sterling ring. She then heard violent impacts and threats outside.

“Where is the homunculus?” one of the cyborgs asked.

“I don’t know anything about… AAHHH!” the hostage was cut off by a squishy insertion. Marinette cringed at the implication. After a few more seconds of staying still without thinking, then suddenly put all of the jewelry on and stood up. All the kwamis emerged from their respective jewels.

“I believe the time has come young Marinette,” one of them stated.

“We under attack and I think I have to really prove myself now,” Marinette affirmed.

“Then let’s rock and roll,” another kwami said.

Back at the main conflict, The three made the effort to subdue Jasper with Lightning fighting with a rapier with the other two with their fists. Things aren’t going too well as Jasper stopped Lightning’s rapier with ease while the two were unable to find a weak spot as she fought them off.

“Any way you could use your time travel powers here, Bunnyx?” Snow asked.

"No way, Shadow,” Bunnyx replied. “Time travel is not something I can do without thinking of the consequences…”

“Well, we gotta do something about this thing. We don’t know if it’s even human!” Shadow said. That caused Bunnyx to raise an eyebrow at him.

“What do you mean?”

“That chick feels like she’s made of titanium,” Shadow confirmed.

“That’s because she’s not,” a familiar voice confirmed behind them. It was Marinette in a flamboyant suit in a violet overall color covered with glitter with flapping wing-like feathers on her back. 

“Marinette?” Lightning asked weakly.

“Wow,” Bunnyx muttered. Shadow grinned.

“Looks like your time here has paid off,” he said.

"So it's true, you really are and chemical freak. Otherwise, you'd be losing your mind with all this power," Jasper berated.

“Funny, cause one of these miraculous have shown…”

“You’re coming with us!” Jasper yelled, cutting Marinette off. Right then and there, she charged at her and opened with a barrage of fists with Marinette responding by summoning a barrier to deflect her attacks. Jasper then punched the ground, making a hole and caused it to crack.

“Whoa!” Marinette mouthed, jumping back.

“You and your pretty little miraculouses won’t save you!” Jasper threatened as she approached. “You’re a freak of nature, you and your ability to withstand that many miraculous is sickening! You have no right to exist!” she screams that lat part as she throws another punch at her. Marinette teleported out of the way behind Jasper and kneeled on her back.

“I would rethink your words if I were you,” Marinette suggested. Her voice was rather soft, showing concern rather than defiance. Shadow took notice of that then took a look at Jasper. Something wasn’t right…

“Notice anything you guys?” he asked Lightning and Bunnyx. 

“Now that you mentioned it, her skin is a bit too much on the amber side.

“Her name… is she…”

“A sentimonster!” Shadow realized, getting on his feet.

“Exactly!” Marinette confirmed. 

“What of this nonsense?” Jasper growled and charged at her yet again.

“So you don’t know, huh?” Marinette said as she jumped over her opponent. “That’s ok, It was a shock to me too… UGH!” she was cut off when jasper grabbed her by the neck.

"You think you're going to deceive me with some 'life-changing revelation?'" Jasper asked mockingly as Marinette gasped for air. “You will FAIL!” she rammed her head onto Marinette’s, knocking her out.

“Marinette!” Shadow and Lightning shouted as they rushed to the fight. Only to be stopped by the cyborgs from behind.

“Ladybug!” Bunnyx shouted, getting back on her feet.

“Hey, can’t you use your time powers for this?” Shadow asked.

“Out of the question?” Bunnyx retorted, charging at Jasper.

“We have to find the amok!” Lightning suggested.

“Do you really think she has it on her?” Shadow asked.

“I have a suspicion…” she suggested while she and Shadow fought off the cyborgs holding them back.

Bunnyx jumped in and threw her barrage of punches and kicks while deflecting them. Jasper merely pushed her back and focused back on Marinette who resumed her currently one-sided conflict as she brutally beat her. Bunnyx, Shadow, and Lightning were fighting off the cyborgs, unable to assist Marinette as Jasper landed two more punches on her chest, then grabbed her hair and landed few quick blows in the face, she let her go and Marinette landed on her knees. Jasper then kicked her in the stomach, causing her to collapse in a fetal position. Jasper grabbed her by the neck again and began bashing her in the head multiple times until she pushed her to the wall. Jasper made a fist, showcasing Shadow a jasper stone ring in her finger.

“Is that…?”

Jasper then slammed her fist square into Marinette's face, knocking her through the wall.

“The ring!” Shadow shouted. Bunnyx and Lightning stared at him. “That’s the amok!”

Jasper turned to them as the three charged. Only to be greeted by more of the cyborgs emerging from Jasper’s side and attacked. 

“These… machines…” Lightning muttered.

“Clearly, sentimonsters!” Bunnyx clarified, fighting off the borgs.

“Do you really think I would waste my time dealing with you?” Jasper sneered and walked towards the hole in the wall where Marinette went through, only to see that she was gone. Jasper stepped back wearingly and looked around her surroundings. Out of the blue, Marinette teleported right in front of Jasper and knocked her off her feet with an uppercut on the chin. She then teleported behind her, grabbed her by the feet, and threw her at another pack of approaching borgs. With her ability to see through walls as well, she quickly came to the aid of others. She slammed her foot on the head of one grabbing Shadow to the ground. Then they both aided the other girls out of their captors and flipped them off them, throwing them into the other borgs.

“Thank you, Ladybug!” Bunnyx chided.

“Yeah, we have to talk later…” Marinette suggested, raising an eyebrow at her. With that, they all charged towards Jasper and the remaining cyborg creatures.

“How dare you!” Jasper growled as she got back up her feet.

“This is not going to be easy…” Marinette remembered a recent past trauma she’d rather not remember. Putting her miraculous’ abilities to use, she got into her ready position. She teleported out while Lightning and Shadow charged. Before Jasper could fight them off she was grabbed by Marinette from behind. But Jasper quickly flipped Marinette off her and threw her at the other two. Bunnyx charged at her from the side with a kick, only to be grabbed by the ankle and swung her to the other side of the hall. Marinette quickly got back up and jumped in again to knee her in the head.

“You think, that is going to…” Jasper began only to be cut off when Marinette summoned a string and quickly wrapped it around her neck.

“If you really think I don’t feel, then do you feel the need to breathe?” Marinette asked.

“What is this nonsense you are spouting?” Jasper struggled, trying to flip her again. But Marinette flipped over her on her own and kneeled her square the face. She then stepped on her wrist and attempted to grab her ring. Jasper reacted quickly and punched Marinette off her.

“Damn it,” she muttered, getting back up. “If only these miraculous had some easy way to get that ring off her.”

Lightning then went for the kill with her rapier as she aimed for the ring. Marinette quickly took note of that thanks to another miraculous ability and quickly dashed towards her, stopping Lightning’s rapier.

“NO!!!” Marinette shouted.

“Argh!” Lightning grunted. “What are you doing?”

“Please don’t kill her!” Marinette pleaded.

“Are you insane, she’s a threat!”

“Please, if we can…”

“You cannot reason with her. You…”

“She’s just like me!”

“No, she’s not!” She has chosen her path you chose something better… Argh!” she was cut off when yet another punch was delivered by their bulky opponent.

“I am not an emotionless sentimonster!” Jasper growled as she was tried to grab Marinette again. Marinette managed to dodge her grabbing hand quickly got up and roundhouse kicked her in the face, knocking her off her feet spinning. She jumped and kneeled on her elbow to once again take the ring off her hand.

“Please, it doesn’t have to be this way!” Marinette pleaded, but Jasper persisted and blasted her way off her.

“Ok enough of this… **CHAOS SHIELD!”** Shadow shouted, and a yellow-orange aura surrounding him then charged at her. Lightning threw her sword up in the air and raised her arms.

**“BALDANDERS!”** she shouted as hologram-like aura surrounded her and her armor was modified. She had a feather hip cape and her armor is shining silver. Her helmet is gone but still had a black mask, her eyes were not visible. “Snow, now!” she shouted. Shadow pointed his index and middle fingers like a gun at Jasper, who was still fighting Bunnyx.

**“CHAOS SPEAR!”** Shadow shouted and an energy spear appeared and nailed Jasper in the arm to the wall, paralyzing it. Lightning dashed in and passed through the wall like a ghost and took the ring in the process.

Marinette then came in with a barrage of punches of kicks while teleporting around her with every blow. Jasper tried to fight back, just when she thought she landed a punch, her fist went through. Also like a ghost, Marinette slipped behind her, became solid again, grabbed her by the shoulders, and slammed her down the ground. Finally, Marinette locked her by the neck with her legs. 

“Check and mate!” Marinette quipped. “Now you’re going to tell us everything you know!” she said as Jasper struggled to break free. “Now what was that about exploiting Mrs. Agreste?” she interrogated but Jasper just smirked. Then struggles again.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you…” Lightning warned as she approached her, showing the ring. Jasper merely glared at her.

“Heh,” Jasper scoffed. “What is it you anyway?”

“Just answer my question!” Marinette pressed, tightening her grip.

“This Agreste woman sought us out and lead us to the whereabouts of the miraculous guardian,” Jasper replied.

“Why do you want to get rid of her?”

“The Blue Mustang doesn’t like loose ends,” Jasper revealed. “We were never going to follow through with her wishes and will dispose of her once she served her purpose.”

“So she’s just an unwilling pawn…” Marinette affirmed. “So what is it you’re really after?”

“What do you care, you’re not like them! It’s not your obligation to care what happens to humans!”

“I am Ladybug, I chose to make it my obligation!”

“I could have not said it better myself, young mistress,” a soothing voice said, approaching them. It was Sazed. 

“Sazed…” Marinette acknowledged. You two may come from different worlds, however, you both came to be from unconventional means. Neither of you was born from natural mothers but from magic and scientific machinations…” he said. “Please, let us help you…” he implored. Jasper only got angrier and snapped back at Marinette, knocking her off her. She then pinned her down by the neck and raised her fist.

“I am not like you!” She sneered. “You are nothing but an abomination. Freaks like you are a mistake by only existing, you have no right to live!” She raised her fist about to strike. Only to stop as she suddenly grasped onto her chest painfully. “AAAAARGH!” she looked up and saw Bunnyx, crushing the jasper stone ring Lightning took away earlier.

“By your logic…” Bunnyx said. “…neither should you!”

“No…” Jasper muttered out of shock and dismay. “This cannot…. ARGH!” she screamed again as Bunnyx crushed her amok.

“NO!” Marinette implored reaching a hand towards Bunnyx. Then the amok was destroyed in Bunnyx palm. Jasper gave one last exasperated look before disintegrating, along with the enemy cyborgs. Marinette saw flashes of a similar incident with her own face; tears began to come out yet again. She angrily got to her feet and grabbed Bunnyx by the collar with both hands. “WHY DID YOU DO THAT?”

“It was this or your neck!” Bunnyx shot back. Marinette then loosened her grip.

“But… But… she was like me…” she was saying amidst of her tears, breaking down on her knees, losing her transformation.

“No, she wasn’t!” Shadow insisted stepping in. He stepped in and put his hand on her shoulder. “You are a sweet young lady, Marinette. But she was just as deluded as those who think they know what’s best for everyone… She’s made her choice, just like she made yours…”

“I wish it did not have to come to this, young mistress,” Sazed lamented. “However, it appeared that she had chosen her path. There was nothing you could’ve done,” he concluded. It reminded her of what Akane had told her previously about Lila. It made her cringe of being reminded of that.

"I…" Marinette began as her injuries begin to take a toll on her. "Everyone who is born in some other way is always destined for something like this?” she questioned. “Or like me? A life of fighting?” Tears threatened to fall.

“Not at all,” Sazed countered. “But the phenomena of homunculi and sentimonsters are still widely taboo and misunderstood that such negative stigmas are inevitable.”

“Serah…” Claire suddenly muttered, catching Marinette’s attention and saw Serah approaching her.

“Just how could you be so assured about this?” Marinette asked, turning back to Sazed.

“Because, I am like you, mistress Marinette,” Sazed revealed. “I am a homunculus just like you…”

“I knew it…” Serah gave a weak smile. “So, I’m not alone…”

“Serah?” Marinette stared wide-eyed. “You too?” she asked. Serah nodded with a giggle. Claire rubbed her shoulder and looked away with a sad smile.

“Claire?” Serah called, turning to her.

"My… my mother was pregnant with my little sister but was stillborn… She sought this phenomenon out… I guess she knew how much I wanted a sister…" Claire revealed.

“I was created by the insurrectionists within the temple,” Sazed revealed. “I too was responsible for the temple’s collapse. This guilt will plague me for the rest of my life, therefore I became the guardian of these miraculous you just wielded, hence why I am still breathing. I believe Wang Fu is a similar example…” he said. “Like you, I too have this ability to wield many miraculous without consequence. Like you, I was meant to be a weapon, but I am something more, I am human and so are you.”

“But…” Marinette realized that she was still wearing all the aforementioned miraculous. All the kwamis gathered around and looked at Marinette in admiration then returned to Sazed.

“Are you all right, master?”

“I am well, thank you very much,” he replied.

“I can’t believe it…” Marinette revealed as she removed the jewelry. “You two look so content with where you are…”

“And so can you!” Serah encouraged. “Don’t give up on love, Marinette.”

“I…” Marinette looked down as flashes of Adrien popped again. “I’m not too sure I'll ever…"

“Sure you will!” Snow stepped in, putting a hand on Serah’s shoulder. “You pretty much have seen yourself how things are well with Serah and Sazed.”

“Want more proof?” Serah teased. She took Marinette’s hand and put it on her belly. Though nothing could be seen, felt, or heard yet, Marinette began to squeal as she covered her mouth.

“Oh My God!” she squealed and began jumping like a little girl. “Congratulations!”

“Thank you so much!” Serah said, jumping alongside her. Marinette suddenly collapsed due to her injuries. “You ok?” Serah asked, carrying her.

“Just a little sore, sorry,” Marinette replied.

They were cut off by Claire clearing her throat and saw her staring at the older Alix, both crossing their arms.

“And you…?” Claire asked.

“I’m from the future…” Alix said bluntly.

“Alix?” Marinette stepped in. “Is that really you?”

“Imagine how much I flipped when I found out you were Ladybug,” she put her hands on her hips. Marinette combed her hair with her hand and took a deep breath.

“Whew… I mean, so many questions, yet I don’t even know what to say…”

“Why are you here? Let’s start there,” Claire suggested.

“Right, so…” Alix paced around like an innocent girl. “Would you believe me if I tell you I got lost?”

“How do you get lost in time travel?” Snow questioned.

“Time travel is indeed a dangerous subject; any decision may lead to an incident that may need the aid of time and space, however, the danger of leading to greater oppression is real," Sazed added in.

“But what could have happened to warrant this and why you?" Marinette asked.

“That’s not important right now,” Alix said rather abruptly as she fed the future fluff a carrot. “Listen, has Chloe from the future popped up?”

“Chloe?” Marinette stepped back, flabbergasted.

“Oh good, that means she hasn’t popped up yet,” Alix said with a sigh.

“What about Chloe?” Marinette asked. “What did she do?” 

Alix sighed again and stretched her arms. 

“Have you ever heard of an island in the in-between?" she asked. Which earned a gasp even from Sazed.

“Impossible…” he said. "Even on my time, it was considered a legend.

“Yeah, well, this is not legend, let me tell ya,” she said. “And Chloe found her way there with the help of the Bee miraculous.”

 _“Cat Noir,”_ Marinette thought. _“What have you done…”_

**_Sometime earlier… Gorge…_ **

_Nathalie was reporting to her superior in his office with the chair turned to the window._

_“Sir, I apologize for my mistake in that incident. I had never imagined a sentimonster would rebel.”_

_“Interesting, so you’re surprised that a living creature was… a living creature…”_

_“Sir?”_

_He got up from his chair and began to pace around her._

_“Tell me, what made you disintegrate the sentimonster so callously?” he asked. “Do you really think it was below human?” he asked. Nathalie gave a near scoff._

_“It was only a sentimonster. It was a mere expendable object.”_

_“Yet it chose to side with the real Ladybug,” the shadow figure countered. “You have underestimated the power of creation, Sencour. Everything with a shred of life has the potential for self-awareness. That’s is what makes this world so dangerous.”_

_“A sentimonster has no right to exist!" Nathalie countered. "Are you trying to guilt-trip me into regretting in eliminating it?" She was more like reassuring herself than her boss._

_“That’s rich coming from someone not so natural themself,” he muttered._

_“Sir?” Nathalie asked, now really confused._

_“Never mind, you’re dismissed for now.”_

**Present-day… Paris…**

Mister Bug was now talking to Marinette via his yoyo camera phone. It was right after the fight against the rainbow dragon.

“So they went after you, huh?”

“Yes, everyone’s packing up and move to another location. I’m actually catching a plane back tonight,” Marinette confirmed. “How are things on your end?” she asked. Mister Bug scratched his cheek with his index finger.

“Umm… More or less…” Mister Bug admitted.

“Seems like Paris is doing pretty well,” Marinette added.

“Broke a few eggs getting there,” Mister Bug said, looking away from the screen without turning his head.

“Yes, I saw Queen Bee protecting my friends Alya and Nino. They’re not compromised are they?”

“Don’t worry, I used the miraculous Mister Bug cure on the brainwashed security guards. They shouldn’t remember a thing,” he replied.

“Has…”

“Hmm?” Mister Bug muttered. Marinette looked away for a second before looking back at him.

“Has Queen Bee given you any trouble?” she asked. Mister Bug exhaled.

“Marinette, Master Fu told me about you not letting Chloe join us…”

“He did?”

“Truth be told, I’m surprised. I thought we had an agreement to give her a chance. What made you change your mind?”

“I…” Marinette hesitated, considering what she knows now.

“I guess, I’ve gone back on my word and decided not to take the risk. After all, her identity is revealed,” Marinette clarified.

“In other words, you wussed out,” Mister Bug said, bluntly, tilting his head. Marinette pouted her cheeks.

“That’s a harsh way to put it,” Marinette admitted.

“My Lady, I have to be honest about how I feel. That’s how you may know to trust me,” he said. She looked back at him with a faint blush.

“Are you blushing?” Mister Bug asked with a sly grin.

“Nope!” she squealed, raising her hand at the camera defensively. Mister Bug swore he saw flash the bubbly girl back in school, he gave a light chuckle.

“Anyway, anything else you discovered?” he asked. Marinette turned away for another moment then turned back at him with a far more serious look.

“Actually, I saw the sentimonster’s thoughts thanks to one of the kwamis… I think I know where Emilie Agreste is. We need to find her quick!” Marinette urged. Mister Bug’s world stopped as he stood staring back at Marinette in silence. “Mister Bug…?”

**Meanwhile…**

In another region in Paris at a tall rooftop, a portal similar to one of Bunnyx’s portals appeared. A girl suddenly came in and landed hard on her side, she grunted in pain. She had long dirty blonde hair and was almost naked wearing only a leaf and feather necklace barely covering her chest and a green loincloth. She briefly hugged herself at the breeze as she sat up and look around. She took a deep breath and got up on her bare feet. The building rooftop pavement didn’t seem to bother her under her naked soles, as she approached the edge of the roof to observe the Parisian horizon with the setting sun barely shining anymore.

“Never thought I’d be back here…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover character roll call:
> 
> Jasper from “Steven Universe”: In hindsight, it's kinda sad that Jasper fans didn’t get what many were hoping to get from her and all we got was this one-dimensional evil jerk. I had very little to go on this I made her into this one-off villain. Guess she served her purpose quite well. 
> 
> Sazed from “Mistborn”: He just seemed like a guy with a ton of regret and didn’t seem like the type to fight at a rebellion at first (I’ve only read the first book thus far, so what do I know?”). But he’s a total badass, all things said.
> 
> The cyborgs accompanying Jasper were loosely based on the Krang of the 2012 version of the “Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles” though I could never get their speech down but I gave some description alluding to them so take that as you will.
> 
> So, I feel that this chapter was a tad rushed; mainly because of Jasper and how quickly I wrapped up her character but again I don’t feel much could’ve been done with her. I also cut off the conversation with Bunnyx because I didn’t want the scene to be an exposition dump. 
> 
> So yeah, this chapter didn’t come out as smoothly as I had hoped, and hopefully, be back on track on the next one.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	25. Some Might Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is backed into a corner as time is ticking and has to find out how to stop his mother's plan while deciding what to do with Chloe based on what Marinette told him. Who is on her way back to Paris.
> 
> Meanwhile, aware of each other's identity, Kagami, Chloe, Nino, and Alya now come to a compromise with each other based on their new knowledge. Easier said than done.

**Gorbes…**

“Duusu, Fall my feathers,” Nathalie sighed. Duusu emerged from the peacock brooch. Nathalie sighed at the sight of her kwami’s reaction. Once hesitant to comply with her commands now seems to enjoy the act of evil.

“Whoo-hoo!” Duusu chipped and flew around. “What a ride!”

“Nathalie,” Emilie called from behind, still in her white miraculous form, approaching her. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Nathalie insisted turning away. Emilie shook her head and her transformation wore off.

“You were always a cunning liar, but I can tell you’re faltering here. You have been like that since last time you have met up with Gene, tell me the real reason,” she demanded. Nathalie rubbed her arm and lowered her eyes. “You’re not backing out on me, are you?” she questioned. “I don’t need this, Nathalie, not from. Especially since you were the one who brought the miraculous to us in the first place!”

Nathalie gasped at the reminder. She held her breath and remember being sent by Gene once Emilie sought them out for the power of the miraculous. Emilie had helped them track down the guardian in Paris while providing them the white plague to unleash it on the people. Speaking of which…

“Nathalie… It’s time,” Emilie revealed. “We need as many souls and once we gathered the miraculous our goal will be ready.” She said Nathalie looked back at her with a gasp.

“But wait!” Nathalie halted. “Ladybug and Cat Noir still have their miraculous, wouldn’t that risk them using the wish?”

"Even if they knew of the purpose of the white plague or the cost of the wish, they wouldn't have the guts to use the wish themselves as it would still drain them out of their life. My 'coma' cover-up was not based on nothing," Emilie boasted. "Furthermore, they can't just ask for any wish. It has to warrant all those souls gathered, otherwise it wouldn't work. I highly doubt they have the right wish to take it from us. They’ll be lost. That's why we have you, Nathalie…”

Nathalie cringed at the reminder and held her fist to her chest. 

“So, you know, huh?” Emilie said. “Kind of put that day into perspective, huh?”

"Please…stop…" Nathalie gritted her teeth, shut her eyes, and lowered her head. She kept seeing flashes of how she callously snapped her finger as it clenched its chest on its knees before disintegrating. She then saw herself in that very position…

“Shiroi, let’s land,” Emilie said with a sigh. As she transformed back to her civilian form and a white owl kwami emerged.

“It is any further service at this time, mistress?” the kwami asked in a calm and cold voice.

"Nothing, for now, Shiroi. Please, stand by,” Emile said, walking away. “I sure need a shower she said trenching her arms.

Then, after all this time of the emotions that had accumulated since she left the Agreste mansion and her last meeting with her boss, Gene, she finally broke down in soft tears.

“Awww,” Duusuu cooed and cuddled Nathalie.

“Do not get attached to it, Duusuu,” Shiroi flew away. Duusuu gave her a pouty look. “Its mere existence is a disgrace!”

“Meanie!” she retorted.

Shiori then approached Emilie who was holding the vial in the air in reverence. 

“Shiori?” Emilie called.

“Yes, mistress?”

“Have you gathered anything on Gabriel or my sister?”

“Sanceur reported that your husband has indeed tried to track you down! He knows…”

“I see…” Emilie conceded without much of a reaction then turned her back again. “All the more reason to act now at our plan.”

“Mistress, are you sure Ladybug and Cat Noir do not have something they would wish for? Something that warranted all the sacrifices?”

“They’re both just children, Shiroi,” Emilie replied with confidence. “Neither of them have suffered what I have suffered. Ladybug has no business in existing, she thinks she has emotions but she has none and whoever Cat Noir is will never understand what he got himself into, he will be collateral damage and he will have no one to blame but himself. He will never be worthy of the power of both miraculous so he will never be given his wish.”

“Sanceur seems to be acting out, Mistress,” Shiroi warned.

“I’ll make sure she serves her purpose,” Emilie assured.

Meanwhile, Nathalie went to the restroom after her crying session and looked at herself in the mirror. She took off her glasses and looked at her eyes as if she was looking for something. Uncertain, she sadly closed her eyes and undid her hair bun.

**Paris…**

In his storage, Adrien typed furiously, searching as much as he could about the Agreste family online. He felt cold, despite being a warm night. His heart raced as he read through what he could find. Anything regarding his mother. Some of these headlines were etched in Adrien’s mind. It was clear that he was affected by that Marinette discovered.

_“Rising Star Confirms Pregnant with Twins”_

_“Gabriel Agreste and Emilie Graham de Vanily Tie The Knot. Twins expected Soon!”_

_“Gabriel and Emilie, Missing In Action!”_

“ _Emilie Agreste Bows Out Of All Upcoming Projects”_

_“Agreste Couple Seen With A Single Child”_

_“Emilie Agreste Denies Ever Being Pregnant With Twins”_

Tikki noticed Adrien going back and forth amongst those headlines. He was merely digging deeper and deeper online as if going through a loop.

“You’re stalling,” she stated. Adrien stayed silent. “You know you have to talk to your father about this,” she concluded.

“I don’t want to…” Adrien admitted.

“I know you two are not in the best of terms, especially since he didn’t tell you why he became Hawk Moth…” Tikki lamented but was cut off.

“It’s not just that,” Adrien said. “It’s that all this time I wanted to see my mom again and yet I hear this… that she was behind everything…” he hesitated.

“Adrien…”

“My whole life was turned upside down when I found out father was Hawk Moth. Can you imagine my mother being the puppeteer of everything that has happened until now? And even worse, she’s only being used by someone even deeper in the shadows? We have to tell her that!” Adrien elevated his voice and stood up from his seat. “We have to tell her that she’s just being used!” he began to shout, slamming his fists on his desk. “If only I knew where she was!”

“Adrien, please,” Tikki pleaded as she hugged him from behind. “Someone may hear you,” she soothed. “Shhhh, shhh, shhh, shhh.”

Adrien felt the same warm tenderness he felt back in the Timemaster incident. A soothing sense of déjà vu.

“Feeling better?” Tikki asked as she looked back up to him with big eyes. Adrien smiled, despite not seeing her.

“Yeah, thanks Tikki,” he conceded. He picked up his phone and looked around his contacts where he found his father’s phone number. He stared at it for a moment, despite being the one who was angry at him he still loved his father dearly and dreaded his response.

“Adrien, it has to happen sooner or later,” she said.

“I know,” he admitted. After another moment of hesitation… “I’m calling Master Fu!”

“Wha…!” Tikki faltered from her flight and landed face first. “You kind of faked me out here…

“Yeah well, I still need to tell him about Bunnyx, anyway,” he revealed.

“That’s true,” she conceded. 

**In the Himalayas…**

Marinette sat at the back of Snow’s pickup truck with Akane sitting with her, discussing what had transpired. On their way to the airport.

“I’m sorry for what happened to the temple,” Marinette apologized. “You just lost another stronghold like what happened all those years ago.”

“Do not be troubled, young Marinette,” Akane comforted it would have happened eventually."

“That temple had centuries of history and to be taken out just like that? It was your home and now you have to find a new place to live, doesn’t that bother you at all?” Marinette was clearly confused but Akane didn't seem fazed.

"Have you ever heard of the sand mandala?” Akane asked.

“Oh?” Marinette cocked her head. “Ummm, I read a little about it on my art research. They’re basically sand paintings, aren’t they?”

“A mandala made of sand is meant to be ceremoniously destroyed upon completion,” Akane explained.

“But I’ve seen so many beautiful mandalas online. It's amazing one can do this with sand and the weeks it can take. Isn't that some sort of a waste?"

“It’s destruction as part of its ultimate purpose. Upon completion, it is allowed to be taken all away by the wind. You see?" Akane asked. Marinette paused for a moment.

“I… think so,” she said. Akane chuckled.

“Think of it as my last piece of advice, my child.”

“Don’t think about it too much, kid,” Snow added, from the driver’s seat. “I have seen quite some characters with Serah on the road.”

“What about Sazed?” Marinette changed the subject. “Where is he anyway?”

“He went off to do something he knew he would have to do someday,” Akane replied. “You’ll meet him again.”

**Paris… In the morning…**

Alya and Nino walked hand in hand slowly towards the school. Neither could tell whose sweat is was in their palms but neither said a word. Upstair on the entrance, they saw Chloe getting off her limousine. They quickly noticed each other and gave each other a long stare and Chloe turned away and walked into class.

**In the classroom…**

“Did something happen with you and Nino and Alya?” Sabrina asked. Chloe gapped at the question then quickly scoffed.

“W-What brought that on?” she asked in a somewhat annoyed manner. Sabrina backed away a bit.

“Well, I see you have been avoiding them…” Sabrina said rather quietly.

“Ridiculous!” Chloe defended. “Absolutely ridiculous!” she tried to display her usual dismissive demeanor but Alya raised an eyebrow. “Why would I want to have anything to do with them?”

"Because they are your responsibility, now?" Kagami asked, popping out of nowhere. She had a commanding look as she stared down at her.

“What do you want, Tsurugi?” Chloe asked.

“I know that you know and if you wish to remain as Queen Bee you must take the responsibility of your new knowledge seriously!” Kagami said.

“What’s it to you?”

“More than you think!”

“Come on, Kagami. It’s not worth it,” Alya came and placed a hand on Kagami’s shoulder. Kagami and Chloe stared silently at each other for a moment.

“Children!” Ms. Bustier finally broke the silence with Mordecai accompanying her. “Please, take a seat, Kagami,”

“Yes, ma’am,” Kagami soothed with a nod before taking her seat where Adrien once sat, which still doesn’t sit well with Chloe. Chloe gave Kagami a clearly hostile look which Kagami responded in kind.

“Man, I thought after Marinette, Chloe would behave. Can’t wait for Marinette to…” he cut himself off after realizing he was about to slip up. "…contact us…? I mean, why wouldn’t she?” he said as he tried to cover up what he knew. He then shook his head. “Anyway, I suggest you two refrain getting on each other’s throats. We’re a team now, right?”

**Later…**

It was lunchtime, with Nino and Alya silently eating their lunch while Chloe and Kagami sitting not too far from them. When they almost finished eating, Alya broke the ice.

“Okay, do we really have to be watching each other like that?” she asked.

“I am merely protecting my friends from possible snitches,” Kagami stated bluntly.

“Well, what I want to know is why would Ladybug choose you losers,” Chloe said backing away.

“Chloe,” Sabrina tried to warn.

“That goes double for me,” Alya said, crossing her arms and turning away.

“Really, after everything we’ve been through?” Nino added in. "I mean, come on. The other day, you were willing to befriend Marinette, and now you back away for this?" he chastised but Alya then elbowed him on the rib. “Hey…”

“This has nothing to do with Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe insisted. “Not that she’s coming back, anyway.”

“You don’t know that!” Alya nearly shouted. Everyone turned to Alya.

“Err… what?” Nino asked, leaning his head a bit.

“You believe what you showed that day is weakness, is it not Bourgeois?” Kagami asked, quickly changing the topic.

“Wha… ah,” Chloe was baffled by Kagami’s suggestion. “Don’t be ridiculous! I just felt sorry for her, all right?”

“Then why are you trying to sweep it under the rug?” Alya shot back. “Is your reputation with the upper class really that fragile?”

“How dare you!?” Chloe growled, rising from her chair.

“I say back off, Bourgeois!” Kagami defended. She placed her palm on her chest.

“Don’t touch me!” Chloe tried to smack her hand off but Kagami managed to stop it from making an impact. Chloe pulled her hand away and with a scoff, she grabbed what remained of her lunch and walked away.

“I don’t know why I even bothered sitting with you,” she dismissed. Alya placed her hands on her shoulders and grinned.

“Oh, I think you do,” she said. Chloe silently walked away. 

“Let her go,” Kagami suggested.

“Heh, for now,” she conceded wiping her nose with her finger, not losing her grin. “I see a heart of gold beneath that ice.”

Max Kante was observing the scene from afar as he drank his juice.

“You okay, Max?” someone asked but Max didn’t check who.

“I’ll be well…” he whispered.

“Hey, Kagami,” Alya called. “How come you’re still wearing that uniform?” she asked. Kagami turned to Alya, surprised.

“I…” Kagami hesitated. “My entire life, my choices of attire has been limited,” she replied while pulling her uniform collar. Alya put her hands on her hips.

“Have you ever had any personal tastes at all?”

“I was given some choices for a kimono on special occasions.”

“Not good enough!” Alya motioned her hands. “How about you have a talk with your mom and let’s hang out together and maybe some clothes shopping. How about it?" she asked, leaning close to her face, causing her to back away.

“I…” she stammered. “I am not certain my mother would allow it,” she replies looking down.

“Just give it a shot, dudette,” Nino encouraged. “Trust me it’ll be worth it! Speaking of which, what about any tastes. What about the CD I gave you?”

“It was… interesting…” she said. Her eyes looking away.

“Come on,” Nino said. “No need to be nervous of your response, we can dig more out in the music store, see what you like.”

“That is a great idea,” Alya almost jumped. Kagami failed to suppress a giggle. “Was that a giggle?”

“Uh…no…” Kagami muttered, blushing.

“Dude, it totally was!” Nino asked. The conversation went on with playful teasing.

Up on the railing upstairs, Mordecai and Rigby were observing the conflicting with their own lunches.

“They’re good kids,” Rigby added.

“Yep,” Mordecai agreed. “Hope Kagami can keep Chloe in check. I can only do so much I almost slipped.”

“Seriously though, who do you think he's giving the belt buckle?"

“According to the guardian, it’s gonna be the first time he entrusts someone with a miraculous. This is big for him…”

“Yeah.”

"Hey, do you think I have a shot?"

“You? A miraculous holder?” Mordecai raised an eyebrow.

“Come on, I can be strong,” Rigby insisted, only for Mordecai to abruptly hit him on the shoulder. “OW!”

“Ehehehe, See? You're a frail as a dried-up branch. You have no chance, dude," Mordecai said with his trademark deep chuckle.

“Stop talking!” Rigby threatened.

**Movie theater…**

Adrien told everything he just found out to master Fu who was hiding behind the counter. What Marinette told him about Bunnyx and how she was in pursuit of a future Chloe, who went rogue. The sentimonsters Mayura sent both in Tibet and here in Paris. He began to wonder if it was really a mistake to give Chloe the Bee miraculous.

“It was indeed an unforeseen outcome.” The master admitted, stroking his beard. “And then she went off to look for Chloe.”

“But you know what I don’t get? Why would Chloe go rouge, I mean, the reason I gave her the miraculous is that I truly believe that she really wanted to do what is right. That she was really someone who would take the chance to become better, you know? Someone I could guide to a better path… Was I wrong?”

“Adrien, your intentions are indeed pure. Your desire to save your friend is admirable. However, there are those who are beyond saving,” he said grimly.

“So, what now? I don’t know if I have it in me to take it away from her now,” Adrien wondered.

“You do not have to,” the master said. “Not yet, I suggest you keep an eye on her. Do not forget, her choices remain hers. Whatever happens and whatever she chooses, it will be hers and her’s alone. None of it will be your fault.”

“But what if she did something? Something that compromised us? I mean, what could she have done that warranted a time travel miraculous? What is she after?”

“Adrien, if there is anything I have learned in my long life is that our mission cannot be achieved without risk. It is something Marinette must learn as well,” the master said. Adrien scoffed.

“Knowing Marinette, she would scold me and have her miraculous on the spot,” Adrien stated.

“Once again, it is not her say at this moment…”

“Do you really want Chloe to keep her miraculous?”

“Whatever destiny has in store for her, we all must see through the end.” He concluded. Adrien stayed silent for a moment before gasping.

“Oh.”

“Yes,” the master said, unfazed.

“What if revoking the miraculous from her would cause her revolt?” Adrien suggested. “Guess we’re backed into a corner…”

“Yes, I believe so,” the master confirmed.

“Then there’s the belt buckle,” Adrien pointed out, changing the subject.

“Little Tanuki, seems to be getting quite along with the other kwami’s, especially Nooroo.”

“Think I can guess,” Adrien said with a smile. “Speaking of kwami’s, how’s Sass doing?”

“He would occasionally open his eyes and immediately attempt to tell us something. But he is still too weak, he needs rest.”

“I would like nothing more than his recovery, still, I wonder what he knows," Adrien said. “Especially, since Cartman back out there, he most like left town by now. I mean, if mother was really there…” he cut himself off after remembering where this was heading.

“Has the Coon reveal something about your mother?” the master asked. Adrien let out a soft gasp and hesitated.

“He… he said I had a sister…”

“So ‘the cat is out of the bag…’”

“YOU KNEW?” he asked, about to break into tears. “You mean to tell me that I had a little sister?” he continued unable to contain his tears.

“So… your father did not share what he knew?”

“I know that Nathalie was the one who brought them the butterfly and peacock miraculous in the first place,” Adrien confirmed, making a fist. Damn it, if my mother really sought her out and if she’s really behind this now she’s unleashing some kind of disease, hell we don’t even know where they are,” his voice raised.

“Your father actually managed to dig deeper into how to spread the plague. There is still time,” the master encouraged. "If she's really going to unleash that thing in Paris, she would need a dubious method without exposing herself. And that is when it is ready."

“What do you mean?”

"Apparently, there needs to be enough turmoil for the plague to take effect. Presumably, the intent to make as much chaos as possible before the white plague could be unleashed." The master reassured. "I believe you must speak to your father about this matter."

“Speaking of which…” Adrien muttered, he hugged his knees and rolled his eyes.

“You have not talked about him about what you discovered, have you? About your mother? Your sister?”

“I’m scared,” he admitted.

“You are delaying the inevitable,” the master said sternly.

“I know,” he conceded.

“I must take my leave or my location will be compromised,” he lowered his cap over his eyes and backed away. “Good luck, Adrien.”

**Later…**

Adrien walked into his storage room again. With everything that has happened, he did not miss much of the stuff he had in his room at the manor. He sat down on his bed and whipped out his cell phone. Tikki was hovering right by him.

“Adrien?”

“Ummm, so, how was the day with the other kwamis,” he asked nervously.

“Adrien,” she said with more authority.

“I know, I know,” Adrien looked up, rolling his eyes. After another few minutes of hesitation, he finally dialed his father's phone.

“Adrien,” Gabriel greeted.

“Are you still in London?” 

"Indeed I am," he confirmed. "I'm still tracking your mother's location."

“We need to talk.”

**Back at the movie theater…**

Master Fu was going on his business like another employee. Cleaning up in the movie halls where a shadowy figure appeared behind him. The old master wasn’t fazed.

"It has been a long time, old adversary," the shadowy figure said in a calming and soothing voice.

“Indeed it has,” the master turned with a smile. “Sazed.”

**Paris Tsurugi residence…**

Tomoe was practicing her Japanese fencing in the night. Despite her age and blindness, her movements oozed with precision and finesse. There was a knock on the door, she slowly cooled down and eventually seized her training. She did not appear to be fazed by the unexpected visitor. She opened the door.

“Hello, Ms. Tsurugi,” It was the mysterious blonde woman who came through Bunnyx’s portal. She bowed to her respectfully.

“What brings you to this time period, Chloe Bourgeois?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna stop here.  
>  So, I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one who saw the problems with the show, heck, it’s another reason I started this fic. I have brought them up on previous chapters so I won’t get into them here. I don’t know how much Austric is aware of these issues, thus making the future of the quality of the show concerning…
> 
> Anyway, I know you have figured out that the one Bunnyx’s after is none other than future Chloe so I figured I should confirm it right away.
> 
> So, Kagami seems to be hitting it off with the rest of the class and takes it upon herself to try to set present Chloe on the right path. Should I elaborate further on this connection? Again, I’m trying to give Kagami a larger role, given the final destination I have in store for her… Especially a connection I try to establish between her and Chloe. 
> 
> Please, comment. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	26. Like A Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finally locates Emilie to stop the plague...  
> Meanwhile, Adrien and Marinette discover more of their pasts and are confronted with devastating truths that they will need to face in order to press on and fight for what is right...

**5000 BC**

A small boat came from a larger ship in the distance to the island. It doesn’t seem to appear on their map so they concluded to have been undiscovered. Excited voices erupted upon jumping off the boat and started to set up camp.

Hours of exploration found a small mansion-like house hidden in the trees. That baffled the explorers but entered nevertheless. The rooms were filled with books as well as scribbles and artifacts of knowledge of the round earth, encyclopedia books, philosophy, alchemy, medicine, the miraculous, spirituality, chemistry, metallurgy, astrology, mysticism, semiotics, physics, and art. Whoever was here must've pulled quite a few strings to keep this island hidden. Only to find that there was no one there.

In the center there was a neat paper with a clear message:

“ _To anyone who finds this island,_

_You have stepped into the relics of a long past civilization unbeknownst even to us. Our time has come so we will be no longer present upon your arrival. We leave the fate of this knowledge up to you but be mindful of the consequences if destroyed for that was what led to the demise of those from the past…”_

That’s all she wrote…

On the very pedestal where the note was found, there was a small hexagonal jewel box. One of the settlers opened it… It was the black cat ring.

**Present-day…**

Tomoe and Future Chloe were standing face to face in the night. After a brief conversation between the two, Chloe finally said…

“I have to go back.”

**Tenzing Airport…**

Marinette and Serah hugged each other tight, both slightly tearing up after realizing that it was unlikely for them to meet again.

“Goodbye Marinette,” Serah said. “Whatever happens back in Paris, remember what we talked about.”

“I will,” Marinette promised, breaking the hug. Claire then patted her shoulder.

“Good luck,” she said, Marinette nodded. Snow then grabbed her into a bear hug and spun her around, causing her to giggle.

“See ya, kid!” Snow said, putting her down.

“Yeah,” she said. She then turned to Akane one last time and nodded. She then saw a lone plane recently landed on the runway. It was a Gabriel Agreste private jet. Getting out of the plane was Adrien’s old bodyguard, nicknamed Gorilla. Marinette gave one last look at her friends from the temple and waved before heading off to greet him.

“Hey, you’re Adrien’s bodyguard, aren’t you?” she asked. Gorilla grunted and showed her a screen of a tablet with Gabriel on the screen.

“I apologize I was unable to greet you in person, young Marinette,” Gabriel said.

“Mr. Agreste,” she greeted. “Are you still in London?”

“Yes, I have been looking on Emilie’s old family files and have discovered quite a bit and how the white plague works,” he said, pushing his glasses with his finger.

**Gordes…**

Nathalie stepped into Emilie’s private room where she was lying on her bed, she was watching the screen on her cell phone, rewatching the news broadcast of the night of the fateful fire, she saw Adrien carrying on old lady on his back out of the burning building. He dropped off the old woman with the firemen and dashed back into the blazing building, despite the authorities’ protest. Cat Noir had retreated by that point, which infuriated her.

Nathalie had ditched her secretary suit and she now wore a white summer dress with a blue butterfly on her hip and flat-heeled slippers. Her hair is down as well.

“Have you’ve come up with the perfect way to segway the outbreak?”

“I am curious, Emilie,” Nathalie said, not answering her question. “Ummm, what is your take on Paris’ defenders?”

“Excuse me?” Emilie asked, sitting up.

“Ladybug and Cat Noir has foiled your husband time and again. Are you sure it was right to exploit Gabriel in such a manner? Considering Dupain-Cheng’s creation, she was clearly meant to be Ladybug. But what about Cat Noir and all the others she’s recruited?”

“Gabriel will be so overjoyed by having both Adrien and Emma back, he'll pay no heed," Emile said as she swung her legs on the side of the bed. "Of course, I will give them Ladybug. Gene can do whatever he wants with it.”

Nathalie flinched at a person being called it as well a pang of dark guilt consuming her after remembering her hypocrisy. 

“What about Cat Noir?”

“An expendable poor bastard,” Emilie said, bluntly. “Whoever was stupid enough to be Cat Noir doesn’t know of the fate that awaits him.”

Nathalie’s blood ran cold. Emilie went through the room almost as if she was skipping and approached her. Nathalie backed away a bit and subconsciously held her breath. Shiroi leaned in towards Nathalie as well.

“What do you care about Cat Noir? He’s not a product of human mistakes!” Shiroi berated, Nathalie took another step back. Duusuu came to her defense.

“Hey, back off!” She said. “Who are you to say who should exist and who shouldn’t, eh?”

“You know your place!”

“Oh, no you don’t!” Duusuu shot back. "I've had it with the high and mighty thing you have going on! You will back off and leave Nathalie alone!"

“How dare you!” Shiroi tried to intimidate Duusuu but she didn’t even flinch and then they just stared at each other.

“Enough, you two!” Emile shouted, then turned her attention back to Nathalie. "Anyway, I hope you have something in mind to make enough stir to make the plague work, do you?"

“I have… something in mind,” Nathalie hesitated, pushing her glasses with her finger. Emilie smiled and took a bang of Nathalie’s now loose hair and swiped it behind her ear. “You look so cute in that dress,” Emilie said, causing Nathalie to slightly blush.

**Paris… Adrien’s storage…**

“So, we have to wait for her to attack so we can get an opening to stop the plague?”

"Apparently, the substance is harmless on its own. She will have to cause a lot of chaos and stir as the plague feed on conflict and turbulence,” he said, pushing his glasses. “On top of that, a sentimonster is needed to give it the right amount of magic. That is the hidden key to fulfill and wish that deals with existence with the Ladybug and Cat noir miraculous. I must admit that had I succeeded as Hawk Moth even I would never stand this low to bring your mother back…"

“Dad… You’re hurting…” Adrien said bluntly.

“That’s irrelevant at this point,” Gabriel shrugged off. “She needs to be stopped!”

“You know you’re asking me to fight against my own mother, right?”

“What’s the alternative?”

“Father! Think, any place where she may be hiding! Maybe we can get there in time and do something to prevent it!”

“I…” Gabriel hesitated. “I have some rough ideas but I need to narrow down if we were to catch her.”

“Somewhere in mind?”

“I can think of one place… Just give me time…” there was a moment of silence before Adrien nodded.

“Okay, I’ll wait…”

“I’ll contact you soon. Oh, by the way, Rigby should be delivering your package soon,” Gabriel said. Adrien sighed.

“All right, I’ll see you soon Dad,” he said with dread as the two signed off.

A few hours passed, Adrien looked as hard as he could through the old family archives that his aunt Amelie had sent him. He had also contemplated on whether or not to tell the press about the possibility of the white plague infecting Paris. He also took breaks to look into the Tsurugi family but found little as well. Adrien realized he shouldn't have been surprised by the family's secrecy. Aside from very successful conglomerates with the Majima Construction Company, they seem to have very little suspicion in activities outside the norm. With his father still in London, he was unable to meet him in person yet had Rigby send him an envelope. Typical for Gabriel doesn’t always know how to approach these situations. There was a knock on the gate.

“It must be him,” Tikki said as she held a store-bought cookie.

“I know,” Adrien said nonchalantly. He hesitated but after the second knock, he finally answered.

"Hey, kid," Rigby greeted. "Your dad asked me to give this to you…" he handed Adrien an envelope.

“Thanks, Rigby,” he said flatly. Rigby put his hands behind his back and rolled his eyes up as if playing innocent. Adrien just looked at him cocked eyed.

“So, I hear you kind have to make some… choice?” Rigby prompted.

“Uh-huh,” Adrien muttered. “Yeah, I guess so…”

“So…”

“So?”

“Okay, I’ll be blunt,” Rigby rolled his eyes. “I want to be on your list of candidates for the belt buckle.”

“Wait what?” Adrien asked after shaking his head.

“Please?”

“Where did that come from all of a sudden?”

“Oh, come on!” Rigby continued. “Look at this pale skin. I’ve been living under Mordecai’s shadow for too long.”

"Rigby, I can't just give it to you just because of a friend sort of picked on you!”

“ ***sigh*** Damn it…” Ridgy whispered.

“ _Is that a tear?”_ Adrien thought.

“It’s just that… I guess I wanted a chance to prove myself to be something more. Back in Ohio, I was always the one they had to ‘keep safe’ whenever something freakish happened in the park we used to work.”

“What had happened?”

“You’d be surprised,” Rigby snorted.

“Rigby…”

“I’m just sick of being locked in some cage while everyone did the hard work. Mordecai always protected me from bullies. Skips and our boss, Benson, always did what everyone else couldn’t while they always choose Mordecai to do any errands for them…”

The two stood in silence for a second and Rigby turned to walk away.

“Rigby, I…”

“I’ll see you later…” He walked off. Adrien looked towards where Rigby left with lament. He closed his eyes with a sigh before closing his gate. He walked in and sat on his bed.

“Adrien,” Tikki began. “Are you sure you want to see that?”

“If not now, when?” Adrien asked. He looked at the envelope and began untying the bound that sealed the envelope. Adrien’s heart sped up and rubbed his fingers for a moment. He didn’t even realize he held his breath until he exhaled abruptly. He finally opened the lid and there were a few documents that fell off the envelope. But of course, the first that caught his attention was the unmistakable material that was the echography from his mother’s womb all those years ago. Just as he feared, there were two fetuses in the womb. Himself and…

“Emma…” he breathed tearfully. He sniffed as he swiped his finger at the one that's supposed to be his sister. "Tikki…”

Her heart sank at Adrien’s fragility in his voice, the same that she heard from Marinette the night of her parents’ funeral. She knew the pain all too well from previous Ladybugs, it didn’t make dealing with it any easier. She flew by his face and caressed his cheek. He could say any more and whenever he tried to speak, only sobs came out.

“Shhh,” she shushed. “It’s okay, don’t talk.”

**Agreste Private Jet…**

Marinette sat all alone in this luxurious section of Gabriel’s private jet. She kept her skepticism to herself of Gorilla’s piloting skills. Thankfully, there was an ‘actual’ pilot with him. She tried not to think about it and looked at what she could on her tablet. The Ladyblog had been kind of drought as of late. She wondered if Alya’s involvement as Rena Rouge had anything to do with it. There was only the occasional text post, telling her viewers that she was still there.

She knew she was stalling. She looked at her backpack which contained her two dreaded items. The gift box and the letter they had left her at Tiger’s Lair. Their final gift and their final message. It’s definitively not some things to be taken lightly. She never set herself a date when she will open them. She was heading home. If there was a time to open them before starting again, it would be now. Without thinking about it again she opened the letter on a whim and the phantom pain of the loss of her mother hit her back fool force when she suddenly covered her mouth.

_“My dearest Marinette,_

_If you are reading this then that must mean your father and I are no longer in this world. I truly wished this letter wouldn’t ever get to you, we hoped we could tell you everything ourselves._

_Yes, everything Akane told you is true, you were created by the Blue Mustang to be their weapon for their conquest and yes, I was amongst their ranks as a sleeper agent. Thus, confirming that it was I who whisked you away from them and ran to Paris with your father. When I found out how these babies came to be and what they were intended for, I couldn’t bear the thought of these children to be indoctrinated for evil. Thankfully, I was not the only agent amongst them and we all agreed to insurrection from within and rescue as many of these babies as we could then we went on separate ways so it would be harder to find us. As of this day, I still don’t know what became of the others and those babies and most likely never will._

_We even believed that we were to sever you away from your Chinese connections was a way for the Blue Mustang to lose track of you. But now we know to be a mistake. We were hoping to guide you personally into this confusing new world but it is not meant to be._

_We wanted you to have a happy life as a normal girl before you became Ladybug. We wanted you to know how to be human before you became something more. The elders in Tiger’s Lair at the writing of this letter were insisting on killing you, believing you to be a threat. It was with the help of Master Fu that led to the decision to spare you and raised you to become a valuable asset. I felt terrible to even consider using the term “use you.” Tom and I were so deeply in love and I couldn’t bear any children so we purchased this opportunity to settle and begin a family in Paris. That was why I couldn’t give you a sibling when you begged me to._

_The bakery was your father’s idea. You may find it hard to believe it but I knew little to nothing of baking. We spent hours upon hours getting flour being blown up my face. We will spend our and months up to years for our business to get off the ground, paving way for our lives, for you. We don’t know if we actually succeeded by the time you read this letter. A slew of memories must be going through you at this moment. Your father even reconciled with your grandmother over the phone so she could help us settle in Paris. However, I believe she also wanted to be part of your life._

_I am deeply sorry if you feel everything is crumbling down on you. That your entire life has shattered before your very eyes. I understand that you’re devastated that things will never be the same again. Because of what you are, you are destined for an unavoidable life of fighting and risking your life for the sake of others. But know this; whatever happens, listen to your heart and know that we will support you and we will be watching you. Only then, we died knowing that you’ll never stray from the right path._

_Whatever you do and whatever you chose, every day, you will always be our hero._

_Fly away our little Ladybug._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

_P.S. Your Dad says hi.”_

_“I thought she was alone…”_ Marinette thought.

Marinette nearly crushed the letter as she slightly tightens her grip. She started to feel like she had already cried too much about the issue, but she couldn't help it, she missed them so much.

“Hi, papa… I wish you were here too mommy…” she said before letting out a few sobs. Fear came creeping up on her again when she remembered the last gift they left her before their untimely demise. She took another deep breath and grabbed it. Right now she wished she had opened the letter first. She undid the bow; her palm is in a cold sweat. Upon opening the box she saw something falling out of it. She picked it up and it was a hard sheet with something written on it. 

_“Give yourself a new look for him!_

_Love_

_Maman”_

She turned the sheet around and saw that it was a picture of herself and Adrien at that party right after Heroes' day. She then looked at the box and saw that it was a redhead ribbon. Her tears came out full force now. She undid her pigtails, letting her hair down, and put her new ribbon on. She turned off the lights and curled into a fetal position and cried herself to sleep.

Then the jet began to shake abruptly, snapping her out of her sorrow.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I apologize but we have to make an emergency landing. Severe weather!”

“Wait, I already told…” she was cut off by another vibration. 

Marinette tried frantically to contact Cat Noir but was unable to reach him.

“Engine failure! Emergency landing!”

**Paris… Adrien’s storage…**

Adrien got ready to call out the others then he saw the Racoon belt buckle. He stuffed it into his pocket and head out.

“It can wait.”

**Gordes…**

“Perfect!” Emilie exclaimed with glee. Nathalie merely stood there, her eyes were wide, paralyzed. Emilie spoke: “Come on Nathalie, let’s get on this now” she chided as it was like a girl’s night out. Nathalie remained still.

“Emilie, please don’t do this!”

“What? Why should I?” Emilie asked, turning to her cockeyed.

“Please, I can’t bring myself to do this. Too many innocent people to suffer!”

“Why do you pretend to care?” Shiroi stepped in. “You are not like them and you’ll never be… OOOOH!” she was cut off when Duusuu clashed with her.

“That’s not true!” She protested. "Nathalie is nice and she cares about Gabriel!"

“How dare you!” Shiroi yelled and glowed in an almost ethereal white light, blinding both her and Nathalie.

“ENOUGH!”Emilie called. “Let us execute our plan!”

“Yes, ma’am” both kwamis conceded. 

“Nathalie!”

“Yes ma’am,” she said almost tearfully. She readied her brooch. Emilie readied her own. **"DUUSUU, SPREAD MY FEATHERS!”**

 **“SHIROI, LET’S SOAR!”** Both women roared and both transformed into their respective alter egos as they proceeded with their plan.

Suddenly, a portal appeared, blinding the two women, and saw her enemies enter. It was Mister Bug, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Pegasus, Queen Bee, and Ryuko. Emilie took a step back but stood her ground.

“So, you found me,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may be rolling their eyes at how abrupt things escalated, but I decided that things will only get crazier from here and I didn't want to slow the story down. Yes, I realize some of you were also frustrated with delaying Marinette’s return but again, her return has to happen concurrently for certain events.


	27. Lost You Somewhere Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finally found Mayura but things don't go as smoothly as they hoped.  
> Meanwhile, Marinette's trip back to Paris takes a freaky detour.

**Paris…**

“ _I know where she is…”_

_“You do?” Adrien asked. “Where?”_

_“There was a small, humble inn where your mother and I spent our honeymoon,” Gabriel said, adjusting his glasses. “I have made my research and I discovered that the inn has been abandoned years ago. Perfect for any shady machinations without raising suspicion.”_

_“I’m surprised you would pick such a place.”_

_“I wasn’t always this wealthy, believe it or not,” Gabriel said with a grin. “Anyway, make the necessary preparations, I suggest you make haste.”_

**Later…**

_“WHAT!?” Rena Rouge shrieked._

_“DUDE!”_

_“Why did you not reveal this information before?” Ryuko asked_

_“You’d think we would be informed of something like this,” Pegasus observed._

_“Look, I was in denial. I didn’t want to believe that Mayura and her boss are planning such a thing until it was confirmed.”_

_“In denial?” Carapace repeated. “Why?”_

_“I can’t tell you,” Mister Bug said bluntly. Queen Bee crossed her arms, leaned her back to her side, and looked at him cockeyed._

_“Why not?” Rena asked._

_“I just can’t. Look I’m in no place to force you guys into this so if you’re scared and want to back out, I understand,” he said, offering his hand for their miraculous. They all looked at each other, there was clearly some hesitation going on. Surprisingly, Queen Bee was the first to step in._

_“You know, ever since I first saw Ladybug I wanted to be her so badly that I showed myself to everyone when I became Queen Bee.”_

_“That was a given,” Rena said, rolling her eyes._

_“And now?” Ryuko asked._

_“Well, without getting all mushy, I wanted to prove her wrong and show her that I can change and earn the right to fight by her side,” she said. Ryujo wasn’t convinced._

_“What makes you believe you actually care for others and not for the attention?” she asked._

_“It was at first…” Chloe admitted, rubbing her shoulder. “But, the more I did all those recon missions with you guys…” she made a pouty face. Mister Bug sighed with a smile. He put a hand on her shoulder._

_“Don’t worry, I know,” he said._

_“You do?” Rena, Carapace, and Ryuko asked in unison._

_“Why else do you think I gave her the miraculous again against Ladybug’s wishes?” Mister Bug asked. “I believe in you, Chloe, I know you have the heart to do what’s right,” he said, turning back to her. Queen Bee looked up at her with a small tear in her eye. Without a second thought, she hugged him. He hugged back. “Anyone else?” he turned to the others. Ryuko lowered her arms and stepped in._

_“If you think I would dishonor myself by backing out of a situation with people in need, then you do not know me very well.”_

_“Same here,” Pegasus added. “We were given this gift for the greater good... I suppose it was a matter of time to put that to the test.”_

_Carapace and Rena held hands and nodded. Mister Bug and Queen Bee broke the hug and the former smiled and nodded._

_“All right, let’s do this!” Mister Bug inspired. “Pegasus?”_

_“Where to?”_

_“Gordes.”_

_After Mister Bug specifically explained where Pegasus opened the portal and quickly entered. Once that happened, Bunnyx was actually watching them from a rooftop. She didn’t seem pleased._

_“I was too late,” she sneered and disappeared into a portal of her own,_

**Present-day… Gordes…**

Mister Bug was unusually silent and the others quickly noticed. He just stood there and stared at the white-clad woman. He inhaled and held his breath and his heartbeat accelerated.

"So, you found me," Emilie said nonchalantly.

“Heh, he proved himself quite the leader if you asked me,” Rena Rouge stepped in, leaning her arm on his shoulder. 

“From where I stand, I’d say he lost his nerve,” Emilie said, closing in. Mister Bug began to sweat. “What’s wrong? No snarky remark?”

“Why shouldn’t I be serious?” Mister Bug finally spoke.

“Took you long enough,” Queen Bee muttered to herself, as she too was uneasy by Mister Bug’s silence.

“Ah so it speaks,” she said. Mister Bug gritted his teeth and cracked his knuckles.

“Out with it!” Mister Bug said. “I know about the white Plague, so where is it!”

“Gabriel!” Mayura said.

“I see, Gabriel must’ve spilled his guts,” Emilie pondered.

“Enough stalling!” Queen Bee stepped in. “Who are you?”

“Me?” Emilie motioned her hand with her fingers pointing to her chest. “Just a woman who merely wants what was taken from her.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think I know,” Mister Bug said. “You’re basically using Paris as your sacrificial lambs for your wish, huh?”

“Seriously, do you really think you’re going to get your daughter back? By killing thousands?”

"And that affects me how?" she asked nonchalantly. Mister Bug was silent again. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. A million images and questions raced through his mind. The woman he wanted to throw himself into her arms for so long has become something he didn't even recognize.

“The audacity of that question…” Ryuko sneered.

“Enough of this!” Queen Bee charged. **“VENOM!”**

“Queen Bee, NO!” Rena shouted. Emilie quickly countered her attack and held her hostage.

“Oh, Chloe,” Emilie lamented. “You have no idea how much I wanted you to be Adrien’s. But Gabriel was an idiot to not protect him as he should.”

“He was saving people…”

“He was an idiot!” Emilie cut her off. “Superheroes? You are so naïve… Just like Adrien was.”

“How do you know Adrien, or me for that matter? Who are you?”

“I am Lux,” she answered. She then grabbed her arm and stung her top on Queen Bee, paralyzing her. “That is all I need to explain to you dullards.” She said and teleported and punched Mister Bug in the chin, sending him flying. Rena tended to him.

“Mister Bug! Come on, snap out of it!” she urged, shaking him.

“Mayura?”

“Oh, no you don’t!” Carapace charged, throwing his shield at Emilie. She easily deflected his shield back at him, knocking him out.

“On it!” Mayura said but was quickly tackled by Pegasus…

 **“FIRE DRAGON!”** Kagami shouted as flames began to engulf her. She readies her sword. Lux opened a portal that took her to the ocean. Ryuko struggled amongst the waves as she didn’t know how to swim. 

**Meanwhile… Back in Paris… Tsurugi residence…**

With her chopsticks, future Chloe took a bite of the tempura crab sushi roll and almost cried as she chewed in bliss.

“Mmmmm, how I missed this!” she said with glee. Lady Tsurugi kneeled from the other side of the small table as she listened to Chloe munching. “Mmmmm, shame this is really going to be my last time eating sushi.”

“That may not be the case, Chloe-san," she said with a grin. "If the information on the island library is so advanced you may devise a way to make sushi of your own. I believe the island has the necessary ingredients."

 **“** Discovering how to make sushi from scratch?” Chloe guessed what she was implying. “It’ll take me years.”

“You have nothing but time now…”

Before Chloe could take another bite, she put her chopsticks down and looked out the window with a forlorn look on her face.

"At first I wanted nothing but to be back," she said. "But I know now that my place is on the island."

“It is the burden you were given,” Tomoe said.

“Yes,” Chloe confirmed. “It’s the path Cat Noir sent me to. I have to go back quick. My younger self can’t see me, she’ll never bear it.”

“Do you feel any resentment?”

Chloe simply looked back at her.

**Meanwhile… Unknown Location…**

On a stormy night in the middle of the ocean, Ryuko had completely lost all sense of composure and forgotten about any potential abilities she had at her disposal as she fathomed amongst the dark waves, and struggled to keep her head above water.

Before she could cough the water she inhaled, another massive wave threatened to consume her.

“Father, help me,” she wailed and awaited her fate.

Before she even realized it, another portal appeared beneath her and fell to the ground.

“Good thing I recognized the harsh Australian waves,” Pegasus said.

“Much obliged,” Ryuko said, coughing off some water as she got on her feet. She looked around and saw no one. “Where is everyone?”

“Oh, snap!” he said. “They must be back in Paris!” he opened another portal there.

“What? How long was I gone?”

“Too long, I’m afraid. Come on!” He opened another portal to Paris and what they saw next was nothing what they expected. It was a giant sentimoster. They seem to be two floating fetuses inside a sphere with a shining light between them. Shooting light pulse beams at the city.

“What the?” Pegasus mouthed.

“Could you tell me how long you were looking for me?”

“Around three hours,” he said.

“But it was only seconds for me!” Ryuko said, exasperated by Pegasus’ answer.

“Mister Bug immediately ordered me to follow you! I couldn't find you! Do you know how many times I have to teleport to land just to avoid being drowned by the waves?”

“GRR, Never mind about that!” Ryuko retorted. “Let’s go!”

**Back in Paris…**

Mister Bug spun his yoyo, deflecting the beams. While the others try to save the people around them as the city is torn apart.

“Damn it,” Mister Bug said. “If I use my power now, I may not be able to figure it out on time…”

“You’ve done it before,” Alya prompted. “Why are you hesitating now?”

“Good question,” he admitted to himself. “Why am I being so careless?” But deep inside, he knew the answer. This was worse than when he found out his father was Hawk Moth. The hatred and emptiness in her eyes and the venom in her voice made it clear this was not the woman he knew, his own mother was a stranger to him now. After all this time, the woman he wanted to throw his arms around and hug with all of him was now almost like a demon he would avoid like the plague. He struggled to get up when he usually would like it was child’s play from a hit like that.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Rena started to get frustrated. Of course, he couldn’t tell her so he thought of something quick. “No choice, we need backup.”

"Let me guess, you need us to hold it in!" Carapace said, blocking the beams, also hesitant to use his power. "Whatever it is you have in mind, you better do it quickly!"

“Queen Bee is back there recovering, Pegasus is looking for Ryuko, there’s no way we can keep up!” Rena panicked.

“We’re already here!” They heard Pegasus say. They all looked back and were accompanied by Ryuko.

“Took you long enough!” Rena shouted. Carapace lightly jabbed her in the arm. “I know, I know, I’m just…”

“On edge?” he said cutting her off. “I get it! But no need to get cynical!”

“I know, I know,” Alya said rubbing her arm. The group had gathered as Mister Bug has spoken up.

“All right, listen,” he said. “All you can do now is go around and save as many civilians as you can. I’ll be back with back up and then I’ll use my power,” he then looked up at the sentiminster. “Something tells me we’re gonna need all the help we can get.”

“It worked the last time,” Pegasus stated.

“All right,” Rena conceded. “But hurry back.”

“I will!” she shouted swinging off.

“All right, you heard the man, save as many people as we can!” Carapace prompted before scattering.

The burning skies made it clear that there was no time to mess around. He whipped out his yoyo and called.

“Come on, Mordecai…” he silently urged.

“Uhh, hello?”

“Mordecai, where are you?” he asked.

“Kid? I don’t know it’s the best time… Shouldn’t you be with…” Mordecai was caught off by Mister Bug.

“Please, this is important!” he urged. “Meet me at the park STAT!”

"Ok, we're nearby, hold on!" He hung up and Mister Bug hurried.

**Meanwhile…**

Mordecai and Rigby made their way to the park. They were clearly concerned for their safety and were clearly unwilling to go there as they really wish to get to safety as intended.

“I wonder what the kid would want,” Rigby asked.

“I’d like to know that myself,” Mordecai replied. The two then saw Mister Bug swinging towards their destination. Noticing them, he saw it was no use to delay to he landed right in front of them. “Kid!”

“I just saw you guys!” Mister Bug said, whipping out the jewelry box as he approached them. "I'll need your help, Mor…”

“LOOK OUT!” Rigby shouted as a beam was shot at them. They all jumped out of the way but Mordecai was the one who took the most impact. He was pushed back by the blast rendering him out cold.

“AAAAHHH!”

“Mordecai?” Mister Bug called. He ran to him and turned him upward. “Mordecai! Come on, snap out of it!"

“It’s coming this way!” Rigby yelled, pointing towards the creature. Mister Bug carried Mordecai and they ran off to the alley.

“MORDECAI!” Rigby called out as he tapped his cheek. “Speak to me!”

“No, no, no, this is bad…” Mister Bug said, messing up his own hair. “Who am I gonna trust this miraculous to…”

“Hellooooo!” Rigby said, pointing to himself. Mister Bug looked back and forth.

“Rigby, I need you to take Mordecai…” He was cut off when he felt a hand harshly pulling him to face him.

“All right, SPILL IT, ADRIEN!”

“Wha…” He was cut off when Rigby bitch slapped him.

“Why won’t you want to trust me with the miraculous?” Rigby demanded an answer. Mister Bug hesitated.

“I…Uhhh…” Mister Bug was cut off again when Rigby slapped him in the back of his head.

“Now is not the time to look down on me!” he shouted, waving around his arms. “I’m clearly the only one left yet you still won’t trust me with the miraculous! Are you really that doubtful of me? You know I’m the only one left!” he berated. Mister Bug gritted his teeth.

"Yes, I am!" He admitted. "I never intended for you to get the miraculous! I just don't think you have what it takes! You’re always so impulsive and… And…”

“Hotheaded?”

“Yeah! I just don’t know how it’s going to work,” he said.

“What about Chloe?”

“Huh?”

“You know Chloe is still kind of a hag to anyone who isn’t her, right?” Rigby pointed. “Yet you still trusted her. You still believed in her and remember your reaction when you found Ladybug Wasn’t going to let her be Queen Bee anymore?”

“That’s different,” he countered, weakly.

“Is it?”

“I had been your shrink since you got to Paris and you won’t give me the time of day?” After a moment of silence, he continued. “Do you want to prove yourself to Marinette?”

"Huh? What does she have to do with…?"

“Do you love her?” Rigby asked. 

“YES!”

“Do you want to prove yourself to her?”

“YES!”

“Then you’ve got to follow your own advice!” Rigby said. “If you can trust a bully then you have to trust the last man standing to do the right thing!”

With that, memories began to flash as he images of when he did he believed was right as well as the other times Ladybug didn’t trust his judgment and all the time she had berated him for his mistakes.

_“Use that head of yours!” Lady Noir hit him on the head with the staff._

_“Are you still planning to tell them?” he asked Marinette, stopping her from approaching Lila._

_“Can’t you do anything right?” Lady Noir berated after she slapped him._

_"I thought the master told you not to let her be Queen Bee anymore," she scolded._

_“I believed in her… Was I wrong?”_

_“It is now your turn to choose…”_

Mister Bug snapped back to reality and saw that Rigby was staring back at him. Right now he wished he could look at himself in the mirror. He turned to Rigby again and smiled and stood straight face to face with each other.

“Rigby Rogers, I give you the Raccoon Belt Buckle, which holds the power of illusion,” Mister Bug said, showing him the small jewelry box. Rigby opened the box and from the buckle, a small kwami emerged. The little kwami looked a bit startled.

“Oh, hello,” the kwami greeted wearingly. “My name is Tanuki…”

“Hey, hey,” Rigby soothed. “It’s all right, there’s no Cartman this time.”

“Yes, and I am grateful for that…” Tanuki hesitated. “But…”

“You cared for him, huh?” Rigby said, noticing his hesitation. The kwami nodded. “I understand.”

“It can wait!” Mister Bug urged, causing both Rigby and Tanuki to snap back.

“You heard the kid,” Rigby said. **“TANUKI, LET’S ROCK!”**

**Meanwhile…**

Rena had already summed as many clones as she could with her flute. Spreading out as much she could to save the people still running around in panic and the city was being blown up. Carapace couldn’t afford to use his power so he shielded the people as best as he could through his limited range. Of course, Pegasus had the least trouble due to his teleportation abilities. Ryuko on the other hand could not get her mind off what had happened earlier. Her moment of weakness was still flashing on her mind, thus she not really watching where she was going. She was wandering the halls in the apartment complex. The red sun made it seem like the building is on fire. Before she knew it, there was a sudden kick of the door.

“Hey, anyone still out there?” someone asked. Ryuko recognized the voice.

“Bourgeois!” Ryuko muttered.

“Hey, Tsurugi,” Queen Bee greeted with a grin.

“Stop grinning like a fool!” Ryuko sneered, running off.

“Hey, you’re the one who came into this building when I already evacuated the place!” Queen Bee shouted, following her.

As soon as they exited the building it seemed this area has already been evacuated.

“Should we regroup?” Ryuko asked.

“You sound disappointed,” Queen Bee said, raising an eyebrow.

"It is none of your concern!"

“Fine.”

Then a bean targeted them and hit the pavement between them, pushing them apart. The two quickly got on their feet and made a break for it.

"You were about regrouping?" Queen Bee asked while running.

“Shut it!”

Before either of the two could argue even further, the two were swiped away by an unseen force. Both landed on their knees and looked around and saw an alley. They looked at each other.

“Errr… What was that?” Queen Bee asked.

“I was hoping I wouldn’t run into you, Chloe!” Another voice said, Someone, standing in the distance at watch.

“Who are you?” Kyuko asked. The figure did not turn to them.

“What if I told you that if I show my face will haunt you forever?” she said. Queen Bee then noticed that her apparel is exactly like her own.

“Are you another Queen Bee?” she asked, getting on her feet. The older Queen Bee shuddered.

“Sheesh, is that how I sounded like?” she muttered to herself.

“Answer!” Ryuko stepped in. “What is your connection with Bourgois?” she asked, pointing her sword at her.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because we are the same person?" the older Queen Bee asked, finally showing her face. Queen Bee stared at her with an eyebrow raised. She could have sworn she was looking at a mirror, though she was clearly older and her hair is all down with some leaves on her hair which actually helped to amplify her beauty.

“Uhhhh…”

“Oh, come on! You know what I’m getting at here!” Older Queen Bee said, but the whole conversation was cut off when the sentimonster shot another beam nearby, causing another explosion. “It can wait!” they then scattered.

**Meanwhile… Location Unknown…**

Marinette woke up and saw she was still on Gabriel’s private jet. She felt a little dizzy as she got up on her feet. 

“Hey, what just happened?” she asked the cockpit but there was no response. “Hello?” she banged on the cockpit door, still no response. Only then when she looked out the window and saw the night sky had bright blue, purple, even almost punk clouds. The colors entranced her and slowly made her way to the window for a better view. She could see vague clouds which implied that the jet was still moving. She saw what was below and it was nothing but ocean. There was no vast ocean between Tibet and Paris so she knew something wasn’t quite right. After a few minutes she began noticing what appeared to be an island, despite the darkness, she could make out the piece of land to little resemblance to anywhere she heard of before. Then all of a sudden, someone came floating right into her window. She was wearing Ryuko’s costume; only her hair was considerably longer, she looked older too.

“Kagami?” Marinette asked. 

The older Kagami mouthed something but Marinette couldn’t hear her, she shook her head while pointing her ear. She then began tapping the window. She did so in a very specific manner. Marinette leaned closer as she tried to figure out what she was doing, and then it hit her.

“Morse code,” she said as she went to grab her cell phone and started recording. “Could you please start over?” The long-haired Ryuko nodded and began tapping again. After a few minutes, she stopped. "Is that it?" she asked. Ryuko nodded with a smile and pushed away, floating off. Her vision faded to white and opened her eyes and saw where she was lying just now.

“Hey, are you ok?” she heard Gorilla say in the intercom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I’m gonna leave it there.
> 
> Boy oh boy, things have been hectic! Both the story as well as my life. This was originally one chapter but with so much going on process has been slow and then I realized this may have become a 10,000-word chapter.
> 
> From where I stand the lack of “Miraculous” content due to the pandemic has waned the interest in the series, especially when the show’s refusal to break from the initial status quo and lack of adversity and growth from Marinette and regression of Chloe has placed a dent in the show for many. Also, the series creator burying his head on the sand is not helping at all. Though he has lied on Twitter before to avoid spoilers, his recent treatment of Chloe and the leads have created quite of bit of skepticism. This is why I took it upon to write this story.
> 
> Please leave a comment, need the feedback.


	28. Lost You Somewhere Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sentimonster was only the surface of the rabbit hole... Both figuratively and literally...

Most of the team had reassembled, having evacuated as much as they could, they’re still struggling with this unusual sentimonster, though Mister Bug had a pretty good idea where that came from.

“Damn it!” he muttered. “Where’s Queen Bee and Ryuko?”

“Haven’t seen them since we separated,” Pegasus said while he hid behind Carapace as he was blocking the rays.

“I thought I saw Queen Bee evacuating downtown,” he said.

“That’s odd,” Rena said raising an eyebrow. “She’s not supposed to be ready to transform yet. She better not be abusing that kwami!”

“Is that important right now?” they heard another voice said.

Queen Bee appeared and she stepped into their aid, with her sword deflecting some of the beams.

“Wow, Chloe,” Rena said. “You sure know how to make an entrance than blowing it by just standing there rather than a surprise attack.”

“That wasn’t me,” Queen Bee countered.

“Then who…?” Rena began, only to be cut off by an older version of Queen Bee stepping in from above.

 **“Mystify!”** she shouted as flower petals began surrounding the team and disappeared. They appeared in a secluded ally way. “All right, here’s the deal and we have to do this fast.”

“You’re not… Where’s Kagami,” Rena said.

“Yeah, I’m as confused as you are,” Present Queen Bee said, crossing her arms.

“Actually, I am but I sent your Kagami elsewhere,” Future Queen Bee said.

“Your Kagami!?” Everyone else asked in unison.

“Not the time!” Future Queen Bee hissed. “Here’s the score.”

**Meanwhile,**

Ryuko waited in hiding amongst the shadows of another alleyway, still skeptical of future Queen Bee's instruction.

“Why am I here?” she asked herself. “I must be assisting the others against the sentimonster. However, she said this is the way to know where the amok is,” she concluded, clenching her fists. “I have no choice, we have no other clues.”

As if on cue, a portal opened where a familiar figure stepped out of them before it closed, she was clearly a miraculous holder. She looked around and her miraculous persona wore off.

"Isn't she my classmate? What was her name?" she pondered. She then called; "Kubdel!”

Future Alix turned and saw Ryuko.

“Oh, uh Kagami…” Future Alix tried to greet casually.

“You know it is futile to hide your age,” Ryuko said.

"Well, I know who you are so…"

“Future Queen Bee said you know the sentimonster’s amok! Where is it?”

“So, you know she’s here, huh? Why would I know? I just got here,” Alix said, raising her arms with a mock nervous grin. Ryuko drew her sword and pointed to Alix’s neck.

“How are you trusted with a miraculous?”

“What did she tell you?”

“Not much,” Ryuko admitted. "However, your appearance here at this moment as she predicted shrouds you with suspicion.”

“Why would she not tell you?”

“Look around you,” Ryuko pointed. “Is it not reason enough?”

“Is that what you believe?” Bunnyx shot back. Ryuko was briefly taken aback and her sword arm shook but quickly regained her grip.

“You two really are strong in their way,” Bunnyx said. “You’re so cute together too.”

“What are you talking about?” Ryuko sneered. Bunnyx nearly grinned.

“Fine, I’ll tell you.”

**Meanwhile…**

“Heh, so I knew I keep him in the back,” Mister Bug boasted, he then blinked his eyes and stared at future Queen Bee. “Wait, how did you know? I haven’t even told your past self.”

“Hey yeah, where did you go and what we’re doing?”

“Recruitment errand?” he said, looking up.

“Yes. You’ll know when to call him out,” Future Queen Bee.

“May I ask what are we doing here?” Pegasus inquired. “I believe there is no reason to fall back when we should be looking for Mayura for the amok’s location.”

"Wait," Future Queen Bee said. Present Queen Bee was silent but still giving her a cockeyed stare. As if on cue, a blue portal appeared and both Ryuko and Bunnyx appeared grappling one another.

“Bunnyx?” Mister Bug asked, cocking his head.

“Okay, today just got weirder!” Present Queen Bee said, paralyzed in her spot.

“Don’t trust her…!” Ryuko was cut off by a punch in the face and threw her to the portal.

“No!!!” Future Queen Bee dashed into the portal after her.

“Pegasus!” Mister Bug shouted.

“On it!” Pegasus affirmed and dashed in right before the portal closed. As if on cue, another portal appeared with Pegasus carrying both Ryuko and future Queen Bee.

“How did you know it would work?” Rena asked.

“Lucky guess,” Mister Bug admitted, shrugging with a nervous smile. Carapace facepalmed. Bunnyx got up on her feet and made a break for it but Mister Bug tackled her.

“Where’s the amok?”

“What makes you think I know?” Bunnyx asked. Mister Bug then paused for a second while still withholding Bunnyx.

“Uhhhh,” Mister Bug wondered.

“Hey yeah, How do you…?” Rena asked.

“Look, I don’t know what the amok is, but I know where Mayura is,” Bunnyx admitted.

“Right, and then you trick us by destroying the generator which unleashes the plague. Is that your plan?" Future Queen Bee said. 

**“WHAT?”** Everyone else shouted.

“Damn…” Bunnyx sneered.

“Wait, so you’re telling me that…” Mister Bug began.

“Yes, Alix is with the Blue Mustang!” Future Queen Bee shouted. 

“Alix?” Mister Bug, Rena, Carapace and Pegasus asked. 

“Roller girl?” Present Chloe asked. Bunnyx just grinned.

“Well, why bother denying it?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Future Queen Bee mocked in confusion. "How about leading them to a trap and triggering the friggin plague that wipes out over half of Paris, how's that?"

Bunnyx then kicked Ryuko off her then made a break for it.

“After her!” Future Queen Bee. Ryuko stood on her feet with a look of determination.

“This will not be left unresolved… **WIND DRAGON!"**

“Stay on her!” Future Queen Bee shouted as everyone gave chase to Bunnyx. Mister Bug spun his yoyo and threw it at the fleeing Bunnyx but dodged it and tangled up on a railing.

“Crap!” he sneered, trying to untangle the string.

“Go, GO!” Future Queen Bee shouted. Bunnyx took a chance she began jumping amongst the rooftops, forcing the team to follow suit. To little surprise the womb sentimonster took note a began firing its beams at them.

 **“SHELL-TER!”** Carapace shouted as he summoned his barrier, which protected the entire team.

“What the hell? Bunnyx is getting away!” Future Queen Bee shouted.

“Everyone stay close were going hot!” Carapace said as everyone went after Bunnyx together while sheltering the team from the beam barrage.

“Pegasus, Can you ambush her?” Mister Bus asked.

“She keeps changing direction, I must predict her next move, otherwise I’ll just expose myself to the beams.”

“Damn!” Mister Bug muttered. “Should I call…”

“Not yet!” Future Bee cut him off. “I know where she’s heading, now!”

“You do?”

“It took me a second but I think I know now,” she concluded with a grin.

**Master Fu’s old apartment…**

Mayura looked out the window where her creation continued its rampage. Unfazed as she still had her fan covering up her face, she heard the door open, it was Bunnyx.

“So, it’s true…” Mayura turned to her visitor. “You turned on your friends…”

"I have information on the guardian's whereabouts…"

“Oh?”

“I believe my younger self will have a hand on that,” Bunnyx looked at her with a grin. As if on cue, the two felt a sudden wind blowing around the abandoned apartment and Ryuko materialized on one knee and looked up.

“Hello there.”

**Meanwhile…**

“Where’s the guardian?”

“The master? Why?”

“Mayura is most likely there gathering clues for his whereabouts, Think, has she ever been in some contact with him?”

“I remember her delivering a package to him in his apartment…”

“She must’ve followed him when he left! We need to get to him before they do!”

**Back at Master Fu’s old apartment…**

“Where’s the amok?”

“Why would I tell you?” Mayura asked. On a whim, she attacked Bunnyx and subdued her. 

“What’s wrong?” Ryuko asked. “Is your power at its limit?”

“You seem very keen on getting to me…”

“SHUT UP!” Ryuko sneered. Mayura raised an eyebrow at Ryuko’s reaction.

“You know why Bourgois sent me too specifically? You know something, DO YOU!?” Ryuko interrogated. “Why is she after you? Why am I connected to this?”

“Who said you were?”

“I…” Ryuko cut herself off. The conclusion she came up to her rather quickly. Mayura then knocked her out before she could dwell on it. She then grabs her and about to carry her off.

“We must leave, take me to the guardian,” Mayura said.

“Not gonna happen, feather girl," A snarky somewhat high tone voice explained. Someone then broke into the window and kicked Mayura in the face. His attire seemed to be brown with claws and the ears and tail of a raccoon. He then jumped at Bunnyx and pinned her down.

“How did you find us…?” Mayura asked, about to take a fighting stance when she was cut off when ambushed from behind.

 **“VENOM!”** Future Queen Bee stung Mayura, catching her off guard, and was paralyzed, dropping the unconscious Ryuko. Also dropping out of her, what appears to be a detonator. Bunny saw a portal, courtesy of Pegasus, and saw all the heroes walking in.

“My miraculous has its ways,” the raccoon said and disappeared when another one came into the same window. “You can call me, Rocket!”

“It’s over, Kubdel," Future Queen Bee said. Rena then played her flute and the apartment faded into a decimated building with its roof blown off.

“What do we have here?” Present Queen Bee picked up the detonator.

“A detonator?” Mister Bug asked. He then noticed Bunnyx getting up and tried to flee and he stopped her by wrapping his yoyo around her neck. “ah, ah, ah!” he taunted as he strangled her. “The jig is up, miss wabbit.”

 **“BURROW!”** Bunnyx quickly summoned a portal of her own on the ground, taking Mister Bus and Rocket with her.

“Mister Bug!” Everyone yelled. They all stood for a moment in silence before Pegasus broke the ice.

“I know it’s not appropriate but some of our powers are wearing off, someone needs to keep an eye on Mayura as we recover,” he proposed. “She can’t know who we are.”

“Queen Bee?” Future Queen Bee called picking the detonator up and handing it to her.

“What?”

“You’re up,”

“Me?” she said. “You the one from the future. Why should I stay?”

“Because you’re the one who hasn’t used her venom yet.”

“Fine!” Present Queen Bee looked away with her hand on her hip and accepted the detonator. And they all stepped out.

“Better not screw this up!” Rena warned, pointing at her.

“Hmph!"

**Meanwhile… In the Burrow…**

Mister Bug and Rocket struggled against Rigby and Bunny kicked him off, causing him to poof. She and Mister Bug struggled as he had her hands on her wrists as she tried to wrestle her way out.

"All right spill it, Alix!”

“It’s not me it’s Chloe…”

“You made your way back to Mayura and Ryuko knew something. Suspicious much?” he asked and she merely grunted.

“Why did you join the Blue Mustang, why is Kagami so distraught about and what is Chloe’s stake in this?”

“Shut up!” Bunnyx shouted, kicking him in the stomach. She attempted to lose him in the realm, only to be caught around her abdomen by his yoyo.

“The bug follows, Doc! I’m hunting wabbits,” Mister Bug grinned and made the Elmer Fudd laugh, trying to pull her towards him. Bunnyx tried to untangle herself. “No use you little wascally wabbit!”

“I always hated you stupid puns!” Bunnyx sneered. She pulled him towards her and headbutted her. Mister Bug grabbed her and headbutted her back. The two interchanged blows amongst each other.

**Meanwhile… Back in Paris…**

Alya, Nino, Max, and future Chloe were tending and feeding their respective kwamis.

“That was rather exhausting,” Wayzz admitted.

“Alya?” Trixx called after finishing her cookie. “You look distracted.”

“Huh?” Alya responded, and realized her curiosity of future Chloe. 

Future Chloe smiled as she petted Pollen while she munched down her berry as she petted her with her finger, as she sat leaning on the wall. She looked so motherly and caring, a clear far cry from the Chloe she knew. Another thing that caught Alya’s attention was her apparel or lack thereof. The fact that she wore a green loincloth and a feather necklace and nothing else left very little to the imagination. Alya could only raise an eyebrow at her. Future Chloe finally took notice that Alya and Nino were staring at her. Max simply looked away and pushed his glasses in. Future Chloe sighed.

“Ummm…” Pegasus began.

“Dude,” Nino whispered.

“Guess I have some explaining to do, huh?”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Alya said. Future Chloe got up on her bare feet and started stretching her arms up, giving them a much clearer view of her skimpy glory. “If I didn’t know any better I would’ve said you were stuck on an island or something.”

“And what if I tell you that I was?”

“Huh?”

“I say what, now?” Nino muttered. Future Chloe sighed and hugged herself and chuckled.

“Guess you could say I have resigned to my destiny… I don’t even know where to start.” She said.

“When did everything begin to change?” Pegasus asked.

“It all began when Cat Noir came to my window and offered me the bee miraculous.”

“Nothing strange about it,” Rena added. Ladybug decided to let you be Queen Bee.

“No that’s the thing, she wasn’t going to.”

“What do you mean?”

Before the conversation could continue, they could all hear a commotion inside the room.

“RYUKO! NO!!!!" Present Queen Bee screamed before being cut off by physical blows which resulted in some painful grunts. Everyone stared at the door.

“No…” Future Chloe muttered.

“You gotta be kidding me!” Alya sneered.

Everyone quickly transformed and kicked the door and found Queen Bee just getting back on her feet and Ryuko had stabbed her sword on the floor where the detonator was in pieces, releasing the amok.

 **“VENOM!”** Present Queen Bee shouted as she pointed her top to the amok and destroyed it. “Whew, at least it worked.”

“KAGAMI!” Future Queen Bee screamed, she grabbed her by the collar and slapped her. “Do you realize what you’ve done?”

“I will be forever stuck in an island so what difference does it make?” Ryuko sneered, looking empty.

“Where’s Rocket?” Future Queen Bee asked. Then they suddenly got a call from him in their communicators.

“Rocket?” Carapace answered first. “Where are you?”

“Sorry, I’m about to detransform, I gotta book.”

Suddenly a portal appeared horizontally at the ceiling from the door they came in and saw Mister Bug and Bunnyx falling into the floor, falling through it, still fighting. They all stared down the hole where they fell.

"Hey, Carapace." Rocket greeted. Are you still in the building?”

“Yeah?”

“GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!!!!”

A strong radiance flashed in the sky, which temporally blinded them all.

“Mayura!” Future Queen Bee said and turned her direction, only to see Mayura, recovered from her paralysis, making her escape. “No!” she was about to go after her but Pegasus grabbed her from behind.

“There’s no time, we have to jump down the hole!”

“He’s right!” Rocket said, still on the communicators. “You have to go underground now!”

“What about you?” Carapace asked.

“Just go! I’ll be fine!”

“No…” Rena stared at the radiance in the sky frozen in place.

“What?” Carapace asked, grabbing her by the wrist. “What is it, Rena?”

“That’s where we took most of the people…”

“WHAT!?” Everyone else shouted when they realized the released plague was spreading.

“Everyone,” Pegasus called. “We must leave, NOW!”

He summoned a portal down the hole and everyone jumped in.

**Meanwhile… down the sewer…**

Rocket made his way through the underground maze, carrying a still unconscious Mordecai. He got into a janitor’s room and put him down. He sighed.

“Some first mission, huh Mordecai?” Rocket smiled sadly. “Stay there, I’ll be right back,” he backed away to the entrance while still pointing at him. He then Ran towards where he expects to find Mister Bug. “Mister Bug! Kid!”

**“Magia” by Kalafina plays**

Grunts of struggle can be heard in the distance. Bunnyx was trying to stab him with a blade in her umbrella. Mister Bug deflected her blows with his glowing yoyo string. Bunnyx gritted her teeth in pure anger that burned Mister Bug’s soul, he gulped. She clearly a far cry from the first time he met her in the whole ‘Timetagger’ incident. Probably because her cover was blown.

“Alix! Why?” Mister Bug asked as he defended himself.

“Why? WHY!?” She repeated as she continued her barrage. “Why do you think heroes ‘save’ the world from conquerors? Why do you think the highest leaders need to be overthrown?”

“Get to the damn point!” Mister Bug sneered.

“This world is sick!” she spouted. “You think everything is fine and dandy! But no! This world needs to change!”

"I don't get it!" Mister Bug said. "You're a roller skater! Always so free-spirited! What happened?”

“I was just trying to get away! Forget how evil this world is!” she sneered.

“Wha…” he blurted out a whisper. “I can’t…. Are you even listening to yourself? You’re clearly not the Alix I know!”

“Wow, did you figure that by yourself, Kitty Bug wannabe?” Bunnyx taunted. He pushed her back and they stood for a minute while they spoke. "And I know what you're thinking but you're too late!"

“What?”

“You were thinking about confronting my younger self and tell me not to do it, huh?” she asked. “Tell me, did you capture Mayura today?”

“I… well…”

“If memory serves me, Mayura had already recruited me to the Blue Mustang and asked me to track down the Guardian’s whereabouts and I was asked to follow him.”

“The delivery…” he realized. “I don’t get it! You and the Blue Mustang?”

"Haven't you ever thought about who they are, or how long they were around?" she asked. “The Blue Mustang have strived from complete and total human order for millennia with sleeper agents situated all over the world!” she boasted proudly turning around as she spread her arms. “My family just happened to be among them.”

Mister Bug couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but then it hit him. He caressed his head as he processed the info.

“Of course, Nathalie’s appearance right before his mother’s disappearance, Lila’s family’s cooperation and compliance in her ruses, that sentimonster ambushing the Tibet temple where Marinette was in, all the hidden knowledge and dark arts in that vault in the bank, heck, the sudden death of the Blue Mustang statue in the Denver airport’s sculptor was beyond circumstantial if you ask me!”

“I see you caught on!” Bunnyx grinned. “We were, right under your nose the whole time. Mayura must be fetching the rabbit watch for my younger self as we speak.”

Mister Bug tried to warn the master only for Bunnyx to stab it away from his hand.

“Ow,” he exclaimed.

“No, dice, Bugaboy!”

“Only she can call me that!” he sneered, readying his yoyo. Bunnyx raised her umbrella and charged again.

**Meanwhile…**

Pegasus opened his eyes and realized he had lost consciousness during the fall. He got to his feet and realized Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee were just coming too as well.

“Whoa… Wipeout…” Carapace moaned.

“You think?” Rena snapped back.

“Whoa!” Carapace said, backing away from her.

“What was that all about?” Chloe whispered. She turned and saw her future self, messing with her communicator.

“Come on, Come on!!!” she urged. “Master!”

“Who are you…?” The guardian asked her amongst the static.

“I’m Chloe…! Chloe Bourgeois?” She answered. “Can you hear me? I have to warn you!” She yelled but the transmission got cut off. “No!”

She turned to the others and saw Pegasus.

“What’s going on…?” Present Bee began.

“Not now!” Future Bee cut her off. “Pegasus, can you take us where the guardian is right now?”

“If memory serves me he should be hiding in the movie theatre,” Pegasus said.

“We have to go there, right now!”

**Back with Mister Bug…**

His back was literally against the wall with his yoyo tangled with Bunnyx’s blade, keeping it from reaching his chest. The edge was nearing his heart as Bunnyx was considerably stronger with a more solid weapon.

“Alix… Please…”

“Shh…Shh…Shh…” Bunnyx kept her pressing. Mister Bug shut his eyes and awaited his painful demise…

“YO!!! Bunny ears!” a voice heard. Bunnyx felt a painful gash on her back, releasing Mister Bug from her grip. He jumped away to safety. Bunnyx was greeted with a roundhouse kick straight on the face. It was Rocket. He began hamboning and flexing and tapping his muscles as if showing off. “Hmph, Hamboning!” he boasted in a sing-song voice.

“Rocket!”

“You okay, kid?” Rocket turned to him with a grin.

“My whole life flashed before my eyes…” Mister Bug sighed. “It was really boring.”

“Trust me, kid,” Rocket boasted. “Mordecai and I have seen quite a bit. You’ll be glad you didn’t have to go through that?”

“Like when you were put in a coma after an arm-wrestling match with Skips?" Mister Bug asked with a grin.

“Stop talking!” Rocket paused and looked around. “Say, where is everyone, anyway?”

“Oh, crap!” Mister Bug shot back up. “Come on, we gotta get to the master! Mayura may know where he is!”

“Wait what?”

**The movie theater…**

“Master!” Queen Bee shouted. As they all came from Pegasus’ portal and found two older men lying on the ground. One was wearing what appeared to be the Monkey miraculous and the other wore Tibetan robes, curled up in fetal position. The master appeared to be the former.

“Mayura…” he croaked.

“Save your strength,” she urged, running to his side.

“Dude…”

“LOOK!” Ryuko shouted. Present Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Pegasus stood frozen.

It was Alix, present Alix looking down with Mayura by her side.

“We’re too late…” Future Queen Bee muttered.

 ***cough* *cough*** It was Fluff on the floor and was struggling to get up.

“Please… don’t…” Fluff begged. Alix opened her eyes and looked up only slightly, with her head still down gave a sinister glare.

“Alix…” Rena tried to step in. “Please…”

 **“FLUFF, CLOCKWISE!”** she transformed **. “BURROW!”**

 **“** NO!!!!” Rena screamed, running towards her.

"Don't do it, Alix!” Carapace followed.

Without another word, Present Bunnyx and Mayura stepped into the burrow and closed before anyone got near. Once they were gone, beyond where the portal was just a moment ago was the entrance was Mister Bug and Rocket, frozen in place.

"Mister Bug… How are things out there?" Future Queen Bee asked. Mister Bug shook his head.

“It’s bad…” he said. Future Queen Bee stepped back, horrified, she covered her face with bother her hands and collapsed on her knees, and slammed her fist on the floor.

“Why? Why couldn’t I stop it?” She said amidst tears. I should’ve stayed in the room and let her see me…”

That last remark caught Rena’s attention. But she had something more urgent right now as she realized where her family is right now…

“Oh no…”

“Ella! Etta! Nora! Maman! Papa!” she was about to run off but Carapace held her back. “Let me go!”

“Alya, wait!” he shouted. “It’s too dangerous!”

Mister Bug collapsed on her knees as well, he barely heard the arguing.

“Alix…Why…?”

**Later… Gabriel’s private jet…**

Marinette woke up in the jet’s bunk.

"You okay, kid?" She heard Gorilla from the speaker. She quickly went and pressed the answer button.

“Uh, everything’s fine,” she replied.

“All right, uh g’night,” he said. She laid back down.

"Was it all just a dream?" she asked herself and checked her cell phone. At first, she thought it was only a couple of hours. However, upon further inspection, she saw that it has been a full day.

“Wha…” She then checked the recording app and saw that there was indeed a recording. She played it and heard tapping on the glass, “Morse code…” She then checked what she had missed and saw that the Ladyblog had been updated. Alya was in the video and saw that she was crying…

“Something terrible has happened…” She said, not giving her usual greeting.

Marinette saw the video and heard what had happened and saw the footage of the effects of the white plague. Cat Noir couldn’t stop it… She covered her mouth when she saw a long list of people who perished almost instantly of the white plague that was unleashed in Paris. She recognized quite a few people on the list and almost broke into tears. She stopped the video halfway not being able to handle much more. She curled in the fetal position and wondered what could have been having she been there. 

She looked at her screen and noticed that her recording app was still open. She then quickly downloaded a Morse code and chose to focus on the coded message.

Just then she finally noticed that dawn was breaking. After taking the time to decipher the message with an app she downloaded to understand she finally cracked the message. She stared at the screen and took the time to think about what she has seen and what has happened to what message she was just given…

_“TRUST CAT NOIR”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So where do I even start? I assume you’re freaked out that I decided to make Bunnyx a villain, but it was pretty much planned from the start. Think about it, why would they give a mostly background character such a powerful miraculous and then not give us some possible hints of what might happen. The only possible thing is that Adrien may not be Cat Noir… As if Adrien hasn’t been crapped on enough already.
> 
> Also, regarding other events in this chapter: I originally was going into more explicit imagery. The whole "White Plague" subplot was planned to form the beginning, but considering what has happened in real life I toned the whole thing down quite a bit… Hell, I actually considered removing it entirely but first it was too important to the plot to remove, especially for something that happens later on… secondly, as a writer, I promised myself not to bow to any sensitivities and ultimately decided to stick to my guns on this.


	29. (No Time To) Bow Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team have failed to stop the White Plague, Killing half of Paris  
> After a few hours to mourn with their surviving loved ones, Mister Bug reassembles the team for retaliation.

**Paris… 12 hours later…**

Future Queen Bee punched Ryuko in the face, who didn’t even fight back.

“What is your problem, Tsurugi? Why did you do that?”

“I will be abandoned in an interdimensional island forever,” She replied, not bothering to get up. “My fate has been sealed.”

“ **GRRR!”** Future Queen Bee turned away in anger. “Why should you take it out on innocent people?”

“Can you explain to us what is going on?” Present Queen Bee asked.

At the same time, Mister Bug was tending to the old guardians.

“I’m fine, check Sazed,” Master Fu said as he slowly got up. Sazed was still in a fetal position. Mister Bug went to check up on him.

“Excuse me… Mister Sazed,” he said, slightly tapped him in the shoulder.

“Oh, you must be the one Fu had chosen,” He got up on his feet and Mister Bug saw what he was holding.

“Yeah, the master told me a lot about you. You weren’t hurt?”

“Oh no, I was merely shielding this,” He showed him the snake bracelet. “I did not want it to end in the wrong hands.”

“Much obliged,” Master Fu approached with a smile, accepting the bracelet.

“By the way, has Sass remembered anything else?” Mister Bug asked. Master Fu’s smiled faded.

“An important hint actually… Emilie… Lux was there…”

“What…?”

“You have actually fought in the theatre. You know kwami don’t usually know what happens when their owner transforms. However, Sass had mastered the ability to feel the presence of any alternate timelines if left to his devices long enough, even though even then, he can’t tell all the details.

“So Mo…” Mister Bug shook his head. “I mean, Lux was in the theatre when we fought in those timelines… Yeah, I think Cartman said something like that…” He stepped away and looked away for a minute, ignoring the arguing… After a minute he saw the commotion and it hit him. He shook his head, wiped the sweat off his forehead, and hit his cheeks with his palms, and turned back to the master.

“Cartman has escaped, hasn’t he?” the Master asked.

“He’s the one who had the bracelet; he should know what really happened there.”

“I believe there is a more urgent matter at hand,” Sazed said, pointing at the commotion right now.

“I know…” Mister Bug affirmed.

“All right, spill it, Future Chloe,” Rena pointed at her chest.

“I refuse to believe that’s supposed to be me!” Present Bee protested. Future Queen Bee facepalmed.

“Ugh…!” she groaned.

“Ok, everybody just calm down! Calm down! Hey, Hey!” Mister Bug shouted. Once everyone quieted down and drew their attention to him. “Look, I know you guys are hurting right about now…”

“YOU THINK!?” Rena growled.

“ **QUIET!”** Mister Bug screamed, causing Rena to take a step back, wide-eyed... His hand trembled and held it with his other hand. “With future Chloe here, no doubt we have a ton of questions but they’re gonna have to wait. Pegasus, can you take us to where the people are, making sure they’re safe?”

“We have to go there now!” Present Bee said.

“We don’t know how hot it this there! For all I know we’re dead the minute we set foot there,” Mister Bug countered. Pegasus took a deep breath.

“Me, huh? Understandable,” Pegasus said looking up.

“Just pull back if it gets too hazy, when it's clear enough, we'll go in see what we can do."

“Affirmative,”

**Somewhere in Paris…**

Nathalie and Emilie met at an unknown location. Nathalie laid down on her knees with her hands on the ground, panting. Duusu stroked her cheek.

“Ready to hear my prediction?” Emilie asked and walked right by her. “If you’re growing weak on me then there is no further use for your existence. Shiroi, what sort of tales do a homunculus best belongs to for everyone's sake?"

“Tragedy, I’d say,” Shiroi replied.

“Indeed.” Emilie kneeled and lifted her chin up. She looked like tears are about to fall. Shiroi scoffed.

“I will never be fooled by those fake tears.”

“Are they fake just because you said so?” Duusu stepped in again.

“I am not in the mood for this…”

“Hey, you can’t just pick on her and not expect me to…” Duusu was cut off when Nathalie patted her.

Shhhh, It’s okay Duusu,” Nathalie soothed. Duusu just snapped back.

“But Nathalie, it isn’t fair!” she protested. "So what if you came from some science mumbo jumbo. I like you and you'll always be my friend!" She caressed Nathalie's cheek with her own. Nathalie saw that Emilie and Shiroi had left and scooped the blue kwami closer to her cheek. Duusu swore she heard a sniff but stayed quiet.

**Meanwhile… On the Parisian rooftops…**

The team was in silence for almost an hour after their efforts to help these people. They had regrouped as Mister Bug told them to. 

**“** How is everyone?” He asked.

“As good as we can be I guess…” Carapace answered, trying to break the ice. Mister Bug sighed as they just got back from the hot zone. No one spoke up considering what happened. 

“Future Queen Bee, I believe you owe us an explanation.” He said, turning to her.

“Wait dude, now?” Carapace asked, comforting a frightened Rena.

“We can’t exactly go back to our homes right now, so why not?” Mister Bug suggested. “Besides, I think that for those we couldn’t save we might as well be ready for what’s next.”

“I have to agree,” Pegasus said as he pushed his glasses in. After a moment of hesitation…

“Fine,” Future Bee got back up on her feet and allowed herself to detransform after her final warning beep. Mister Bug raised an eyebrow at Chloe's skimpy attire. A previously forlorn Ryuko blushed at the sight.

“Okay, first things first,” Rena stepped in, trying to distract everyone from future Chloe’s attire. “Why did you trust Chloe to keep watch of the detonator?”

“Hey!” Present Chloe protested.

“You could’ve just taken the detonator with you,” she said. “My mom and my little sister would still be here!”

“Rena!” Carapace elbowed her but she shrugged it off.

“That’s what happened last time!” Future Queen Bee retorted.

“What?”

“On my timeline, I took the detonator with me but you saw where Mister Bug and Bunnyx popped up didn’t you?”

“Wait,” Mister Bug interjected. “You mean to tell me…”

“Yeah, it didn’t work out either,” she revealed. “I gave it to my present self because I was hoping it would be safe, that I could stop the plague without changing things too much…”

“So, you didn’t want to stray from our path too much, huh?” Mister Bug asked. Future Chloe sadly closed her eyes.

“That’s not the whole truth,” she admitted.

“Huh?”

“Look, I spent decades on the island, and even after everything I have studied, time travel is still a big question mark."

“Wait, island?” Carapace asked. Ryuko roared and she curled herself on her knees and her hands on her head.

“What’s with her?”

“Let me step back,” Future Chloe said, waving her arms around. She calmed down a bit with a sigh. “I don’t know where to start.”

“Well, does Ryuko have anything to do with it?” Mister Bug asked. Ryuko raised her head just enough to give him a glare. Future Chloe lowered her eyes and tightened her grip on the handle she was leaning on.

“Well, I know you don’t believe in fatalism, do you, Mister Bug?”

“You know who I am…”

“Yes, but that is all I can tell you about that,” she said with a sad smile.

“Ok, what are you getting at?”

“For most people, there’s no such thing as destiny that we carve our own path,” she said. Ryuko scoffed. She ignored her and continued; “What if I tell you that some of us have our fates sealed?”

“I don’t get it…”

“Time travel shenanigans, basically,” she said. “People generally create their own future but there are those of us who have to be somewhere or do something for something to happen…” her voice started to lose some of its energy. Mister Bug took note of that.

“So, where do you really come from?” He asked. Future Chloe now really started to look sad.

“I…” She hesitated. “I’ve spent a chunk of my life… Back… and I mean way back… from before the Stone Age.”

Everyone’s eyes widened though Alya raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

“Ok,” she said what’s with the gibberish?”

“UGH!” Future Chloe moaned. “This is a lot harder than I thought! Look, I don’t know how I can and can’t tell you and it’s driving me nuts!”

“Ok, just give us the rundown,” Mister Bug suggested.

“Simply put I have to go back in time for something to happen. Otherwise, the changes my changes so much I don’t even want to think about it!”

“So that means you have yet to do something in the past?”

“Yes, and that’s why I have to go back. That’s all you need to know,” she said.

“Wait a second!” Alya objected. “That’s not good enough, what makes you think I’m just gonna roll with that?”

“Because you have no other choice,” an old but commanding female voice said.

“Ms. Tsurugi?” Mister Bug said, catching Ryuko’s attention.

“Mother…” Ryuko was hugging her knees but got up when she saw she was approaching her. The two were face to face for a moment in silence, until she was slapped by her mother. She cuddled her cheek from the impact.

“I am very disappointed in you.”

“So what? My life was a lie…”

"No, it was not,” Tomoe cut off her daughter, still in command. “My intentions with you were never a farce. You are my daughter and I gave the life I believed was best. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“But my fate was sealed. The fact that I have had the misfortune to stay in the past to fulfill such a purpose and never return… How can I live with that?”

“I raised you so you could have the valor to face your fate when the time comes. I knew you would be devastated by such a burden.”

“You knew…” Ryuko said with a tear streaking down her cheek. “That’s why you…”

“Yes. I was aware of your desire to enjoy life at a public school. I knew you enjoyed the mundane details of your friends' daily lives. For the longest of time, I refused to allow you as such so you would not get attachments."

“So what made you change your mind?”

“I suppose age has got to me…” Tomoe admitted. “Once you were gone to your destiny, never to return, I would not want to resent me…”

“Mother…” Ryuko finally let tears cascade down her cheeks. 

"I believe you needed those attachments with others. You need your empathy towards others and are willing to do. Willing to head to your sacrifice for others," her mother said looking down.

“Thank you…”

Both mother and daughter shared a hug. Ryuko was surprised at first, but slowly closed her eyes and returned the hug and new tears fell.

“Do not misunderstand me,” Tomoe said. “I would have never wished this upon you…”

“I know…” Ryuko cried.

Everyone else stared at the scene. Mister Bug was about to step in but he was stopped by Sazed, who shook his head. Then he received a call transmission from his speaker from his yoyo. It was from Gabriel. He chose to give the mother and daughter a moment as went to a private section from the rest of the team.

“Father?”

“Adrien!” He greeted. “I know your failure to stop the plague may be troubling you but I need your head in the game.”

“Got something?”

“In fact, I do,” he said, pushing his glasses in. “You aunt Amelie may have pinpointed where Nathalie and your mother went.”

Mister Bug looked back and forth, he backed further away.

"Yeah, my team is not exactly in the best mental state, right now," Mister Bug urged.

“They may be willing to take action for retribution, I think,” a voice said behind him. Mister Bug yelped and turned to see that it was Sazed.

“Agreed, if you motivate them enough, they may be willing to dive in and ambush them while we can catch them off guard,” Gabriel’s eyes widened for a moment. “I know you. Were you not with Marinette in the Himalayas?”

“Indeed I was,” Sazed confirmed.

“But Marinette is still on her way back. How did you get back to Paris first?”

“Goodness, I almost forgot,” Sazed said. “I am not fiscally present in Paris, this is merely a temporal projection I have created to visit my old adversary. Given what has happened, I have stayed longer than expected.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Mister Bug interjected. “You mean you’re not actually here?”

“That is not important, right now,” Gabriel said. “Adrien, listen to me, your aunt Amelie has narrowed down where she might be, if you hurry you may catch her!” 

“Aunt Amelie did?”

“I’ll put her on. Amelie?” Gabriel got up from his seat and his aunt Amelie took his place.

“Adrien?” she asked. Mister Bug felt a wave of warmth after seeing her friendlier aunt’s face considering her resemblance to his mother.

“Hi, Auntie,” he greeted. “Um, could you do me a favor and call me Mister Bug, at least in front of everyone else.”

“Oh, right… It’s just that… After what I’ve heard and what your father told me and…” she hesitated. “It’s like you’re back from the dead.” She said and they heard Gabriel clearing his throat. 

“Oh, you said you pinpointed Nathalie and my mother?”

"Yes, in fact, your mother and I had this hidden loft in Paris."

“A hidden loft?”

"Our family has had quite a few connections with organizations all over the world and we have had hideouts whenever something goes wrong. My sister would most likely be situated there. In one of the higher class apartment complexes, there would be a hidden passage way to access our family's hidden loft. Only my sister and I would know about it."

“If what you’re saying is true, wouldn’t my mother know you sold her out?”

“Let her,” she said with a stern expression. “Like I’m just going to let her just walk away after what she had done,” she was about to shed a tear. Mister Bug wiped the sweat off his forehead.

“Okay,” he whispered.

“It would be wise to take this opportunity, I think,” Sazed said. Mister Bug looked at him and nodded.

“All right,” Mister Bug conceded. “Send me the address.”

“Good luck, Adrien,” Amelie smiled and put Gabriel back on.

“Got everything you need?” he asked.

“I think so.”

“I suggest you make haste,” Gabriel said and hung up.

“Adrien,” Master Fu called as he approached him.

"Yes, master?"

“I owe an apology,” he said.

“What for?”

“I should be more trusting of you,” he said. “I have placed all responsibilities to Marinette while I neglected you. I should have foreseen the day she was unable to assist you. After Timemaster got to her, you were left to your own devices and lead to the chain reaction that led to all this and cost so many lives, including Marinette’s parents. Had I trusted you with what she knew beforehand, maybe things would be different.”

“Maybe I wasn’t ready for the responsibility,” Mister Bug suggested. “Remember Party Crasher?”

“Still no excuse,” the master said with a sigh. “One may never be too old to make mistakes.”

“This applies to me tenfold, old friend,” Sazed added.

Mister Bug looked at the two old men back and forth. He looked at his hands and then stepped out of his hiding spot. Everyone was waiting, with a determined look on their faces. Mister Bug got up on the higher ground and spoke.

 _“Sass is gonna have to wait,”_ he thought.

“Ok, so I take it you’re all willing to jump in and get them, right?”

“Damn straight!” Rena added in.

“We ain’t letting them get away with what they did,” Carapace said. “How about we forget what we lost if we can do something about it!”

“Agreed,” Pegasus added. “There is no telling what are they planning but we cannot allow them to go any further.”

Ryuko nodded. Both Queen Bee punched their palms with their fists, ignoring the fact that they had made the same gesture.

“Ok, first we should let Rocket know of the change in plans,” Mister Bug said. “Now listen up.”

**Meanwhile …**

Marinette made her way off the plane. She saw that it was a remote airport, which made her glad as she did not want distractions at that point. She looked at the news and saw all of those mourning their friends and loved ones.

“Come on, Alya,” she was unable to get a hold of her friend. “Damn, what’s going on there?”

“Young lady!” Gorilla called.

“Yes, sir!”

“Don’t stray too far we’ll be ready in an hour,” he said.

“OK,” she said as she walked away for a moment and saw someone, a silhouette. The person was not someone ordinary, that much was clear. She could tell that their arms had very distinct wing-like features and then she realized it was a suit. She ran towards it and she could tell more clearly resembled a bat.

“Hey!” she heard Gorilla shout behind her but ignored him. She held her buffed up jacket tighter as she felt more of the cold. The mysterious miraculous wearer didn’t stray too far and greeted her. She detransformed, catching Marinette by surprise. She wore heavy winter ware but had a darker and more gothic aesthetic to her.

“Wha… Why did you?”

“I’ve wanted to meet you, Marinette, call me Stef,” she greeted.

“How do you know my name and how did you find me?”

“A certain monk gave me the heads up you were landing here,” Stef answered with a smile. “I’m like you.”

“What?” Marinette asked, confused. Stef giggled.

“I know it’s hard to believe, but I’m a homunculus too, created by the Blue Mustang.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Marinette backtracked. “You know Sazed? And how is he here?”

“I guess I got a bit ahead of myself,” Stef. “Long story short I’m also a homunculus like you and I was taken to Rome where I’m Pipistrello.”

“Pipistrello?” Marinette repeated.

“I was given the bat miraculous,” Stef said and the kwami appeared.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” The kwami said. Marinette then shook her head.

“Wait, Rome?” she asked. “Where are we?”

“Eastern Europe,” Stef said. “Italy is just across the Mediterranian.”

“You came all this way just to meet up with me?”

“Uh-huh,” Stef said. “I’ve always wanted to meet someone like me… How could I not?” she asked with her voice cracking somewhat.

The two girls stared at each other, amazed by the circumstance, though Sazed was one himself he was from a previous generation.

“This is so surreal,” Marinette muttered.

“Tell me about it,” Stef said and hugged her. Marinette was shocked at first but after a moment she hugged back. “I’m sorry,” she said, breaking the hug.

“It’s okay,” Marinette replied. With a sigh, she gathered her thoughts and took a seat. "So, when did you find out, where did you find your miraculous, and what you do now? I…" She then realized she was rambling again and giggled.

“I have so many questions, too,” Stef said.

“Yeah.”

**Back in Paris…**

“Everyone with me?” Mister Bug finished going through the plan.

"You bet," a motivated Rena said, punching her fists together.

“Time for a little payback,” Carapace added.

“While I normally against retaliation, we cannot let them escape, “ Pegasus said. "Especially if we now have the opportunity to go after them.”

“It may not be that different from my timeline so far but that is no reason to slack off. We gotta be ready for anything!”

“Yeah, what she said,” present Queen Bee said, looking at her cock-eyed.

Ryuko hesitated and took a look at her mother first who nodded, then future Queen Bee who smiled, then at present Chloe who still raised an eyebrow in confusion. Ryuko raised a pinkie to Future Chloe, who smiled and responded her pinkie swear.

“All right, let’s do this,” Mister bug said, jumping down to the team’s level. “Pegasus? You know where.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this turned out to be more of a setup chapter but this really had to happen for this to happen naturally. Promise, it's going down next chapter, stay tuned. 
> 
> Chapters have been a tad shorter recently due to a combination of work, other business commitments, writing my own project, and Cyberpunk 2077, but I've said it before and I'll say it again I will see this through as this story is far from over. 
> 
> I must say, Marinette’s exile from Paris indeed took longer than expected but I am building up to the moment and it has to be exact.
> 
> At this point, you may piece together what’s in store for Chloe and Kagami. If not, don’t worry, it’ll be clear soon enough.


	30. The Night Starts Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the team ambush Nathalie they discover that things aren't quite right.  
> Adrien soon realizes that they just stepped into a rabbit hole deeper than they can fathom.

The team disappeared into the portal as the two old men and old lady watched on. After a moment, Sazed broke the silence.

“It is time for me to depart, I think,” he said.

"It is amazing you were able to endure the projection for this long and all the way from the Himalayas. Then again, that is to be expected for a man-made being to become something more, she said. Then bowed to him, "I mean no offense."

“I’m aware,” Sazed said. “I am impressed you pieced that together.”

“I may be blind but I am not ignorant,” She said. “Fukuro,” she called.

"Yes, mistress?" he said.

“Prepare for when they return.”

“Are you erasing their memory again?” Master Fu asked.

“The time is nowhere near, so it is best for her to live with the innocence,” she said.

"But she had already made her peace with her fate," Sazed suggested. “Won’t you risk creating an even greater resentment?”

“It is the risk I’m willing to take.”

“I believe you do what you believe is best, I understand,” Sazed said. “My strength is running thin I must return to my body, I bid your adieu.” He then disappeared.

**Somewhere in the Himalayas…**

Sazed cross-legged on top of the snowy mountain. He opened his eyes and got up on his feet. He tightened his winter ware and looked up with a smile. The kwami emerged. 

“Do you really believe the young on can handle the burden, Master?”

“In time she will handle the power for an extended time, I think.”

"As a homunculus, she was already able to summon numerous of champions with the butterfly miraculous. With experience, she might hold onto me for just as long as you, she wielded me once."

“One can only imagine what I have gone through as well as she will go through to achieve that.”

“I believe we will never know.”

Sazed that started to walk off.

“Good luck young ones.”

**Paris… Emilie’s hideout…**

Both women detransformed into their civilian persona. Emilie opened her tablet and dialed.

“You’re all over the feeds,” The voice answered. “Well done.”

“It will only be a matter of time before we take back what we lost!” Emilie lost.

“I must say, it was rather imprudent to use the white plague before getting the miraculous.”

“I will make sure they never know of their miraculous’ additional capabilities and even if they did they have nothing that has the requirement to use the souls of the plague,” she said, she then could have sworn she heard a light gasp from her contact.

“…”

“Gene?”

“Carry on and stay sharp. Apparently, your husband has extracted information from your sister and informed Mister Bug and his companions.”

“Amelie,” Emilie sneered.

“Do not disregard the possibility, if you have something planned, now is the time to execute,” Gene said and cut off.

“So that’s how it is, huh sis?” she muttered to herself.

“Ma’am?” Mayura said.

“Mayura, if my suspicions are true then they should be here any minute. Be ready for them and extort Mister Bug for the miraculous.”

“You had that planned all along…” Mayura concluded.

“There’s a reason I used the White Plague first,” Lux smirked. “Be ready for them Mayura, I have to meet with Gene for our next move," she teleported out. Mayura wasn’t convinced. 

“Bringing the cavalry huh, Emilie?” she muttered and covered her face with her fan. Anticipating Pegasus’s portal to appear. But what actually appeared was not what she prepared for…

_“I don’t wanna wait for our lives to be over…”_

She heard someone sing smoothly, her eyes shot open, and turned to the source only to get knocked out before she could react.

**Eastern Europe…**

Marinette’s had quite a conversation with Stef. Of how they each found out of their origins and how distraught they were and how scared they were for a while but how each got back up their feet. They also talked as much as they could of their respective adventures until Marinette finally realized for how long she was gone.

“Holy…! How long have we been talking?”

“A while,” Stef admitted, “I bet they should be ready to take off again.”

“Yeah, gotta get going,” Marinette agreed, getting up.

“Remember, it’s going to come back,” Stef said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “The reminders will be painful but you’ll be all right, I promise.”

“I know,” Marinette said.

“Hey, kid!” she heard Gorilla shout from the distance. “It’s time!”

“I gotta go,” Marinette said as she reluctantly walked away.

“Remember,” Stef said. “It will come back, and when it does, fight it!” She waved back as Marinette was off back to the airport.

**Paris… Nathalie’s apartment…**

“Mister Bug?” Rena asked as Mister Bug paced around as he pondered his next course of action.

“I’ve already searched this apartment through nook and cranny,” he said.

“Why are we here then?” Carapace asked.

“I think we need this place to lock her in once we subdue her.”

“Here?” Present Queen Bee asked.

“All right, I got it, Carapace, Pegasus, Rena you come with me. Ryuko, you wait here, and Queen Bees head out there and help Rocket,” Mister Bug ordered.

“You thought it up quick,” Ryuko said.

“Again, we have little time to lose. Pegasus?” Mister Bug asked.

“I’m on it,” he affirmed, opening a portal. The Two Queen Bees stared at each other, both having an idea why they were pinned together.

“Let’s move.”

Ryuko stayed behind and looked around the apartment and wondered why Mister Bug haven’t found any clues. Though it was mainly she left without anything to trace her with so she supposed it would make sense Sanceur would clear her desk. After finding little, she proceeded to her vinyl records on the bookshelves.

During her search, she then proceeded to her bookshelf. She found an interesting set of vinyl records she was well aware of such as Beethoven, Mozart, and Bach. She also found some classic Japanese composers she grew up listening to such as Michio Miyagi, Nakao Tozan, and Komei Abe.

She quickly found a hidden stash though all she saw vinyl records such as studio albums and singles from a specific artist, separate from the rest of her collection, the “Backstreet Boys,” she never heard of them. Of course, she concluded that Sanceur must have taken all of the essentials but she must have missed something if she left in a rush…

Among the vinyl collection, an old newspaper fell off, peaking her curiosity. She picked the page up and saw the highlighted article. It was from 20 years ago… she read with the best of her French ability, she knew her French well.

**_Search Called Off For Missing Ambassador_ **

_TOKYO--- After a full year of bloated Japanese security budgets, a massive search ended when rescue workers were unable to find the body of Nathalie Sanceur. Sanceur, 30, French Ambassador missing since Friday was last seen on the Majima Construction parking lot…_

This was followed by more information she didn’t find useful.

“’An ambassador missing since Friday…?’” she repeated.

**Emilie’s hideout…**

Mister Bug, Carapace, Rena, and Pegasus jumped into the apparently empty hidden loft. It appears to be isolated.

“Are we too late?” Rena asked. She looked at a desk and quickly saw a laptop. “Why would they leave this here?”

“Found something?” Mister Bug asked. Rena opened the laptop and saw a picture of Nathalie with Adrien as a wallpaper.

“Hey, it’s Nathalie’s,” Carapace pointed. 

“Gabriel Agreste’s secretary?” Pegasus asked.

"The audacity of seeing herself with him…" Rena growled, making a fist. Mister Bug's heart sunk at seeing himself with Nathalie, he remembered taking that picture and could’ve sworn she was genuinely happy in the picture. Considering what had happened he checked her expression in the picture. Her smile is completely sincere, none of the malice he expected to see. He really didn’t know what to think of her anymore.

“Maybe she really cared for him…” Mister Bug said.

“Don’t go soft on me,” Rena retorted still looking at the laptop and began to surf her data. “You have to how things are if you want to catch up with Ladybug.”

That stung Mister Bug, given his emotional state and stood there for a moment, and didn't say a thing.

“I say we search everywhere,” Carapace suggested, breaking the ice.

Everyone else turned to investigate and saw that it was quite big for a loft that was supposed to be hidden. Rena looked around the tabloids she herself already investigated in hopes of finding something new. She then saw that there was a Spotify account open in a minimized window and saw that she was under an alias, “Emma Agreste” With her curiosity peaked she clicked to see what kind of music she heard. She clicked on “play…”

**“Everybody (Backstreet’s Back)” by the Backstreet Boys plays**

Alya raised an eyebrow when the music boomed through the speakers. She was pretty sure she heard the song before but the fact that it was in the account of someone like Sanceur froze her for a bit.

Before she knew it, a strong hand grabbed hers with a tight grip which hurt her. She saw that her attacker was none other than Nathalie Sanceur with an infuriated look on her face, blushing steaming red. She wordlessly punched Rena in the face, knocking her out.

“Hey!” Carapace yelled, throwing his shield at her, hitting her in the head. She then grabbed the shield and threw it back at him.

“Nathalie!” Mister Bug charged at her, spinning his in an attempt to subdue her. She grabbed the string and pulled him towards her and head-butted him.

“Forgive me, lady,” Pegasus said as he created a portal below her and took her to the roof, causing her to fall and hit her back on the floor. She quickly recovers and knees him in the face.

“DUDE!” Carapace shouted. “You need to chill, lady!” He charged with his shield. Nathalie was ready for the impact but Mister Bug, still on the floor; grabbed her ankles with his yoyo string. Mister Bug pulled her off her feet, but Nathalie quickly motioned her bound legged and dropkicked him in the face, then poofed into gold dust. She landed on the floor and looked up to see Rena with her flute.

"Thought I was out cold, didn't you?" she asked. A portal appeared under her and fell in, landing on Nathalie's back.

Nathalie jabbed behind her knee, knocking Rena off her. She suddenly felt a pull from her still bound feet, hanging her upside down.

“It’s over Nathalie. Time to talk…” he was cut off when she pulled herself up to his level and flipped over and hanged the tube before dropping with force, trying to pull him up. Mister Bug saw what she was doing and let go of his yoyo, freeing her feet from the string then flipped again, grabbing Carapace by the neck with her legs.

“How can she move like that?” Rena asked. “She’s not even transformed!”

Nathalie began to roll around the floor, avoiding portals Pegasus had been making underneath her and even on her way, while Carapace tried to break free.

Mister Bug grabbed her by the wrist with his yoyo and pulled her towards him.

“Let him go!” he yelled, yanking her up on her feet, releasing Carapace in the process. She tried to kick him but dodged and released her, giving him the freedom to move. The two briefly exchanged blows in a quick scuffle.

“Now!” Carapace shouted. 

With a grin, Mister Bug stepped aside and a portal appeared behind him with Carapace charging at her with his shield. Distracted by another portal behind her, she was rammed by Carapace and knocked into that portal and saw that she was in her apartment.

“Ryuko!”

**“WATER DRAGON!”**

Nathalie’s legs froze in solid ice. Mister Bug stepped in and detransformed. Nathalie then froze metaphorically as her eyes widened upon seeing the identity of the other half of the due that had caused her trouble.

“Adrien?”

Only to be punched in the face, knocking her out.

**Song ends**

**Meanwhile…**

The two Queen Bees did whatever they could to dig people out of the rubble and away from the areas where the plague still in the air. Future Queen Bee was contacted by her communicator.

"How are things in your end, Rocket?"

“Bad,” Rocket replied. "They're still people too out of it to even get up and run from the spread." He said as she carried three people on his back. “I’m having a hard time holding my breath as it is, let alone running with people on my back.”

“You suit and powers have you covered for a while but be sure to back down when you run out of juice,” she said.

“Gotcha!” he said.

“Ok, did Mister Bug made you boss?” Present Queen Bee crossed her arms.

“We have no time for this,” Future Queen Bee muttered.

“What? So you all high and mighty because you’re from some ‘Planet of the Apes’ future?”

“’High and mighty?”’ Future Queen Bee repeated. “You do realize I am you, right?” she jumped off.

"You expect me to believe that?" Present Bee followed. "You couldn't possibly know who I am even if you keep growing in my backyard."

Future Queen Bee sighed and looked at her with annoyance.

"Mom used to lock us up in a soundproof panic room just so she could spend her hours partying. When you were a kid you hated being you and you wanted to escape it by pretending to be a cat 24/7."

Present Queen Bee was taken aback by that.

“How did you…”

“I told you, I know.”

“What the… How the hell do I become you?” Present Queen Bee sneered.

“Now it’s not the time to talk about it!” She and her younger self made their way to Rocket’s location where the place seemed like a shelter where dozens of people laid down in delirium. They both were shocked and saddened by the display. Future Queen Bee made a fist.

“I really hoped I could stop it this time…”

“Little help?” Rocket said.

Then a portal opened behind him and almost everyone emerged.

“Pegasus, Rena, Carapace?” Future Queen Bee saw them coming in.

“We’re here to help!” Carapace said, flexing his arm.

“Where’s Mister Bug?”

“He said he wanted to interrogate Mayura alone,” Pegasus said, pushing his sunglasses with his fingers, causing Rena to scoff.

“Wish I could give her a piece of my mind…”

“Hey…” Carapace said, touching her shoulder. “Don’t let anger get to you or you’re no better than them.”

Rena shook her shoulder off and took a few steps away, hugging herself.

“Come on, as if you don’t want to get back at them for what happened to your dad…”

“I do!” Carapace retorted. “But but after that, then what? What do we become if we took it into our own hands?” He gently turned her around with his hands on her shoulders. “We have to leave it to him. It’s better that way and you know it.”

Rena looked up at him and looked down.

“I hate it when you’re right…”

“No you don’t,” he said with a grin.

**Meanwhile…**

Fingers snapping right in her face caused Nathalie to stir. She quickly realized she was tied on a chair. After a brief struggle, she realized it was pointless and saw the spotlight on her and it was a boy wearing a black short sleeved hoodie with a mask with neon marketing sight with messages passing by. Saying things like “Hello Kitty” or “The Purrfect Hero.” More cat puns that even she never heard.

“Wakey, wakey,” he said with a radio voice.

“Mister Bug…” she said, groggily. “Or should I say Cat Noir? For a moment I thought I actually knew you…” she concluded earning a scoff from her interrogator.

“And what if I told you if you did?” he asked then removed his mask and lowered his hoodie. “Thanks, Pegasus,” he whispered, then he whipped her glasses and put them on her, giving her a clear view.

Her eyes widened more than Adrien remembered her ever doing. She simply stared and froze like a deer in headlights. She seemed like she was about to say something but all she could muster was a wordless gasp. He also noticed she had a red bump on her right side of her forehead, aside from the bruise in her left cheek her gave her.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. “Saw a ghost?”

“Adrien…” she breathed with a tear cascading down her cheek, unable to contain a sniff. “How…”

"Looks like you weren't as perceptive as you thought."

“Your mother would’ve never guessed…”

“Where is she?”

“She didn’t tell me.”

“What?”

“She anticipated my capture so she kept her location to herself.”

“What is she up to?”

She stayed silent. She looked down and began to take deep breaths.

“Nathalie…” Adrien prompted. “She saw you an expendable didn’t she?”

Ryuko then appeared behind him and walked up to him.

“Adrien…”

"Yes, Ryuko?”

“I believe you need to take a look at this,” She said handing him a scroll, he then looked at the old newspaper article. He took a peek at it and gasped.

“Nathalie… you too…”

“I’m expendable…” Nathalie muttered in shame. “I have already served my purpose…”

“IS THAT WHAT YOU THOUGHT WHEN YOU DESINTEGRATED SENTIBUG!” Adrien yelled, harshly poking the bump in her forehead.

“AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!” Nathalie bellowed painfully.

“You really see yourself as inhuman? Subhuman? Something with no right to exist just because, huh?” he asked, poking her bump again.

“AAAAAAHHHHH!”

“Not to mention the way you mocked us for caring for someone who was more human than you!”

“Adrien…” Ryuko was perturbed by what she saw as she backed away from the scene, frozen in place.

“So the Blue Mustang created you too, huh?”

“A French ambassador in Tokyo was kidnapped and experimented on to death in research on life creation…” she said. I’m the last living first generation of homunculi, created with her remains.”

Adrien and Ryuko stared back in awe. She covered her mouth with both hands and looked away shutting both her eyes tightly while Adrien looked like he was about to puke.

“Are you saying Marinette was made by someone else’s remains, too?”

“No,” Nathalie said immediately. “Marinette was a newer and ‘cleaner’ generation of homunculi. She was created with more complex spells and chemicals. I have been told I resembled too much like the French ambassador they used so they wanted to create something more pure and devoid of independent thought. Or at least that was the idea.”

After a moment of silence, Adrien turned to Ryuko.

“You should head back and help the others.”

“Will… you be well?”

“This is something I need to do on my own. Besides, it’s gotten more personal,” he said. She hesitated but nodded.

“Good luck,” she said and headed off.

Adrien grabbed another chair and sat on it backward, still facing the tied up Nathalie.

“Where is my mother?”

“On her next phase as we speak.”

“I know you two got together after my sister died in the womb,” Adrien said.

“Your mother sought us out,” Nathalie revealed. “And we knew about her connection with the white plague. The Blue Mustang saw this as an opportunity to gather the lives claimed by the plague to use the ladybug and black cat miraculous. We never intended for her to get her wish…”

“Nathalie…” he seethed.

“We used her…”

“So it’s true, you were the one who brought the peacock and butterfly miraculous to my parents in the first place, huh?”

“Guilty as charged,” she admitted, looking away. “We took advantage of her desperate situation and we knew of all the sacrifices it would require for our plan to work. She knew your father would have never agreed to it.”

“So, she faked her illness to trick him into becoming Hawk Moth and lure us out.”

“Spot on, Adrien," she admitted. "But never in a million years, I would have imagined you being Cat Noir. You caught me completely off guard. I can only wonder how she would react…”

“I’ll deal with that when the time comes.”

“Make no mistake, Adrien,” Nathalie warned. “Your mother sees you and Marinette as well as myself as expendable. She mocked you constantly for how you two are infatuated. You better be careful with her…"

“Where is she?” he asked, leaning towards her. “Tell me what she’s up to?”

“The Blue Mustang is using your mother to create an army of ‘The Taken’ an army of creatures from the dark realm.”

“WHAT!?”

“What you heard,” Nathalie said bluntly. “She really believes her plan is foolproof. That she will get both your miraculous and get her daughter back, but Gene has other plans…”

“Gene? Name drop much?" he asked. Nathalie stiffed, realizing her mistake, and lowered her head again. "If they need the miraculous to make a wish, why would he use the white plague? Why killing all these innocent people?" He asked. Nathalie looked back up again.

“Why don’t you ask Plagg?” she asked. Adrien was taken aback.

“Plagg? What does he…?" he was cut off by vibration. What the hell?”

"Cartman,” Nathalie winced as she angrily whispered his name.

“Hey, one more thing,” Adrien said as he got up from his chair. “I just might like to know about THIS!” he emphasized the last word as he harshly poked her bump in her forehead.

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!” Nathalie screamed painfully. "Is that why you don't have the peacock miraculous anymore? Cartman beat us to the punch, didn’t he?” he asked. Before Nathalie could respond, the vibration got worse and he now had a hard time keeping balance. 

“Adrien!” Tikki appeared from hiding.

“What’s going on, Tikki?”

“A new sentimonster!” she replied. “It’s ramping on Paris!”

“Cartman!” he concluded.

“He has made his move,” Nathalie said.

“What?”

“Cartman is only a mercenary. He must have his own agenda for taking the peacock miraculous. He’s undeniable trying to decimate Paris in search of your mother,” she said.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!!!!**

Everyone was knocked off their feet by the seismic wave.

“Damn it!” Adrien sneered. “Gonna have to cut this short.”

He grabbed Nathalie by the chair. He intended to grab her by the shirt but noticed that she was wearing a summer dress. He blushed as he finally realized how little she was actually wearing. Adrien blushed and got his head at the game.

“Adrien, is your father okay?" she asked. At first, he was going to blow her off but he somehow saw that she was sincere. He quickly calmed down a bit and nodded.

“Yeah, he’s safe,” he answered. Nathalie smiled and looked down again.

“I’m glad…” she said.

“Sorry, Nathalie,” he said and then punched her in the face again, knocking her out. He then rushed his way to the roof and saw what was threatening Paris. It was a gigantic sea, a monster-like creature. Most notably has tentacles covering its mouth.

“Adrien, it’s…” Tikki began,

“Cthulu?”

“BRING ME AGRESTE!!!” Cartman yelled in a new blue peacock suit, on top of the creature’s shoulder. “Freaking plague! Show yourself you little douche!”

The creature let out a loud roar, causing Paris to tremble in a string vibration, literally shaking the ground.

“Adrien, we don’t know what he’s really up to and he clearly doesn’t know where your mother is,” Tikki said.

“I know,” Adrien said. “It’s obvious what’s next… **TIKKI, SPOTS ON!”**

**Meanwhile… in Gabriel’s private jet…**

Marinette woke up from her nap in the plane and saw that the sky was orange. She snapped up and made her way to the cockpit.

“Gorilla!”

“Easy, kid,” he said. “Piloting isn’t my first and foremost job.

“Co-piloting doesn’t make it easier you know,” the co-pilot said.

“Sorry but I can’t help but notice if something is going on,” Marinette said.

“We seem to be approaching Paris but we can’t get a hold of the control tower.”

Marinette tried to see in the distance but no sign of any building in Paris.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna stop there.
> 
> So, yeah, not much is coming to mind as I write this. So yeah, what follows will most likely be a two-parter. Among what happens will be Marinette’s long-awaited return as what was intended to be the climax of the "White Plague" aftermath has escalated the way it did.
> 
> Nathalie was able to handle herself against a group of transformed miraculous users. Well, that actually happened in the show though I don't remember what episode, and I figured this does fit Nathalie, considering what she is she would be able to do that.
> 
> Cartman creating a Cthulu sentimonster was definitively taken from the "Coon & Friends" trilogy from South Park.
> 
> If you have seen Regular Show's series finale then you know we'll see Stef at least one more time.
> 
> Also, remember Chloe’s cat-like behavior all the way back in chapter 2? Yep, it's finally addressed here, and let's just say there is more to dive into her in this story.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please comment, and look forward to the next one.


	31. (This Is Not A) Swan Song Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartman has created a new sentimonster and goes on a rampage in Paris.  
> Meanwhile, Mister Bug cooks up a crazy plan to summon Marinette's help as soon as possible.

Mister Bug tied Nathalie up and was ready to head off when he noticed a picture of himself with his family. He remembered when he saw a picture of himself with Nathalie on her laptop as a wallpaper. He took a glance at the unconscious Nathalie over his shoulder again and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He gave a slight sniff and he wiped his nose with his finger.

“Mister Bug!” Ryuko called. “We must make haste!”

“Oh, right.”

**Meanwhile…**

Rocket lifted the largest piece of rubble he could muster as he tried to free the people below, only to see that she was too late. He sighed and looked away and pushed the rubble off.

“Any luck in your end?” he asked everyone with his wrist communicator.

“Not much aside from the people who have succumbed to the plague,” Pegasus said slowly.

“Nothing here either,” Future Queen Bee said.

“I got bupkis,” Carapace said. He and Rena were at the bridge over the river where they usually hang out with Adrien and Marinette.

"This can't be right," Rena said, stroking her chin. "We're supposed to see ***gulp*** bodies, yet we can’t find anything at all.”

“Could they have evacuated?”

"How could they leave so quickly, I mean, there are usually not boats in this part of the river as the nearest pier is almost 6 kilometers away,” she calculated.

“Hey look over there,” Carapace pointed to where there was a yacht in the distance approaching the area. They saw someone taking the wheel at the top and wave.

“Hey, need help?”

“Luka?” Rena recognized.

“Oh, I thought I left people behind,” he said.

"Hey, dude," Carapace greeted. "Wait, did you rescued the people here?”

“We knew there would be people helpless here and us back at the pier knew the fastest way to get them out was by boat.

“You alone?” Carapace asked.

“Need the space,” Luka confirmed.

“Hey, is Juleka all right?” Rena asked.

“Yeah, she’s comforting Rose back at the pier with my mom. Her folks didn’t make it,” he lamented. Rena and Carapace froze in place.

“Rose…” Rena moaned.

“It’s amazing how quickly that stuff does you in,” Luka pondered.

There was a sudden vibration that shook all three kids and Luka had to maintain more due to being on a yacht.

“What was that?” Carapace and Rena said as both communicators rang.

“Guys, we got trouble!” Rocket shouted.

“Look!” Luka yelled, pointing at the source. All three teenagers' jaws dropped at what they saw.

“Cthulu?” Luka asked.

“Ca-what?” Rena asked.

“Read some classic horror way back when.”

“Is that another sentimonster?” Carapace asked. “Already?”

“This isn’t good,” Rena said. “Luka take us to the pier, we need to take the people to a safe space, stat!”

“Hey Pegasus,” Carapace called. “Get Mister Bug we need to look for that amok thing, now!”

“I am already on it!” Pegasus asked. “He’s already fabricating the next COA as we speak!”

“It’s gonna be tricky," Mister Bug stepped in. "For starters, I have no idea what may be his amok or where it is.”

“Do you know where it is, ‘future me?’” Present Queen Bee asked, an eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips.

“I… I don’t remember…”

“How can you forget something like that?” present Queen Bee asked. “Are you really me or not?”

“Gimme a break, not everyone is stuck in an interdimensional island for 500 years!" she retorted. Everyone stared at her, their jaws dropped.

“Wait what?” Carapace asked.

“Uhhhh…” Future Queen Bee meandered. “Could you pretend I didn’t say that?”

“Wait you just expect us to forget that?” Rena inquired. However, there was another violent vibration before the conversation could go any further.

The creature emerged from the cities and it was astonishingly large in size. Almost everyone was disturbed by the monster’s imposing appearance while Mister Bug had recognized it from the illustrated novels he read in his lonely childhood. They all saw it was Cartman in an blue miraculous suit.

“Isn’t that…” Future Queen Bee said.

“The peacock miraculous?” Mister Bug finished.

“There you are!” Cartman shouted and flexed his arms with thumbs pointing at himself. “Now you will face Beefcock!”

The entire team couldn't help but stifle a laugh, a nice change of feeling considering what had happened. Even Ryuko understood the implication and couldn’t help to giggle herself.

"Yeah, we're not calling you that."

“Uhhhh… guys?” Rocket said. The Cthulu sentimonster roared again and began stomping on the buildings.

“It’s gonna have to wait,” Mister Bug said. “Now we don’t know where the amok is so we need to aim for Cartman himself.”

Everyone got ready as they all took a fighting stance.

**Meanwhile…**

Nathalie woke up and felt she was bound and her mouth taped. She immediately began to struggle to break free. She looked around and saw she was… in Hawk Moth’s former lair.

“Why here?” She pondered as she looked around and saw that the damages from the fight between Hawk Moth and Cat Noir weren’t cleaned up. She couldn’t say she was surprised that Gabriel would refuse to return here after that fateful night. She rolled her way to the staircase and got up on her feet with her unnaturally enhanced stamina. At the point of the edge of the railing and with enough rubbing she was able to wear out and break free from her bonds. She untied her feet and slowly pulled the tape off her lips.

“Gabriel…” she said as she took the elevator down to his office and was shocked to see that the office was trashed as well. His computer was also decimated, she observed and it did not seem to be destroyed from an outside attack. She figured out it was destroyed from the inside in a fit of rage. It most likely happened when he figured out Emilie’s plan. With a gasp, she remembered where the infrared sensors were placed and anticipated that with the manor empty, security was still on. She carefully went to her old desk and found herself wishing she was sitting at the desk in broad daylight, waiting for Adrien to return from school. She was overjoyed to find he was alive but she couldn’t be more terrified at him right now. She opened her drawer and saw that her business tablet was still there, she quickly dialed the person she wanted to speak to at that moment.

“Hello?” he said and froze upon seeing who it is. He slightly blushed upon realizing she was no longer wearing her usual business suit but a rather revealing summer dress, her hair was all down as well. He quickly turned stern, not cold but professional. "Hello, Nathalie."

“Hello, Gabriel.”

**Meanwhile…**

Rocket, Ryuko, Pegasus, and Carapace landed on the ground hard, leaving craters and all shouted in pain. Cthulu grabbed Rena from its head and threw her away as well. 

“ **VENOM!”** The two Queen Bees shouted in unison as they charged together with their top points. Cartman threw a bunch of thick feathers at both of their faces, stunning them and grabbed their arms, and stung them with each others’ points, paralyzing them. They were thrown off as well. Mister Bug spun his yoyo and clashed with Cartman's fan.

“Cartman!” Mister Bug shouted. “Stop this now!”

“Screw you guys, screw you guys, screw you guys,” Beefcock said in a high-pitched sing-song voice. The two spoke as they traded blows.

“What do you hope to gain?” Mister Bug asked. “Decimating half of Paris and for what?”

“Squeeze the info from your mother that’s what!”

“And killing everyone else in the process?”

"If that means to maintain my freedom to think for myself? Then yes!” he said as he struck. 

“What do you mean?”

"She doesn't know but I don't think you should be surprised but all those souls gathered by the White Plague is only enough for one wish and the Blue Mustang never intended for her to get her wish. Their plan was to use the wish to take full control.”

“World domination!” Mister Bug concluded.

“Of course!” Cartman spouted.

“And you want to stop them because…?” he asked as he backflipped, dodging Beefcock’s attack.

"A world where I can't do what I want and me not on the top of the world? No thanks!” Cartman retorted said as he pinned his opponent down. 

“What? And hey, where’s the amok, anyway?”

“Would you like to know? You missed it.”

“What?”

“I don’t have it with me. So I hid it right under your nose, probably a certain frame that shook you?”

“Huh?”

“Now how about be a good little boy and stay put while I squeeze your mom, huh? Screw you guys, Imma going home! WHOAAAAA!!!”

Beefcock was suddenly levitated by an unnatural wind. He struggled with the wind but it seemed to have a will of its own.

“You do not wish to improve the world” Ryuko sneered. “You simply wish to mold it to your twisted image!”

“Get your ass off me!” he yelled as he swung his fan as she blew off abruptly regaining her original form and landing on top of Mister Bug. “Cthulu, your turn!”

The Cthulu creature obeyed as he knocked Mister Bug and Ryuko off its head and continued its rampage on Paris searching for its prey.

Mister Bug and Ryuko saved the paralyzed Queen Bees from a painful landing, despite their ability to survive the impact.

“Damn it, at this rate he’ll destroy Paris with the survivors in it!”

“Have you used your lucky charm?” Ryuka asked as they got up on their feet.

“Not yet, I was thinking of using it while you guys gang up on him,” he said. As if on cue the Arc Triomphe came down.

At this rate, there will be no Paris and your mother will leave town," Ryuko urged.

“No choice,” he conceded and threw his yoyo up in the air. “ **LUCKY CHARM!”**

His yoyo then popped up into a ring. He caught it and looked at the design carefully and saw the textures in it and resembled...

“The black cat ring?” Ryuko asked. “You told me you have the ring to become Cat Noir.”

“That makes no sense, I still have to be Mister Bug for this to work so how can I be…oh…” his vision turned black and white, and saw crucial objects flashing red with black spots: the ring, his yoyo, the Eiffel Tower.

“Mister Bug?”

“Ryuko, rally everyone else and come up with a plan, I gotta set this whole thing up,” he said as he backed away and tried to contact Marinette.

“I believe you must take care of them while I reunite the others,” Ryuko suggested, pointing at the two paralyzed Queen Bees.

“You got it,” he said as he contacted on his yoyo and saw Ryuko off.

**Meanwhile…**

Marinette paced around the private jet, something she would never be able to do in a public plane. Her phone rang which caused her to yelp and juggled her cell phone so it would not hit the ground. It slipped between her fingers and it bounced off her palm and fell to the other side of her bed. She finally grabbed it and answered.

“Whoah…” she cleared her throat. “Hello.”

“Marinette, where are you now?”

“Mister Bug?”

“Paris should be within view isn’t it?”

“I…” she said but was cut off when Gorilla came out of the cockpit.

“Kid, change of plans we are heading to the nearby runway at the outer rim!”

“Huh, why?”

“Look over there!” he pointed at the cockpit view straight ahead. Marinette entered and saw the giant creature terrorizing the city.

“Oh my God!” she bellowed, “What is that thing?”

“A sentimonster,” Mister Bug replied. “It’s a long story but we need you here now!”

“What? But the pilot already said we need to…” she cut herself off when Mister Bug quickly explained a crazy proposal. She took a look at the monster in the distance yet again.

“Marinette…?”

“Fly towards Paris!” she said pointing onward at the creature.

“What!?” Gorilla yelled.

“Are you insane?” the co-pilot asked.

“I gotta get there and stop that thing?”

“How?”

“Just trust me and do it!”

“You sure about this, Marinette!?” Mister Bug asked. “I gotta admit, this plan is bonkers! And it was my idea!”

“No way,” the co-Pilot said. “We’re turning!”

“Contact Gabriel Agreste, he can bypass protocol and give him the order!” Mister Bug suggested.

“We ain’t got time for that!” Gorilla took control of the plane before it could deviate too much from its course to Paris.

"Are you insane!?" the co-pilot yelled.

“This is something bigger than us, DeMayo!” Gorilla yelled as he stirred the plane hard causing Marinette and DeMayo to wipe out.

**Meanwhile…Back in Paris…**

“All right,” Mister Bug whispered as he hung up.

“Uuuhhhh…” One of the paralyzed Queen Bees muttered, still unable to speak.

“What’s wrong?” Mister Bug asked. His earrings rang; he gritted his teeth and covered his earlobe. 

“AAAAAhhhhhh!!!” the two Queen Bees bellowed in panic as the monster spotted them.

“Planning something out in the open, huh?” Cartman shouted from above the creature’s head. “Classic mistake!”

The beast raised its and showed its claws before it struck towards them. Mister Bug got between the sentimonster and the two Queen Bees and begun to spin his yoyo in defiance, preparing for the worst. The two Queen Bees bellowed in protest as the claw approached.

“ **SHELL-TER!!!”** Carapace stepped in and a barrier protected them from the attack of the beast. “Ryuko explained everything!” he said giving a thumbs up.

“We’ll keep them busy just go a don what you gotta do!” Rena said as she Ryuko, Rocket, and Pegasus stepped in as well. 

“Hmm,” Mister Bug nodded.

“Hmm,” Rocket nodded.

“Hmm.”

“Hmm.”

“Hmm.”

“Hmm.”

“Hmm.”

“Hmm,” The two nodded at each other.

“Okay, everyone, draw it away from the Eiffel Tower!"He ordered his team. “Pegasus?” He jumped away from the rest of the group.

“Say no more,” he said as he created a portal below Mister Bug.

“Stop him!” Beefcock yelled. But it was too late. Mister Bug gave a two-finger salute as he fell into the portal and it disappeared. Cthulu’s attack barely missed him. “GODDAMMIT!!!!”

“Everyone!” Ryuko called. “Be on your guard! You heard what he said, we must retreat it from the Eiffel Tower!”

“Time for a little payback to get adrenaline flowin’!” Rocket said in a rap. Rena scoffed.

“Ugh, you really have to drop that…”

“Nice rapping, dude!”

“Ugh, really Nino?”

**Elsewhere…**

The plane was hovering above Paris. Neither Gorilla, nor Co-Pilot DeMayo was fully sure of Marinette’s plan. If Marinette was completely honest, neither was she. Her sweaty palms were massaging the pilots’ seats as she had not moved her hands in quite a while as she hung on and waited for the moment to strike. She was still too far from the ‘meeting point’ and it may become too dangerous for the plane to come any closer. She stepped out and called Mister Bug.

“My lady?” he greeted.

“Mister Bug, where are you?”

“I’m in my hideout feeding Tikki some sweets, we’re getting ready how about you?”

“This is bad, once we get to our spot there no guarantee they can fly out of here safely.”

"We better think of something fast we only got one shot at this, otherwise there will be no way to get him to speak again without most of Paris already gone!"

Adrien paced back and forth in his storage as he tried to figure out what to do. He opened the drawer from the thin desk where the small box which held the black cat ring as well as the Eiffel tower keychain. He opened it and took the ring, leaving the box behind. He couldn't help but take a glance at the Eiffel tower keychain. The feeling of melancholy he always had whenever he saw that keychain crept up on him once again, now even more so considering he brought that day up earlier when he interrogated Nathalie. 

“Mister Bug? Please focus,” Tikki prompted. He shook his head.

 _“I can’t think about that now…”_ he thought and closed the drawer.

“What’re we gonna do? Gorilla tries to keep in control but I can he’s clearly on edge…”

Adrien froze at the mention of his bodyguard. He hasn't seen him since he went underground and did wonder how he was getting along.

“Come on, come on, think, think, think,” he muttered. “AHA! Oh boy…”

“What’s wrong? Thought of something?”

“* **sigh*** Yeah… But as if my plan couldn’t get any crazier…”

“Huh?”

“Marinette, I need you to…”

**Gabriel’s private jet…**

“What!?” Marinette shrieked, the two pilots were startled. “Are you crazy?”

“It’s the only way to ensure they’ll be all right,” Mister Bug insisted.

“But the plane will run out of gas and crash!”

“The miraculous cure will take care of that, just point it east, or better yet, aim for the sentimonster!”

“WHAT!?”

“Don’t worry Paris is been evacuated, the people are still freaked out about the plague.”

“That’s not the point! It’s just…” Marinette cut herself off and facepalmed then stroked her hair backward.

“Marinette, look, things aren’t quite the same as they were then…”

“Yeah, we didn’t really have to get our hands dirty like that…" Marinette agreed. “Things really have changed haven’t they?” she said with a sad smile.

“Marinette,” Tikki greeted in.

“Tikki…” her voice cracked.

"Marinette, it was bound to happen. Every Ladybug has had to get their hands dirty to do what's right. I don't care where you came from, you’re just as Ladybug as much as the rest!”

“Marinette, we need you.” Mister Bug said. “I need you.”

Marinette closed her eyes and smiled, thinking about all the times she spent with Tikki and Cat Noir. Despite the dangers that they went through, they also had a ton of fun.

“We can still be part of your life and live the time you did with us,” Tikki said.

“It’s not that we can’t have fun together anymore, we still can if you will it,” Mister Bug added in. Marinette opened her eyes, not losing her smile

“You know me too well…”

“So what,” Mister Bug asked. “Are we doing this?”

"You bet, I'll get the thing going now," Marinette confirmed. “Oh, and Tikki?”

“Yes, Marinette?” Tikki acknowledged. There was a brief pause with the two.

“It’s good to hear your voice again,” she finally spoke up.

“Same here Marinette,” Tikki said. "I wish we could talk now but now we must go back in, the other needs us."

“You’re right,” Marinette agreed. “Take care, you two.”

“We’ll see you soon.” Mister Bug said and hung up.

Marinette took a deep breath. She turned around to the cockpit.

“All right you two put this plane on auto-pilot and get out of the cockpit!”

“WHAT!?”

**Adrien’s storage…**

“Ready Adrien?” Tikki asked.

“Let’s hit it. **TIKKI, SPOTS ON!!!”**

He got off his storage and closed the gate. While jumping from rooftop to rooftop he called his team, making his way to the Eiffel tower.

"Rocket, How are things on your end?"

“Bad, can’t hold them off much longer. If you’re gonna do something you better make it quick!”

**Meanwhile…**

Rocket quickly hung up and jumped back into the fray. Rena played her flute and created as many shadow clones as she could with Rocket doing something similar.

“ **BARRAGE!”** He ran around the rooftops to give the illusion of more clones joining the charge. They all climbed their way up the creature and charged at him, he dodged all their attacks skillfully.

 **“WATER DRAGON!”** Ryuko shouted as she became a huge wave that surrounded Beefcock. **“WIND DRAGON!”** Combining both the water and the wind she created a tornado to surround Beefcock to blind him with the mist. Present Queen Bee emerged from behind.

 **“Venom,”** she whispered. As she activated her top and was ready to strike.

Meanwhile, Future Queen Bee, Carapace, and Pegasus were facing the monster head-on.

“Over here!” Pegasus popped from a portal and quickly went back in. “Or is it over here?” he said from elsewhere. The monster was frustrated and began to smash buildings, causing quite a vibration.

“Maybe that was a bad idea dude…” Carapace suggested.

“What matters now is to drive him away from the Eiffel tower. Mister Bug should better hurry,” she prompted before moving in.

The vibration caused by the rampage leads to present Queen Bee stumbling and accidentally stinging the sentimonster instead of Cartman. This immobilized the creature somewhat but still be able to move only more restricted.

“What are you doing? Move your ass!” Cartman sneered. "ACK!" he was grabbed from behind on a jujitsu lock.

“Where is the amok?”

“Isn’t that the question of the day?” Beefcock sneered. He elbowed her in the rib and flipped her overhead. Ryuko landed on her feet and tried to roundhouse kick him, which Beefcock dodged. He then gave a barrage of quick punches on her abdomen then one on her face to knock her out of the monster. Ryuko recovered quickly and hung on its arm.

“Grr… I have underestimated him,” she muttered, surprised at his fighting skill.

“Hey-oh!” Another voice shouted behind Beefcock. He turned to see Rocket striking from behind, which he reflected with his fan. “The amok, NOW!”

“Oh, Let me think, um no!” He deflected his claws. 

“All right, let’s do this the hard way!” he continued his barrage but the Beffcock knocked him off his feet and pinned him to the ground.

“I had your miraculous, I know what it does.”

“Maybe, but you don’t know anything about me,” Rocket defied. He spun himself around to break off from his grip. “One way or another I’m gonna squeeze the amok outta you.”

“Screw you!”

**Gabriel’s private jet…**

“Wait what about you!” co-pilot DeMayo asked. “You don’t even have a parachute!”

“Don’t worry about me, just jump!” Marinette pushed the co-pilot who was horrified to jump despite having a parachute.

“Wait, this is crazy!”

“Young lady!” Gorilla yelled from behind, when she turned, he shoved the parachute to her. “You two jump and I’ll pilot the plane!”

“No! You don’t understand!” Marinette retorted, with her abnormal strength she grabbed him by the arm and forced the parachute into him. 

“Hey!”

"I have to stay up here and drop at the right spot and it's too dangerous for you to stay on the plane."

“Gabriel has made you my new responsibility and I’m not gonna let him down like I di…”

“YOU WON”T!” Marinette retorted, cutting him off. She continued to fasten his parachute pack tightly. “You’re just going to have to trust me.”

“OW!”

“Ok, now jump!” not wasting any time, Marinette pushed both pilots off the plane with both of the available parachutes leaving her without one.

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!” DeMayo was screaming like a girl, not pulling his parachute.

“ANDY!” Gorilla yelled.”Pull your parachute!”

DeMayo did not pull his parachute, still screaming like a girl. Gorilla rolled his eyes and groaned as he closed his arms to approach him rapidly and pulled his parachute before pulling his own.

“All right,” she said after insuring the two men parachuted to safety. She contacted Mister Bug. “All ready?”

**Paris…**

“Almost there!” Mister Bug jumped from rooftop to rooftop. “We gotta be at the right spot, just be ready!”

On the last building closest to the Eiffel tower. Once his feet landed on the tower he wall ran his way upward to the top. His heartbeat only accelerated as he finally reached this part of the plan, there was no going back now. He slightly opened his yoyo and put the black cat ring on the tip of the lid and closed it tight enough so the ring wouldn’t fall off. He reached the top of the tower and called Marinette.

“Mister Bug?”

"This is it, JUMP! OOOOF!" he stumbled when he saw that Ryuko gave the creature a hard front kick and Rocket gave it an uppercut at the same time, causing it to stumble back and crashing into a tall building. It on angrier and grabbed both of them with each hand and slam them down the ground causing a seismic wave, which made Gabriel's jet waver.

“AAAAAHHH!” Marinette panicked and fell backward to the plane entrance and held on for dear life with the gate entrance, losing any previous courage she had to jump. She looked over her shoulder but quickly turned back shutting her eyes and due to the plane wavering, she was unable to pull herself back in. She began to hyperventilate and looked around for no real reason. "Maman… Daddy…” she sobbed, holding onto the edges tightly, crying her eyes out as she desperately tried to pull herself back in but to no avail.

“MARINETTE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? JUMP!!!!!”

“I can’t!” She sobbed.

“Pull yourself together!” Mister Bug hissed. “The whole city is riding on this!”

Amidst her tears, she remembered the enigmatic long-haired Kagami’s message…

_Trust Cat Noir_

Sniffing for a bit she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and let go of the plane falling backward. She had to admit she enjoyed the cool misty air blowing all over her as she plummeted. Despite her dread, she opened her eyes and saw Paris upside down as if she was falling into the dark yellow sky as it consumed the town.

With his enhanced vision, thanks to the ladybug miraculous, he could make out Marinette falling into the ground way up high and fell into the ground, he began to spin his yoyo faster than he or even Ladybug herself had before as he sweats bullets doing so.

_“Come on just as I instructed, extend your hand…”_

“ _So Beautiful…”_ she whispered. The world fell silent for a few seconds. Once she heard the hard winds she quickly focused again and turned to face where the Eiffel tower’s direction. She stretched her hand towards it and waited for what was next with any of her previous fear gone.

"One shot, Bug-a-boy, make it count!" he said to himself and threw the ring as hard as he could, calculating as to where she'll be when the ring reaches a certain point.

Both their hearts raced for a full thirty seconds which might as well be the longest of their lives.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The ring went right into Marinette’s palm. She instinctively closed to a fist and with her other hand she quickly put it on, Plagg emerging from the ring immediately after. He saw where they were and panicked for a send before seeing who was wearing the ring.

“Explain later?” he asked.

“Yep,” she replied. **“PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!!!”**

**“Swan Song” by Dua Lipa plays.**

She transformed into Lady Noir midair and quickly summoned her staff and spun in like a helicopter to slow down her fall and then used its tip to hit the ground and pole jumped off.

“ **WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”**

Mister Bug celebrated, jumping around, spinning as he jumped, fist-bumping upward as if punching the sky. Raising both his hands up in the air.

“WHOOOOO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you have it; Marinette finally returned to Paris with a vengeance. This moment has been built up for a long time as I was waiting for the right time to execute this scene.
> 
> Kudos if you spotted the “Steven Universe” crossover character. There are a few more characters I wish I could add in but unless they have a spot in the story, chances are slim at this point. Maybe I made Gorilla a bit to talkative…
> 
> If you spotted the name of Cartman’s new alter ego than you may guess why I didn’t repeat it too much without the possibility of having to boost the rating to an “M” What do you guys think?
> 
> One last thing; also kudos if you spotted a piece of dialogue has been used as a very old meme.
> 
> Ok, here’s the deal. I’m moving to a new home and I have to settle there by the end of March. Balancing packing, writing, and work won’t be easy. I will still be working on this fic every chance I get but if there is indeed a delay you'll know why. It’s also possible that the next chapter will be on the short side, below the 3,000 word minimum, if so then this will likely be a 3-parter.
> 
> Nevertheless, I will try to post a chapter in March before "the big haul," if you know what I mean.
> 
> As usual, constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
